Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad
by Red-Dark25
Summary: Día...noche; día...noche... luz y oscuridad... Un final oscuro para un brillante iluminador. Nuestra existencia no es más que un cortocircuito de luz entre dos eternidades de oscuridad cubiertos de sombras tenebrosas. ¿Quien es realmente el malo? Capítulo 14: Exterminio. Actualizado: 07/06/2018
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El nombramiento de nuevos héroes.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

 ***Aclaraciones: Secuela de "Amor, celos y otros sentimientos" sino lo has leído puede que no entiendas algunas cosas, sin embargo, no es necesario del todo para entender el contexto de la historia. Si gustas leer la historia anterior te dejo el link: s/11082077/1/Amor-celos-y-otros-sentimientos.**

 **Sin más que agregar comencemos.**

Había pasado ya un año desde la catástrofe de Kalos. Solo algunas personas conocían en absoluto los verdaderos acontecimientos que habían sucedido en la capital de la región, por supuesto, aquel causante de tantas muertes – incluyendo la de uno de sus amigos – se sentía culpable pero, por petición absoluta de su hermano, debía de mantener en secreto la cruel verdad que viva en su corazón. Con el tiempo aprendió a vivir con aquella carga la cual de no ser por la presencia de su amiga de la infancia (ahora su pareja) no hubiera tenido el valor de continuar cargándola por él resto de su vida. Su hermano le había enseñado a controlar parte de sus poderes, no al 100% pues ni siquiera Red con tantos años practicando lo había conseguido pero lo suficiente como para no volver a causar un evento similar como los vividos hace un año. Con el tiempo fue capaz de utilizar a los Unown para sincronizarse con todos sus pokemones y eso les daba más poder pero con el riesgo de recibir el mismo daño que ellos recibían y esto no le permitía utilizarlo más de lo recomendado.

-¡Ash, Serena! – Le llamo la hermana de Clemont – apúrate hoy es la ceremonia de nuestro nombramiento.

-¡Ya vamos, Bonnie! – respondieron a la par Ash y Serena mientras la chica le terminaba de poner un moño al ahora campeón de Kalos.

Sí… La ceremonia que nombraba a este curioso grupo como los Pokedex Holders oficiales de esta región. Ash no solo había ganado la liga local, sino que había detenido al Team Flare, ayudado de Serena y Bonnie; junto con uno que otro extra. Él había logrado algo que solo su hermano y Black podían presumir. Serena por su parte, además de contribuir a la victoria contra la organización de esa región, cumplió su sueño de ser la reina de Kalos. Bonnie, además de lo anterior mencionado, fue entrenada personalmente por Ruby y Sapphire y, pese a su corta edad, era casi tan fuerte como Ash sin la habilidad de sincronizarse con sus pokemones. Afuera se escuchaba una gran multitud esperándolos, no debían de tardar pues ahora servirían para el pueblo como el resto de Dex Holders. Al poco rato de responder a la Holder más joven del momento, Serena había terminado de vestir al chico.

-¿Sabes, Serena? No me gusta vestir de esta forma – hablo incomodo el chico – ¿Por qué no puedo vestir como me siento cómodo? No creo que le tomen mucha importancia.

-Porque es nuestro nombramiento como héroes de esta región y todos tus amigos y familiares vinieron a verte, así como los míos… Incluso el resto de Dex Holders de las otras regiones – respondía con una sonrisa la chica.

-Pero… No me siento como un héroe después de lo que ocurrió hace un año – destacaba con la cabeza baja el ahora campeón de Kalos.

-No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió – le trataba de animar Serena mientras acariciaba su rostro – además, ahora estamos juntos, que es lo que verdaderamente importa – el chico alzo su rostro con ánimo y se encontró cara a cara con su amada.

-Siempre sabes cómo animarme – dicho esto le proporciono un dulce y rápido beso a su pareja – sabor frambuesa – Serena se sonrojo levemente.

-Cof… - tosía intencionalmente Bonnie para llamar su atención acción que logro – el evento está por comenzar, si yo fuera ustedes me iría apresurando.

-Sí, perdón Bonnie – se disculpaba apenada Serena – por cierto, ¿cómo nos vemos? – cuestiono la chica mientras giraba sobre su propio eje luciendo un vestido color azul.

-Excelente – respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa – si antes Ash tenía competencia por ti ahora tendrá el doble – le peli-miel rio apenada.

-¿Qué tal yo, Bonnie? – cuestiono el entrenador originario de Pueblo Paleta ignorando por completo el ultimo comentario de Bonnie. A decir verdad, Red le había ayudado no solo a controlar sus poderes, sino sus celos para que las emociones no lo alteraran en demasía.

-Bueno, Serena tendrá aún más socias, creo yo – indicaba Bonnie mientras se llevaba las manos sobre la nuca – para gustos los colores.

-Eso no me deja nada claro, Bonnie – le recrimino Ash debido a la respuesta de la niña.

-Te vez bien, no te lo tomes tan a pecho – sentencio la rubia.

-Gracias – comento con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Serena y el tomo de la mano. Estaban por salir - ¿nerviosa? – la chica apretó aún más su mano.

-Ansiosa – indico – no creí que me pusieran en un nivel similar al de los amigos de tu hermano.

-Tranquila, reina de Kalos – hablaba Bonnie mientras se acercaba a ellos, lista para salir a escena – aún nos falta mucho para llegar a su nivel, pero este es el primer paso.

-Chicos – los llamo el profesor Oak mientras atravesaba la cortina del escenario - ¿listos? – los 3 asistieron – después de mucho tiempo volveremos a nombrar Dex Holders, salgan y denle el gusto a la gente y niños que los consideran sus héroes, el profesor Ciprés los está esperando.

-De acuerdo – respondieron al mismo tiempo. Respiraron hondo y exhalaron lo más despacio posible.

-Vale, es hora de ser héroes – comento Ash. Al poco rato el trio salió a escena donde las alabanzas los esperaban, sería un largo día.

-a-

-Simulación terminada – indicaba una voz extraña, media robótica – tiempo total 5 minutos, 48 segundos, nuevo record personal.

A través de una protección de vidrio, dos sujetos observaban como aquella persona que había completado la simulación se dirigía hacia la salida, sin dar expresión alguna, con una mirada fría y calculadora. Uno de ellos tomaba apuntes en su libreta, tratando de tener la mayor cantidad de información sobre aquel chico.

-Está listo – rompió el silencio el sujeto que tomaba apuntes – ya ha tenido un año para coger ritmo junto con Light. Están listos desde hace meses, es hora de mandarlos al campo, Shadow – el antes llamado seguía atento a el muchacho, con una mirada hipnótica.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro, doctor Alan – indico Shadow – yo entrene personalmente a mi hijo y Light, sin embargo, quería ver como con más precisión como el ultimo hijo de Fire lidiaba con situaciones peligrosas sin la ayuda de su hermano.

-El Team Flare está más que muerte señor. Ash Ketchum ha demostrado estar al nivel que esperábamos, con habilidades extras a las de Red. No hubo oportunidad alguna para los dirigidos por Lysson.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que mandando a Dark y Light al campo solos es muy… Interesante, tanto como para no acompañarlos – indicaba con una sonrisa – ambos han sido alterados con los últimos momentos del padre de esos dos para ser inmunes al poder Unown. Son mis propios Pokedex Holders.

-Entonces, ¿qué propone señor? – cuestionaba el doctor Alan a Shadow.

-Joanna – llamaba a su inteligencia artificial – muéstrame los últimos registros de Dark y Light y haz un análisis rápido sobre lo que ambos son.

-En seguida señor – comunico la computadora – Dark. Hijo menor de Shadow. Conocido como el analista. Capaz de analizar el campo, adversarios y aliados de una manera increíble, sabiendo que hacer a continuación y cómo hacerlo aprovechando todos sus recursos. Una inteligencia para el combate superior al promedio, con habilidad de sigilo e infiltración destacable, no destaca para misiones de infiltración y destrucción, pero si para las de búsquedas. Calculador y frio, capaz de sacar todo el potencial de un pokemon después de haberlo estudiado. Nunca ha perdido una batalla en el simulador y su promedio de tiempo de sus vitorias es de 6 minutos. En el simulador de infiltración y destrucción tampoco ha perdido, sin embargo su tiempo para a completar las misiones no es el mejor. Un Holder rápido y sin miedo, perfecto para asesinar.

-¿Light? – cuestiono Shadow.

-Terminando el análisis – confirmo la inteligencia artificial – Light. Hija del fallecido miembro del consejo de científicos del Team Darkness, Marcus Hazard. Adaptada por Shadow como última petición. Conocida como la ilusionista. Capaz de engañar a cualquier persona o ser mortal en el mundo. Utiliza las personas a su favor, las engaña y se gana su confianza. Una Holder excepcional para misiones de infiltración y destrucción, sino la mejor. Ostenta el record de ser la más rápida para estas misiones, así como la que más maneras de destruir a una organización ha encontrado. Más peligrosa que Dark en este ámbito pero un tanto más débil en lo físico. Combates pokemon destacables, pero no al nivel de Dark.

-No entiendo señor – destacaba el doctor Alan - ¿a qué quiso llegar con esto?

-Conozco perfectamente a mis muchachos, tú en cambio parece que aunque tomas cientos de apuntes en esa libreta no entiendes hasta donde pueden llegar Dark y Light – analizaba Shadow – será la primera vez que salgan al mundo, y aunque Dark ha estado estudiando cómo es temo que el no conocer el terreno los afecte. Hemos comprobado hasta donde llegan las habilidades de los Pokedex Holders y tengo la certeza de que harán un buen trabajo. Saldrán dentro de dos horas, junto con el resto de nosotros.

-De acuerdo señor – confirmaba Alan mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a abandonar el cuarto donde se encontraban.

-"Si todo sale conforme el plan, este mundo tendrá a los habitantes perfectos para comenzar un nuevo comienzo" – pensaba para sus adentros Shadow mientras una sonrisa se forjaba en su rostro.

-a-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue Dark? – le cuestionaba Light. Light, cabello rosa, ojos verdes. Con un conjunto de ropa conformado por un chaleco blanco y un short verde militar y botas color café.

-La misma mierda de siempre, otra simulación de combate. Ya lo intuía, la anterior semana me entregaron a un Zigzagoon, lo estudie, analice sus puntos más fuertes y sus debilidades más notorias. No es un excelente compañero de combate, sin embargo, por medio de la crianza logre que tuviera un poder destacable – respondía con indiferencia Dark mientras procedía a acostarse en su cama con evidente flojera. Dark, ojos azules, cabello negro evidentemente largo, peinado de tal forma que le cubría uno de sus ojos. Con un conjunto de ropa que consiste en chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles amarillos en las mangas, camisa negra, pantalón de mezclilla y botas militares del mismo color.

-Sí, yo tuve en la mañana una simulación de infiltración, por cierto, ¿qué quería hablar contigo Shadow en la mañana? – cuestionaba Light con obvia curiosidad. Dark se levantó de su cama y se dirigio al centro de la habitación.

-Bueno, fue algo así. ¡Dark! – Hablaba el analista mientras imitaba la voz y gestos de su padre – ya ha pasado un año desde que despertamos junto a Light, el momento de que salgan al mundo y abandonen esta base subterránea ha llegado.

-Oh lo siento papá, pero he estudiado como es el mundo exterior y prefiero quedarme aquí abajo pensando que es bonito – imitaba divertida Light a Dark mientras movía de manera chistosa los hombros.

-¡Oye! Yo no hablo ni me muevo así – le reclamo Dark en el mismo estado que la ilusionista mientras se acercaba a Light y le sujetaba los hombros.

-Lo estás haciendo justo ahora – hablo entre pequeñas risas Light.

-Claro que no Light – comento con una sonrisa el analista. Suspiro y soltó a la Holder del Team Darkness – en fin. Tú y Light serán los que se encarguen de capturar a los causantes de tanto dolor en el mundo y destruir a esas falsas organizaciones que prometen paz, saldrán dentro de dos horas, no tardes mucho tiempo en tu simulación. Todo el equipo saldrá con ustedes así que den un buen ejemplo y no nos hagan esperar – hablaba nuevamente imitando al líder del Team Darkness.

-Oh entiendo papá, ¿puede ser mañana? Tengo una cita con mi almohada esta noche – volvió a imitar Light a Dark con los gestos anteriores.

-¡Light! – La llamo el hijo del jefe con un sonrojo evidente – yo no hago eso – Light estaba riendo.

-Perdón, perdón Dark – comento la ilusionista mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas causadas por su risa – ya no interrumpiré – el analista suspiro.

-Preparen el mejor equipo pokemon que puedan, quiero buenos resultados – termino de imitar a Shadow – y eso fue… Relativamente todo, luego ingrese al simulador y lo complete.

-Vaya, así que después de un año de estarnos preparando de nueva cuenta saldremos al fin a la superficie – indicaba pensante Light – será la primera vez que ambos saldremos afuera, me pregunto, sí será como lo vemos en los satélites.

-Aquellas personas que prometen paz son todos unos mentirosos – indicaba serio Dark mientras le daba la espalda a su compañera – todos los abogados están indefensos, todos los doctores están enfermos. Los predicadores son pecadores y la policía solo toma la codicia. Todos los jueces son culpables, todos los banqueros solo roban y los políticos son todos mentirosos.

-Dark – lo llamaba Light mientras se acercaba al chico y ponía su mano en su hombro – Shadow y todo el Team Darkness se encargara de todo los problemas del mundo. Traeremos la paz a este mundo.

-No será posible mientras los llamados Pokedex Holders interfieran – comentaba Dark – ellos no quieren que este mundo tenga un mejor mañana. Se creen héroes después de todo.

-Ellos no son verdaderos héroes, ellos mantienen ciega a la población con esa idea, nosotros somos los verdaderos héroes aquí, somos los verdaderos Pokedex Holders… Aunque.

-¿Aunque…? – cuestiono Dark mientras retiraba la mano de Light daba media vuelta y arqueaba la ceja.

-Hoy en día cualquiera puede decir que es un Pokedex Holder, cualquiera posee una pokedex y ciertamente eso desprestigia nuestro título, entonces pensé que tal vez…

-¿Aja…?

-Podríamos decirle a Shadow que cambie nuestros títulos, en vez de Pokedex Holders que nos llamen Pokedex Káisers.

-¿Káiser? – volvió a cuestionar Dark.

-Káiser significa emperador, en vez de definirnos como simples poseedores de la Pokedex podríamos definirnos como los emperadores de esta.

-No suena mal Light – indicaba Dark con una sonrisa – se lo comentare a mi padre.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado porque eres serio e inexpresivo con los demás menos conmigo – destaco la ilusionista pensante.

-Te conozco desde niña. Jugamos juntos, entrenamos juntos, sufrimos juntos… Te conozco lo suficiente a tal punto que tú no me puedes engañar. Me das confianza, Light.

-Cuando estas así eres mucho más agradable… Me gusta que sea así solo conmigo.

-Así será siempre – el chico fue directo a su cama, tomo una mochila y empezó a guardar unas cosas – prepárate Light, lleva solo lo indispensable, equipo ligero y así – dirigio su muñeca así su rostro, en esta había un PokeNáv – Joanna, prepara al equipo pokemon con el que Light y yo conseguimos derrotar a los Holders en el simulador de batallas dobles, que sean solo 5, llevaremos a los únicos pokemones estables en nuestro equipo.

-Entendido Dark – confirmo la inteligencia artificial - ¿desea algo más?

-No gracias, pasaremos por ellos en unos minutos.

-a-

La ceremonia de nombramiento de los Pokedex Holders de esta región ya llevaba su tiempo. Este tipo de eventos no eran los preferidos para Red, Gold o Sapphire pero, por respeto, debían de estar presentes y callados, en especial Gold.

-Ya vámonos Crys, ya me aburrí bastante – confirmo Gold con una mirada aburrida y suplicante.

-Ya va a terminar Gold, no hagas tanto ruido, esos tres serán nuestros compañeros a partir de ahora y tienes que guardar respeto en su nombramiento – trataba de calmarlo Crystal para evitar que hiciera algo tonto.

-Tendríamos mucha suerte si a alguien se le ocurriera atacar – indicaba Gold.

-Yo no lo llamaría suerte – indicaba White con una sonrisa – estamos de gala y no venimos preparados para pelear.

-Por favor, quien sea, Team Rocket, Team Flare, alguien que me ayude – suplicaba Gold.

-Ya basta idiota – lo regañaba Silver – la organización de mi padre ya no se dedica a eso, ahora, guarda silencio o yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a hablar.

-Aguado – hablaba Gold rendido - ¿Cuánto falta, Crys?

-Unos minutos, se paciente – volvió a hablar Crys – espera por favor, solo espera unos minutos – el de ojos ámbar suspiro. Esperaría, solo porque su novia se lo pedía.

Por otro lado…

-No seas inmaduro y habla con ella – indicaba Green – es tu madre después de todo.

-No he hablado con ella desde que me fui al monte plateado… Y ya han pasado varios años desde entonces.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño, Red – trataba de animarlo Yellow – desde que llegamos no ha parado de voltear hacia aquí, además tu madre no es una mala persona.

-Lo sé pero, tal vez este decepcionada de mi por haberme ido, eso y también por la catástrofe que cause hace ya algunos años.

-Red, querido amigo – hablaba Blue – el amor de una madre es infinito, yo creo que no está decepcionada ni mucho menos, sino ansiosa por hablar con su hijo mayor.

-De acuerdo, hablare con ella acabando esto – confirmo Red – creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ash estaba atento, con una sonrisa, tomado de la mano de Serena mientras escuchaba las palabras del profesor Ciprés. El profesor, además de destacar todo lo que habían logrado con el paso del tiempo estos tres muchachos, también rindió tributo a el líder de gimnasio que había perdido la vida hace ya un año aquí, poniéndolo como ejemplo de cómo alguien es capaz de cumplir con su deber sin importarle su propia vida.

-Y bien, damas y caballeros presentes, líderes de gimnasio, conocidos y familiares de estos valientes muchachos. Es un honor para mí nombrar a estos chicos Dex Holders de la región de Kalos. Ash, por su habilidad de sincronizarse con sus pokemones se le da el título del sincronizador. Serena, por los vínculos que genera con las personas y pokemones de este mundo; llegando a encantarlos con su gracia y amabilidad, se le concede el título de la enlazadora. Bonnie, por el increíble nivel mostrado en el último año a través del aprendizaje que tuvo de parte de los Dex Holders de Hoenn, Ruby y Sapphire; además de su habilidad de aprender rápido, se le da el título de la aprendiz así como el reconocimiento de ser la Pokedex Holder más joven. Estos son nuestros héroes, nuestros humildes servidores, por favor, bríndenles un fuerte aplauso.

La multitud se levantó de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir orgullosos. El trio de Kalos hizo lo mismo saludando a la multitud con alegría. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, al fin Kalos tenía Pokedex Holders. Este era el nombramiento de nuevos héroes.

 **Y bueno, aquí con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y la disfruten bastante. No sé cada cuanto la actualice, pero tratare de no tardar bastante, sin más que agregar, gracias de corazón por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Al asecho de falsas promesas.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

La ceremonia de nombramiento ya había culminado hace ya algunas horas. Ahora solo tendrían que deleitarse del banquete que amablemente los profesores habían preparado y estaba esperando en uno de los más elegantes salones que Luminalia tenía por ofrecer. Con ánimos, cada ser presente disfrutaba de la convivencia, así como de la ligera melodía que venía procedente de unos violines. Ash junto con el resto de su equipo veía con ilusión esta nueva etapa de su vida que, si bien tendría más responsabilidades, era un reto que quería degustar para conocer más a fondo sus límites. Pronto, algunas personas animadas por el ambiente generado empezaron a tomar posesión del centro del salón para danzar al ritmo de la música clásica que estaban interpretando. Esto llamo la atención de la reina de Kalos, que animada por ver a los invitados bailar se atrevió a invitar a su pareja

-Campeón de la Liga de Kalos – lo llamo amablemente Serena - ¿me concedería esta pieza? – extendió su mano esperando que le diera un poco de su tiempo para gozar de un baile que no habían tenido desde ya hace algún tiempo. El chico por el contrario quedo petrificado, no es que no quisiera aceptar la invitación de su amada, pero bailaba fatal; en el ámbito de las bellas artes él era todo lo contrario a bueno, por el opuesto de su novia, que era demostraba toda una magnificencia que dejaba atónito a todo espectador. Con cierto temor tomo la mano de Serena.

-Me encantaría – confirmo el sincronizador tratando de sonreír; cabe decir que se vio forzado – sabes que soy un desastre para este tipo de cosas. Si lo empiezo a hacer mal solo dime para que finja algún malestar y podamos retirarnos del centro de baile, no quisiera avergonzarte.

-Tú no me avergüenzas, Ash – indicaba la peli-miel – nunca lo harías.

-Parece que el campeón de la liga puede enfrentarse a organizaciones malvadas sin temor, pero le tiene miedo a los bailes – molestaba Bonnie al chico – algo decepcionante.

-Bonnie, no me des ánimos, por favor – comentaba con una risa nerviosa el originario de Pueblo Paleta. Serena no tardo más tiempo y se llevó al chico a bailar dejando sola a la Holder más joven.

-Bien, sola otra vez – decía Bonnie mientras se relajaba en su asiento – en estos momentos es cuando te extraño – habla para sí misma con un ligero tono afligido – me prometí hacerme más fuerte para colocar tu nombre en lo más alto, aunque eso me esté llevando por un camino de soledad.

-No estás sola, Bonnie – interrumpía Ruby a la chica mientras este tomaba asiento junto a ella – tienes a esos dos – señalando con la mirada a Ash y Serena. Cabe destacar que el cabello azabache trataba de seguir los pasos de la chica, con apenas éxito, causando una ligera risa nerviosa en esta.

-Sí bueno, ellos se tienen el uno al otro y prefieren pasar mucho tiempo juntos a estar conmigo – indicaba la menor – no es lo mismo Ruby.

-Me tienes a mí, Sapphire, Emerald y al resto de Dex Holders – trataba de animarla Ruby – no es lo mismo que tu hermano, pero somos una familia, además a aun tienes a tu padre.

-Mi padre se ha ocupado del gimnasio poco después de su reconstrucción, si antes no tenía mucho tiempo disponible para mí, ahora menos – habla Bonnie con un tono pesaroso.

-Como te dije, ahora somos una familia. Si requieres ayuda, un consejo o algo por el estilo, siempre tendrás a alguien de nosotros para hablar y solicitar ayuda – argumentaba el coordinador – no estás sola, nunca lo vas a estar.

-Gracias, Ruby – pronunciaba la niña – por cierto, ¿por qué no estas con Sapphire?

-Esa salvaje siempre encuentra la manera de arruinar la ocasión perfecta – declamaba Ruby – que le costaba estar vestida elegante por unas horas, por unas horas. Pero, ¡no! La joven no le gustaba estar así, y tanto tiempo que me tomo elaborar su vestido, un vestido que cualquier diseñador profesional quisiera haber elaborado.

-Comprendo – dialogaba Bonnie de lo más tranquila. Se había acostumbrado a las actitudes del encantador después de todo el tiempo que convivieron – pero oye, así es como tú la quieres – el chico bufo.

-Lamentablemente tiene ese no sé qué… que tan encantando me tiene – afirmaba el chico – no lo sé, supongo que los opuestos se atraen.

-Bueno de no ser por mi ayuda nunca le hubieras dicho lo que sentías, aunque por lo que me conto, pasaste mucho tiempo huyendo de ello – continuaba con la plática la niña mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Incluso nosotros tenemos nuestros miedos y defectos, pequeña – decía el Holder de Hoenn – pero bueno, somos humanos después de todo. Regresaré con mis compañeros, ¿vienes? – La chica no dudo en aceptar su invitación, después de todo, ya era una de ellos.

-a-

-Yellow, espera, aun no estoy listo – suplicaba Red mientras era arrastrado por la guardiana del bosque verde, con la intención de llevarlo a ver a su madre.

-¡No, señor! – exclamaba la rubia mientras aumentaba la presión de su mano sobre la de su novio – ya has estado evitando tu encuentro con tu madre. Si tú no vas, yo te llevo, de paso quedo bien con ella.

-Se supone que debes apoyarme – indicaba Red de manera cómica – dame unos minutos, solo unos minutos.

-Estas con eso de los minutos desde que termino la ceremonia de nombramiento – comentaba la rubia, mientras buscaba entre la multitud a la madre de Red la cual, luego de unos minutos, logro localizar – allí esta, vamos.

La sanadora, con una mirada decidida llevaba al peleador directo a Delia. Con toda la amabilidad posible pedía permiso a las persona y luego de un tiempo llego a su objetivo sorprendiendo a la madre de Ash y Red, además de interrumpir la conversación que tenía con el profesor Oak.

-Profesor – lo llamo la guardiana del bosque verde – Green lo busca, por favor vaya, dice que es urgente. Señoria Delia, su hijo quiere hablar con usted.

-Oh Yellow, claro, llévame con el – pedía amablemente el profesor – hablaremos después, Delia. Red.

-Profesor – saludaba con pesar el peleador. Poco a poco vio con su novia y el investigador de la región de Kanto se alejaban, observando de paso como la rubia le dedicaba un guiño – traidora.

-Hola… Red – saludaba de manera timida Delia a su hijo.

-Delia… - de la misma manera Red - ¿qué tal las cosas en Pueblo Paleta?

-Bien, tu hermano ha capturado muchos pokemones a lo largo de los años y gracias a ello ha habido un poco de actividad – respondía tratando de romper el molde la mayor.

-Bien… - hablaba inseguro el líder de los Pokedex Holders. Busco con la mirada algo con lo que poder hacer conversación, al poco rato localizo a Ash, que seguía bailando con Serena – has hecho un buen trabajo con Ash, Delia… Para haberlo hecho sola.

-Sí, es un buen muchacho – confirmaba la mayor – siento que no me equivoque en nada con él, así como contigo. Míralo, de una u otra forma siguió tus pasos y ahora es un Pokedex Holder, aún con la maldición que les dejo su padre a ambos.

-Lo sé, tiene potencial para superarme, espero que llegue ese día – continuaba con la conversación Red con una sonrisa.

-Llegara, tiene todo tu apoyo y enseñanzas. Así como a Serena, que también es una buena niña – decía con una enorme sonrisa la madre de los chicos de Pueblo Paleta.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era más joven junto con Yellow – indicaba con una sonrisa. Pronto, cambio su expresión a una más seria – por cierto, Delia, respecto a lo que paso hace algunos años yo…

-No importa ya Red, lo único que me importa en estos momentos la familia vuelve a estar unida. Comenzamos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? – el chico suspiro.

-Me has quitado un gran peso de encima – argumento Red – gracias, Delia.

-¿Volverás a casa? – se atrevió a preguntar la mayor.

-No, lo siento. Ahora tengo un hogar con Yellow – Delia dirigió su mirada al suelo con cierta tristeza – pero iré de visita de vez en cuando – la madre de los chicos de Kanto volvió a sonreír

-Mis dos muchachos ya han crecido – volvía a hablar con orgullo Delia – Ash se quedara a vivir aquí en Kalos como su nuevo protector y tú, bueno, actualmente estas en un lugar estable al alcance de tus seres queridos. Te visitare de vez en cuando.

-Yellow y yo te esperaremos con gusto – indico con una sonrisa el peleador.

Madre e hijo empezaron a reír. Red ya no sentía todo el peso que la culpa había generado en él los años que se había exiliado. Ash había notado ya desde hace un rato a su hermano y madre hablando, al ver a estos dos riendo sonriendo interiormente. Las cosas para el no podían estar mejor, dirigió su mirada hacia Serena y la beso con pasión. Su vida era perfecta.

-a-

Había ya pasado una semana desde que era Dex Holder. La mudanza a Kalos estaba marchando bien. De no ser por la reunión que tendrían hoy todos los Dex Holders y principales profesores de las regiones en Kanto ya estaría en camino a Kalos junto con el resto de su equipo. Con entusiasmo ingreso al laboratorio donde le fue entregado su primer pokemon; recordó como aquel chico inmaduro fue creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que actualmente es. Nostálgico, saco la pokeball en la que residía su primer pokemon. Aquel pikachu que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y, luego de lo sucedido hace un año, decidió permanecer dentro de esta. Al principio no le pareció, pero fue la decisión de su amigo y la respetaba.

-Ash – lo llamaba una voz muy conocida para el – los demás te están esperando, no los hagas esperar.

-Gary, hola, no sabía que estabas aquí – saludo alegre el chico mientras volvía a guardar la pokeball de su compañero de batalla - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace dos días – respondió serio – te llevaré con ellos, acompáñame – el Holder de Kalos asistió con la cabeza.

-Y dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti, amigo? No te veo desde… Lo de Kalos – se aventuró Ash. Su amigo de la infancia se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

-He estado bajo rehabilitación junto con el resto de tus amigos – confirmo Gary – aún no tenemos claro que sucedió, nos es difícil recordar y eso ciertamente nos causa un gran dolor de cabeza.

-"Parece que Red hablaba en serio sobre mantener en secreto lo que ocurrió" – pensó para sí mismo el sincronizador – lamento escuchar eso, los iré a visitar pronto.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora tienes otras responsabilidades – hablo Gary mientras abría una puerta con una tarjeta de acceso – es aquí, entra, mi abuelo, tu chica, mi hermano, tu hermano y sus parejas ya están adentro.

-Gracias amigo.

-a-

-¿Y bien? – cuestionaba Shadow a Dark desde el PokeNáv.

-Tranquilo, está por comenzar – respondía serio el Káiser mientras se limitaba a observar el laboratorio de Sinnoh con unos binoculares – Light y yo lo tenemos todo controlado, hace 3 días que entramos al laboratorio a piratear su sistema. Tenemos el control total de las cámaras y seguridad.

-De acuerdo, nos limitaremos a esperar una llamada de auxilio en caso de que requieran ayuda, nos vemos al anochecer – dicho esto Shadow corto la transmisión con su hijo.

-Muy verde, ¿no lo crees? – Le cuestiono Light. Dark se limitó a asistir – es… Interesante este mundo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo aún mejor – dialogaba Dark – de acuerdo, este profesor seguiría la reunión de manera digital solo, por razones externas, Platinum, Diamod y Pearl lo harán desde la nueva mansión de la conocedora. Los horarios de salida de sus asistentes están por llegar, atenta para infiltrarnos. Recuerdas que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Como la palma de mi mano – respondió con una sonrisa – entregar la nota y esperar respuestas.

-Bien está por comenzar su reunión. En 10 minutos saldrán sus asistentes, nos limitaremos a escuchar lo que tengan que decir antes de entrar – alzo su vista al cielo – parece que va a llover

-a-

-Compañeros profesores y Dex Holders – hablaba Oak – estamos todos, es hora de comenzar con esta reunión.

-¿Qué es lo que tanta urgencia tiene que discutir, profesor Oak? – le cuestionaba la profesora Jupiter acompañada de los Holders de esa región.

-Algo que puede volver definir el futuro de nuestro planeta y asegurar la paz – respondía sin dilaciones el profesor de Kanto – mi proporción es hacer una escuela de Pokedex Holders.

-¿Una escuela de Pokedex Holders? – cuestiono Elm. Oak asistió - ¿qué lo ha llevado a proponer algo así?

-Los resultados vistos con Bonnie de la región de Kalos han sido superiores a los esperados, el entrenamiento de parte de Ruby y Sapphire ha incrementado su nivel de maneras increíbles. Imagínense esos mismos resultados en diferentes niños, en muchos más niños, tendríamos entrenadores excepcionales asegurados para el futuro y como defensores de sus respectivas regiones.

-Debo de reconocer que el rendimiento de la Holder más joven hasta el momento nos impresiono, profesor Oak – destacaba Sycamore acompañado de la menor – sin embargo, esta niña fue tomada como aprendiz por Ruby debido a las habilidades mostradas durante la guerra Unown de Kalos, ¿qué le hace pensar que otros niños serán capaces de igualar lo hecho por esta niña?

-Porque los observaremos – respondía directo – solo reclutaremos a los que muestren un rendimiento superior a la media. En la academia de Alola de mi primo hay uno que otro estudiante que destaca sobre sus compañeros. Estarán bajo observación y si nos convencen, serán reclutados. Eso es lo que haremos academia por academia. Mandaremos observadores también a las calles, muchas veces hay mejor talento allí que en las academias.

-Con todo respeto, profesor Oak – interrumpía Ruby – lo logrado con Bonnie fue a través de un riguroso entrenamiento, además de la trágica experiencia que vivió. No creo que solo con ver que tienen talento sea suficiente para ser considerados para el título de Pokedex Holders.

-Los avances tecnológicos que se han tenido en Unova pueden darnos una simulación de un conflicto similar a los que todos ustedes han resuelto, además, con los poseedores del poder Unown de nuestro lado seremos capaces de darle aún más realismo. Digamos que sería como su prueba final.

-Una simulación no es tan realista como la experiencia real – rectificaba Birch – además no tendremos la certeza sobre si serán leales a la causa.

-Hasta ahora ninguno de nuestros Holders nos han traicionado – indicaba Oak – además, es el sueño de todo niño ser como ellos. Las estadísticas están a nuestro favor.

-Abuelo – hablaba Green – yo creo que hacer a Red y Ash utilizar sus poderes es sobrepasarse.

-Estamos de acuerdo en su proposición – comentaba Red – pero mi hermano y yo no utilizaremos nuestro poder.

-Los Holders de Kanto están de acuerdo con la propuesta, siempre y cuando se respeten nuestros términos – dialogaba Blue.

-¿El resto? – Cuestionaba Yellow – recuerden que esto puede salvar al mundo en un futuro.

-¿Qué es un Pokedex Holder? – Cuestionaba Diamond - ¿qué fue lo que nos definió como tal? – todos se quedaron pensando, más nadie respondió.

-Exacto, nadie lo sabe. No creo que ser un Dex Holder se pueda enseñar, más bien creo que se nació para ello. Lo que nos definió para ganarnos ese título fueron nuestras acciones no el talento. Muchos de nosotros ni siquiera tenían talento para las batallas, que sí bien lo adquirimos debido a las circunstancias que enfrentamos. No ilusionemos a la población con más chicos con este título y terminen desprestigiando el mismo.

-Black y yo aceptamos la propuesta – comentaba White – como los soñadores sabemos la importancia que tienen los sueños en el desarrollo como personas de cada ser y, si es el sueño de alguien ser un Holder y los podemos apoyar entonces por nosotros bien.

-Los sueños son las principales motivaciones de las personas – hablaba Black – debemos de ayudar a cumplirse y con ello formar gente con habilidades excepcionales.

-¿Profesora? – Cuestiono Oak – sus Holders están de acuerdo con la idea, ¿Cuál es su veredicto?

-Si mis muchachos están de acuerdo yo también – confirmaba.

-¿Johto?

-Sí, bueno, enseñar no es algo que se me dé bien, profesor Oak – indicaba Gold – es una responsabilidad extra con la que debemos de cargar.

-Además de que sus ambiciones pueden quebrantarlos y tendríamos enemigos extra – cualificaba Silver – el ser humano siempre va a querer más y más por naturaleza, a menos que tenga autocontrol suficiente.

-Yo en el pasado conviví con niños, y aunque yo y mis compañeros éramos sus héroes, su principal motivación en esos momentos era vivir. No les quitemos su infancia, para ser un Holder creo yo que debemos de darle un entrenamiento muy riguroso, además de estricto y eso los puede desilusionar.

-No solo hablamos de reclutar niños, Crystal, jóvenes y adolescentes también, ve a Ash, fue un Holder después de los 18. Observa a Bonnie, es una niña y es superior a los demás niños de sus edades. Como dije solo reclutaremos a los que destaquen, y si son niños es porque ya se dedican a combatir desde chicos, además, así podríamos salvar a muchos niños sin hogar y darles uno, así como una razón del porque vivir, una familia – los Holders de Johto discutían sobre la situación. Al poco tiempo llegaron a una conclusión.

-Bien, si lo pone así estamos de acuerdo, profesor – hablaba Crystal – Silver puede poner una base secreta del Team Rocket para ello, así como soldados de la misma organización para mantener el orden.

-Tendré que tomar lecciones sobre cómo enseñar – hablaba despreocupado Gold – pero si así me puedo retirar más pronto bien por mí.

-Hoenn – llamaba el profesor de Kanto - ¿ya tomo su decisión?

-Tanto Ruby como yo hemos entrenado a la niña que tanto orgullo nos da llamar Dex Holder – decía Sapphire – todo derivado de lo que ella experimento hace un año. El entrenamiento no puedo decir que fue el más ligero, sin embargo, respondió de manera positiva.

-El mundo en estas alturas no requiere héroes – comentaba Ruby – sino soldados, para evitar que cosas como la gran guerra o la guerra Unown cobren tantas vidas. Los Holders de Hoenn aceptamos la propuesta.

-Mi hija ha hablado, si ella cree que pueden lidiar con la responsabilidad de enseñarle a más personas, por mí bien.

-¿Sinnoh?

-No lo aceptamos – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-El tener talento no te hace el más calificado, se debe nacer para ello, como en mi caso – comunicaba Platinum – nuestra decisión es absoluta.

-Profesor Rowan, esperamos su veredicto final – lo llamaba la profesora Jupiter.

El profesor se veía callado y analítico, ciertamente no era fácil tomar una decisión así.

-Déjenme pensarlo – pidió amablemente – mis Holders están en contra, pero yo aún no tengo un veredicto final. 5 minutos, por favor.

-Lo esperamos profesor – índico Oak. La transmisión se cortó momentáneamente.

-¿Kalos?

-Aceptamos…

-a-

-Más cabrones así, curioso – analizaba Dark mientras se acercaba a la entrada del laboratorio, junto a la ilusionista – quieren corromper a las mentes jóvenes con ideas falsas.

-Aunque debo de admitir que es una buena idea – indicaba Light – míranos a nosotros, desde los 3 años hemos sido entrenados y… creo que somos invencibles.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Joanna, desactiva las cámaras y la seguridad – ordeno el analista.

-En seguida, señor Dark – confirmo la inteligencia artificial – seguridad desactivada, el laboratorio esta desprotegido.

-Primero las demás – comento Dark dándole paso a Light. Esta solo lo vio divertida.

-Que caballeroso me salió, señor Dark.

Una vez adentro ambos Káiser se detuvieron a analizar el laboratorio. Investigaciones resaltaban, teorías y estudios; muy organizado todo además. Chico y chica avanzaron sin dilación, su objetivo era claro.

-¿Se les olvido algo, asistentes? – Pregunto Rowan mientras salía de su cuarto de reuniones tomando una taza de café – no hay nada como una taza de café para tomar decisiones difíciles – nadie respondió - ¿Hola?

Dark y Light pronto salieron a escena, sorprendiendo al profesor en cuestión.

-Hola jóvenes, ¿cómo entraron? El laboratorio está cerrado, vuelvan mañana por favor – pidió amablemente, sin embargo, ninguno se retiró, tenía una mala sensación – sí requieren algo de mi vuelvan mañana, tengo una reunión muy importante, por favor.

-No requerimos nada de ti – rompía su silencio Dark mientras sacaba una pokeball – venimos a dar un aviso a esos falsos héroes de los Dex Holders.

-Veo que solo quieren problemas, una lástima, son tan jóvenes para ir a prisión – hablaba mientras se acercaba a un escritorio y presionaba un botón que se encontraba en la parte baja del mismo – la policía ya viene, si valoran su vida y no la quieren desperdiciar en una celda, váyanse.

-Nadie vendrá, viejo estúpido – indicaba Light – prepárese a morir.

-a-

-La decisión está tomada – indicaba Oak – aunque todos los de Sinnoh no estén a favor por democracia el proyecto tiene luz verde.

-¿Algo que quieran agregar, Diamod, Pearl, Platinum? – cuestionaba Serena.

-No – respondió la conocedora – sí así lo quiere la mayoría, bien. No estoy de acuerdo, pero debo de ser justa.

-Bien – indicaba alegre Ash – si podemos darle el conocimiento que poseemos a nuevas generaciones para mejorar como sociedad creo que tenemos un gran avance.

-Solo hay que esperar a Rowan – indicaba Elm – no debe de tardar.

-a-

El rojo de la sangre cubría su bata de laboratorio. Su fin era inminente; le costaba respirar y su vista comenzaba a fallar. Ahí estaba Dark, atravesando el pecho de su adversario con una de sus manos. Light se había encargado de debilitar a los pokemones que había sacado para defenderlo. Con violencia, el chico empujo a Rowan, tirándolo en el suelo, convulsionando y escupiendo sangre. Pasando unos segundo el profesor abandono este mundo.

-¿Sabes? Incluso siento algo de lastima por el pobre infeliz – comentaba Light – aunque no podemos hacer más, fuiste piadoso al darle una muerte rápida.

-Bueno, con esto damos un mensaje claro y directo, vamos y en serio, no nos andamos con estupideces – indicaba Dark – ahora, la segunda parte del plan – con facilidad, Dark arrastro al profesor hacia la habitación en donde estaba siguiendo su reunión. Light lo ayudo acomodarlo en su asiento y dejo escapar una risa traviesa - ¿Por qué la risa, Light?

-No me imagino sus caras cuando regrese a la transmisión y lo vean todo muerto – respondía inocente.

-Si bueno, creo que tienes razón, es divertido, dame la nota – indico Dark. Light se la entrego y este procedió a ponerla en la mano del cadáver – salgamos de aquí.

-De acuerdo – los Pokedex Káiser se dirigieron hacia la salida del laboratorio. Se alejaron lo suficiente y, a continuación Light tomo el honor – Joanna, activa la transmisión de la reunion y dame una vista subjetiva de la habitación por medio de una cámara.

-En seguida, señorita Light – confirmo la voz – la transmisión se reanudara en 3 segundos. La señal de la cámara está disponible en su holovisor – confirmo la inteligencia.

-Excelente…

-a-

El holograma del profesor Rowan había vuelto, después de unos minutos de espera. Todos los presentes esperaban expectantes su respuesta pero no hubo ninguna, pues el profesor no decía nada. No tardaron en notar que algo no iba bien.

-¿Profesor…? – Cuestionaba Platinum - ¿Está usted bien? – extrañada por el silencio, el holograma de la conocedora; junto con el de los demás, se acercó temerosa.

Pocos momentos depues, una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro y luego un fuerte y desgarrador grito.

-a-

La policía no había tardado en llegar, a pesar de la lluvia que no tardo en azotar en esa trágica tarde. Pronto, la muerte del profesor se esparció como espuma por toda la región. Medios de comunicación cercanos se acercaron para tratar de cubrir la noticia, todo era un auténtico caos. Poco después, y a cómo pudieron los Dex Holders de esa región llegaron. Mostraron su identificación y pasaron a la escena del crimen. El profesor estaba cubierto ya por una bolsa foránea, ocultando el cuerpo, cosa que agradecieron internamente, pues con lo que vieron de manera digital era suficiente. Platinum se veía molesta, triste y enojado.

-¿Qué captaron las cámaras? – cuestiono Pearl a la oficial Jenny.

-Nada, todo el sistema de seguridad fallo, no nos explicamos cómo – respondió triste la oficial pero de la mejor manera profesional posible.

-¿Algun sospechoso? – pregunto Diamond.

-Ninguno, se esfumaron, como si de un pokemon de tipo fantasma se tratase. Hacemos lo que podemos para encontrar evidencias y… Encontramos este mensaje – se lo entrego a Pearl el cual lo empezó a leer.

-'El Team Darkness los saluda, novatos' – termino de leer- ¿Team Darkness? ¿Quiénes son?

-No lo sabemos, trabajamos lo más que podemos en este caso.

-Pues no es suficiente – hablaba molesta Platinum – quiero todas las unidades trabajando en este caso, y que no descansen hasta haber capturado al culpable.

-No es necesario que lo exija, señorita Berlitz, estamos trabajando lo mejor que podemos.

-a-

-Bien, todo está saliendo a como lo intuí, son tan predecibles – hablaba Dark – tu turno, Light – la chica asistió mientras su compañero le entregaba un sobre.

Con una capucha puesta ser acerco nuevamente al laboratorio. Mezclándose entre la multitud de reporteros espero el momento oportuno para hacer que la prensa se abalanzará entre la policía. Espero hasta que pudo ver a los Dex Holder.

-Los Dex Holder, deben de saber algo que nosotros no – pum, al decir esto la prensa se abalanzó sobre los antes mencionados, soltando preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Con cuidado y de manera sigilosa, Light se acercó a Pearl y cuando estuvo lo más cercano a él, deposito el sobre en uno de sus bolsos. Luego retrocedió sin llamar la atención. El chico sintió el objeto caer en la bolsa de su chamarra. Decidió echar un vistazo y vio un sobre. Con cuidado, el Holder de Sinnoh se alejó de la multitud que ya tenían rodeado por completo a Platinum y Diamond.

-Veamos que contiene esto – hablaba para sí mismo mientras abría el sobre. Contenia una nota y otras cosas, se dispuso a leer la nota.

 _¿Quieres conocer más sobre el Team Darkness?_

 _Ven solo a la media noche en a las afueras de Jubileo. Sabremos_

 _Si le dices a alguien sobre esta nota, sabremos si nos tiendes una trampa_

 _No arriesgues la vida de tus compañeros, te esperamos._

El Holder termino de leer la nota y se puso a revisar el demás contenido. Fotos de Platinum, Diamond y el residían dentro. Retrataban todo lo que hacían, a donde iban, cuando estaban juntos, cuando estaban solos. Sus debilidades, todo.

-Nos han estado observando - comento para sí mismo – sé que la cita es una trampa, pero iré y derrotare a esos canallas.

 **Y vale, bastante largo creo yo, espero que les haya gustado. Quedan muchos capítulos, así que estén atentos. Sin más que agregar, nos vemos pronto. ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Bastardos sin gloría.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

-¿Cómo nos puede asegurar usted que nuestros Pokedex Káiser no nos van a traicionar? – cuestionaba el doctor Alan a el líder de su organización. Shadow sonrió malignamente.

-Doctor, ¿de verdad creé que esos dos me van a traicionar? – Respondía dándole la espalda – uno de ellos es mi hijo y no conocen otra realidad más que la que yo les he mostrado.

-Estoy consciente de eso – destacaba el doctor – no conocían nada más que los laboratorios donde vivieron toda su vida, sin embargo, aprenden rápido y si llegan a distinguir entre el bien y el mal… Tendremos problemas.

-El trabajo de esos dos es traerme a los Herederos, el cómo lo hagan no me debe de importar, Dark sabe lo que debe de hacer. El piensa que somos los buenos aquí, yo le di otro punto de vista del bien, así como a Light – comentaba Shadow – ve con el resto de nuestros hombres, me parece que Dark se divertirá un poco.

-a-

-¿Team Darkness? – Cuestionaba Lyra en una nueva llamada que realizaban los Pokedex Holder, solo ellos, pues los profesores ya no estaban presentes, así como Platinum y Diamond - ¿nuevos villanos de la región de Sinnoh?

-No tenemos datos concretos, pero parece que sí, lo que me preocupa es… El tipo de acciones que están tomando – indicaba Pearl – nadie de nuestros enemigos se había atrevido a matar a algún profesor.

-Es para intimidarnos – destaco Lyra – es fácil, quieren dar un mensaje sobre cómo hacen las cosas y que les tengamos miedo.

-¡Yo les daré razones por las que temer si llego a encontrar al culpable! – Exclamaba Sapphire – los haré pagar y de buena manera.

-No corras, Sapphire – interrumpía Red – ya sabemos cómo atacan, parece ser que les gusta el sigilo, con un poco de ataque psicológico. Todos tenemos que estar atentos y determinar de manera precisa a que nos enfrentamos.

-Solo son otros idiotas que quieren llamar la atención – argumentaba Gold – los derrotaremos, tenemos a los dos herederos Unown de nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo están tus compañeros? – cuestionaba Blue. Pearl agacho la cabeza y sin muchos ánimos respondió.

-Platinum está destrozada, Diamond trata de consolarla, trata de ser fuerte pero este fue un golpe que ninguno esperaba – finalizo Pearl.

-¿Alguna otra pista? – indagaba Green. Pearl negó con la cabeza – bien, Ash, tú y Serena tendrán que quedarse un tiempo aquí, al menos hasta que la noticia de la muerte del profesor pierda fuerzas. Si salemos a la luz todos los medios de comunicación nos abordaran y cuestionaran respecto a eso y, sino damos datos concretos, empezaran a dudar de nuestras capacidades como protectores de la paz – los antes llamados asistieron.

-Bonnie – la llamaba Serena – cuida bien de Kalos.

-Estaré bien, Serena, el problema ahora está en Sinnoh – indicaba la menor – además, aquí también están los líderes de gimnasio cuidando.

-a-

-Shadow – saludo Dark a su padre acompañado de Light – tenemos que ir a Kalos.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestiono el padre del Káiser – apenas llegamos a Sinnoh.

-Solo venimos a dar un mensaje. Joanna te lo explicara en el camino a través de lo que intercepto en las comunicaciones de los falsos héroes. Light y yo los alcanzaremos después. Aún tenemos que divertirnos un poco.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que no nos traigas dando vueltas innecesarias, o ya me las pagaras.

-¿Con qué me puedes lastimar? Ya he experimentado todo tipo de dolor durante tus entrenamientos, padre – comentaba Dark. Shadow soltó una carcajada.

-Aun no sabes nada. ¡Alan! – Exclamo el nombre de su científico - ¡A Kalos! – dicho esto el líder se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus subordinados.

-Ya mero es la hora – hablaba Light – analizaste la situación y piensas darles un golpe de lo más fuerte. Estoy preocupada por ti, una cosa son los simuladores y otra…

-Estaré bien, Light, conozco sus debilidades, sus fortalezas se verán descompensadas. Los Dex Holder están por terminar.

-a-

La hora acordada había llegado. Pearl iba con cierta preocupación hacia el punto de reunión. Sus compañeros se habían quedado dormidos debido a los fuertes acontecimientos que azoto el día de hoy sus vidas. Expectante, busco con la mirada un indicio de que fuera una trampa, más no hayo nada relevante.

Dark por su parte observaba oculto en la copa de un árbol ayudado por la fría noche, como si de un depredador asechando a su presa se trátese. Sonriente y al percatarse de que el chico en verdad venía solo, salto de su escondite, aterrizando con violencia, llamando la atención del Holder debido al ruido que este género.

-Hola, Pearl – saludo serio y con una mirada fría el Káiser. El chico rubio no sabía que decir – vaya, parece que te deje sin palabras.

-¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono el chico - ¿qué relación tienes con el Team Darkness?

-¿Qué relación? Veamos, la misma que tú con el resto de tus compañeros con los profesores – respondía – yo soy lo que tú nunca serás, Holder de Sinnoh.

-¿Qué planea el resto de tu organización aquí en Sinnoh? – pregunto con ciertas molestias en sus palabras.

-¿Sinnoh? No queremos nada con esta región, ustedes son mi objetivo – respondió mientras sacaba una pokeball – créeme, que luego de esto no sabrás que parte del mundo atacare, si yo fuera tú le comunicaría a mis amigos que estén atentos.

-Suerte con eso – indico Pearl mientras realizaba la misma acción que su oponente – de aquí tú no te iras.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo así – formo una sonrisa en su rostro – te sedo el Honor, Dex Holder.

-Chimhiko – llamo Pearl a su Infernape. El pokemon de tipo fuego salió, exigiendo respeto con su simple presencia.

-No podría esperar otra cosa de ti, se ve que está bien entrenado. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que te presentaste perdiste esto. Bronzor, adelante – delante de él, el pokemon antes mencionado hizo acto de presencia.

-a-

Ligth observaba con detenimiento el combate a la distancia con la ayuda de unos binoculares, sorprendiéndose por la elección de su compañero e intuyendo lo peor.

-Interesante Dark. Si no pasa nada sorprendente esto ya está ganado – hablaba para sí mima la ilusionista – te pasaste analizando datos y preparándote para este momento. Al fin, tu tan ansiado examen final ha llegado.

-a-

-Chimhiko, humareda – ordenaba Pearl – el pokemon se dispuso a realizar la orden siendo muy efectivo, dejando mal herido al Bronzon.

-"Cómo lo intuí" – pensaba para sí mismo Dark. Soltó una risa sarcástica – bien, acabemos con esto. Bronzor, espacio raro.

-Las dimensiones se han cambiado – destacaba Pearl – ahora atacaras antes, esto se está tornando interesante.

-Trampa rocas – ordenaba serio y analítico Dark.

-Colmillo ígneo – indicaba Pearl. El daño hecho sobre su oponente empezó a ser más considerable, pero no lo suficiente. -¿Cómo?

-Ignífugo – respondió sin darle mucha importancia – rayo confuso, ¡ya!

-"Debo de acabar con el ya" – pensaba para el mismo Pearl - mi pokemon está confundido, sin embargo, es todo o nada, evite ígneo – el compañero de batalla de Pearl, contra pronóstico, logro conectar el ataque, debilitando a su oponente, sin embargo, sufriendo daño de paso – bien, no eres tan rudo – celebro con una sonrisa. Dark regreso a su pokemon sin mostrar preocupación. Luego una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

-Bien, sembraste tu propia derrota. ¡Adelante Eevee! - el pokemon de tipo normal hizo su aparecion, impresionando a Pearl debido a su color, pues era Shiny. El Holder de Johto al pensar que era un tanto accesible decidio atacar. Sin éxito – protección - cumplió con la orden, anulando el ataque de su oponente. Sonrió – Última baza – el pokemon cargo todo su poder y se lanzó con una brutalidad bestial hacia el Infernape de Pearl, debilitándolo.

-Chimhiko – lo llamaba con preocupación su entrenador. Al ver que no respondía lo regreso a su pokeball – solo dos ataques, protección era solo para…

-Asegurar el bienestar de Eevee y tener acceso inmediato al mí ataque más poderoso en el turno siguiente – explicaba el Káiser – naturaleza adaptable, stab por tipo, y objeto potenciador. Su ataque está más que chateado.

-Esto aún no se acaba. Torahiko, adelante – liberaba a su Luxray. Eevee retrocedió unos centímetros debido a intimidación.

-Bien pensado, pero es todo en vano. Eevee, última baza – el pokemon pequeño pokemon volvió a atacar con su ataque más poderoso. Dejando nuevamente debilitado a el pokemon del rubio.

-Increíble – comentaba el Holder de Sinnoh – aún con intimidación no pude aguantar… Claro, las rocas afiladas, solo sacrificaste al Bronzor para asegurar debitarlos de un golpe – Dark asisito con la cabeza.

-Los estudie, a cada uno de ustedes, tengo un compañero de batalla especializado en derrotarlos uno por uno.

-Tu Eevee será muy fuerte, pero no puede atacar a un pokemon de tipo fantasma, te doy la oportunidad de que te rindas.

-Tú no posees ningún tipo fantasma – contratacaba Dark – como te dije, conozco todo de ustedes.

-"Maldición, este sujeto, es totalmente distinto a todo lo que hemos enfrentado" – pensaba Pearl – "tú eres el único que puede aguantar un ataque de ese Eevee" – se animó a hablar – Tarohiko – llamo a su Tauros al combate.

-Última baza – volvió a ordenar Dark, sin embargo, el Tauros no se debilito.

-Despídete de tu Eevee, cornada, ¡ya! – el Tauros, a pesar de estar herido se encamino con todo la potencia que poseía hacia su oponente. Su entrenador sonrió – bien, parece que no tomaste en cuenta muchas cosas.

-¿En serio crees que es tan fácil derrotar a Eevee? – le cuestiono. Esto borro la sonrisa de Pearl que, con sorpresa vio cómo el Eevee de su oponente se reincorporaba – cómo lo mencione antes, tengo un pokemon para cada uno de ustedes. Eevee, última baza.

Sin mucho que hacer vio cómo su tercer pokemon era debilitado. El anticipador se sentía impotente pues, por más que quisiera hacerle frente a este entrenador no lo lograría.

-Regresa – hablo con cierta preocupación el Holder. Vio imponente su pokeball.

-"Bien, fase dos" – aprovechando la distracción de su oponente, el analista se en carrero hacia Pearl y de un movimiento rápido le proporciono una patada directo a la cabeza, tumbándolo en el suelo. Segundos después se abalanzó sobre él y le empezó a proporcionar golpes a diestra y siniestra, dejando mal herido a su oponente. A continuación, tomo una de sus manos y de la manera más lenta posible quebró sus dedos, uno por uno, causando gritos desesperados en Pearl – y esto solo es el comienzo – le susurró al oído – ve y diles a quien se enfrentan, podrán correr, pero nunca esconderse – dicho esto estrello la cabeza de Pearl contra el suelo, noqueándolo. Minutos después se alejó del lugar, no lo mataría, aún no. Alzo su mano en forma de puño y se dispuso a hablar con su compañera – Light, ve a Kanto, a partir de aquí nos separamos – la ilusionista no tardo en contestar.

-De acuerdo – confirmo – suerte Dark, esperare con ansias nuestro reencuentro.

-a-

Sus ojos estaba hinchados, llorar no era algo característico en ella, se consideraba fuerte después de todo, pero perder al último ser que aun podía considerar como parte de la familia Berlitz era muy doloroso. El legado de su familia ahora solo vivía en ella, estaba orgullosa de ser parte de la que en un tiempo se consideró como la familia más importante de esta región, sin embargo, ya lo había perdido todo. Con pesar se dirigió a la cocina de su hogar, buscando consuelo en el poco alcohol que tenían disponible. Se sentó en una de las sillas de su comedor y prosiguió a desahogar sus penas con la bebida. Debía ser rápida, si Pearl la viera la regañaría y ciertamente no tenía ganas de discutir. Un sorbo y suspiro, dos sorbos y maldijo, tres sorbos y lágrimas rodaron, cuatro sorbos y… El timbre sonó. Sin su mejor imagen y estado de ánimo se incorporó, y con la "mejor" actitud abrió la puerta. Un ciudadano común era el que interrumpía su tiempo de maldecir su propia vida. El ciudadano quería hablar, pero ella no quería escuchar nada y a nadie. Sin darle la oportunidad se dispuso a cerrar la puerta más se detuvo cuando escucho Pearl. El ciudadano le explico el estado en el que estaba y donde estaba.

Como si de un rayo se tratase salió de su hogar sin importarle el dejar abierto.

-No te perderé a ti también, ya no puedo perder a la gente que me importa – hablaba para sí misma mientras corría.

-a-

-Dark, ¿sabe lo qué hace? – Le cuestiono Alan mientras seguía al Káiser – llego sin Light y eso nos tiene intrigados.

-Alan – hablaba con seriedad – tú me has estado observando todos los años que estuve entrenando para este momento. No dudes, por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero Dark, les revelo su identidad y objetivo – indico el doctor. Dark se detuvo en seco y luego volteo a verlo, con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Ese era mi objetivo, ya saben a quién buscar, pero no como, les daré el último golpe psicológico, muy pronto – indicaba Dark. Prosiguió con su camino al poco rato dirigiéndose hacia Shadow.

-Hijo, ¿Dónde está Light? – Cuestiono con cierta molestia en sus palabras – debo de seguir creyendo que lo tienes todo bajo control, ¿verdad?

-Está bajo control, Shadow – respondía indignado el chico – tú mismo me entrenaste, no dudes de mis capacidades.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar más tranquilo.

-Kanto, confía en mi sé lo que hago y lo que la mande a hacer– Shadow asistió con la cabeza – en fin, vine para pedir algo.

-¿Qué requieres, hijo? – pregunto curioso. Era raro que Dark le pidiera algo.

-¿Recuerdas el bate de béisbol con el que me golpeabas en la espalda cuando fallaba en algo? – Shadow empezó a reír nostálgico.

-Cómo olvidarlo, llorabas bastante sin que te golpeará con solo verlo – seguía con su risa. Suspiro – al menos mientras eras niño, Light normalmente te protegía de mis castigos. Tuve que aumentar el nivel de los mismos enredándole un alambre de púas, te hizo muy duro.

-Sí, ese mismo, lo voy a ocupar y al resto del Team Darkness – indico serio – esta noche me voy a infiltrar en la televisora local para que Joanna tome el control de la misma. Quiero que todo el mundo vea lo que representamos.

-Suena a un plan de los que me gusta – comento el padre del chico – bueno, te ayudare, que valga la pena el espectáculo.

-a-

-Chaqueta de cuero, camisa, mezclilla y botas todo del mismo color… - numeraba los rasgos de vestimenta de Dark Red mientras hablaba por holograma con Diamond el cual, gracias a Platinum que hablo con Pearl, consiguió esa información – Silver, que tus soldados busquen a alguien con esas características, en todos los lugares posibles.

-Hermano, debemos de buscarlo ahora que sabemos cómo luce – recomendaba Ash – cada Holder debe de estar atento en su región, por lo que le dijo a Pearl, atacara cualquier punto del mundo en el que nos encontremos.

-No – indicaba Lyra – es una estrategia fácil, divide y vencerás, busca que estemos alejados unos de otros y cazarnos uno por uno.

-Entonces debemos de estar juntos – indicaba Serena – él dijo que su objetivo éramos nosotros, vendrá a nosotros de una u otra forma.

-Vamos a Kanto – sugería Gold – el Team Rocket tiene presencia mayor en la misma, además Yellow conoce a la perfección el bosque verde, lo podemos usar a nuestro favor.

-¿Los profesores? – cuestionaba White.

-Que vengan, buscara la manera de hacernos salir aun sí eso implica matar más inocentes – comentaba Crystal – tendremos que aguantarlo aquí.

-La presión de la prensa también actuando a su favor, la gente no cree que seamos capaces de derrotar a este oponente, aún más después de lo de Pearl – comentaba Sapphire – esos idiotas, si tuvieran idea. Iré a por él, le mostrare quien es la presa aquí. No tocara a mi padre.

-Tranquila, Sapphire – la tranquilizaba Ruby – no tocara a tu padre. Iremos directo a Kanto, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy mismo – confirmo Green – este sujeto es diferente a todo lo que hemos enfrentado, nos conoce bastante bien.

-De acuerdo, tomaremos un vuelo a Kanto lo más pronto que podamos – hablaba Black.

-Algo más – comunicaba Red – no le digan a nadie aun a quien perseguimos, no es conveniente acos tan temprano – todos asistieron.

-Bonnie – la llamaba Ash – mucho cuidado, de acuerdo. La niña se limitó a sonreír para tratar de tranquilizar al sincronizador.

-a-

-Esto será divertido – hablaba para sí misma Light luego de haber escuchado la conversación de sus oponentes mientras bebía un café en uno de los puestos de ciudad verde – bien, ya mero entro en acción, hasta ahora todo ha salido a como lo ha planeado Dark – tomo su comunicador y se dispuso a hablar con este - ¿Dark?

-Hola Light – respondía sonando alegre - ¿alguna novedad?

-Todo ha salido a la perfección, volaran a Kanto, todos – confirmo la ilusionista.

-Bien, retrasare los vuelos de Kalos, el último golpe psicológico llegará esta noche, espero que disfrutes del espectáculo.

-a-

La noche se hizo presente. Con ayuda de su Charizard, Dark volaba sobre Luminalia con el objetivo de infiltrarse en la estación de televisión principal de la ciudad, pues esta transmitía para toda la región y, con las modificaciones necesarias además de la intervención de Joanna, transmitirá para todo el mundo. Cabe destacar que su pokemon era Shiny, teniendo camuflaje con la noche y evitando su detección. Al poco rato, llegó a su objetivo lo sobrevoló por unos segundos, analizando el mejor punto de entrada el cual no tardó mucho en hallar.

-Ya sabes que hacer, Charizard – le llamo su dueño mientras se paraba sobre su lomo – no tardare.

El chico salto del lomo de su pokemon en caída libre. Sin miedo espero el momento preciso para utilizar uno de los gadgets que tenía en si cintura, liberando una ligera pero resistente cuerda que se enganchándose al edificio. El chico suspiro. Pronto, empezó a elevarse- hasta quedar enfrente de una ventana. De su espalda, desengancho otro gadget pegándolo al vidrio. Próximamente empezó a cortar el cristal de una forma precisa y rápida en forma de círculo. Sin perder tiempo, desprendió el cristal con mucho cuidado y, con mucho cuidado, lo dejo en el suelo de la habitación luego de ingresar. Analizo la habitación en búsqueda de alguien que lo pudiera detectar y, si ese era el caso, eliminarlo inmediatamente. Para su fortuna, estaba vacía, su infiltración había sido un éxito.

-De acuerdo, ahora – saco un mapa digital en holograma del lugar, obvio, para buscar la sala principal para piratear el sistema – vale, tercera habitación a la derecha.

Se dirigió sin vacilar hacia su objetivo, con sigilo, serio y con una mirada fría. Dark se instaló en el servidor principal y, con ayuda de aparatos especializados para el hackeo empezó a trabajar para cumplir con su labor. Los minutos pasaban y con la rapidez que su habilidad le permitía tener laboraba. Retiro e instalo nuevos componentes.

-Bien, con esto y con tu ayuda Joanna esto está más que hecho – confirmo el chico mientras desde una mini computadora cargaba la inteligencia artificial.

-Carga completa, ahora mi nivel de infiltración ha sido expandido – indicaba Joanna – espero ordenes, mientras aguardo para la tarea 071 que me encargo, señor Dark.

-Intercepta los PokeGear y PokeNáv de los líderes de gimnasio, así como el de la Holder de esta región – ordenaba mientras guardaba su equipo – manda un mensaje que cite que es de suma importancia que la encuentren en el aeropuerto, luego corta comunicaciones a mi señal – observo su reloj – si todo sale bien, el evento principal comenzara a las 23 horas.

-Entendido señor Dark – respondió Joanna.

-Te digo que escuche voces aquí – se escuchaba una voz aproximándose al salón donde residía el servidor principal.

-Nadie ha entrado, las cámaras no han captado nada – respondía el acompañante. Dark al escuchar eso decido ocultarse.

-Voy a echar un vistazo – confirmo la voz mientras abría la puerta, dejando entre ver una luz que procedía de su linterna.

-De acuerdo, yo te espero aquí, no muevas nada, la cadena se enojaría con nosotros.

El guardia, de aspecto duro ingreso a la habitación, buscando indicios de que alguien estuviera allí. Al poco rato algo le llamo la atención, los servidores principales parecían haber sido manipulados. Tomo su radio, fijo la señal y se disponía a hablar.

Dark al ver esto se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda del guardia y de un rápido movimiento armo un candado al cuello en variante de una dormilona, mientras tapaba la boca del guardia con su mano, que empezó a chillar a hacer esfuerzos por liberarse o, como minimo gritar. El káiser no soltaba el enganche y, al ver que el guardia no caería con facilidad, con todas sus fuerzas lo estrello de espalda contra una de las paredes, afecto su cabeza principalmente, desplomándose en el suelo. Al poco rato le proporciono un rodillazo en toda la cabeza para asegurar que no se levantara.

-¿Hola? – Hablo el otro guardia mientras ingresaba a la escena del crimen - ¿James? – llamo a su compañero. Al no oír respuesta ingreso - ¿compañero?

Una fuerte patada directo a su quijada lo derribo. El hijo de Shadow al verse rodeado no perdió el tiempo y ataco de inmediato. El guardia termino en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de reaccionar ante el ataque. Sin temor, y en un rápido movimiento, Dark se en carrero dando una patada directo en la cabeza, terminando con la conciencia del guardia.

-Eso dejara daños al cerebro – hablaba para sí mismo Dark. Vio la hora – bien, el mensaje esta por ser transmitido, debo de ir al aeropuerto. Saliendo de la habitación, corrió de inmediato, tomando el suficiente impulso para saltar por el lugar donde había entrado donde, luego de unos segundos de caída, su Charizard paso por él, alzando vuelo nuevamente.

-a-

-¿Entonces estarás mañana aquí? – cuestionaba Ash; que estaba junto a Serena, a Bonnie a través de un PokeNáv.

-Sí Ash, todos los vuelos por alguna extraña razón han sido retrasados, el vuelo más cercano en salir saldrá dentro de 2 horas. Estaré allí por la mañana si lo tomo – respondía Bonnie seguida de un suspiro - ¿qué tal los demás?

-Platinum pasó por Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald; solo están aquí hace como 1 hora. Gold, Crystal, Silver y Lyra llegaron hace como dos horas. Black y White estarán aquí en 20 minutos, ya están en el aeropuerto, Silver mando un helicóptero del Team Rocket a recogerlos – comentaba Serena.

-Entiendo – indicaba la rubia – si no sale nada mal estaré mañana por la mañana en Azulona.

-Si ese el caso, entonces le puedo decir a Platinum que vayamos por ti en su jet privado hasta Kalos – proponía Ash – no… no puedo protegerte estando tan lejos.

-Está bien Ash, puedo cuidarme sola. El oponente al que nos enfrentamos no ha probado un poco de la gran Bonnie – respondía con orgullo la rubia.

-Tengo una enorme deuda contigo – indicaba Ash – no puedo perderte a ti después de lo de tu hermano…

-Eso me ha hecho más fuerte, Ash – respondió seca – a él no le gustaría que te culparas después de todo…

-Bonnie – la llamaba Serena – cualquier cosa marcanos – indico con una sonrisa – no te mueras, ¿vale? – esto provoco una risa en la niña, poco después colgó.

-a-

-¿Todo esta listo, padre? – hablaba desde su PokeNáv Dark con el líder del Team Darkness mientras observaba desde un balcón a la más joven de los Holder.

-Afirmativo, las cámaras para transmitir están en su posición y mis soldados tienen a sus pokemones eléctricos preparados – respondía Shadow - ¿en cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-15 minutos, si los tiempos manejados por Joanna son exactos – confirmaba. Reviso su reloj – bien, los líderes de gimnasio estarán aquí en 1 minuto.

-Suerte, no me falles – indicaba Shadow.

-Estudie bastante para este examen, las posibilidades de que falle son nulas – próximamente observo como los lideres llegaron hacia donde estaba la niña. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – bien – es hora. Joanna, desactiva comunicaciones.

-a-

-¿Papá, que haces aquí? – cuestionaba sobresaltada la Holder de Kalos.

-Yo y el resto de mis colegas recibimos tu mensaje, venimos en cuanto pudimos, ¿encontraste algo de nuestro oponente? – cuestionaba el padre a su hija.

-"Red dijo que no dijéramos nada" – pensaba para sí misma la menor. Poco tiempo después dirigió unas palabras – no, yo no he mandado ningún mensaje.

-Pero todos lo recibimos, Bonnie – rectificaba Corelia – pero… Es tu número y todo. Por eso estamos todos aquí.

-Solicitaste nuestra presencia en carácter urgente – comentaba Wulfric. Bonnie seguía sin entender lo que pasaba – dime, ¿sabes algo de nuestro oponente? El Holder de Sinnoh para como quedo debio de haber visto algo.

-No – trataba de mentir Bonnie – no, no ha comentado nada al respecto – Wulfric la veía imponente, sabiendo que la niña estaba mintiendo y, cabe destacar, que esta sensación la tenía el resto de líderes de gimnasio. Iba a cuestionarla de nueva cuenta, más no pudo debido a un ligero empujón que recibió. La niña, al ver que no se disculpó ni nada aquel sujeto se dispuso a reclamar – oye, tu discul… - más se dio cuenta que las características que menciono Pearl coincidan con este tipo. Este se volteo y le guiño el ojo – es el… - hablo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para los líderes.

-¿Quién? – le cuestiono su padre. La niña lo ignoro, saco su PokeNáv y trato de comunicarse con Ash, sin éxito alguno – Giratina, es el…

-¿Quién, Bonnie? – le cuestiono Corelia. El chico iba despacio, provocándola.

-No responde nadie – hablo es voz baja. Luego le dirigio una mirada de determincacion – el chico que acaba de empujar a Wulfric, es el.

-El de la chaqueta oscura – indicaba Violeta – ¡Oye, tu! el de la chaqueta oscura – llamo a Dark – alto – el Káiser se detuvo en seco, los volteo a ver desafiantes y en seguida prosiguió a correr.

-¡Alto! – Exclamaba el padre de Bonnie, pero fue rotundamente ignorado – debemos de seguirle y capturarle, Bonnie.

-Estoy en ello – respondió mientras se disparó en una carrera para alcanzarlo.

-a-

Unos minutos después…

Lo buscaban sin importar a donde se dirigían, su mente solo tenía un objetivo y era capturar a ese muchacho y hacerle pagar por todos los crímenes que cometio. Dark por su parte solo se limitaba a jugar con ellos, guiándolos hacia donde él quería que fueran.

-"Bien, sigan así, lo están haciendo bien" – pensaba para sí mismo mientras seguía jugando al pichu y al meowth con ellos – poco a poco, su tiempo se aproxima – pronto, se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar donde le indico a su padre posicionarse. Se detuvo en seco.

-En nombre de los Dex Holder, yo, Bonnie pokedex holder de Kalos te pongo bajo arresto – le llamaba la rubia menor luego de que alcanzaron a Dark.

-¿Holder? Yo soy un Káiser – ganaba tiempo Dark – tu solo eres una poseedora, yo soy un emperador.

-Solo eres otro idiota más que quiere dominar el mundo – le reclamaba Corelia – es tiempo de que pagues por tus actos.

-Entonces, aquí estoy – los provocaba Dark – quiero ver de que están hechos – lo lideres al ver lo desafiante que era se dispusieron a sacar a uno de sus pokemones, sin embargo, fueron detenidos en seco por un ataque de tipo eléctrico.

-¿Onda trueno? – cuestionaba al aire Lino. Poco después aparecieron miembros del Team darkness, quitándoles sus pokeballs y arrodillándoles ante el Káiser. Dark sonrió su plan había resultado al pie de la letra. Un miembro del Team Darkness se acercó a él, con el instrumento antes solicitado por Dark a Shadow. Este lo tomo con gusto y lo coloco sobre su hombro.

-Señor Dark, esperamos órdenes – comento uno de los miembros. Este asistió – ya vieron, que inicie la transmisión.

-a-

El resto de compañeros de Bonnie se encontraban terminando de cenar en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, junto a este. Había sido un viaje muy largo para la mayoría y algo preocupante debido a las situaciones que se estaban viviendo. Ash estaba preocupado por la menor de todos ellos, pero confiaba en que se sabía proteger. Diamond, había prendido el televisor para ver un poco de su anime favorito y así evitar por un momento la realidad que los azotaba. Emerald se acercó a él.

-Diamond, respecto a Pearl…

-No quiero hablar de ello – respondió secamente. Su compañero estaba cenando con ayuda de su compañera de Sinnoh, tenía rotos todos los dedos y eso lo había dejado fuera.

-Entiendo, sé que no es fácil, ese cabrón nos está causando problemas y…

-¡Es el! – exclamo Pearl mientras todos le pusieron su atención al televisor. Su anime favorito ya no estaba, en cambio se veía al agresor de Pearl, acompañado de unas personas y, frente a él, arrodillados los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos y Bonnie. Esto no pintaba bien.

-a-

-¿Ya se mearon encima? – cuestiono provocador el Káiser a los líderes y la Holder sin poder moverse. Estos se quedaron en silencio – bueno, presiento que falta poco para eso – este se acercó confiado a sus víctimas – sí, habrá pantalones mojados muy pronto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestiono Bonnie con dificultades debido a la onda trueno.

-Hola, Bonnie, ¿verdad? Ya lo veras pronto, muy pronto… Pero donde están mis modales, bien, soy Dark y no me agrada en lo absoluto esta idea que tiene el mundo que ustedes son los buenos, porque no lo son, yo soy el bueno aquí, yo soy el héroe de estas personas. No es justo, no, claro que no. Vas a entender lo injusto que es. Lamentaras haberme seguido en unos minutos – la chica no respondio – bien resto de los Holder, si están viendo esto y si no lo verán, no se meten con el nuevo orden mundial, el nuevo orden es este y es muy, muy simple. Así que aun siendo estúpidos cosa que son evidentemente, lo entenderán. ¿Listos? – cuestiono mientras observaba a las cámaras. Espero unos segundos – bien, aquí va. Lárguense de este mundo, entréguenme a los Herederos del poder Unown, o los asesino – este sonrió y se alejó de Bonnie – hoy fue un aprendizaje. Hice una gran inversión de mi tiempo para que ustedes supieran quien soy y de que soy capaz. Soy el héroe de este mundo ahora, ustedes tienen algo que necesito para salvar el mundo y me tienen que dar a mi ese es su trabajo. Sé que es un trago muy amargo y asquerosamente feo, pero lo tragaran, o definitivamente lo harán. Cuanto más se resistan, más duro será el golpe. ¿Entendido? Espero que sí. Bueno, no habrán pensado que saldrían de esta sin recibir un castigo, ¿o sí? Yo no quiero matar a nadie de esta gente, que eso les quede claro desde ahora. Quiero que habran sus ojos a la realidad que ustedes, los Dex Holder, les han metido en su cabeza, y no podrán hacerlo estando muertos, ¿cierto? – Seguían sin responder sus presos – bueno, esta niña sabe que sus compañeros mataron a mucha gente, más de la que yo puedo tolerar, guerra Unown, ¿les suena? O que tal… ¿primera gran guerra? Bueno, por eso, van a tener que pagar. Así que ahora, le voy a tener que romper el cráneo a uno de ustedes – señalando a los líderes y Bonnie – Todo esto es para decidir quién de ustedes tendrá el honor – se acercó nuevamente a Bonnie y la miro, se veía asustada – mierda, reacciona chica, llora al menos.

-Deja a mi hija – solicito Meyer mientras con dificultades trataba de soltarle un puñetazo el cual, Dark esquivo con facilidad, después lo derribo en el suelo.

-Quédate ahí – ordeno el analista – entiendo, de verdad, es un momento emotivo, la primera es gratis. La segunda me la tendrán que pagar y créeme que no será nada bonito. Ninguno vuelva a hacer eso, destrozare al que lo intente, sin excepciones – se volvió a acercar a Bonnie.

-Ya basta – exclamo el padre de la niña.

-¡Hey! – Reclamo Dark – no me obligues a asesinar a la futura asesina serial, no me lo hagas tan fácil – suspiro – uno de ustedes debe morir, todo el mundo viendo esto está esperando el evento principal – empezó a silbar mientras caminaba, observando con detenimiento a sus víctimas, analizándolas – no me puedo decidir. Hmm… Tengo una idea – el chico se dirigió a cada uno de sus presos, sujetando el bate de béisbol los empezó a señala, cantando – de Tín Marín, de Do Pingue, Cucara Macara títere fue, yo no fui, fue Teté, pégale, pégale que ella fue… - selecciono a Wlfric – bien, si alguien se mueve o dice algo yo mismo le sacara un ojo a la niña y se lo daré de comer a su padre. Podrán respirar, podrán parpadear y llorar. Ya les dijo yo que lo van a hacer, yo lo hacía cuando mi padre me golpeaba con esto – próximo a esto dio un fuerte y certero golpe a la cabeza del líder de gimnasio… Aun así este pudo reincorporarse poco a poco – joder, vean eso, aguanta como un campeón.

-Chu-Chupame las bolas – contesto desafiante mientras la sangre recorría su rostro. Un segundo después recibió otro golpe, ya sin la posibilidad de reincorporarse. Golpe tras golpe llovía sobre su cabeza, destrozándola por completo.

-Oyeron eso, dijo chúpame las bolas – comento con ligeras sonrisas. El cuerpo de Wulfric yacía en el suelo, con el cráneo totalmente destrozado. Todos miraban horrorizados el acto - ¡Madre mía! Miren esto – exclamo mientras que en un movimiento rápido restregaba toda la sangre del líder de gimnasio por sus compañeros. Se acercó a Corelia – preciosa, observa esto – Corelia veía con horror el bate lleno de sangre de uno de sus amigos - ¿No respondes? Que mierda, pero bueno, debes de saber que hay una razón para todo esto. El tenía canas, ahora es pelirrojo, joder que sí, lo es ahora y siempre lo será. ¡Acaba de llevarse seis o siete por el equipo! Así que observa como quedo – la chica no quería hacerlo - ¡observa! – Corelia exploto y trato de darle un golpe a Dark el cual fue detenido con una mano con este, con una sonrisa la aventó al suelo y en seguida los soldados del Team Darkness se abalanzaron sobre ella - ¡No! – exclamo mientras apuntaba con el bate. Sus soldados la dejaron en paz – regrésenla a su lugar – cumplieron con la orden – bien, ¡eso no se hace! Creí que ya lo había dejado claro, la primera es gratis y luego, ¿Qué he dicho? ¡He dicho que acabaría con esa mierda! – Suspiro – sin excepciones… Miren, no sé con qué clase de mentirosos hijos de puta habrán tratado, pero yo soy un hombre de palabra. Las primeras impresiones son importantes – sonrió – necesito, que me conozcan. Así que… Volvamos a lo nuestro – en un movimiento rápido giro sobre sí mismo y, a continuación, impacto la cabeza de Lino. Este se desplomó en el suelo y en el mismo recibió un segundo golpe. Violeta estaba horrorizada.

-¡No! – grito la líder de gimnasio. Lino, como pudo, se incorporó poco a poco, lleno de sangre y con un ojos que parecía, a punto de explotar.

-Amigo, ¿sigues ahí? – Cuestiono Dark a Lino – Es que no lo sé, parece que estas intentando hablar, pero acabas de recibir un golpe de la hostia. Te he dado tan fuerte en el cráneo que te ha explotado un ojo, ¡Y das un asco que te cagas!

-Violeta… Te encontrare – relato sus últimas palabras el líder de gimnasio. Dark volteo a verla, con algo de lastima.

-Oh… Mierda, entiendo lo duro que es esto para ustedes… Lo siento, de verdad… Pero ya se los dije, sin excepciones – regreso a finiquitar a Lino, sin piedad, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas – tengo hambre de justicia, no dejare que sigan engañando al mundo – se acercó a Bonnie - ¿asustada? – No respondió - Esto es lo que significa ser un Pokedex Holder, gente murió, pequeña, siempre es así – la niña lo miro, con furia.

-Tienes razón, yo te matare, no hoy, no mañana, pero lo haré – Dark sonrió sarcástico.

-¡La niña tiene actitud! – Exclamo. Poco después se dirigió a los miembros del Team Darkness – utilicen somnífero y déjenlos aquí, mi trabajo ha terminado. Corten la transmisión, el mundo ya sabe de qué somos capaces.

-a-

Yellow y Serena lloraba sobre el pecho de su respectivo chico, los demás, estaban paralizados por la impresión, no sabían cómo responder, que hacer.

-Te metiste con Bonnie – indico con furia Ash – si ella no te mata, yo lo hare – Unown empezaron a brotar de él.

-No – lo detuvo su hermano – nos busca a nosotros, no caigas en su trampa.

-Hermano, ese maldito acaba de matar a dos líderes de gimnasio.

-Lo sé, pero debemos de ser fuertes… Por ellos.

-a-

Un camión blindado se dirigía hacia el mar, en el, Dark y su padre junto con el resto del Team Darkness viajaba.

-Buen evento estelar, hijo – alababa Shadow – pero… Porque no mataste a la niña, es una Holder después de todo.

-No lo considere justo, el resto de sus acompañantes a vivido más de lo que ella, aun es una niña, no le puedo quitar su vida siendo tan corta.

-¿Qué ganamos con esto Dark? – Cuestionaba Alan – entiendo que plantaste el miedo en la sociedad pero que más.

-No solo en la sociedad, también en los Holder. Tienen miedo, están confundidos, no saben qué hacer ante mí… Le facilite el trabajo a Light.

-¿Cómo? – índigo el doctor.

-Yo los destruiré desde fuera, la presión de la sociedad y de la prensa los destrozara… Y en sima Light los destruirá por dentro. En su actual estado de ánimo son muy vulnerables en varios aspectos psicológicos y sentimentales.

-Así que por eso ella está en Kanto – determinaba Shadow – se infiltrara en ellos y, con todos los golpes psicológicos que les diste ella los destruirá fácilmente – Dark asistió – brillante…

-a-

Con paso tranquilo y sereno Light se dirigía a Pueblo Paleta. Pasar la seguridad del Team Rocket no fue difícil, pues buscaban a Dark y no a ella. Pocos minutos después llego a la puerta del laboratorio, obvio, cuando causo una distracción para que el guardia la dejara libre. Toco y espero, a los pocos minutos Black la atendio.

-Hola, soy Light – saludo mostrándose inocente.

-Hola, ¿vienes al laboratorio? Disculpa pero estamos un poco ocupados y…

-Vengo a ayudarlos a detener a mi hermano, Dark… - Black se sorprendió. Poco después la deja pasar.

 **Y bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. De corazón gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Depredadores.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

Golpe, otro golpe y más golpes directo a un saco de boxeo, Dark se dedicaba a entrenar un momento en la base submarina del Team Darkness que moraba en Kalos. Su padre le comento que no solo existía esta base, habían repartidas por todo el mundo, listas para ser utilizadas en caso de ser necesario. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que habían llegado, quería hablar con su compañera pero intuía que estaría muy ocupada arreglando los detalles finales con sus amigos, aunque si era sincero esta era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de ella y ciertamente la echaba de menos, pero bueno, era su misión y habían nacido con el objetivo de cumplirla.

Con cansancio evidente, dejo de hacer su actividad anterior, se sentó en una banca a reposar y a continuación comenzó a revisar su PokeNáv. No tenía mucho por hacer, de hecho, no conocía la vida más allá de los laboratorios donde fue criado desde niño, junto a Light. Tenía ganas de salir y contemplar nuevamente la belleza de este, sus distintos habitantes y sus maneras de vivir, sin embargo, no podía. Había condicionado su imagen pública después de los asesinatos que cometió el día de ayer, sin embargo lo perdonarían con el tiempo, luego de salvarlos de la cruel mentira que les habían impuesto los Pokedex Holder. Nostálgico, observo las fotos que con el pasar de los años su amiga de toda la vida había tomado luego de descubrir la función de sacar fotos del dispositivo y, aunque esto le incomodaba al principio, no podía negar que le tranquilizaban en el fondo de su corazón, no era del todo malo la vida con ella a su lado.

Por el contrario, su padre y el doctor Alan tenía una conversación con el objetivo de definir el futuro de la organización…

-Fue imprudente, señor – reclamaba el Doctor al líder – entiendo el punto de este muchacho al realizar las acciones anteriores, pero debió de emplear maneras menos controversiales.

-Doctor, Dark tiene las habilidades y el poder para poder llevar acabo un asesinato, yo lo entrene con ese objetivo y me llena de orgullo que lo haga de esa manera, además eso acelera la ruptura de los Holder – justificaba el padre a su hijo – tiene razón, el me comento que el principal factor de que las organizaciones como las nuestras sean derrotadas es por tomarse a la ligera a los Pokedex Holder. Quiere encargarse de ellos primero y luego concluir con su misión principal, capturar a los Herederos.

-La joven Ligth tiene que tener mucho cuidado con sus movimientos, un paso en falso y será descubierta por nuestros oponentes y con ello capturada – indicaba preocupado el doctor.

-Ella sabe manejarse muy bien bajo presión. Sus habilidades para engatusar son mejores que las de Dark, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – comentaba con molestia el líder.

-Lo sé… pero me preocupa, yo los estuve observando toda su vida, de cierta manera les tengo cariño. No es por ofenderlo señor, pero considero a estos chicos mis hijos tanto como usted… Es por eso que te reclamo sobre la acción de Dark, sino hubiera salido a como el lo analizo lo hubiéramos perdido – hablaba sonando serio Alan.

-Pero ellos no te ven a ti como algo más allá de un doctor que cumple con su función para esta organización – recriminaba Shadow – cumpliendo con su labor podrán vivir como chicos normales, ya no me serán útiles. El gran ejército oscuro necesita del poder de los hijos de Fire para despertar, una vez hecho eso el mundo caerá – el doctor Alan solo se limitaba a escuchar con la cabeza baja, si bien él sabía ya desde hace tiempo para que utilizarían a el menor de los hijos de Shadow, así como la chica adoptada, no podía evitar sentir este vacío en el estómago pues, aunque Shadow los entreno y los instruyo, el los apoyo en los momentos más difíciles… Los quería como si fueran sus hijos, aunque ellos no lo vieran a un padre en él – ve con Dark, bríndale el equipo necesario. Ya ha descansado suficiente.

El doctor, luego de responder afirmativamente se dirigió a donde estaba el chico entrenando su forma física. Lo observo por un momento, recordando todo el dolor físico que el joven había pasado desde muy temprana edad, el poco descanso que se le tenía permitido y, básicamente ser confinado a una variante de prisión. Esto lo había hecho fuerte, ese ere el objetivo desde el comienzo, y aunque estaba orgulloso él quería que de verdad fueran los héroes a los que siempre se le dijo que sería… Aunque más allá de ser un héroe, el objetivo del chico era otro muy distinto. Después de un tiempo se acercó, llamando la atención del Káiser.

-Doctor Alan – lo llamo Dark - ¿me ha estado observando? – El doctor con una sonrisa asistió - ¿qué tal mi ritmo? Ha mejorado, aunque… creo que puedo hacerlo mejor.

-Bueno, si te soy sincero no alcance a ver tu entrenamiento, solo contemple lo mucho que has crecido con el paso del tiempo – indico el doctor.

-Oh… ¿gracias? – Dudo Dark, esto provoco una risa en Alan la cual se le contagio al chico – creo… que es entendible, me has visto crecer después de todo.

-Sí Dark – indico nostálgico. – ¿aún es tu objetivo ser el más fuerte de este equipo? – El Káiser asistió con la cabeza – será difícil… Tus hermanos dejaron ese título muy en alto – Dark no respondió, simplemente ignoro el comentario de su asesor. Luego de eso, el doctor recupero su postura seria – tienes trabajo que hacer, vamos al taller de herramientas, te tengo nuevos juguetes – Dark asistió y se dirigieron al lugar antes mencionado.

-a-

-No confió en esa tipa – hablaba White mientras tomaba un poco de agua sentada en el comedor del laboratorio del profesor Oak - es muy extraño que luego de las acciones de ese tipo se aparezca.

-Yo tampoco – confirmaba Platinum mientras ayudaba a comer a Pearl – tiene mucho por contestar de su supuesto hermano como para venir aquí de esa manera descarada… Ni siquiera se parecen.

-Tranquilas niñas – hablaba Lyra mientras terminaba de untar mermelada de fresa en un pan tostado – eso lo decidirán los 7 originales, nosotros tenemos que esperar su veredicto final.

-Además ese sujeto, Dark… Es muy fuerte – comentaba Pearl – es en verdad un peligro para nosotros… tiene un estilo de pelea muy directo, además de que nos ha estudiado a cada uno de nosotros.

-Considerando como te dejo… No lo dudo – dialogaba Sapphire. Poco después azoto la meza con un puñetazo – pero cuando venga a por mí no me limitare en mi búsqueda por la victoria.

-Sí… Claro – hablaba Diamond en un tono triste – debimos de haber ido al menos al entierro de los líderes de Kalos…

-Red dijo que era mala idea… - contestaba White – no es conveniente para nosotros salir en público después de la imagen que dio Bonnie sobre nosotros.

-Quiero enfrentarme a el – hablaba Black ignorando el comentario de la soñadora – me pregunto que valdrá más… El poder de los sueños o el esfuerzo de una persona.

-Todo depende de tu nivel de intensidad – indicaba Sapphire – sino combates con el corazón puede que pierdas.

-Dark es muy calculador y frio a la hora de pelear – decía Pearl – no muestra emoción alguna, todo lo tiene medido, supongo que la intensidad de la que hablas la debió de ocupar a la hora de analizarnos uno por uno.

-Sí… - hablaba Platinum sin muchos ánimos. Cuidar a Pearl luego de su batalla contra su oponente no era lo difícil, para ella lo complicado era observar y sentirse culpable de que gracias a ella su amigo había resultado lastimado en esta escala. Si tan solo no hubiera llorado tanto por el profesor de Sinnoh la situación sería completamente distinta. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrando llamo su atención. De ella, habían ingresado Ruby y Emerald, que se veían exaltados, teniendo además algunas bolsas, que indicaban que habían ido de compras.

-¿Todo bien? – cuestionaba Lyra luego de darle una mordida a su refrigerio.

-La situación es complicada – destacaba Ruby – aquí en Pueblo Paleta al menos el Team Rocket nos resguarda del constante acoso… Pero Ciudad Verde es completamente distinto.

-Es como cuando termino la primera gran guerra – hablaba Emerald mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la mesa – la gente dudando de ti, la prensa en tu contra y poco más, la misma mierda que ya hemos vivido antes… Con la excepción de que esta vez no somos falsos héroes, más bien nos ven incapaces de lidiar con la amenaza. Lo que encargaste Lyra – luego de eso le dio un nuevo Pokéloj.

-Bien, es el color que me faltaba – comentaba Lyra mientras se colocaba en la muñeca el aparto de color rojo – combina, ¿no crees, Ruby?

-Sí, claro que sí… Me debes una, ir hasta ciudad verde para comprar algo así es muy tedioso, ¿sabes? – Indicaba un indignado Ruby – sude de más por estar corriendo de las personas y… estoy pegajoso.

-Sí no fuera porque los conozco a la perfección… Diría que Sapphire es la dominante de su relación – molestaba Emerald a Ruby, este solo se hizo el indignado y procedió a tomar asiento junto a Sapphire.

-¿Y las hermana del psicópata? – cuestionaba Ruby.

-Los 7 originales están en una reunión con ella, determinaran si de verdad nos ayudara – indicaba Platinum – no deben de tardar, espero.

-a-

-¿Hermanos? – cuestionaba Green. El y el resto de Holder de Kanto y Johto estaban en la habitación donde normalmente se hacían llamadas entre los diferentes guardianes de las regiones - ¿qué pretendes?

-Ayudarlos, ¿no es obvio? – Contesto Light – miren, mi hermano puede derrotar a cada uno de ustedes, yo soy la diferencia entre su derrota o su victoria.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – Comento Blue – luego de los asesinatos que cometió tu supuesto hermano, tú debes de estar igual de loca que él.

-No… no es así – se defendía la ilusionista – hace tiempo que perdí contacto con él y el resto del Team Darkeness. Yo tuve la oportunidad de huir, el lamentablemente no… Nos separamos hace mucho.

-¿Separarse? – Preguntaba Yellow – no entiendo, perdón – indicaba con una risa nerviosa.

-Yo… Fui adoptada por el padre de Dark, crecí con él y… bueno pude contemplar como lo entrenaban del diario. Yo también recibí ese entrenamiento, pero no tan cruel o despiadado. Desde niños nuestro único objetivo era derrotarlos, sin embargo, yo tuve la buena suerte de encontrar una salida, el en cambio, bueno, parece que logro el objetivo que se le dio desde niño.

-¿Qué nos puede aportar, Ligth? – preguntaba Red mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-La contención de mi hermano, miren, no puedo predecir absolutamente a Dark, el… siempre va tres pasos delante de sus oponentes. Una vez que analizo sus datos es imposible que se le vaya un detalle. Conmigo de su lado podemos salvar vidas… Incluyendo la suya.

-Mira, no estamos seguros si podemos confiar en ti o no, suenas muy honesta, pero eres la hermana del enemigo – sentenciaba Red. Esto hizo que la ilusionista se mostrara un tanto indignada, así que respondió de inmediato.

-Y la razón de que puedan ganar esto sin perder tantas vidas inocentes – indico Light con una sonrisa muy confiada, que incluso intimidaba – ya vieron como derroto a ese chico de Sinnoh. El anticipador, puede saber que ataques van a lanzar sus oponentes, sin embargo, de que le sirve eso si su pokemon estrella para derrotarlo solo tiene 2 ataques. Él fue capaz de destrozar a un Holder y estoy más que segura que puede humillarlos a cada uno de ustedes. Incluyéndote a ti – señalando a Red con la mirada.

-Comentaste que fueron entrenados para derrotarnos, ¿por qué? – ahora preguntaba Crystal.

-Creo que ya lo dejo en claro durante la transmisión que realizo desde Kalos, nos dieron ese objetivo desde que fuimos capaces de mantenernos en pie – indicaba la Káiser – yo no tengo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, de acuerdo. Tengo habilidades similares a Dark, no puedo asegurarles una victoria sobre él, pero si más resistencia… Más que nada porque dudo que espere que este de su lado. Ayúdenme a ayudarlos a ayudarme a salvar a Dark – sentencio. Los 7 originales discutieron entre ellos.

-Sinceramente lo vamos a considerar – hablaba Gold – no es que confiemos en ti, te mantendremos vigilada en todo momento. Te daremos una habitación en la habitación de la chica ruidosa.

-Gracias – comentaba Light, sonriendo internamente – necesito un baño después de todo, jaja.

-Le diré a dos soldados del Team Rocket que te escolte – indicaba Silver - así como que te vigilen, un paso en falso y podrás considerar que tu días en libertad terminen.

-a-

-Pikachu, rayo, ¡ya! – ordenaba eufórico Ash. El pokemon cumplió con la orden de manera energética – más energía, Pikachu, debemos de estar en auténticas condiciones para proteger a Bonnie – el pokemon asistió.

El trio de Kalos estaba entrenando en los amplios campos donde moraban los pokemon que Ash había capturado conforme viajaba por el mundo. Luego de los acontecimos que había protagonizado la Holder más joven del momento, el campeón de la liga Kalos no perdió ningún minuto más y, sin importarle la hora, acompañado de Platinum y su hermano fueron a buscarla a través del Jet de Berlitz. La niña pese a los fuertes acontecimientos vividos, no quiso asistencia psicológica o algo parecido, pues según ella ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, la prioridad en este momento era derrotar a Dark, y de paso vengarse.

-Ash – lo llamaba Serena mientras entrenaba a Sylveon – ya es suficiente, no hemos parado desde hace horas de la mañana, nuestros compañeros están agotados.

-¡No! – Exclamo la niña – aun no, debemos de fortalecernos, demostrar que no por ser los nuevos integrantes somos los más débiles – Serena entendía el punto de la niña, sin embargo, no por ello debía dejar por alto la actitud de la niña.

-Bonnie, basta, entiendo, de verdad, pero sobreexplotar a nuestros amigos no te ayudara a sentirte mejor, debemos de afrontar con calma la situación. Red y Green…

-Lo que digan o hagan Red y Green no tiene importancia para mí en estos momentos – interrumpía la rubia a la peli-miel. Ash dejo de ordenar a su compañero de batalla, pues, de seguir la conversación así tendría que interferir.

-Bonnie, creo que Serena tiene razón – indicaba Ash – yo quiero ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte y de paso protegerte. Esto no es bueno para ti, ya entrenamos suficiente, déjalo.

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar! – explotaba Bonnie – de no haber matado a mi hermano él me hubiera protegido, de no haberte puesto como te pusiste hace un año muchas vidas se hubieran salvado, y ahora, ese demente nos quiere matar por todo lo que hiciste tanto tú en Kalos como tu hermano hace unos años atrás, como si de un justiciero se tratara. Por tu culpa y la de Red líderes de gimnasio murieron, mi hermano murió y yo estoy pagando por todo eso, ¿sabes? En parte entiendo su razón de querer matarnos, tomar justicia por la gente que no pudo hacer nada ante ustedes… – lagrimas se empezaron a vislumbrar en la niña. Ash simplemente guardo silencio, tenía razón en todo…

-Bonnie – la llamaba Serena – yo… perdón por todo, perdónanos… - la niña empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. La chica la abrazo seguido de Ash, que era lo menos que podía hacer por la niña.

-Lo siento Ash – hablaba Bonnie – no pensaba con claridad todo lo que dije… solo, perdón.

-No, tienes razón – comentaba Ash mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la menor y a su novia – es mi culpa, y lo resolveré, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, las necesito más de lo que ustedes a mí.

El trio de Kalos continúo con el abrazo, en silencio. No dirían nada más en mucho tiempo, llevaban una carga muy pesada, y tenían que afrontarlo, juntos.

-a-

-¿Drones? – cuestionaba Dark mientras abordaba en un Jet, junto con unos cuantos miembros del Team Darkness – interesante.

-Con la ayuda de Joanna podremos cuidarte, tienen un sistema de camuflaje sumamente avanzado – indicaba el doctor – en caso de que este en problemas con esto lo sabremos y podremos ayudarte.

-Gracias… pero no creo necesitar más hombres de los que me estoy llevando, además los Holder no tienen nada que hacer contra mí – comenta el Káiser mientras terminaba de guardar unas cosas en una mochila ligera – ya me diste bastantes juguetes para jugar.

-Antes toma esto – el doctor le entrego un mini comunicador el cual Dark se lo coloco en el oído – es más eficiente y menos tedioso de utilizar.

-Gracias – agradecía el chico mientras ajustaba su nuevo comunicador –Joanna, tiempo de llegada a Johto - probaba Dark el artefacto pidiéndoles datos a la inteligencia artificial.

-A la velocidad máxima del Jet de manera constante estará en la región solicitada en una hora, treinta minutos – hablaba Joanna.

-Genial, ahora la tengo en mi cabeza – hablar sarcástico Dark.

-Es muy útil, te puede brindar datos en tiempo real, tanto del campo como de tus oponentes a través de los drones. Tendrás información muy útil – alaba el doctor al artefacto.

-¿Puedo hablar con Light con esto? – cuestionaba el Káiser.

-No, solo con Joanna y con nosotros a través de la terminal central – indicaba Alan – pero… tienes el PokeNáv, no tienes que preocuparte por mantener comunicación con la joven Light.

-Bueno, supongo que le puedo dar un buen uso, después de todo Joanna y yo podemos liarla de bonita manera – comentaba Dark.

-Joanna es el mejor invento que nos dejó el desgraciado del doctor Marcus – hablaba Shadow mientras llegaba a escena – no quiero errores, tómatelo en serio.

-Bonita manera de hablar del padre de tu hija adoptiva – comentaba sarcástico su hijo – y… siempre me lo tomo todo en serio. Doctor Alan, padre, me retiro, mis hombres me esperan – Dark abordo la nave, sin mirar atrás. La plataforma se elevó cortando momentáneamente el agua del mar para permirtir el despeje. Shadow sonrió, a diferencia del doctor Alan, que no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

-a-

-Bien chicos gracias – sonaba amable la ilusionista – pueden irse, ya estoy en mi habitación.

-El amo Silver nos pidió vigilarla, discúlpenos señorita pero no podemos dejarla sola.

-¡Pero claro! – Exclama Light – y estoy de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo, les pido amablemente que esperen aquí afuera mientras tomo un baño, o yo me asegurare de quitarles sus pervertidos ojos.

-Pero, señorita… las órdenes del amo Silver son abso…

-Nada de nada – comentaba Light – no pueden invadir mi privacidad, tengo derechos y si se atreven a hacerlo, denunciare la organización y eso, amigos míos, arruinaría la imagen que tanto les costó conseguir, así como la del pelirrojo ese – los soldados del Team Rocket solo asistieron nerviosos, lidiar con esta chica sería muy complicado.

Light ingreso de inmediato a su habitación, mientras los soldados de la organización del padre de Silver montaban guardia afuera de esta. La habitación era amplia, y muy bien amueblada. La chica se sorprendió, pero la impresión no duro mucho tiempo. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación, abriendo las llaves de la regadera dejando caer el agua, haciendo un ruido considerable. Luego, saco su PokeNáv y prosiguió a marcar el número de su compañero el cual no tardo en contestar.

-Light – saludaba el chico, el cual mientras bostezaba – me despertaste, quería tener un viaje tranquilo.

-Ups – fingía culpa la ilusionista – discúlpame por querer hablar contigo, después de todo tu no me llamas y… espera, ¿ese artefacto de tu oreja es nuevo?

-Oh… sí, el doctor Alan me lo dio para que Joanna me brindara datos del campo en tiempo real de la manera menos tediosa posible – respondía el analista mientras se retiraba el aparato del oído, mostrándolo en la cámara del Náv – bonito, ¿no crees?

-Yo quiero uno – hacia un puchero Light – le pediré uno a Alan cuando regrese, no es justo que a ti te den mejor equipo.

-Oye, primero hay que cumplir la misión y luego te preocupas por tus gadgets, además, tú no los necesitas… ¿Cómo te fue? Y… ¿está lloviendo? Noto ruido parecido desde que me hablaste.

-Igual no es justo… y bueno, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ya mordieron medio anzuelo, solo debo de seguir actuando como la niña pequeña que quiere que su hermano deje de ser bueno – indicaba con una sonrisa confiada la chica – será fácil dividirlos, por lo que escuche antes de venir aquí el trio de Kalos ya empieza a tener problemas. Ya tengo sus principales debilidades psicológicas, unidos podrán vencernos… pero separados caerán. Y respecto a lo de la lluvia no, es la regadera de la habitación, necesitaba hacer ruido considerable para hablar contigo.

-Bueno, cumple con tu trabajo como lo hacías en los simuladores, ya me viste a mí, utilice una de mis estrategias de los simuladores y humille a uno de los Holder de Sinnoh, por cierto, ¿disfrutaste el espectáculo?

-No presumas Dark – fingía molestia la chica. Esto causo una sonrisa en el chico – tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, pero ya sabes, me gusta improvisar. Creo que exageraste un poco, si bien dejaste claro lo que quieres… ¿en verdad tenías que hacerte ver como un psicópata?

-Sí… era necesario para inducirles miedo tanto a la sociedad como a ellos. Ya notaste los resultados, los de Kalos ya tienen problemas, un empujón más para los demás y ganaremos esto…

-La batalla en estos momentos es contra ti, pero la más peligrosa será la que lidien entre ellos mismos – indicaba la ilusionista – haremos que se peleen y poco más… pero necesito ganarme su confianza, y tengo la idea perfecta para ello… habrá un punto en el que tendremos que pelear, ¿sabes? – Dark asistió con la cabeza – bueno, es más que obvio que mientras los hagas trisas voy a tener que ayudarlos y dialogar contigo para que rectifiques y así… el chiste es que vamos a tener que combatir, y no me pienso limitar, si me quiero ganar su confianza tendré que pelear contigo con todo lo que tenga. ¡Te derrotare! – Dark empezó a reír debido a esto último.

-Suerte con eso, recuerda que las estadísticas están a mi favor en cuanto combates, pero si ese es el punto yo tampoco me voy a limitar. Te dejaré ir en cuanto te derrote, como en plan "te tengo piedad".

-Recuerda que conmigo nada es lo que parece, Dark – hablaba presumida la chica – soy la ilusionista, ¿quién dice que no puedo engañar a una computadora?

-Ya veremos quién es el mejor – comentaba con una sonrisa – en fin, ya te veré, suerte conviviendo con los Holder… Tengo que colgar, necesito descansar, atacar requerirá de mucha energía de mi parte.

-Está bien, de todas maneras tengo que tomar un baño – hablo en el mismo estado Light – cuídate, coordina bien con tu equipo y humilla a esos malditos – la chica estuvo a punto de colgar, sin embargo Dark la interrumpió.

-Y Light… te extraño – comento sonrojado. Luego el corto la llamada, dejando sin la posibilidad de responder a la ilusionista, luego una sonrisa se forjo en su rostro.

-Yo también te extraño…

-a-

Dark colgó la llamada, aún sonrojado, odiaba admitirlo pero se había acostumbrado demasiado a Light y el pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella era… extraño, guardo su artefacto, aún con una sonrisa y luego alzo la mirada, encontrándose con caras de sorpresa de los soldados que su padre le había proporcionado y es que verlo en ese estado era más raro que encontrar un pokemon shiny salvaje. Se sonrojo aún más y luego tosió, tratando de recuperar su postura seria de siempre.

-Que están mirando – comento en su estado de siempre. Los soldados sabían que él no hablaría de su anterior estado de ánimo, así que decidieron contestar con un "nada". Dark luego de eso volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez dormiría para evitar más miradas curiosas.

-a-

Luego de la escena de la que fueron protagonistas, el trio de Kalos estaba pasando el tiempo junto al Hoenn, Unova y Diamond. Ruby le daba consejos a Serena para sus presentaciones, pues el encantador sabía cómo llenar de gracia y encanto todas las cosas en las que se fijara, de hecho, tenía planeado elaborarle un nuevo vestido para sus exhibiciones, sin embargo, no era los tiempos para preocuparse por algo como eso. White, a diferencia de su compañero de Hoenn, si pensaba a futuro, y le ofreció un contrato a la chica para ser parte de la nueva compañía de entretenimiento B&W, así como la chica (White) se convertiría en su representante. Serena sonrió nerviosa ante la propuesta de la soñadora, comentando tiempo después un "lo voy a pensar".

Ash en cambio hablaba lleno de pasión con Sapphire y Black sobre batallas, como librarlos llenos de intensidad y poco más. Luego, los tres gritaron al aire "soy el mejor" como parte de un consejo de Black para liderar con batallas e inspirarse, cabe recalcar que los tres se sintieron muy bien.

Bonnie aún estaba afectada por todos los comentarios que había hecho antes, tal vez sí, debía llorar por todo lo vivido, para nadie es bueno tener tantas emociones guardadas, ya lo haría, pero en silencio, no quería que el ambiente que había entre sus compañeros se arruinara tan de repente, sobretodo lo por los tiempos violentos que estaban pasando. Emerald hablaba sobre como animar a la niña con Diamond, el resto de los compañeros del trio de Sinnoh se habían ido a la casa de Ash; en donde estaban los Holder de Kanto y Johto, para seguir con el tratamiento de Pearl luego de su encuentro con Dark.

-"Que linda escena" – pensaba sarcástica a la distancia Light acompañada de soldados del Team Rocket – "sería una lástima que alguien la arruinara" – la chica se acercó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, para "convivir" con los Holder. A los pocos minutos la chica llego en donde estaban, incomodándoles debido a que, por obvias razones, no confiaban en ella – hola – saludo mostrándose alegre.

-Hola… - respondieron cortantes. Los 7 originales les habían comentado que le darían una oportunidad a la chica, sin embargo que no confiaran del todo en ella, es por eso que querían convivir lo menos posible con ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Veo que se están divirtiendo y… pensé que podría no sé, conocerlos más a fondo – los Holder asistieron – gracias, soy…

-Light – interrumpía Bonnie – la hermana del psicópata del bate, dime, ¿Qué tan enferma de la mente estas tú? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por dejar un bate en tu posesión?

-No es un mal chico – indicaba la ilusionista – solo tuvo una infancia muy dura, y cumple con lo que se le inculco desde temprana edad. Estamos bien, bueno, al menos yo.

-Bonnie – la llamaba Serena tratando de que la niña fuera amable con la Káiser – esta de nuestro lado, se amable con ella, no sé, tal vez te pueda sacer de un apuro, o similar – la niña solo se limitaba a observar de manera fría a la chica.

-Bonnie, entiendo cómo te sientes luego de lo vivido con Dark, pero el solo sigue órdenes, no es un mal muchacho – indicaba la ilusionista con una sonrisa – comprendo tu deseo de venganza pero…

-¿Entonces está bien ir reventando cabezas ajenas por el mundo? – Cuestiono sarcástica – vaya que si es un buen chico entonces, mira, Light, podemos acabar con esto, solo te tendremos que utilizar de carnada y el vendrá a nosotros y…

-¡Bonnie! – Exclama Ash interrumpiendo a la niña – ya basta, por favor. Ella prometió ayudarnos y le daremos la ventaja de la duda. Ella no fue quien asesino a los líderes, recuérdalo – la niña solo se limitó a observar el suelo, mientras que el resto de los Holder se habían incomodado, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Light sonrió internamente, su trabajo sería más fácil de lo que ella creía.

-a-

-No creo que pueda combatir en este estado, señorita Platinum – indicaba un médico mientras daba ligeros masajes sobre las manos de Pearl – necesita mucho tiempo para sanar, y aún más tiempo para recuperar la movilidad.

-Doctor Omura, es el mejor de todo Sinnoh, por favor debe de haber algo, una cirugía o yo que sé, por favor, no puede ni comer por su cuenta – comentaba Berlitz. El resto de Holder que los acompañaban solo se limitaban a escuchar.

-Señorita, ya interferimos con cirugía sobre él, solo queda ser pacientes y continuar con el proceso de recuperación. De forzarlo podríamos lastimar de manera innecesaria. Eres fuerte Pearl, lo lograras más rápido de lo que crees.

-Gracias doctor – hablaba Pearl desanimado – entonces… ¿soy un inútil para esta batalla? – El doctor asistió con la cabeza – vaya Holder resulte ser…

-No es tu culpa – interrumpía Red – además, gracias a ti al menos sabemos una de sus estrategias, pero según esa chica y por lo que te comento tiene más de una para derrotarnos. Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora recupérate.

-Quiero ayudar… - comentaba sin muchos ánimos. Platinum quiera hacer más por el chico, pero el doctor tenía razón, no podían forzar la recuperación del muchacho.

-Tal vez… yo puedo ayudarte – decía Crystal – en el pasado mis brazos quedaron inutilizables por un tiempo, me fie de mis piernas para hacerme más fuerte y ciertamente hubo resultados. Si el doctor lo permite, puedo ayudarte a entrenar para que puedas ayudar, al menos así.

-Sé que aunque responda negativamente el señor Pearl va insistir porque autorice ese entrenamiento – el antes mencionado asistió. El doctor Omura soltó un suspiro – de acuerdo, solo no lo presiones de más, la recuperación también depende del estado psicológico en el que se encuentre. Yo me retiro, mañana vendré a continuar con la terapia, por cualquier cosa estoy hospedado en ciudad verde.

-Gracias, doctor Omura – agradecía Platinum – cualquier cosa me asegurare de contactor – el doctor tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la casa y pueblo paleta.

-¿Lo detendrán, verdad? – Cuestiono el doctor antes de salir – mi hija y esposa tienen miedo, y yo también. Díganme que lo pueden derrotar… - los Holder observaron callados, analizando cada una de las palabras del doctor Omura. Luego, Blue se atrevió a hablar.

-Somos los entrenadores más fuertes de cada región, haremos lo que haga falta para ganar. – el doctor observo la confianza de Blue. Sonrió y se retiró, dejando solo a los Holder.

-No podemos fallar – indicaba Lyra – la gente empieza a dudar de nuestras capacidades, si le concedemos tan solo un espacio a Dark… Pagaremos las consecuencias.

-Bueno, ya de por sí la prensa es demasiado pesada – comentaba Gold mientras depositaba un periódico en la mesa – el doctor lo olvido, lean el título y se darán una idea de lo que la nota redacta.

-'Incapaces' – leía Silver. La imagen de la portada era la de ellos con una enorme tacha roja en el centro – 'Los Holder se ven superados por un entrenador misterioso, ni con la ayuda de los líderes de gimnasio, la conocida como la Holder más joven fue humillada' – termino de leer – vaya mierda, ya quisiera ver a esta gente lidiando contra el Team Darkness.

-Tenemos a un Team Rocket para contenerlo – hablaba Gold – es cierto que no debemos confiarnos, pero vamos, en caso de que empecemos a perder tenemos a los dos herederos Unown.

-Gold, ese recurso es cuando ya no tengamos más opción – lo regañaba Crystal – no por tener un poder tan destructivo de nuestro lado lo utilizaremos con todas las consecuencia que este trae.

-Ese chico está a tres pasos delante de nosotros, según su hermana – indicaba Green – debemos de tener claro que él ha considerado todas las opciones que tenemos para hacerle frente.

-Es peligroso – irrumpía Pearl – si la chica esta, Light, puede ayudarnos a contenerlo entonces démosle la oportunidad, de no ser así puede que paguemos un alto costo solo por tener algunas dudas.

-Acordamos en considerarlo y darle de momento la ventaja de la duda – hablaba Yellow – en sus pokemon no siento nada malo, no dudan de ella y le tienen cariño. No digo que por eso tengamos que confiar del todo en ella, pero es un aspecto a considerar.

-Estoy con Yellow – decía Lyra – creo… que puedo lograr cosas interesantes con esa chica. Pearl no tuve oportunidad de responder ante la estrategia de ese chico y eso me tiene consternada, necesito verlo combatir, y determinar una respuesta contundente.

-¿Red? – Le llamo Platinum – pongo a tu disposición todos mis recursos para derrotar a ese maldito, con la condición de que le brindes el voto de confianza a la chica, si Peral anticipa que con ella podemos lograr mejores resultados.

-De acuerdo – confirmo Red – de todas maneras Silver la mantendrá vigilada, en caso de ataque que ella venga con nosotros.

-a-

-Vamos, quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dices – provoca Bonnie a Light mientras sostenía una pokeball. La antes llamada solo sonrió.

-¿Y qué ganas con eso? – provoco a la niña la ilusionista.

-Aprender de ti y con ello de tu hermano – respondió segura la aprendiz.

-Lo siento, pero yo solo voy a pelear contra Dark, de todas maneras, te anticipo que no tienes oportunidad contra mí y mucho menos contra él.

-¿Miedo?

-No, solo que con esa actitud no durarías ni 10 minutos contra mi o contra el – respondió cortante la ilusionista - ¿y así te haces llamar Pokedex Holder? Creo que te dieron ese título muy pronto.

-¡Tu!

-Basta, Bonnie – ordenaba Ruby – haces que me avergüence, controla tus emociones. Sapphire y yo no gastamos tanto de nuestro tiempo para que quieras hacer berrinches.

-Pero maestro, esta chica es el enemigo – trataba de defenderse Bonnie. Busco ayuda con la mirada en Sapphire, pero está también la miraba con decepción.

-Sus 7 miembros originales decidieron darme la razón de la duda, sino puedes seguir órdenes, ¿Qué haces aquí? – jugaba con ella la ilusionista.

-Bonnie, reflexiona bien y maneja tus emociones – comentaba Ruby – hasta que no lo hagas, te desactivo como Dex Holder.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaba incrédula. Busco ayuda con sus compañeros de región – Ash, Serena… por favor – los chicos no respondieron, en parte Ruby tenía razón – creí que… me apoyarían.

-Y así es, Bonnie – hablaba Serena – pero… Ruby tiene razón, no estás en condiciones para…

-¡Traidores! – exclamaba la niña mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-Disculpa por eso, ha vivido situaciones muy fuertes – justificaba Ruby a su estudiante. Light se limitó a sonreír.

-Está bien, pero es en serio lo que dije, no durara ni 10 minutos contra Dark, tomaste la decisión correcta.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-"Que fácil es esto" – pensaba Light – "primer trio separado, ahora faltan los demás… No me supondrá ningún problema".

-a-

-Johto… Qué bonita región – hablaba Dark mientras contemplaba ciudad Trigal – mucha cultura, de acuerdo. Desplieguen los drones, quiero que Joanna tenga ojos en todas partes.

-Si señor – exclamaron sus soldados. Desplegaron los artefactos antes dichos, los cuales no tardaron en alzar vuelo.

-Joanna enlaza comunicaciones con la base submarina de la región de Kalos – la inteligencia respondió afirmativamente – bien, atacaremos aquí. No quiero que se pierdan vidas inocentes, causen caos pero sin lastimar. Que huyan, el objetivo principal es destruir el centro comercial. Si me entero que lastimaron a alguien injustificadamente yo les hare el triple de daño – los soldados respondieron afirmativamente – es hora, somos depredadores.

 **Y bueno gente, aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic. el cual me hace bastante ilusión escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y de corazon les agradezco por leer. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo. Un saludo a Joel271 que fue el ultimo en comentar en la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta sí, fue esa escena, queria hacer notar a Dark como alguien muy peligroso. Nos vemos pronto. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La amenaza fantasma.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

La gente huía y el Team Darkness avanzaba. Las fuerzas policiacas de aquella ciudad no tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra los soldados que, comandados por Dark, se dirigían con rapidez al centro comercial de ciudad Trigal.

-Joanna, informe del edificio – ordenaba Dark montado en su Charizard mientras contemplaba a sus fuerzas – quiero saber el número de personas dentro.

-El número de personas actual es de 120, se prevé que este vacío dentro de 3 minutos como máximo en cuanto nuestras fuerzas interrumpan pues, es el refugio de varias personas – entrega datos la inteligencia apoyada por los drones – joven Dark, fuerzas especiales conocidas como "rangers" vienen en camino hacia aquí. Se encuentran a 6 calles de distancia, dirección norte.

-Eres más útil de lo que creí, Joanna – alababa Dark – bien, ¡cabrones! – llamaba a sus soldados. Le pusieron atención luego del llamada – ustedes encárguense de volar el objetivo por los cielos, yo me encargare de unas cuantas personas que quieren arruinar la fiesta, tengan – les lanzo una mochila llena de explosivos – el detonador va a dentro, no quiero a nadie dentro a la hora de detonar, que este vacío, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si señor! – exclamaron mientras tomaban rumbo al edificio más importante de ciudad trigal. Dark en cambio tomo dirección rumbo al norte.

-Joanna, dame datos de los enemigos – solicitaba Dark – tipos de pokémon, integrantes, lo que me sea útil.

-Es un escuadrón de 5 miembros, 3 mujeres, dos hombres. El escáner revela 3 pokeballs por cada miembro. Cada uno con un Arcanine, desconozco los otros dos pokémon. Estarán de frente a usted en 2 minutos 30 segundos.

-Gracias Joanna – saco una pokeball de su cinturón – bien, con que Arcanine, creo saber cómo afrontar esto – se baja de Charizard – mantente en el aire – le ordena mientras lo acaricia – mantente cerca, en caso de que notes que este en problemas intervine y sácame de aquí. Anda ve – el pokémon alzo vuelo, dejando solo a su dueño. Momentos más tardes los Ranger estaban frente a él – bien, que sea rápido – comentaba arrogante el chico, encarándolos.

-En nombre de las autoridades de ciudad Trigal yo te pongo bajo arresto – indicaba la capitana de ese escuadrón – se te acusa de asesinato e interrupción de la paz.

-No he matado a nadie inocente – respondía Dark – pueden buscar por toda la ciudad rastros de ello, pero no hallaran nada. En cuanto a interrumpir la paz, bueno, yo les prometo paz, en cuanto termine mi trabajo, si es que me lo permiten hacer.

-Has matado a dos líderes de gimnasio y un profesor de región, gente que solo cumplía con su deber – respondía el segundo al mando de los Ranger.

-Sí así fuera no hubiera hacho lo que hice. Yo no mato a inocentes, tengo mis razones para considerar que ellos son tan malos como los Holder. Incluso ustedes, se supone que deben de proteger a esta gente, pero mírense, están aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando conmigo – respondía sin mostrar ninguna emoción el analista.

-Los pondremos a salvo una vez terminemos contigo – indicaba la líder – además, ¿qué ganas con esto?

-La región de Johto es una región increíblemente bella, pero todo eso se ha perdido con la modernización. Vemos trenes, ropa, todo occidental. Han olvidado de donde vienen, y así no puede existir gente unida. Se preocupan más por su imagen que por las demás personas, se burlan de la situación alguien sin saber por qué esta así – respondía nostálgico – atacar esta ciudad, que es la principal razón del porque olvidaron de donde vienen, les ayudara a recordar, además, así de paso atraigo a los Holder hacia mí.

-Tal vez tengas razón – indicaba la líder de los Ranger – pero no te dejaremos hacerlo. Arcanine, ¡ve!

-¡Chatot! – Liberaba Dark a su pokemon – bien, que los demás esperen su turno…

-a-

-¿Johto? – Cuestionaba Serena – eso no está muy lejos de aquí…

-Es obvio que quiere nuestra atención, tardaremos en llegar un tiempo volando – indicaba Lyra – dudo con los Ranger o las fuerzas policiacas puedan contenerlo lo suficiente, para cuando lleguemos él ya se abra ido.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos – comentaba Emerald – Red, ¿tus Unown qué tan cerca nos pueden dejar?

-Si tengo un poco de ayuda de parte de Yellow y mi hermano… tal vez… Pueblo Primavera, pero eso siendo muy optimistas – indicaba impotente Red – estamos en Paleta, tenemos que pasar ciudad verde y el monte plateado, no es tan fácil.

-De mi parte tendrás todo lo que pueda ofrecer – comentaba Ash – sobrepasare mis límites de control si es necesario.

-¡No! – Exclamo Platinum – ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para preocuparnos nuevamente de uno de ustedes todo loco. Red, ¿puedes tele transportar un Jet entero?

-Platinum – hablo sorprendido el líder. La chica tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – puedo intentarlo, al menos con la ayuda de Yellow y Ash, obvio este último dentro de sus límites de su control. No sé qué es lo que pueda pasar con nosotros dentro, pero… Debemos considerarlo.

-El que no arriesga no gana - comentaba Lyra – por mi podemos intentarlo, sirve que estoy cerca de Silver, los demás… ¿qué opinan?

-Creo que está de más decir que estamos perdiendo tiempo con esta conversación – hablaba Silver ignorando el comentario que hizo Lyra sobre él. Los demás asistieron con la cabeza – bien, vamos.

-¿Vendrán con nosotros? – Cuestionaba White refiriéndose a Light y Pearl – él no está apto para el combate y ella… Acordamos en darle el voto de confianza pero aún me da mala espina…

-No se preocupen, yo me quedo a cuidarlo – respondió sonriente la ilusionista – creo que necesitan ver con sus propios ojos que tanto soy necesaria para que puedan ganar esto – próximo a esto tomo asiento junto al chico.

-No… Tú no puedes cuidar a Pearl – indicaba seria Platinum – después de lo que hizo tu hermano no sabemos si…

-Los profesores están aquí, la niña de Kalos también, saldría perdiendo yo en todo caso de que hiciera algo estúpido – comentaba Light – se les acaba el tiempo de corregir su imagen pública.

-Señorita, Pearl estará bien – decía Diamond – vamos, el tiempo se acaba… - la chica de Sinnoh sin estar muy convencida dio media vuelta y salio del lugar, seguida de los demás.

-Y… ¿Te gusta el Risk? – cuestiono Light a Pearl. Este último no supo que responder.

Los Holder, no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde estaba aparcado el Jet. Platinum le indico a su piloto personal que arrancara motores. Pasados unos minutos, los entrenadores más fuertes de cada región ajustaron sus cinturones de seguridad, mientras la aeronave se preparaba para alzar vuelo.

-Bien Red, es hora – comentaba Green – Yellow, Ash, estén preparados…

-Yo no sé si esto sea buena idea – hablaba Gold – si esto sale mal las chicas del mundo se pueden olvidar de esta guapura – Crystal le soltó un ligero codazo, pues estaba sentada a su lado – oye… te elegí a ti…

-Y si vuelves a comentar algo así haré que esa elección sea la última que tomes – respondía peligrosamente la capturadora. Gold paso saliva lentamente, luego recupero su sonrisa.

-Entonces no pude haber hecho mejor elección – destaco Gold mientras sujetaba tomaba la mano de Crystal, sorprendiendo a la chica – eres y siempre serás mi mejor elección – próximo a eso e dio un fugas beso.

-Aww – suspiraba Lyra debido a la escena, luego, observo a Silver y, trato de tomar su mano, sin éxito alguno, pues el chico la había restirado inmediatamente – pero…

-Ya te he dicho que eres muy alegre para mí – indico serio el chico, Lyra se limitó a tratar de fingir una sonrisa. Llevando su mirada hacia el suelo, sin embargo, su decepción no duro mucho, pues el chico había sujetado su mano – además, esa acción la debe de iniciar el chico, no la chica – Lyra sonrió y luego, en un impulso rápido, abrazo al chico.

-Ash… - lo llamo Serena – no… no rebases los límites de tu control sobre el poder Unown, Red y Yellow harán la parte pesada.

-Está bien, ya aprendí la lección – le respondía con una sonrisa Ash – contigo de mi lado, puedo afrontar cualquier reto, no quiero perderte dos veces.

-No será así – contesto la peli-miel – no te dejare solo otra vez.

-Estamos por despejar – confirmaba el piloto. El avión pronto empezó a alzar vuelo.

-Red, Yellow, mis queridos amigos – los llamaba Blue – es hora, por favor, no nos maten. Red, si me matas te juro que te mato.

-¿Qué lógica tiene eso? – Le cuestiono Green nervioso – entendí tu punto, pero… si ya estas muerta, como es que lo…

-¿Qué dices, Green querido? – le cuestiono peligrosamente la Holder de Kanto a su novio. Este último la vio muy nervioso. Preferiría enfrentar a Dark el solo que tratar con Blue enojada luego de que este le hiciera ver sus fallos de manera muy directa…

-Que… Que te amo, Blue – respondía nervioso el chico de ojos verdes tratando de salvar su vida, para su suerte, así fue.

-Yellow es hora – comento con una sonrisa el de ojos rojos. La rubia asistió – ayúdame a llegar. Hermano, prepárate.

Los herederos y la guardiana del bosque verde emepzaron a utilizar sus respectivos poderes, rodeando el Jet con Unown, los cuales estaban rodeados de la energía natural del bosque verde.

-Platinum, dile al piloto que empiece a avanzar, no debemos de tardar en tele tranportarnos – ordenaba Red. La chica asistió y de inmediato le comunico la orden al piloto.

La aeronave, con velocidad, partio del Pueblo. Tomando dirección hacia Johto y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La misma se desvaneció, reapareciendo por encima del basto mar, a unos kilómetros de Pueblo Primavera.

-Creí que estaríamos en Pueblo Primavera – hablaba sin muchos animos Black – ya quiero combatir.

-¿Así? Pues has fila gritón – le regaño Sapphire – yo también quiero algo de acción.

-Dije que en el mejor de los casos estaríamos allá, de todas maneras ya estamos más cerca – respondía Red.

-Si mantengo la velocidad máxima de manera constante, estaremos en Ciudad Trigal en 20 minutos – confirmo el piloto – sujétense – el Jet arranco a su máxima velocidad. Tenían que llegar, y tenían que hacerlo ahora.

-a-

-El siguiente… - ordeno Dark con una mirada penetrante – vamos, se supone que son la respuesta más efectiva si es que las fuerzas locales no pueden hacer nada. Me están decepcionando – frente a él, yacía el último pokémon que le quedaba a la última miembro de los Ranger.

-Maldito – indicaba la última combatiente – no creas que vas a ganarnos con esa estrategia tan burlona.

-Una estrategia burlona para al menos divertirme un rato – comentaba Dark – si los Holder no tienen oportunidad contra mí, ¿qué les hace pensar que me pueden ganar?

-Sino hubieras utilizado maquinación…

-Él hubiera no existe – recriminaba Dark – no analizaron todas las posibilidades, al menos no a mi nivel. Acabemos con esto, Chatot, cháchara, ¡ya! – el pokémon realizo el ataque sobre Luxray, causándole un daño destacable y como extra, confundiéndolo.

-Luxray, rayo – ordeno la Ranger. Sin embargo, el pokémon estaba tan confundido que se atacó así mismo causándose aún más daño – no otra vez… - Dark sonrió maliciosamente.

-Lo sé, es divertido ver como se desesperan por atacarme. Chatot, cháchara – el pokémon volador volvió a atacar con todo el poder posible, dejando mal herido a su oponente.

-¡Luxray! – exclamo su entrenadora preocupada – maldito… - el pokémon se reincorporo, aun confundido pero con ganas de dar su último suspiro para ganar – no debo… maldición, Luxray, rayo – el pokémon se disponía a atacar, pero nuevamente se atacó así mismo, cayendo debilitado.

-Como lo suponía – hablaba presumidamente Dark – sigo invicto, en fin, Chatot, regresa – el pokémon volador regreso a su pokeball – bien, fue entretenido, ahora si me disculpan, tengo un centro comercial que destruir.

-¡No dejaremos que pases! – Exclamaba la líder de los Ranger – tendrás que noquearnos o matarnos para que eso pase.

-Bueno, yo no golpeo mujeres, y no por considerarlas débiles, es un principio que tengo, sin embargo, alguien si se puede encargar de ustedes, Joanna – un dron se apareció en su espalda, pues había esparcido el camuflaje, pronto este se dispuso a disparar pequeñas balas con carga eléctrica, causando electrochoques en los Ranger, haciéndolos convulsionar en el suelo – bien, gracias Joanna – el dron nuevamente alzo vuelo - ¿Cómo van mis soldados? – cuestiono mientras regresaba hacia su objetivo original.

-Unos cuantos ciudadanos impidieron el paso, sin embargo, nada que no pudiéramos solucionar aunque eso sí, tardamos nuestro tiempo. La líder de gimnasio está peleando contra dos miembros, con resultados preocupantes, pues ofrece una resistencia increíble. Los explosivos ya han sido colocados, y el edificio ha sido evacuado, serán detonados en 2 minutos. Cero muertes como lo ordeno. Por cierto, no es por cuestionarlo, joven Dark, pero podría haberme pedido electrificar a sus rivales para evitar su combate.

-Excelente… Diles por medio de un dron que esperen un minuto más, no me quiero perder los fuegos artificiales, por la líder no te preocupes, yo me encargare de ella. Y… - empezó a reír – es que… en este combate, los pobres Ranger no han podido atacar ni una sola vez… es muy triste, muy cabrona y completamente injusta la estrategia con Chatot… pero la amo y quise utilizarla con gente real fuera de los simuladores.

-Entiendo joven Dark. Ya he comunicado su mensaje a sus soldados, lo esperan – comunico la inteligencia artificial a Dark.

-De acuerdo… a correr – el Káiser, debido al arduo entrenamiento que sostuvo durante tanto tiempo, emprendió una carrera a máxima velocidad, para así presenciar la destrucción de su objetivo principal. Al cabo de unos minutos llego a su destino, el ambiente era destructivo, pues habían unas cuantas casas y locales derribados a las cercanías - ¿todo bien? – cuestiono serio.

-Sí señor – confirmo uno de sus soldados – no hay nadie dentro, la ciudad está casi por completo vacía.

-De acurdo, disfruten del espectáculo – confirmo Dark – derríbenlo – al cabo de unos segundos los miembros del Team Darkness tomaron los detonadores, listos para hacer volar el edificio. Sin embargo, Dark, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos observo a un costado del centro comercial, a una niña de no más de 7 años, petrificada y sin dar señales de moverse - ¡alto! – Demasiado tarde, sus soldados ya habían detonado los explosivos - ¡Giratina! – Exclamo desesperado - ¡Eevee, protección! – con la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía lanzo la pokeball, liberando el pokémon cerca de la niña. El Káiser se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrazo y su compañero de batalla realizo el ataque, protegiéndolos de una muerte segura - ¿estás bien? – Le cuestiono mientras se hincaba a su altura, La niña tenía una mirada perdida – comandante Luna, creí que había dicho que no había nadie que corriera peligro, que los habían evacuado a todos.

-Así señor – aseguraba su soldado – la niña no estaba allí, no debe de tener mucho tiempo que llego – Dark lo observaba penetrante, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono. La niña lo volteo a ver, señalo al edificio y respondió.

-Papá… Papá estaba allí – empezaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-Joanna, ¿había alguien adentro durante la explosión? – pregunto Dark.

-Negativo joven Dark, los escáneres no detectaron nada – respondió firme.

-Tu padre no estaba adentro, debe de estar por allí. Anda sal de aquí, no es seguro para una niña tan pequeña como tu estar en un lugar como este – pidió amablemente con una sonrisa. La niña asistió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar – eso estuvo cerca…

-Joven Dark… – lo llamo Joanna.

-Ahora no Joanna – pidió amablemente mientras tomaba asiento en una roca. Suspiro – Eevee, gracias, regre…

Un impacto despiadado hizo volar a Eevee por los aires, luego, un gigaimpacto lo mando a volar lejos.

-¡Eevee! – Exclamo el Káiser mientras se incorporaba de golpe – Joanna, busca a Eevee, e indícame en donde se encuentra. Maldición, debe de estar debilitado, necesita ayuda médica.

-Así es, y la recibirá, pero no de ti – indicaba una voz femenina – eso fue por mis compañeros de Kalos.

-Whitney, maldición sigue aquí – comentaba sarcástico Dark mientras le dejaba de dar la espalda – atacar por la espalda no es algo que me agrade que le hagan a mis compañeros de combate.

-Tú lo hiciste en Kalos contra mis compañeros – respondía cortante – ahora yo los vengare.

-Genial, aquí viene la caballería de esos cabrones, bueno, es apropiado que los acompañes después de no querer ver la verdad – decía el Káiser.

-Ya me canse de esta falsa de héroe – indicaba la líder de Trigal mientras le ordenaba a su Miltank ponerse en posición de combate – Fearow, gigaimpac… - no pudo completar su orden debido a que de un momento a otro, su pokémon volador había sido interceptado por el Charizard de Dark, llevándolo lejos de allí - ¡Fearow!

-Muy confiada para ser solo una líder de gimnasio – comentaba arrogante Dark mientras sacaba una pokeball – destruyan todo lo moderno – le ordenaba a sus soldados – yo me encargaré de ella – sus tropas pronto lo dejaron.

-Tu arrogancia será tu perdición – le recriminaba Whitney.

-No es arrogancia… cuando eres excepcional –hablaba confiado - ¡Cradily!

-Me das ideas para integrantes nuevos en mi equipo – le molestaba la líder.

-Vaya, un cumplido al fin – respondía con una sonrisa arrogante – Cradily, reserva – el pokémon cumplió la orden, aumentando sus defensas.

-Miltank, golpe cuerpo – ordeno, el pokémon se en carrero e impacto fuertemente contra Cradily, sin embargo, apenas y le hizo daño. Luego, el compañero de batalla de Dark recupero vitalidad gracias a restos.

-Si bueno, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres derrotarme, Cradily, reserva una vez más – el pokemon se empezó a volver un muro defensivo.

-Puño de fuego – nuevamente, el Miltank golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente, apenas inmutándolo e iniciando de inmediato con el proceso de recuperación por medio de restos. Whitney no sabía qué hacer, sería increíblemente difícil derrotar a este sujeto - ¿Quién carajo eres?

-Alguien con la capacidad de cambiar al mundo – indico serio – sí, puede que sea aburrido solo defenderme, pero ya viene lo bueno. Reserva…

-Demonios, los otros dos miembros del Team Darkness debilitaron al resto de mi equipo, de no ser por ellos tendría más pokémon para pelear, ahora solo tengo a Miltank… Desarrollar – nuevamente ataco, con menos éxito que antes…

-Creo que los simuladores me divertían más que esto – explico – danza espada… - el pokémon de Dark aumento su ataque en demasía.

-Golpe cuerpo – nuevamente ataco. Las esperanzas de victoria eran nulas… - la única manera de derrotarlo es con… Toxico o parálisis.

-¿Crees que no lo tome en cuenta? – Cuestiono – tengo descanso en todo caso, cura todos los males de estado, para este punto Cradily es invencible – danza espada, otra vez…

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – Cuestiono desesperada al aire – ningún ataque es efectivo contra este sujeto, lo único que puedo hacer es prepararme, Miltank, rizo defensa – el pokemon aumento ligeramente sus defensas.

-Demasiado tarde Whitney – hablaba serio – danza espada, nuevamente.

-¡Venga ya! – Nuevamente desesperada – es imposible vencer a esa cosa… Rizo defensa y aguanta Miltank.

-Sinceramente… No creo que aguante más de dos ataques, bomba germen – ataco de inmediato, dejando mal herido al pokémon – uff… cerca, cerca.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamaba impotente mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y golpeaba a este mismo – rizo defensa.

-Será en vano, Cradily, bomba germen… - el pokémon dio el golpe de gracia, humillando a la líder – bueno, creo que con esto recalcamos que no es arrogancia – la líder regreso a su pokémon – vete, ahora que te doy la oportunidad.

-¿O qué? – Cuestiono desafiante – ¿también vas a matarme?

-No… aún puedes abrir los ojos – indico mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de ella – hablo en serio, vete ahora que puedes salvar tu honor – la líder lo observaba con ira, sin embargo poco podía hacer contra él, se incorporó, dio media vuelta y se alejó - Joanna, ¿dónde está Eevee?

-Con los Pokedex Holder – respondió la inteligencia artificial – llegaron hace como 10 minutos, vienen en camino, 4 calles al este. Si quiere preguntar por qué no se lo comunique la respuesta es que usted me ordeno "ahora no".

-Bueno, cuando sea algo relacionado a los Holder insiste Joanna – el analista suspiro – en fin, este día no puede ser más movido, ¡Charizard! – Llamo a su pokémon, segundos después se escuchó en el aire el rugido del pokémon que no es dragón – bien – el káiser hizo un mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando en el aire en el lomo del pokémon – Joanna, guía a mis hombres hacia los Holder. Indícale al comandante Luna que coloque cargas explosivas en el subterráneo, allí están los conductos de gas de la ciudad, nos volara en mil pedazos. Comunícale al piloto que prepare la aeronave y que nos recoja en la zona donde combatiré a los Holder, si mis cálculos no fallan volaremos esto en 15 minutos, que este aquí en ese tiempo.

-a-

-Esta hermoso – alababa White a el pokémon perdido – si no tuviera dueño me lo quisiera quedar.

-Bueno pero lo tiene y quiere regresar con el – indicaba Yellow mientras sostenía el Eevee en sus brazos, utilizando su don del bosque verde para curarlo – debe de ser tu entrenador alguien muy especial, le tienes mucho cariño – el Eevee asistió y se acorruco en Yellow – estas muy bien cuidado.

-Y se ve que es fuerte – alabo Black – en cuanto encontremos a tu entrenador quisiera pedirle unos consejos y de paso un combate.

-Genes perfectos – concluyo Gold – el que te debió entrenar debió de haber tenido mucha paciencia contigo. Me sorprende que alguien además de mi pueda ser capaz de criar de esta manera.

-Entonces ya eres más inútil que antes – le molestaba Silver – si alguien pudo hacer lo que tú, no tarda en haber más entrenadores con esa capacidad.

-Basta de charlas – interrumpió Red – tenemos que ir a la zona donde han sido los ataques principalmente. Aún podemos alcanzar a Dark – los Holder asistieron, y retomaron su marcha, sin embargo, la mayoría quería acariciar y examinar al curioso Eevee que encontraron debilitado, todos menos Platinum, que observaba seria al pokémon, cosa que lo noto Ash.

-¿Sucede algo, Platinum? – Le cuestiono el chico que iba sujetando de la mano a Serena – te noto rara desde hace un rato.

-Ese Eevee, no sé, no confió en el – respondía sin interrumpir su marcha – Pearl me comento que Dark tenía un Eevee shiny, es mucha coincidencia, ¿no crees?

-Sí… - comento analizando la respuesta de la conocedora – ahora que lo mencionas, no lo había tomado en cuenta.

-Pero dudo mucho eso – interrumpía Serena – Yellow es capaz de sentir los sentimientos de los pokémon, es capaz de escuchar su corazón y no siente ningún mal en él, además de que yo tambien noto los fuertes lazos que tiene con su entrenador, dudo que alguien como Dark sea capaz de lograr eso con su pokémon.

-No lo sé, tenemos que concentrarnos en Dark y luego en su entrenador – respondia serio Diamond – además Serena como la enlazadora tiene razón, dudo que Dark pueda empatizar con un pokémon al nivel de cariño que le tiene este Eevee a su entrenador.

-Gold – se escuchaba la voz de Ruby más adelante - ¿puedes criarme uno así? Tengo grandes ideas para los concursos.

-Por un razonable precio… podría intentarlo – respondió presumidamente Gold. Luego recibió un golpe en su cabeza de parte de Ruby – en la cara no, que quiero ser actor – los Holder rieron pero, sus risas no duraron mucho, pues inmediatamente un pokémon que moraba en las alturas aterrizo, dejando a su entrenador en tierra, alzando vuelo poco después.

-Dex Holder – hablo fríamente Dark – creí que no llegarían. Tienen algo que es de mi propiedad, Eevee – el pokémon al oír el llamado de su entrenador salto de los brazos de Yellow y se encamino con su entrenador el cual se hinco y lo acaricio - ¿estás bien? – El pokemon contesto alegremente – bien, regresa.

-Mi intuición era correcta – hablo Platinum – ese fue el Eevee con el que derrotaste a Pearl.

-Pero… no hay mal en su corazón, es nada creíble que ese Eevee sea tuyo, eres el malo de aquí – comentaba Yellow.

-¿Se han preguntado si soy el malo aquí? – Les cuestiono Dark – no porque los demás crean que ustedes son los buenos eso significa que lo sean de verdad – Los Holder no respondieron – como lo suponía…

-Al fin estamos frente a frente – indicaba Red pasando por alto la pregunta del Káiser – tienes mucho por lo que responder.

-No soy el único, recuerda lo que yo hice, ¿pero recuerdan lo que ustedes hicieron? Yo al menos no he matado inocentes, ven a su alrededor, solo hay escombros – comentaba serio. Pronto, soldados del Team Darkness rodearon a los Holder – oh sí, no vine solo, es algo injusto que sea uno contra… uno, dos, tres…

-Entendemos tu punto – respondía con ira Ash – acabare contigo aquí mismo, me lo debes después de lo que le hiciste a Bonnie.

-Has fila… - respondía seria Platinum mientras se colocaba frente al sincronizador – yo tengo que vengar a Pearl.

-Conocedora – la llamaba Dark – usted lo ha perdido todo por los Holder, ¿aún confía en ellos?

-Son mi segunda familia – argumentaba – y como toda familia tenemos errores, y a pesar de eso, seguiremos juntos.

-No me decepcione, señorita Platinum – hablaba el analista mientras sacaba una pokeball - ¡Chatot!

-¡Froslass! – Exclamo la chica mientras liberaba al pokémon de hielo/fantasma – tengo ventaja de tipo.

-Sí, parece que sí, pero soy más rápido, no se te olvide. Además, la ventaja de tipo no lo es todo – destacaba el Káiser – el resto, encárguense de los Holder. Chatot, maquinación – el pokemon de inmediato subió su ataque especial en dos niveles.

-Rayo de hielo – el compañero de batalla de Platinum se dispuso a atacar, dando un fuerte y certero golpe, que debilitaría a cualquier pokémon de tipo volador… pero no a Chatot - ¿cómo? Rayo de hielo debió ser suficiente…

-Banda focus – destacaba Dark – cháchara – el pokémon debido a la maquinación dio un golpe certero y muy fuerte al Froslass, debilitándolo – bueno, la defensa especial de Frosslas no es especialmente buena…

-Pero… el ataque es de tipo normal… no debió de…

-Es un error que cometen a menudo – respondía Dark – cháchara es de tipo volador, me sorprende que siendo tú la conocedora no tomaras ese factor en cuenta.

-Maldito… - destacaba Platinum – bueno, conozco un nuevo dato. Empoleon – el inicial de Sinnoh hizo acto de presencia.

-Bueno, sería estúpido cambiar ahora – destacaba Dark – cháchara.

-Aqua jet – el pokemon inicial al tener prioridad impacto primero contra el volador, debilitándolo – bien, creo que me subestimaste.

-Yo no diría eso – comentaba Dark mientras regresaba a su pokémon a su pokeball. La guardo en su cinturón y luego saco otra – tu Empoleon es muy lento, lo utilizar a mi favor. Eevee.

-No daré una batalla por perdida solo porque destaques en algo que yo no – indico la conocedora – aqua jet.

-Protección – el ataque fue negado de inmediato – bien, última baza – el pokémon de tipo normal cargo con todo su poder y se abalanzo sobre Empoleon, debilitándolo – al menos lograste derrotar a uno.

-No es suficiente – destacaba Platinum – Rapida…

Una aeronave interrumpió los combates que cada Pokedex Holder estaba librando. No era la de los entrenadores más fuertes de cada región, así que dedujeron que se trataba del Team Darkness. El Jet poco a poco empezó a desender

-Bien, mi transporte ha llegado – comentaba Dark - ¡Cabrones! Vámonos – sus soldados abandonaron el combate y se dispusieron a abordar la nave.

-No tan rápido – índico Ash –no dejaremos que se vayan así de fácil.

-¡Señor! – Exclamo el comandante Luna a la distancia mientras llegaba al lugar – cargas colocadas.

-Vuélalo – indico sin ninguna emoción. El comandante detono las cargas.

Pequeños terremotos empezaron a notarse en la ciudad, y un pokémon no era la causa de los mismos. Pronto, el suelo empezó a volar por los cielos, seguidos de pequeños rastros de fuego. La ciudad estaba siendo bombardeada desde el suelo, todo el sistema de gas de la ciudad estaba colapsando, situación que aprovecho el Team Darkness para emprender la huida, sin embargo, los planes no siempre son perfectos.

-Luna, ¿Dónde es…? – Dark a bordo de la nave cuestiono sobre el paradero de su segundo al mando, volteando hacia las afueras de está, observando como una explosión dejaba sin la posibilidad de incorporarse a su hombre. Dark no lo pensó dos veces, y abandono su vía de escape para salvarle la vida a el comandante. Atravesando el campo de explosiones a cómo podía, tentando a su suerte, llego en donde yacía su hombre tirado en el suelo – aún no mueras.

-Soy prescindible señor – comentaba su segundo al mando mientras se reincorporaba – no tenía por qué regresar por mí.

-Yo no dejo a nadie atrás – índico mientras lo subía a su espalda. Una explosión sucedió a su lado, haciendo que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, pero no lo suficiente para desplomarse en el suelo – giratina… sujétate bien – el Káiser empezó a correr nuevamente, para su mala suerte, la aeronave en la que vino empezó a alzar vuelo, pues debido a las costantes explosiones, era mala idea permanecer cerca del suelo – maldición, Luna, dile a mi padre que llegare tarde a cenar.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor? – Dark no respondió, soltó al comandante, lo sujeto de su chaqueta, se impulsó y lo arrojo directo a la rampa. Había salvado la vida de su subordinado. El resto de soldados ayudaron a abordar al comandante.

-Váyanse – ordeno Dark – es una orden, ya me las ingeniare para llegar allá. Ahora largo.

-Señor… - no pudieron terminar debido a que una explosión sucedió cerca de ellos – de acuerdo… las órdenes del señor Dark son absolutas, sácanos de aquí – el jet emprendió vuelo – dejando solo a Dark, el cual a como podía se refugiaba del caos que habían provocado.

-Joanna, tiempo para que la ciudad colicione por completo – solicito el analista.

-3 minutos y disminuyendo – indico – no hay lugar seguro para tomar refugio. Las probabilidades de perecer aquí son del 70%

-Gracias por el apoyo Joanna – indico sarcástico. Inmediatamente, una explosión se produjo cerca de él, mandándolo al suelo – maldición – indicaba mientras sacudía su cabeza – por suerte no fue muy cerca.

Por su parte, los Holder no hacían algo muy distinto a lo de Dark, buscando refugio en vano, de momento, con suerte, pero nada es para siempre. Yellow, que era la que se quedó más atrás, no tenía claro a donde ir y para empeorar su situación una explosión ocurrió frente a ella, a solo centímetros mandándola a volar con dirección al mar.

-¡Yellow! – exclamo desesperado Red. Pronto trato de ir a por ella, sin éxito, pues frente a él todo parecía un campo de minas.

-No lo hagas… Maldición – comento Dark mientras tomaba carrera directo a donde salió volando la rubia – Charizard, responde al sonido de mi corazón, mega evoluciona – minutos después, Dark se lanzó hacia el mar. No tardó en hacer contacto con el agua, y una vez dentro, busco el cuerpo de la chica, que para su suerte no estaba a una profundidad donde le fuera imposible salvarla. La tomo por la cintura y en seguida la guío hacia la superficie – he, chica, estas a salvo – Dark la analizo – necesitas asistencia médica. ¡Charizard! – El pokemon bajo lo más que pudo, sujetando con sus brazos a los dos chicos – vámonos de aquí – emprendió vuelo, con rumbo desconocido.

-Yellow – hablaba imponente Red mientras observaba como Dark se alejaba con ella en su Charizard. Salió del trance, y se dirigió hacia la dirección en donde partio su oponente - aéreo, yo te… - una explosión lo derribo, golpeando su cabeza de manera violenta contra el suelo.

-Red – escucho la voz de Blue – Gold, Mantaro, sácalo de aquí – fue lo último que escucho, antes de desmayarse.

Mientras tanto en Kanto…

-Delicioso – alababa Pearl a Light mientras ella le daba de comer un curry que ella misma había preparado – si fuera Diamond o Red no dudaría en devorarlo.

-Gracias – respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa la ilusionista – pero, no es para tanto, debo de mejorar más.

-Pero que dices, es increíble – indicaba con una sonrisa el anticipador – se te da bien todo.

-Solo hago lo que considero correcto, además no soy perfecta – comentaba sonriente Light – debería decirle a Bonnie que venga, después de todo es tu compañera.

-De acuerdo – indicaba Pearl – que venga a jugar Risk con nosotros, se divertirá – Light abandono de momento al Holder de Sinnoh, buscando la habitación de la niña, toco, pero nadie respondio – Bonnie, ¿puedo pasar? Soy Light – seguían sin responder – voy a entrar – la ilusionista abrió la puerta ingresando en el cuarto, viendo a Bonnie desplomada en la cama – hice curry, ven a comer.

-No – respondió secamente – por tu culpa me deshabilitaron como Holder.

-¿Por mi culpa o por la de Ruby? – cuestiono juguetona mientras se sentaba a su lado. Bonnie se levantó de golpe.

-No culpe al maestro Ruby por esto – contestaba enojada – desde que llegaste tú… las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí.

-¿Por mi o por ti? – le cuestiono confiada. La niña no sabía que responder – mira, no te conozco demasiado, pero… noto mucho potencial, tanto que Ruby y Sapphire te tienen miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto curiosa la niña - ¿potencial?

-Sí, eres la Holder más joven hasta el momento, algo que nadie de ellos ha logrado – índico con una sonrisa –y por eso tienen miedo, así como envidia de ti. No quieren que despegues todo tu potencial y logres más de lo que ellos…

-Pero el maestro Ruby… El me entreno por todo el potencial que vio en mí y…

-Lo está limitando – interrumpió Light – te lo digo porque bueno, al menos yo no soy una Holder y no tengo miedo de que me superes o algo así, pero tus compañeros… son otra historia, hoy ni siquiera te defendieron del cuestionamiento en el que te viste metida, les conviene mantenerte desactivada para evitar tu progreso.

-Entonces… puedo ser más grande que ellos – hablaba ilusionada Bonnie. Light sonrio internamente.

-Así es… ¿Quién es Ruby para desactivarte como Holder? Nadie… Tú has visto los defectos que tiene, él no quiere que los corrijas y, de hecho, los oculta ante los demás por la vergüenza que siente de ellos. No dejes que te arrastre.

-Es cierto… Ruby me comento lo de su confesión en la isla espejismo… Y que luego fingió amnesia para ocultar sus sentimientos… La maestra Sapphire no lo sabe, yo lo anime a confesarse… y omitimos ese detalle…

-Ahí está, pequeña, reclámale, no dejes que limite todo lo que puedes lograr… Tal vez no confíes en mí, pero confía en tu potencial. De hecho, cuando te dije que no podrías ganarle a Dark o mí no es porque dudara de tu potencial, sino porque no has tenido el entrenamiento adecuado, porque de que lo puedes hacer lo puedes hacer.

-Tienes razón, Ruby… no quiere que lo supere… me limita, no quiere que explote todo mi potencial – comentaba Bonnie mientras se levantaba de la cama con cierta molestia. Light sonrio maliciosamente, pues la niña no lo podía notar debido a que le daba la espalda – gracias… por ayudarme a abrir los ojos…

-De qué – nuevamente volvió a mostrar una sonrisa inocente – anda, vamos a comer, Pearl nos espera – la niña asistió y, a continuación, acompaño a Light.

Johto, horas después…

Estaba mareado, su vista le pesaba y el cuerpo le dolía. Con dificultad el chico de ojos rojos se levantó de su lugar de reposo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejo salir un ligero quejido. Estaba dentro del Jet de Platinum, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Estaba en el asiento que se la había asignado, sus compañeros estaban también sentados, con aparente cansancio, volteo a ver al asiento de su lado, pero estaba vacío.

-"Yellow" – recordó. De inmediato se sobresaltó llamando la atención de sus compañeros - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Debemos de ir a buscarla – sus compañeros no respondieron. Green se acercó – debemos de volver a Trigal, y buscarla, esta con Dark y…

-Red – lo llamo Green mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro – Trigal ya no existe, colapso por completo… apenas y salimos de la ciudad con ayuda de nuestros pokémon voladores, si no fuera por Gold y su Mantaro no habrías salido de allí. Créeme, la buscamos, pero las explosiones dañaron a nuestros compañeros mientras nos sacaban de allí y… hicieron lo que pudieron. Mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda, tenemos que regresar a Kanto.

-¡Platinum! Dile al piloto que de media vuelta, la buscaremos con el Jet – ordeno Red.

-Es una locura – indico Green tratando de tranquilizarlo – no tenemos suficiente combustible, no sabemos en donde esta… Ni siquiera si esta con vida – con este último comentario hizo que Red explotara de ira, tomando a Green de la ramera de su camisa, llevándolo contra la pared metálica de la aeronave

-No te atrevas a insinuar eso – les respondió obviamente enojado – no lo sabemos y no debemos descansar hasta encontrarla… - lo soltó – den vuelta.

-No seas inmaduro, ya viste lo que les hizo a los líderes de Kalos, y su objetivo somos nosotros, debemos de considerarlo… - el líder de los Holder lo ignoro por completo - ¡Escúchame! Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero ponerte así no solucionara nada.

-¡No la perderé otra vez! – Exclamo con lágrimas en sus rojos ojos – ya no puedo… ya no… la amo, ¿de acuerdo? Es la razón por la que me he mantenido con vida por tantos años. Ella es la causa de mis sonrisas.

-Red… - hablo afligido Green – lo entiendo, pero ya perdimos una ciudad. La presión sobre nosotros ha aumentado, no sabes la cantidad de acoso que tuvimos que pasar para llegar al Jet, lo pesada de la prensa, la mirada afligida de las personas, nosotros… no pudimos hacer nada para evitar el desastre… tenemos que volver y planear bien todo, junto con Light, no tenemos de otra.

-¡A quien mierda le importa Trigal! – exploto Red.

-¡A las miles de personas que protegemos, a las familias que hicieron de su vida en esa ciudad! – Exclamo molesto – se supone que somos Pokedex Holder.

-¡¿Qué maldita palabra debo de decir para que den la puta vuelta?! – Cuestiono ignorando a Green - ¡Platinum!

-No le hable en ese tono de voz a la señorita – la defendía Diamond – está claro que no está apto para dar órdenes. Hasta que este consiente de sus palabras nos limitaremos a obedecer a Green.

-Bien… si ustedes no harán nada por ella, yo lo haré – comento mientras se retiraba del lugar, directo a la puerta de ingreso del avión – que compañeros resultaron ser.

-Basta Red – lo detuvo Blue – ella es mi mejor amiga, no hagas estupideces, si abres eso, nos condenas a todos.

-No te entrometas – le recrimino – suéltame…

-No…

-¡Que me sueltes! – el chico de ojos rojos se quitó de encima de manera violenta a la de cabello castaño. Ash, de un movimiento rápido se levantó de su asiento y le proporciono un golpe a su hermano, derribándolo.

-Basta, Red – decía Ash – tú me has guiado desde hace un año. La principal regla es que no descontroles tus emociones y sentimientos. Si tengo que lastimarte para que no actúes de esta manera… lo haré, por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar – le reclamaba Red – mataste a uno de tus amigos por tu chica…

-Y llevo una carga muy pesada – confirmaba Ash.

-Mocoso insolen… - se desplomo en el suelo, dormido.

-No te acerques – comentaba Lyra – Minami utilizo somnífero, estará así hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta. Green, ponte una máscara aislante y regrésalo a su asiento – el castaño asistió.

-a-

Cansado, fatigado, y muchas más definiciones se acoplaban a su actual. Dark y su mega Chraizard Y habían aterrizado en una pequeña isla hace apenas unos segundo, para su suerte una cueva se vislumbraba, pasaría la noche allí. Su pokémon de tipo fuego/volador inmediatamente volvió a su estado natural y se acostó en el suelo, obviamente cansado.

-Aguanta un poco más, hasta esa cueva, se lo mucho que te tuviste que esforzar para llegar hasta aquí – hablaba Dark con su Charizard mientras volvía a cargar a la rubia – maldición, pese a ser delgada pesa lo suyo – confirmo. Luego, avanzando unos metros más, llegaron a su destino, donde luego de acostar con mucho cuidado a la sanadora el Holder se desplomo. Tomo sus pokeballs y libero al resto de su equipo: Chatot, Cradily, Eevee, Bronzor y su Musharna, la cual era su único pokémon estable de todo su equipo, apodada cariñosamente como "Alex Dunphy" – descansen, se lo merecen… - volteo a ver a Yellow y tomo sus signos vitales – sigues viva – luego, rompió su pantalón de mezclilla (el de Yellow) para ver la herida que había dejado la explosión – no es tan grabe… pero se está infectando – confirmo – debería matarte y ahorrarte todo el sufrimiento – Eevee al escuchar esto se puso frente a la chica en pose defensiva – es cierto, te tenía entre sus brazos cuando me cruce con ellos, ella debió haberte curado, es por eso que eras tan rápido de repente, virdian mid – el pokémon asistió – de acuerdo, de todas maneras no la iba a matar. Si la quisiera muerta la hubiera dejado ahogarse. Joanna – trato de enlazar comunicación, sin embargo no consiguió nada, se retiró el mini comunicador y lo analizo – esta frito, el agua debio haber causado un corto circuito – luego lo tiro al suelo. Reviso su PokeNáv, con resultados similares – giratina, Alan me va a matar… - tomo su mochila y saco un botiquín – de acuerdo… Shadow me enseñó a curar este tipo de heridas, así que bien, te voy a tratar – se acercó, sostuvo la pierna de la rubia con ayuda del psíquico de su Musharna, abrió el agua oxigenada y la vertió sobre la herida. La rubia despertó de golpe, con un grito de dolor, seguida por una expresión de miedo.

-¿Dark? – cuestiono mientras se alejaba de el con ayuda de sus manos, pues su pierna seguía sostenida por el psíquico del pokémon del mismo tipo – Chuchu…

-Tus pokémon están por allá – señalo su bolsa cerca de una roca, a unos centímetros del chico.

-Que me estas asiendo que… - choco con Eevee - ¿Eevee? – el pokémon le mostro una sonrisa.

-Salvándote la pierna – respondió – no te voy a hacer daño, no confíes en mí, pero si en Eevee – la sanadora observo al pokémon de tipo normal, confirmando las palabras de Dark.

-De… de acuerdo – confirmo la chica. Dark se acercó a ella y continúo tratando la herida. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente.

-Perdón, sé que arde – destaco mientras lavaba la herida – por suerte solo abrió, no lastimo mucho los músculos, requerirías cirugía – la rubia simplemente no respondió, solo observaba lo calmado y sereno que era Dark cuando mostraba su lado más humano – bien, necesito cerrarla – próximo a esto saco un ligero láser de su botiquín – con esto la herida cerrara de inmediato por calor, pero te seré sincero, dolerá un montón – luego, el Káiser disparo el láser sobre la herida, causando un gran grito de dolor en la chica el cual no duro mucho, pues el procedimiento fue más rápido. Luego saco una jeringa del botiquín, le suministro un líquido que selecciono de los tantos que tenía y la aplico sobre la zona afectada – bien, ahora solo los vendajes – el chico, con ayuda de Musharna, envolvió la pierna de la chica – de acuerdo, con lo que te acabo de eyectar los dolores disminuirán en un… ochenta por ciento, intenta caminar – la chica asistió, y aunque cuando trato de incorporarse sintió una ligera pulsación, a los pocos segundo ya no la sintió – bien, mañana te dejare dos más, aplícalas cada 4 horas, así no te dolerá la pierna.

-¿Me dejaras? – Cuestiono la rubia – mientras se sentaba al lado de Dark.

-Vendrán a buscarte, y eso me traerá problemas – respondió – iré a dormir, te estuve cargando por casi 3 horas… aunque no lo creas pesas lo tuyo.

-¡Oye! – reclamo ofendida. Dark solo sonrío mientras se acostaba al lado de sus pokemón y Charizard lo rodeaba con su cola – gracias… pero ¿por qué?

-Si quieres la excusa te puedo decir que fue porque ayudaste a Eevee, y que por ello te debía una. Si quieres la verdad no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé, impulso de idiotez. No intentes nada estúpido como atacarme mientras duermo o algo parecido, todo mi equipo está afuera para cuidarme.

-No lo iba a hacer – destacaba la rubia – también estoy cansada como para querer combatir… descansa, Dark – la chica se acostó en el frio suelo, dándole lastima al ilusionista.

-Por qué tengo que… Carajo, rubia, puedes dormir junto conmigo y Charizard, la llama de su cola te mantendrá caliente.

-Gracias – respondió Yellow mientras se acercaba al equipo de Dark y se acostaba junto a él.

-No intentes nada estúpido…

-Confía en mí como yo confié en ti…

-a-

-Eres buena – destacaba Pearl entre risas acompañado de Light y Bonnie – esos soldados, no tuvieron oportunidad contra ti en baloncesto.

-Oye basta, creo que estas exagerando – indico con una risa nerviosa la peli-rosa – solo me divertí, eso fue todo…

Los chicos continuaron con su buen ambiente, sentados en la mesa del comedor principal, riendo y contando cualquier tontería que se les venía a la mente. Luego, Light decidio prender el televisor.

-Y aquí están los últimos informes de la catástrofe que se vivió hoy en Ciudad Trigal – hablaba el conductor – la ciudad básicamente desapareció por un ataque de parte del Team Darkness donde hay que destacar, que gracias a ellos y no a los Holder no hubo bajas civiles. Tenemos una exclusiva con una niña que vivo de cerca la explosión del centro comercial de Trigal

-Cuéntanos, ¿qué sucedió? –le preguntaba la reportera a la niña que Dark había salvado.

-Yo… Vi como el Team Darkness apareció y pido a la población abandonar la ciudad, que si bien fue… un caos debido a que las fuerzas locales respondieron de manera violenta, ellos nunca tocaron a ningún civil… estaba asustada y fui a buscar a mi padre que estaba trabajando en el centro comercial, cuando llegue ese chico… Dark, ordeno derribarlo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y cuando me vio… le importo poco su vida, se arrojó sobre mí para protegerme mientras liberaba a su Eevee y le ordenaba protección… No sé ustedes, pero dudo que los Holder hagan algo así…

-Gracias por tu colaboración – agradeció la reportera.

-Algo más – comento la niña mientras tomaba el micrófono – yo… no creo que él sea el malo aquí, ¿Qué villano arriesga su vida por una niña como yo?

-Gracias – indico la reportera con amabilidad mientras retiraba el micrófono – informando desde las afueras de ciudad Trigal, o lo que queda de ella, en un nuevo fracaso de los Holder contra esta organización, el Team Darkness – Light luego apago la TV.

-Les dije que necesitaban mi ayuda… por dudar ya vieron lo que sucedió.

-No eres como el – destacaba Pearl – yo si confió en ti.

-Gracias Pearl – agradecía sonriente Light.

-Señorita, Pearl está bien, nunca tuvimos comunicación de emergencia de parte de Bonnie o los profesores – sonaba la voz de Diamond cerca.

-Pero aun así me preocupa – se oía a Platinum – quiero saber cómo esta…

-No entiendo su excesiva preocupación por Pearl – se oyó aún más cerca.

-Parece que ya llegaron – comento Pearl.

-Sí, creo que si… Pearl – lo llamo Light. El chico la volteo a ver, hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos verdes. De un momento a otro la ilusionista lo beso, mientras la puerta se abría ingresando Platinum y Diamond por ella, impresionando y poniendo celosa a la primera, sumado a lo que vivo hoy, no pudo mantener el autocontrol. Light rompió el beso, lo observo con una sonrisa y luego fue levantada por Platinum.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso con Pearl? – cuestiono molesta la conocedora.

-Suéltala Platinum – le ordeno serio Pearl.

-No… No, tu no, se supone que yo debo de ser la que te bese – revelo con el corazón quebrado Platinum – tu… me gustas… Pearl… Diamond, ayúdame.

El último miembro del trio sintió como algo se quebró dentro de él. Él estaba enamorado de Platinum, y esta última revelación fue como un balde de agua fría para él. La separación del trio de Sinnoh estaba cerca, porque aunque Dark representaba una amenaza real, Light era más peligroso que él, ella era la amenaza fantasma…

 **Y bueno, bastante largo pero creo que hice un buen trabajo. Espero que les guste, y de corazón les agradezco por leer. ¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

Problemas por aquí, problemas por allá. Ciertamente estar juntos era algo que todos disfrutaban; pero solo cuando no había una amenaza de por medio. Los entrenadores más fuertes de Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos estaban empezando a tener problemas internos. El trio de Kalos fue el primero en mostrar indicios de una inminente separación, ahora, el de Sinnoh estaba en circunstancias parecidas. Eso era lo que a ella le gustaba de su habilidad; aunque solo cuando la utilizaba contra sus oponentes, jugar con ellos un rato era lo mejor de ser la ilusionista.

Light observaba atenta a cada una de las reclamaciones y palabras subidas de tono que se empezaban a emplear. Fue muy sorpresivo para ella saber que dado los acontecimientos de ciudad Trigal, una de las chicas originales fue "raptada" por Dark. Le estaba facilitando demasiado su trabajo; esto empezaba a romper el grupo de Kanto, el cual desde su punto de vista era el más difícil de separar. Aun así ella esperaba ansiosa el combate prometido contra Dark, era imposible para ella no emocionarse, después de todo, se vería quien sería el mejor de los dos.

-¡Apenas la conoces! – Exclamo Platinum en un fuerte grito – no lleva ni un día aquí y tú ya te andas besando con ella, y tú, como te atreves.

-Basta Platinum – defendió Pearl a Light – ella es muy diferente de Dark. Es agradable pasar el rato con ella, irradia una felicidad impresionante y créeme, que hasta ahora ha demostrado ser mejor persona que tu – Light sonrió internamente.

-Es verdad – indico Bonnie – no debí de actuar así con ella en cuanto llego; me ha dado consejos y me he divertido bastante con ella.

-Peral, Bonnie – habla ofendida la conocedora. Los antes mencionados le dedicaron una mirada penetrante. La ilusionista los había engañado a la perfección – yo…

-Pearl – interrumpió Light – deberías ir a hablar con Diamond. Su mirada no era la mejor luego de la revelación de Platinum. Conocedora, debería de pensar las cosa mejor antes de decirlas… creo que te interesaría saber lo que piensa su otro compañero de sus sentimientos.

La conocedora le dedico una mirada de enojo. No reclamaría más, sería inútil, estaba blindada perfectamente por otros Pokédex Holder.

Por su parte, los demás estaban esparcidos. Red no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y mucho menos de pelear de manera verbal. Estaba preocupado por Yellow. Green tenía razón, después de todo, Dark le había confirmado a Pearl que ellos eran su objetivo. Debería prepararse para lo peor.

La mayoría, a excepción de Lyra, estaba con los profesores de su respectiva región.

Pasados unos minutos la conquistadora se acercó a donde estaba sentada Light, la cual tenía la mirada puesta en su PokéNav. "¿Qué estará revisando?" Se preguntó. Por supuesto, no era de mucha importancia para ella.

-Lyra. – Saludo Light. – He escuchado que eres muy buena para las estrategias, ¿jugarías conmigo? – pidió mientras señalaba el Risk.

-Risk… el juego de la conquista del mundo. – Confirmo la última Holder de Johto mientras acariciaba la cubierta de la caja. Unos segundos después la tomo, se acercó a una mesa y tomo asiento. Light prosiguió a hacer la misma acción. - ¿Eres buena?

-Es excelente. – Indico Bonnie mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellas. – Pearl y yo tratamos de vencerla, pero nunca lo logramos. De alguna forma siempre nos engañaba. Atacábamos a la región que parecía la mejor opción, sin embargo, pasado unos minutos ella nos rodeaba, nos hacía creer lo que ella quería que creyéramos.

-Interesante. – Decía Lyra mientras revolvía las cartas del juego. – Como una ilusionista.

Light se limitó a sonreír inocente.

-Yo diría que fue suerte. – Respondía aun mostrándose inocente. – Tal vez solo gane porque Pearl y Bonnie eran nuevos en este juego, y yo solo lo había jugado un par de veces.

-Bueno, a diferencia de ellos dos yo no soy ninguna novata. – Comentaba con arrogancia Lyra – veamos de que estas hecha…

-a-

-¡Abre la puerta, Dia! – Exigía Pearl a las afueras del cuarto que les había ofrecido Oak para habitar aquí durante la crisis que enfrentaban. – No seas infantil.

-¡No! – exclamo. Su voz se oía más que enojado, triste. – Tus sabes lo que juramos, y rompiste ese juramento.

-Platinum solo lo dijo por impulso. – Rectificaba su situación anterior. – Es más que obvio que están agotados por todos los acontecimientos en Trigal.

-Conozco a la señorita tanto como para saber cuándo habla por hablar y cuando no. – Confirmo los sentimientos de la chica. – Debo de procesar esto… es difícil, ¿sabes?

-En todo caso yo no tengo la culpa. – Indicaba el anticipador. – Ambos nos prometimos cero relaciones más allá de la amistad con Platinum. Pero por tu reacción veo que tu si te enamoraste de ella. Y ella de mí. Yo no hice nada que rompiera nuestro juramento.

-Solo déjame solo. – pidió amablemente el enfatizador.

No insistió más a su mejor amigo. Dio media vuelta, con la intención de que el tiempo le hiciera pensar bien las cosas. A pasos lentos se acercó a las escaleras, lugar donde una expectante Platinum lo esperaba.

-Parece que las cosas no fueron como debían. – indicaba con cierta preocupación la conocedora. - ¿algo que pueda hacer?

-Dejarlo solo de momento. – confirmo Pearl con la mirada baja. Pronto, cambio su expresión a una más seria, con el objetivo de cuestionar algo que lo tenía intrigado desde hace casi una hora. – Es cierto, ¿estas enamorada de mí?

La conocedora se quedó en silencio, pensando minuciosamente su respuesta. Que si bien, había actuado por puro impulso, no podía negar sus sentimientos para esta altura. Luego de la gran guerra Pearl y Diamond se quedaron a su lado, siendo los chicos en los que más confiaba. Por supuesto, el paso del tiempo hizo que se enamorara de manera inevitable de uno de los dos. Diamond, por su lado, era atento con ella, sin embargo eso no le generaba ninguna emoción más allá de una bonita amistad. Y no es que no lo valorara, de hecho era lo que más le gustaba del chico, sin embargo, no era para ella. Pearl, sin embargo, era más directo con ella, también tenía sus momentos de atención, pese a eso, él no le resolvía todo como Dia; y eso le animaba a mejorar. Su decisión ya la había tomado hace ya algunos años. Le hubiera gustaba haberlo revelado en mejores momentos, pero el ver que alguien más podría robarle aquello que tanto anhelaba le asusto.

-Sí. – Respondió en un susurro, apenas audible.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé… el tiempo simplemente hizo su trabajo.

-¿Sabes que no podemos tener una relación, cierto? – Cuestiono con determinación.- Más que nada para evitar conflictos entre nosotros.

-No es mi culpa que se haya enamorado de mí. – Respondió con una mirada fría, que hace años que Pearl no veía. – Debo de hablar con él para hacerle saber cómo me siento.

-Quiere estar solo y será mejor que así lo dejemos. – Comento frio mientras detenía a su compañera por el brazo. – Además si ese es el caso, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te hayas enamorado de mí.

-Idiota. – Hablo con la mirada baja y claramente triste. - ¿Es por ella? – Refiriéndose a Light.

-No. Es por nosotros. – Comento cada vez más desesperado. Platinum no tardo en romper el enganche, tomo su brazo con su mano libre y lo acaricio.

-Esa debí ser yo…

-No es una mala chica. – Rectifico el Holder de Sinnoh. – Además, ella es la primera que me ha visto con esa mirada que solo he visto en Red con Yellow, Green con Blue, Gold con Crys… hasta en Silver y Lyra.

-Entonces aquí se acaba todo. – Indico triste Berlitz mientras avanzaba de vuelta a la planta baja. – No quiero verte.

El chico se quedó sin movimiento, queriendo hacerle comprender a su compañera de la mejor manera las razones del porque su rechazo. Pese al tiempo que habían convivido juntos – que no era poco – ella aún mantenía ciertas características de niña rica, y eso aún la hacía muy arrogante. La quería, sí, pero él no se había enamorado de ella como su amigo de la infancia lo hizo. Pensante, se dispuso a abandonar la segunda planta; no tenían un profesor con el cual hablar de esto. Dark se los había arrebatado. Se podría decir, que la tensión los destruyo por dentro.

-a-

El cielo estrellado de Pueblo Paleta era único. Daba un espectáculo inolvidable de todos los astros que rescindían en el cielo.

Ash y Serena lo contemplaban, queriendo olvidar de momento todos los problemas.

La chica estaba siendo abrazada por el chico, con un semblante tranquilo. Estar con él la tranquilizaba, le traía paz. Sujetaron sus manos y siguieron contemplando el espectáculo que la vida les podía brindar.

-Hace mucho que no veía una noche como esta. – Confirmaba Ash. – Creo que debí haber pasado más tiempo aquí.

-Aún puedes. – Indicaba Serena. – Tenemos una vida por delante.

-Mi deber ahora es con Kalos. – Respondía serio. – Además, me extrañarían. – Esto provoco una risa ligera en su novia.

-No lo dudo. – Comentaba inocente. – Sin embargo tu familia está aquí. Tanto Red como tu madre. Tal vez tengas obligaciones ahora, pero eso no significa que no puedas venir a visitarlos.

-Si… Supongo que sí. – Decía con una sonrisa. – Siempre sabes que decir. No entiendo cómo, pero es algo que me encanta de ti.

-Bueno, cuando una chica y un chico se toman de las manos es porque hay química. – Hablaba mientras sostenía en el aire el enganche que tenía con su amigo de la infancia.

Ambos se relajaron. Querían de momento olvidar los problemas con Dark. Habían momentos para disfrutarse, y este era uno de esos. Unieron sus labios en un profundo beso y dejaron todos los problemas pasar de momento.

-Horas más tarde…

Levantarse temprano y prepararse para su día era básicamente una rutina para él. Shadow le había enseñado mucha disciplina durante su largo entrenamiento. Al principio; como a todo niño, odiaba la idea de no reposar lo suficiente, sin embargo él sabía que su padre lo hacía con el fin de que estuviera más que preparado para lo que estaba viviendo actualmente.

No iría hasta Kalos, eso ya lo sabía. Su Charizard no podría aguantar una jornada así de pesada, después de todo, aún con la mega evolución, lo había forzado el día de ayer en demasía por traerlo a salvo a él y la Holder de Kanto hasta aquí.

Tomo el PokéNav y lo desarmo, junto con el comunicador que le había entregado el doctor Alan. Su objetivo era muy simple. Utilizar las piezas que aun servían del Nav para tratar de reparar su comunicador y hablar con Joanna.

De su mochila saco instrumentos que le servirían para esto, se colocó unas gafas protectoras y empezó a experimentar, recordando parte de las clases que se le habían impartido en caso de requerir algo similar.

La rubia por su parte continuaba descansando. Dark, además de una fogata proporcionada por Charizard, le había brindado su chaqueta como cobija. Su semblante era tranquilo, propio de ella por lo que había estudiado. No quería despertarla. No quería que supiera a donde iría. Por supuesto que debido al poco pero notable ruido que estaba llevando a cabo su plan fue cuesta abajo.

La sanadora abrió los ojos con pesar, los tallo un poco para aclarar su vista y lo primero que noto fue a Dark de espaldas. Sus pokémon como el estaban despiertos, atentos a cada acción que llevaba a cabo su entrenador.

-Alex Dunphy, sostén esto con psíquico. – Ordeno a su Musharna. La Pokémon obedeció y sostuvo lo que le indico su entrenador. Este la acaricio poco después, mientras buscaba más herramientas.

Estaba sorprendida. De todos sus oponentes Dark era el más curioso. No detectaba ningún mal en sus compañeros de batalla… y eso la tenía intrigada, sobretodo porque en palabras de Oak, un Pokémon se ve influenciado por las conductas e ideales de su entrenador, siendo malos si estos lo son, y buenos si fuera el caso. En todos sus combates anteriores había notado cierto mal en los pensamientos de estas magnificas criaturas; hasta en Lance por más mínimo que fuera. Pero Dark era otro caso.

Observo a sus demás compañeros. No tenían nada que envidiar a nadie. Estaban cuidados, muy bien entrenados y sobretodo felices. Pero algo llamo su atención, una pokeball, una séptima pokeball. Estaba consciente de que podía llevar más de 6 pokémon, pues no parecía competir en una liga o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, era evidente que no le daba el mismo cariño que a los demás. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el diseño de esta, totalmente oscura, con algo de roja en el centro; además de unas franjas grises que destacaban sobre ella.

Se incorporó con sumo cuidado; para no llamar la atención de Dark a sus compañeros de combate. Dejo la chaqueta a un lado y a paso silencioso se acercó.

-Vamos… prende por Dark. – Hablaba solo el analista mientras se dedicaba a reparar su mini comunicador. Yellow se detuvo por esto, pues pensó que la habían descubierto. Al ver que no era por eso siguió avanzando.

Estando a unos metros estiro lo más que pudo su brazo, tratando de tomar esa extraña pokeball, sin éxito. Dark se dio la media vuelta y el encaro.

-Creí que dijiste que no harías nada estúpido. – Reclamaba el Káiser mientras sostenía la mano de la Holder.

-Creí que no me habías detectado o algo así. – Argumentaba tratando de sonar calmada Yellow. Dark se limitó a suspirar.

-Alex Dunphy además de ayudarme me estaba indicando si seguías dormida, cuando despertaste me aviso de inmediato. – Comento mientras volvía a acariciar a su Musharna.

-¿Tu primer pokémon, cierto? – Dark asistió con la cabeza. – Me lo imagine, tienes una mejor conexión con ella que con el resto de tu equipo. Me gustaría pelear contra ella algún día.

-Eso no será posible. – Señalo el analista mientras volvía a lo suyo. – Musharna es pokémon de aventura, no para competitivo.

-Tiene potencial. – destaco Yellow desilusionada por las palabras de Dark. – no es justo que los demás peleen y ella no.

-Sabe cuál es su rol dentro de mi equipo. – explico Dark. – Y lo entiende. No debe de arriesgar mis victorias.

-Yo sigo insistiendo que eso está mal. – hablo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Dark. – ¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te deba de interesar.

-De acuerdo. – hablo una muy paciente Yellow. – Esa pokeball – decía mientras señalaba la cintura de Dark. – Una de mis amigas de Johto las colecciona y nunca había visto alguna similar. Pero lo que más me intriga es que no liberaras al Pokémon que contiene. Supongo que debe de ser algún legendario o similar.

-Lo que hay dentro no es un Pokémon. – Destaco Dark. El chico suspiro, se retiró las gafas de protección y miro fijamente a la chica. – Hay decenas de legendarios esparcidos por el mundo, al menos en su forma terrenal. Tu compañero de Sinnoh tiene uno, son fáciles de vencer y aún más de capturar, con la estrategia correcta.

-¿Forma terrenal?

-La forma que contiene parte del poder e imagen de su forma divina. – Contesto Dark. – Es por eso que también se pueden capturar, y también por qué hay más de uno en el mundo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Platinum estaba investigando algo relacionado a eso.

-Bueno, después de todo es la conocedora. – Indico mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas protectoras y reanudaba su actividad. – Capturar a un legendario en su forma divina es casi tan estúpido como la estupidez humana. Es imposible, y como te dije, su forma terrenal puede ser vencida. Es por eso que esa pokeball tampoco contiene a un legendario. – El comunicador empezó a parpadear y a los pocos minutos a funcionar. – Genial. – Celebraba mientras se lo colocaba en el oído.

-¿Entonces que contiene?

-Si tienes suerte jamás lo sabrás. Incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo controlarlo. – Se incorporó. Busco unas cuantas bolsas y una botella de agua en su mochila y se las entregó a la rubia. – Es comida deshidratada, tendrás hambre pronto. Debo de irme. Ten. – Le entrega la medicina del día anterior. – Para la próxima vez que te vea espero que no sea con los Dex Holder o sino tendré que matarte de manera definitiva. Te doy la oportunidad del perdón si no vuelves con ellos.

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber. – Respondió sin dudar ante la petición de Dark. – Tu más que nadie debe de saber de eso, ¿no?

-Sí. – Contesto frio. – No sé si sentir admiración por tu valentía al quererme enfrentar en un futuro. O lastima por ser tan estúpida como para rechazar mi propuesta.

-Lo que mejor te parezca. – Decía orgullosa. Retrocedió unos metros y tomo la chaqueta de Dark. – Gracias, te tomaste muchas molestias para alguien que vas a querer matar en el futuro.

-Tengo mis razones. – Argumento mientras tomaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre su hombro izquierdo. – La próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos. – Tomo sus pokeball y regreso a cada uno de sus compañeros, menos a Charizard. – Nos vemos guardiana del Bosque Verde.

El chico monto a su Pokémon volador/fuego y alzo vuelo, dejando sola a la rubia y partiendo con rumbo desconocido.

Pasando unos minutos; y luego de asegurarse que no lo seguían se dispuso a hablar con Joanna.

-Aquí Dark. – Comunicaba por el comunicador. – Ubicación desconocida, solicito datos de mi posición.

-Señor Dark. Bonita madrugada. No esperaba que sobreviviera. – Respondió la voz femenina de la inteligencia artificial. – Ubicación actual. Latitud norte, 40°. Longitud 74° Oeste. A 3 horas de Hoenn. Según mi satélite.

-Se ve que me quieres. – Respondió sarcástico. - ¿Tenemos base en Hoenn?

-Mi programación no incluye sentimientos tales como el cariño, señor Dark. – Confirmo Joanna. – Hay una base disponible dentro de la cascada Meteoro. No puedo dar más detalles. El satélite no está en posición.

-Te odio y quiero tanto. – Confirmo luego de un suspiro. – Espero que haya drones allá, te necesito más de lo que tú a mí.

-Gracias

-a-

-No hay rastros de ella. – Confirmo el piloto del Jet de Platinum mientras avanzaban por el amplio mar. – Si me permite sugerir, señor Red, yo dudo que estén por aquí. Debieron ir a Hoenn.

-Era demasiado peso, su Charizard no hubiera aguantado. Sigue buscando. – Ordeno. Dio media vuelta y tomo asiento. Se llevó dos dedos a los ojos y los acaricio. No había dormido nada a noche debido a la preocupación.

El peleador estaba acompañado por el resto del grupo de Kanto, el de Johto, Platinum y Light. Los demás se quedaron en caso de que alguna catástrofe ocurriera por lugares cercanos a Kanto.

-La revancha Light – Suplicaba Lyra – Ya tengo la estrategia correcta para no caer en tus engaños.

-Eso mismo dijiste ayer después de la quinta ronda. – hablo confiada la ilusionista.

-Vamos, solo un juego más. – Pedía la conquistadora una vez más. Light suspiro y luego asistió con la cabeza. – Bien, no por nada me llaman la conquistadora.

La mayoría del resto, a diferencia de su compañera y aliada, permanecía en silencio. Green, Blue, Silver y Crystal estaban preocupados por su líder. Se le veía muy acabado, exhausto, y preocupado.

-Si la encontramos sin vida… - Hablaba Blue.

-No debemos de pensar en eso. – Respondía Green. – Dije que pude ser una posibilidad, solo para prepáranos para lo peor. En este momento hay que tener las esperanzas puestas en que la encontraremos.

-Es mi mejor amiga…

-Y mi mejor estudiante. – Destacaba Green. – Dark no la tendrá fácil contra ella. - Un ronquido interrumpió a Green. El causante: Gold.

-Discúlpenlo. – Hablaba apenada Crystal. – No está acostumbrado a pararse temprano.

-Crys… Me encanta tu disfraz de sirvienta. – Decía entre sueños el criador. Cabe destacar lo roja que se puso la Holder de Johto por este comentario.

-No sé qué es lo que le vez. – Comentaba Silver, también apenado por la actitud de su compañero y mejor amigo. Indignado, el intercambiador pateo ligeramente a Gold que estaba a unos metros de él, despertándolo.

Platinum, por su parte, estaba sin dirigirla la palabra a alguien. Había venido más que nada para evitar ver a Pearl después de sus problemas del día de ayer. Era la justificación perfecta. Sin embargo al igual que sus compañeros tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar. Debía de ser elegir la mejor opción para evitar que se fracturara más de lo que ya se encontraba su grupo. Aún si eso significaba dejar de lado su orgullo, cosa que era muy complicada.

-¿Sucede algo? – Cuestiono Light a Platinum. – Desde ayer no te veo nada bien.

-Cierra la boca, Light. – Contesto de inmediato de manera agresiva. – Tu eres la causa por la que no esté bien. En verdad, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo así con Pearl?

-Entiendo que estés enojada, pero perdón, no pude evitarlo. Era la primera vez que alguien me trataba así. En verdad me sentí bien, feliz. No esperaba esa reacción de tu parte y la reacción en cadena en tus compañeros. – Contestaba tratando de sonar inocente, cosa que le salía muy bien.

-Como sea. – Comento cansada de escuchar a la ilusionista Platinum.

Light dejo de insistir en entablar plática. Después de todo ya había separado al grupo de Sinnoh y, alguien como Platinum debería ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

El tiempo pasaba, y no había rastros de la rubia y su captor. Minuto a minuto el sentimiento de miedo crecía de Red. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que probablemente no la volvería a ver, y eso le dolía aún más. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas, tenía que compartir aún más momentos con ella, y recuperar mucho tiempo. Su reacción a su perdida no sabía cuál sería, pero tenía claro algo. Buscaría a Dark aún si eso implicara utilizar sus poderes Unown y matarlo personalmente.

-Se acerca un objeto no identificado. – Destaco el piloto de Platinum. – Se acerca a velocidad promedio.

-Dirígete hacia él. – Ordeno de inmediato. – Green, conmigo. – El chico de ojos verdes se incorporó de inmediato. – Prepara a tu Charizard.

-Red. – Lo llamo serio. – En caso de que ocurra algo trágico con ella, por favor no pierdas…

-Lo sé. – Interrumpió el chico de ojos rojos. – Sin embargo no pudo garantizarte nada. Igual, mi hermano con su ayuda podrá ayudarlos a detenerme.

-A ella no le gustaría eso. – Destaco Green. – Y a mí tampoco.

-Lo sé. – Comento cortante. Estaba consciente que su mejor amigo quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, pues no le gustaría tener que pelear a muerte contra él una vez más. - ¿Listo? – Green asistió. – Los demás abróchense su cinturón. No queremos accidentes innecesarios.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato ambos liberaron a su respectivo pokémon volador. Los montaron de inmediato y emprendieron vuelo.

-25 metros para topar. – Informo Green.

Ambos entrenadores se acercaron, esperando que fuera Dark o similar.

-¿Yellow? – Pregunto al aire tratando de distinguir al objeto que se acercaba. – Es Yellow y Kitty.

-Sigue con vida. – Comento alegre Green. Algo raro en él.

La chica se acercó a ellos, con su pokémon obviamente agotada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recorrer tanto. Red se acerco, la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a subir a su pokémon.

-Bienvenida de vuelta. – Comento más tranquilo. – Te extrañe.

-a-

-Hace ya algunas horas que se fueron. – Conversaba Ash con Black. Ambos acompañadas por sus compañeras. Cabe destacar que estaban tomando un refrigerio – Deberíamos prepararnos para cualquier cosa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… nunca hemos tenido un combate. – Destacaba Black. – Tenemos tiempo, ¿qué dices?

-Nunca le digo no a un reto. – Contesto animado Ash. – Vamos a los campos del profesor Oak.

-De acuerdo. – Comento Black mientras se reincorporaba. - ¿Vienes White?

-Serena y yo estamos hablando sobre cómo mejorar sus presentaciones. – Indico la soñadora. – Una vez acabe todo esto quiero empezar a lanzarla al estrellato internacional. Haremos grandes cosas juntas.

-Los alcanzaremos en unos minutos. – Hablo Serena. – Después de todo, White es una buena influencia.

Por su parte, el trio de Hoenn ayudaba al profesor Birch a llevar unas investigaciones sobre Kanto, pues considerando que rara la vez salía de su región esta era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar unas investigaciones.

-Ustedes tienen un pésimo gusto por la moda. – Comentaba Ruby mientras tomaba apuntes en su libreta sobre lo que le indicaran el profesor y Sapphire.

-Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que es para que los pokémon se sientan de manera más cómoda con nuestra presencia – Respondía la buscadora. – además así tenemos una manera de acercarnos más a la naturaleza, deberías intentarlo.

-No gracias, estoy bien. No me gustaría oler mal.

-Emerald, ¿podrías traerme más pokémon? – Solicito Birch. – Quiero ver más de cerca todos los especímenes de Kanto sin miedo a que me ataquen.

-Pff… - Suspiro el domador. – De acuerdo, pero no hay mucho por acá. Rattata, Pidgey y tal vez Mankey.

-No importa, son muy raros de ver en Hoenn. – Volvio a solicitar el profesor.

-De acuerdo, Ruby, acompáñame. – Pidió amablemente Emerald mientras ingresaba en la hierba alta. Al menos según la Pokédex

-¡Ruby! – Llamo en un grito la voz de la Holder más joven la cual se vislumbraba a unos metros acercándose. Unos segundos después estaba frente a él encantador.

-¿Qué sucede, Bonnie?

-Reactívame, no voy a dejar que me límites. – El chico se sorprendió por las palabras de la menor.

-¿Limitarte? Si te desactive es porque no estas lista como para enfrentar a alguien como Dark.

-No digas mentiras. – Subió de tono la voz de la aprendiz – Estoy harta de tus mentiras. Tienes miedo de lo que puedo llegar a ser, que te deje muy, pero muy atrás.

-Esto se está poniendo feo. – Comento Emerald.

-Bonnie. – Se acercó a la niña Sapphire, tratando de tranquilizarla. – No estoy de acuerdo en la manera en que te diriges a Ruby. Ambos te entrenamos precisamente por eso, porque vimos tu potencial.

-¿En serio, Sapphire? ¿En serio? – Cuestiono la rubia. – Él también te ha estado mintiendo. ¿Isla espejismo? ¿Te suena? Fingió amnesia, todos los años que estuvo negando su confesión en realidad sabía de lo que hablabas.

La expresión de Sapphire era una combinación de enojo, tristeza y desaprobación. Aunque ella en años anteriores se había dado una idea de que en realidad Ruby fingía, se había convencido de que en realidad el encantador decía la verdad. Ahora se sentía humillada. Con la mirada baja dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se retiró sin mucho que decir, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. – Rompió el silencio Emerald.

-a-

-Hermoso, ¿no cree doctor? – Cuestionaba Shadow al doctor Alan mientras a través de unos monitores verificaban el mantenimiento hacia una armada de robots.

-El gran ejercito oscuro. La ultima invención del científico Marcus Hazard. – Respondía

-Debe de estar listo para cuando reciban el poder de los herederos. – Indicaba el lider del Team Darkness. – Con tus avances, doctor, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo lograremos. En el pasado solo pude utilizar el poder Unown de Fire para dárselo a mis hijos y a mí. Pero era solo uno, ahora, creo que podemos hacer cosas interesantes, son dos.

-¿No está preocupado por Dark? – Se desvió del tema el doctor Alan. – Regresaron todos los soldados menos el…

-¿Debería? – Respondió con una pregunta.

-Es su hijo después de todo. – Respondió con una mirada penetrante. Shadow dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Sí, lo es. – Contesto una vez finalizada su risa. - Pero para eso lo entrene, sabe lo que debe de hacer. Si tanto te preocupa, Joanna, noticias de Dark.

-El amo Dark se encuentra en estos momentos desplazándose a Hoenn. Me a solicitado reactivar la base que se encuentra en ese lugar. Estará allá en menos de una hora.

-¿Lo ve? – Hablo el padre del analista. – Tranquilo, Dark se sabe cuidar solo. Ahora lo que requiero de usted es que haga un análisis de estas bellezas.

-a-

Dos horas de viaje, misma posición y un calor del carajo.

Dark estaba sudoroso, sucio e incómodo. Lo primero que haría en cuanto llegara sería tomar un baño, después de todo se lo había ganado. Fiel a su tradición en los simuladores no había dejado morir a nadie, aun arriesgando estúpidamente su vida.

Su Charizard había vuelto a mega evolucionar, más que nada para acelerar el paso y llegar en tiempo y forma. Había pasado ya un día sin hablar con Light. Lo primero que haría al llegar sería tomar otro PokéNav y hablar con ella.

-Ya casi amigo. – Animaba Dark a su pokémon. – Un poco más, solo un poco más.

La hora que le faltaba de camino paso volando, llegando a la región y contemplando lo bella que era, sorprendiéndolo. Este mundo lo había maravillado, y estaba más que nunca dispuesto a limpiarlo para que todos pudieran ver lo que él veía. Se había alegrado de haber salido de esa cámara de hibernación. Ahora sentía la brisa en su rostro, contemplaba los colores y escuchaba el cantar de algunos pokémon.

Tiempo después llego a la cascada. Según Joanna le había comunicado, la base se encontraba bajo esta. Regreso a Charizard, pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo explotado, otra vez. Guardo el comunicador en su mochila para evitar que se mojara y, segundos después, se lanzó al agua.

Nado por donde Joanna le había indicado, llegando a una cueva submarina que pronto se transformó en un laberinto. Nado y nado, hasta llegar a la puerta de la base. Escaneo su mano y momentos después esta se abrió, filtrando el agua y dándole oxígeno de nueva cuenta al Káiser.

Libero a sus compañeros, les dejo descansar y, sin perder tiempo, reactivo la luz de la base. Se comunico con Joanna, pidiéndole datos del lugar. Y cuando los obtuvo, no dejo ni pasar más minutos para dirigirse a los baños de las instalaciones a lavarse. Era lo único que quería hacer. Pasados los minutos termino la única actividad que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Su ropa era un desastre, y no se tenía que ser un experto para saberlo. Llena de arena, rasgada debido a las tareas del día de ayer y poco más. Suspiro y se dirigió a los vestidores, con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo cual cubrirse, por supuesto, no tenía muchas esperanzas; ya que la ropa que traía puesto con anterioridad se la habían proporcionado en la base donde creció, y era lógico que tuvieran vestimenta para él. Llego y ojeo al lugar, encontrándose varios uniformes del Team Darkness que eran un pantalón gris, con una sudadera del mismo color con detalles blancos. Pese a ver de su talla no eran de su agrado, así que continuo avanzando. Metros adelante encontró un cuarto con un letrero que llamo su atención.

-'Reservado para mis Holder´. – Leyó. No perdió mucho tiempo e ingreso al cuarto. – Light, Dark, Night y Day. – Leyó el nombre de su compañera más el de sus dos hermanos, observando que debajo de sus nombres había ropa. – Supongo que aún los tenías contemplados, padre. – Hablo solo mientras se acercaba a su respectiva área. Analizo la ropa y tomo la que más le gustaba. Pese que había un vestidor decido cambiarse ahí mismo, pues no había quien lo viera. Una playera oscura de mangas largas, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis rojos fueron su elección. Se peinó el cabello y decido salir de allí.

-Joanna, comunícame con mi padre. – Solicito Dark una vez frente al computador principal.

-En seguida señor Dark. – Comunico la inteligencia artificial. Un minuto después las comunicaciones fueron enlazadas.

-Pequeño Tepig, pequeño Tepig, déjame entrar. – Molestaba Shadow a Dark. El chico solo se limitó a observarlo con una mirada analítica - Carajo, ríete al menos.

-No fue gracioso. – Respondió de inmediato. – Incluso el doctor Alan contaría mejores chistes.

-Como sea. – Recupero su postura de siempre. - ¿Cómodo?

-Mejor que nunca. – Contesto sarcástico. – Le daría 5 estrellas al lugar.

-Cierra la boca Dark. – Indico enojado Shadow. – en todo caso, ¿quién te autorizo poder utilizar mi base?

-Soy tu hijo. – Contesto fríamente. – No el mejor, pero al menos te respeto. – Shadow lo observo y luego suspiro. – En fin, ¿Mis soldados llegaron bien?

-Bueno, Luna tiene que ser operado de la pierna, aun así esta agradecido contigo por salvarlo. Siéndote sincero, fue bastante estúpido de tu parte.

-¿Qué diferencia tendría yo sobre los Pokédex Holder si dejo morir a mis compañeros? – Comento de brazos cruzados. – En fin, tengo trabajo que hacer. Dile a Luna que mande al resto del escuadrón a por mí dentro de 2 días a las 1500 horas. Luego iremos a Kanto.

-Como usted diga mi comandante. – Respondió sarcástico Shadow. - ¿Algo más?

-No, supongo que no. Antes, voy a cambiar de pokémon. ¿Está disponible nuestro sistema de almacenamiento?

-Creo, Joanna, ¿está disponible nuestro sistema de almacenamiento?

-Siempre está disponible, amo Shadow. – Confirmo la inteligencia artificial.

-Ya escuchaste, hijo. Por cierto, el doctor Alan estaba bastante preocupado por ti. – Esta declaración sorprendió a Dark. – No puede atender porque esta… en ciertos asuntos importantes.

-Dile que estoy bien. – Hablo tratando de sonar serio. – Tengo que prepara algunas cosas, nos vemos… cuando el destino quiera.

Dark colgó la llamada y en seguida se dirigió a los laboratorios de robótica del Team Darkness. Coloco su PokéNav en una base y le ordeno a Joanna repararlo. Luego se dirigío a los pc del lugar y se dispuso a cambiar de pokémon.

-Bronzor, Eevee, Chatot. – decía mientras colocaba las pokéball. – gracias, pero es hora de algo nuevo.

Las pokéball de los pokémon antes mencionados desaparecieron de un momento a otro, apareciendo otras poco después.

-Bien, es hora de divertirnos.

Al siguiente día…

No llevaban más de 24 horas fuera y la situación interna era un desastre. Hoenn dividido, Kalos, Sinnoh… Situación similar. De momento debido a la relación que sostenían dos de los 3 integrantes de Kalos era el más estable… y eso le gustaba. Era un reto. Light sabía lo que tenía que hacer con la mayoría, menos con esos dos. Por lo poco que sabía, ellos confiaban demasiado el uno en el otro.

-Y… ¿Qué me puedes contar de esos dos? – Cuestiono Light a Pearl. Ambos chicos estaban en la casa de Blue en la planta baja – Son mis compañeros para esta misión y me gustaría saber cómo apoyarlos, ayudarlos… básicamente ayudarte a ayudarme a comprenderlos para que no se sientan tan incomodos conmigo…

-Bueno, Ash y Serena son pareja desde hace 1 años. – Respondía de lo más natural Pearl. – Él es tonto y ella amable. Un apasionado por las batallas que quiere ser el mejor y una musa de la belleza.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, pero no creo que les guste que lo mencione, es más, a ellos tampoco les gusta hablar de ello.

-Sí es algo importante debo de saberlo. Dark los estudio a cada uno de ustedes y sabe lo que debe de hacer para derrotarlos. Si es algo que no les gusta es probable que él ya lo sepa y se aproveche de ello, y yo debo de evitarlo.

-Tiene lógica. – Hablo un pensante Pearl. – Bueno, durante la catástrofe de Kalos Ash… Ash asesino a uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Era el hermano de Bonnie. Se salieron de control sus emociones y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra.

-¿Chico celoso?

-Tal vez… no lo sé con exactitud, cuando llegamos todo era un caos. Rara la vez hablan sobre eso los Holder de Kalos. Despues de todo no es algo que les guste recordar.

-Sí, me lo imagino. – Habla expectante Light. - ¿Y Serena quería e ese chico?

-Supongo que sí. – Indico Pearl. – Luego de que muriera salía a caminar sola. Incluso se negaba a que Ash la acompañara.

-Interesante. – Hablaba analítica la ilusionista. – Y, ¿Tus compañeros que tal?

-Te mentiría si te contestara que bien. – Suspiro. – Diamond y Platinum no me han dirigido la palabra. Uno piensa que lo traicione, y ella piensa que la cambie por ti.

-Perdón, no era mi intención es que… es la primera vez que me divierto así con alguien y me siento así de comoda. Pude reir, sin miedo a que me castigaran por eso. – Jugaba con el Light fingiendo una sonrisa inocente muy convincente. – Si quieres puedo hablar con ella y…

-¡No! – Exclamo Pearl mientras la detenía del hombro. Una expresión de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro. Sus manos aún no estaban sanas. – Es decir… No.

Light se sentó nuevamente a su lado, tomo su mano y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no quiero causarte más problemas. – Hablaba mientras ponía su mano en su rostro.

-Gr-Gracias. – Comentaba nervioso. – Debo ir con el Doctor Omura. Dudo que Platinum me acompañe, ¿vienes?

-De acuerdo. Antes debo de pasar a mi cuarto por unas cosas.- Indicaba Light. – Espérame a fuera de la casa de Blue.

Pearl asistió y la Káiser se dirigo hacia la planta de arriba. Giro la perlilla y entro al cuarto que le habían proporcionado para su estadía. Tomo su PokéNav, que curiosamente tenía llamadas perdidas de Dark, sorprendiéndola.

-Vaya, hasta que te acuerdas de mi.- Hablo para sí misma. Se aseguró de cerrar con llave su cuarto, ingreso al baño que este tenía también poniéndole seguro. Abrió la llave del agua y devolvió la llamada. Un minuto después su compañero contesto. - Deberías perderte en el mar más seguido para que así me marques. – Le reclamaba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, perdón. En verdad quería marcarte en cuanto llegue a la base de Hoenn, pero no servía mi Nav. Joanna lo reparo. – Contestaba un avergonzado Dark.

-De acuerdo, esta bien. – Comento luego de un suspiro. – La novia de uno de los herederos dice que te portaste muy bien con ella. ¿Debería preocuparme?

-Le dije que tenía mis razones. – Hablo sonando serio. – No iba a dejar que la naturaleza me quitara a uno de mis objetivos y, sobretodo, no iba a matar a alguien que estaba herido.

-Si claro… - Decía tratando de molestar a Dark. – Y yo que creía que debía encargarme personalmente de la potencial competencia.

-¿Competencia? – Cuestiono el analista. Light soltó una ligera risa.

-Nada, nada… - Comentaba en ligeras risas. - Por cierto, iba a realizar una llamada a Shadow, por eso subí, pero ya que estoy hablando contigo, ¿podrías hablarle y pedirle que busquen algo por mi en Kalos?

-Sí, no veo por qué no, ¿qué quieres que busquen?

-Una foto del hermano de Bonnie.

-¿El ya fallecido Líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia? – La chica asistió con la cabeza. - De acuerdo, mi escuadrón vendrá mañana y me la entregaran. Haré un ataque a Ciudad Verde mañana, pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo y te la entregare en ese momento.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto nueva ropa, vaya, se te ve bien, Dark. – El chico se sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas por allá? – Cuestiono tratando de evadir el comentario anterior de la chica.

-Bastante bien. Bese a un Holder y poco más.

-Ah… Ok. – Comento más serio de lo normal Dark.

-¿Estas bien? – Cuestiono juguetona la ilusionista.

-Sí… adiós.

La llamada fue finalizada. Light se guardó su Nav con una amplia sonrisa.

-Adoro tu expresión de niño celoso…

-a-

El día del ataque había llegado. Dark estiro sus músculos mientras contemplaba a un Jet del Team Darkness decencia. Con ayuda de los mecanismos de la base, partió la cascada y, poco después, la pared, dejando ver la plataforma de aterrizaje. Minutos después abrieron la compuerta, dejando ingresar al Káiser y partiendo del lugar mientras la base se volvía a bloquear a sus espaldas.

-Trajeron lo que les pedí. – Solicito a sus hombres. Uno se acercó y le entrego la foto. – Bien, es hora de jugar.

Horas más tarde…

La gente de Ciudad Verde se sorprendió cuando el chico más buscado en esos momentos desendio sobre su ciudad acompañados de más soldados del Team Darkness. El chico les pidió amablemente retirarse del lugar, pues se haría un campo de batalla muy pronto. Proximo, las fuerzas locales del lugar arribaron a Dark y su escuadron y este, en un chasquido, le ordenó a sus fuerzas hacerles frente, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo esperando por sus oponentes principales.

-a-

-Ciudad Verde. – Hablaba para todo los Holder Silver mientras se preparaban. – No esta nada lejos. Esta muy confiado.

-Dark siempre sabe lo que hace. – Decía Light de brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba a Los Holder alistarse. – Estoy lista.

-Las camionetas del Team Rocket están lista. Ve y aborda una. – Light no perdió más tiempo y salió.

-Llevaremos unos cuantos soldados. – Volvía a hablar Silver. – Al menos los suficientes para contener al Team Darkness.

-De Dark me encargo yo. – Hablaba un flamante Ash. – Es hora de cobrar factura.

-Recuerda utilizar tu poder Unown de ser necesario. – Le comentaba Red. – Hermano, no te dejes provocar. Yellow, ¿lista?

-Él me dijo que seríamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos topáramos, supongo que llego la hora.

-Serena, conmigo. – Pedía amablemente Ash.

-Juntos somos invencibles…

La mayoría de los Holder ya estaban afuera, esperando por el resto de sus compañeros. A excepción de Pearl que aún no estaba en condiciones de competir. Y Bonnie que seguía sin ser reactivada. El silencio se hizo presente en el trio de Hoenn, que seguía peleado. Diamod y Platinum no se dirigían la palabra y el dúo de Unova no sabía cómo animar el ambiente.

Light al ver a una impotente Bonnie decio acercarse a ella, aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

-Sube conmigo. – Solicito la ilusionista. - ¿Quieres tu revancha, no?

-Así es. – Contesto de brazos cruzados la aprendiz. – Pero, si se dan cuanta.

-Yo te respaldo, adelante. Ve en la cajuela, estarás oculta allí.

La niña acompaño a la ilusionista y, cuando la oportunidad se presentó, se coló en la cajuela del vehículo. Minutos después partieron.

-a-

-Despejado, señor Dark. – lo llamaba un soldado. – Esperamos órdenes.

-A mi lado. – Ordeno de inmediato. – Ya han pasado 20 minutos y no llegan. No deben de tardar.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, en el horizonte aparecieron las camionetas del Team Rocket.

-Prepárense. – Indico de inmediato. – Algo me dice que esta vez tienen más sorpresas.

La distancia de diferencia pronto se hizo nula. Frente a él yacía parte del Team Rocket y los Holder de nueva cuenta.

-Los esperaba unos minutos antes. – Comento sin mostrar ninguna emoción. – Y bien, ¿Quién será ahora?

-¡Yo! – Exclamaba la hermana del fallecido lider de gimnasio de Luminalia. Ganándole la partida a Ash. Cabe destacar que Light ya no estaba en la camioneta que abordo, pues quería aguardar el factor "sorpresa" y por eso se bajo unos metros más atrás, fuera de la vista de Dark.

-¿Ya puedes dormir bien por las noches? – Molesto Dark a la menor.

-Necesitas más que eso para romper mi mente. – Respondía confiada la niña.

-¡Bonnie! – Interrumpía Ash. – Te ordenamos quedarte en Paleta.

-Y yo decidí hacer caso omiso. Esta también es mi batalla.

-Es peligroso, debemos de atacar todos a la vez. – Comentaba Emerald.

-Creí que tenían honor. Todos contra mí es algo injusto. – Respondía el analista.

-No necesitamos honor para enfrentarnos a alguien como tú. – Indicaba Ash.

-Déjenme esto a mí. – Hablaba Bonnie. – Lo necesito.

-Esto me está aburriendo, soldados, a ellos. Bonnie, te espero.

Una nueva batalla se desato. Y una Holder se enfrentaba a Dark.

-Te sedo el honor. – Hablaba Dark. – que sea de 3 contra 3.

-Arcanine. – Llamaba Bonnie a su pokémon.

-Tengo lo perfecto para el. – Hablaba confiado. – Gyarados

Ambos pokémon se mostraron, dominantes en todos los aspectos, listo para la acción. El ataque de Gyarados disminuyo segundos después.

-Que cabrona, intimidación.

-He aprendido bastante de mis maestros, sin embargo, es hora de mi propio camino. Arcanine, regresa.

-Justo lo que predije. – Comento confiado.

-Tyranitar, adelante. – Liberaba a un nuevo pokémon. De inmediato, la habilidad del pokémon hizo acto de presencia, iniciando una tormenta de arena.

-Danza dragón – Ordeno serio Dark. El pokémon aumento sus estadísticas, sin embargo, la arena tormenta daño ligeramente al pokémon. – Cascada. – Ordeno aprovechando su turno. El ataque golpeo de lleno al Tyranitar, sin embargo debido a intimidación no pudo debiliitarlo.

-Bien, trueno, ¡ya! – El compañero de la Holder más joven ataco, dejando sin oportunidades al Gyarados de Dark. Sorprendentemente sobrevivió, pero la tormenta término de acabarlo – uno a cero.

-Tienes agallas. – Destacaba serio mientras regresaba al pokémon. – Lastima que no sea suficiente. Beedrill.

-Interesante. Quiero ver que haces con el. – Provocaba Bonnie al analista.

-No pidas lo que te puede matar. – Resalto el Káiser.

-Tyranitar, regresa. Arcanine. – El pokémon de fuego volvió a aparecer, bajando el ataque del compañero de batalla de Dark por su habilidad.

-Beedrill, muestra todo tu potencial, mega evoluciona. – El pokémon bicho se enlazo con Dark, mostrando su forma más poderosa. – Taladradora. – Ordeno con una ligera sonrisa.- El ataque fue súper eficaz, pero no fue problema para el Arcanine. Terminando el turno, la tormenta zarandeo al Beedrill y oponente. – Ahora soy más rápido. Taladradora. – Bonnie vio impotente como su pokémon perro caía en batalla. – Me sorprende que no utilizaras velocidad extrema, pero bueno. Tal vez ni siquiera lo tenías. En fin, 1 a 1.

-Me estás haciendo enojar. – Destaco la aprendiz. – Es hora, Aggron. – Uno de sus pokémon más fuertes se presentó.

-Vaya, peligroso. Igual, acero y roca.

-Mega evoluciona, Aggron. – El pokémon se rodeó de energía y mostro su forma más poderosa.

-Y… Ahora es solo aceró. Que fastidio. Taladradora. – El pokemon bicho ataco, haciendo apenas daño al rival. – Esto se pone interesante.

-Defensa férrea. – El pokémon aumento sus defensas de manera espectacular. Terminando el turno la tormenta acabo.

-Ida y vuelta. – El pokémon bicho ataco y de inmediato volvió a su pokéball. – Ninetales.

-Qué bonito. – Destacaba Bonnie. – En fin, defensa férrea.

-Es buena tu estrategia, defensas altas y una habilidad que reduce el daño de los ataques súper eficaces. Sin embargo, yo no solo me concentro en el ataque físico.

-Rayos… Especial… Regresa. Tyranitar ve.

-Bien, has perdido tus aumentos de poder. – Rectificaba Dark. – aunque la tormenta va a aumentar la defensa especial de Tyranitar… pero aún tiene el daño recibido por cascada.

-Lanzallamas. – El Ninetales ataco, pero no consiguió mucho. Dark se sorprendió.

-Chaleco asalto. – Destacaba Bonnie. – La gran Bonnie no perderá hoy.

-Bueno, me sorprendes bastante, pero, aún te falta bastante. Energibola – Debido a la naturaleza del Ninetales (miedosa) era obviamente más rápido. El ataque termino por debilitar a su oponente.

-Rayos, eso no me lo esperaba. – Resaltaba Bonnie mientras regresaba a su pokémon.

-Siempre estoy listo para todo. Dos a uno.

-Aggron. – Llamo a su último pokémon. – No me rendiere hasta el final.

-El final ya llego. Ninetales, lanzallamas. – El pokémon al hacerse solo acero, perdió la resistencia a fuego y callo debilitado. – Diste mejor batalla de lo que esperba.

-No… perdí. – Hablaba imponente en el suelo.

-Llego tu hora. Ninetales…

Un ataque sorpresa interrumpió a Dark. Impidiéndole darle el golpe de gracia a la menor.

-Es algo injusto aprovecharse de los más pequeños. – Comentaba Light mientras entraba a escena. Dark trato de fingir una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Bonnie! – Exclamaba Ash mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

-Mantenla a salvo, yo me encargare de él.

-Con que estabas con ellos, Light. – Hablaba Dark. - ¿En serio quieres pelear contra mi? Ambos sabemos el resultado.

-Claro, yo derrotándote. Cura a tus pokémon, que sea un tres contra tres. Sorprendeme.

-a-

-Señores, el momento que hemos estado esperando ha llegado. – Hablaba emocionado Shadow. – Mis dos máximas creaciones se enfrentaran hoy. Oficialmente, desde este momento, el proyecto némesis comienza.

Al contrario de Shadow, la expresión del doctor Alan era de preocupación. Sabía que no se iban a matar, pero si a lastimar bastante, y eso le preocupaba. No le gustaba verlos heridos, y mucho menos peleando entre ellos.

-a-

-Gyarados – nuevamente liberaba a su confiable Pokémon.

-Klefki. – Liberaba Light a su compañero de batalla. – Reflejo.

-Bien, no tiene caso hacer otra cosa. Terremoto – Apenas y recibió daño su oponente.

-Bien, Klefki, regresa. Drifblim.

-Demonios, y ya ordene terremoto. – Drifblim no recibió daño. – Bien, igual tengo algo bueno para él.

-No eres el único. – Destacaba la ilusionista.

-Triturar. – el ataque no bajo mucho, pese a ser muy efectivo.

-Te engañe. – Hablaba con una sonrisa. – Reducción.

-Mierda… Danza dragón.

-Reducción.

-Mis probabilidades de acertar un ataque ya son muy bajas… Danza dragón.

-Reserva. – Ordenaba confiada Light. Pasando el turno el efecto de reflejo se dispersó.

-Si no ataco, mis bufos serán en vano. Triturar. – El ataque fallo.

-Relevo… - Ordeno fríamente, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Que cabrona. – Hablo sorprendido Dark. – Creí que… estabas asiendo un muro defensivo con Drifblim.

-Te hice creer lo que yo quería que creyeras. Ahora, tu tiempo ha llegado. Clefable.

-Mierda… Debo de confiar en que le voy a dar. Cascada. – Pese a estar todo en contra el ataque acertó, bajándole más de la mitad de la vida y asiendo retroceder al pokémon oponente. Poco después el Clefable recupero vida con restos. – Cascada. – El ataque fallo.

-Luz lunar. – El pokémon recupero vida.

-Recuperaste toda la vida. Cascada. – El ataque acertó esta vez. – Bien, me vendría bien un crítico.

-Es muy improbable, has tenido mucha suerte. Masa cósmica – Las defensas del pokémon aumentaron.

-Joder… Esto no va bien. Cascada. – El ataque acertó, para sorpresa de todos. Dejando a Clefable a punto de ser derrotado.

-Casi… Casi… Luz lunar. – Molestaba la ilusionista al analista.

-Qué asco… Ahora si es muy complicado, dudo acertar de nuevo. – Dark se empezaba a desesperar. – Danza dragón.

-Luz lunar. – el pokémon de Light recupero toda su vida.

-Danza dragón.

-Masa cósmica.

-Bien, tentemos a la suerte. Cascada. – El ataque volvió a acertar, haciendo daño destacable y enzima retrocediendo al Clefable. – Cascada. – El ataque fallo.

-Luz lunar.

-Estás jugando al aguante… mierda. Cascada. – El ataque no acertó.

-Masa cósmica.

-Cascada. – Fallo.

-Masa cósmica.

-Cascada. – Sin suerte.

-Masa cósmica. – La sonrisa de Light iba en aumento, desconcertando a Dark.

-Cascada. – Esta vez acertó, haciendo muy poco daño. – carajo.

-Poder reserva. – Ordeno maliciosamente la analista.

Gyarados apenas sobrevivió.

-Sí, intuía que tenía esa mierda. – Comento muy serio Dark. – Cascada. – Fallo.

-Poder reserva. – Gyarados fue debilitado. – es imposible que me derrotes ahora.

-Estas acabado Dark. – Comentaba Red mientras llegaba a escena. - Tus soldados fueron derrotados y arrestados, y Light te está venciendo. Ríndete.

Los Holder lo rodearon.

-Aún no acaba el combate. – Trataba de mantener la calma. - ¿Sabes, Light? Puedo sacar a Cradily y que este combate dure por los siglos de los siglos.

-Soy paciente. – Destacaba con una sonrisa confiada.

-No eres tan malo Dark. – Hablaba Yellow. – Podemos llegar a un acuerdo y que no pases tanto tiempo en prisión.

-¿Qué dices, Yellow? Quiero todo el peso de la ley sobre él. – Indicaba Platinum. Dark soltó una carcajada perturbadora.

-Llevemos esto al siguiente nivel. A Shadow le gustara ver pelear a lo que está en nuestra séptima pokéball.

-¿Hablas en serio? – Cuestiono con algo de temor Light mientras se llevaba la mano a su cinturón y acariciaba la pokeball.

-Totalmente. – Respondió mientras realizaba la misma acción.

-a-

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Joanna, toma video de todo. Quiero todos los detalles.

-En seguida señor.

-Esto está mal. Son inestables, no sé si los puedan controlar. Joanna comunícame con Dark, nece…

No pudo terminar, pues Shadow le encesto un golpe al mentón.

-Joanna, has caso omiso a la orden del doctor Alan.

Alan observaba con temor. La batalla verdadera entre Light y Dark iba a comenzar.

-a-

-De… De acuerdo. – Hablo con temor la ilusionista mientras regresaba a su pokémon. Si todo salía mal, todo su plan se iría a la basura.

-Dark me dijo que lo que hay en esas pokeball no es común. Ni siquiera un legendario… - Hablaba una expectante Yellow.

-Que será. – Comento en el mismo estado Red.

-Juguemos en serio. ¡Ghost, adelante! – Exclamaba Dark

-¡MissingNo! – De la misma manera Light.

De las extrañas pokeball salieron dos destellos. Unos oscuro y otro blanco. Chocaron y de inmediato se pusieron frente a frente.

-Es hora de pelear. Ghost, maldición.

-MissingNo, borrado, ¡ya!

Ambos ataques se cargaron y chocaron. Maldición matando y pudriendo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Borrado, quitando de la existencia a todo lo que alcanzaba.

-Po… Pokégods – Hablaba con temor Platinum. – creí que eran solo un mito.

-¿Qué son, Platinum? – Hablaba un incrédulo Red.

-No… No sé… Nadie lo sabe. Pero te podrían matar de un ataque. Según las leyendas, tienen más poder que un legendario.

Los ataques más peligrosos del mundo chocaban. Era una lucha de supervivencia. Una batalla donde solo uno viviría.

 **Y bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Llevo su tiempo, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Puse mucho empeño. Compártanla con sus amigos si es que les gusto, dejen sus review. Entre más apoyo reciba esta historia menos tardare en actualizar. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Hola mundo.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

 _Desde la oscuridad, desde la luz; desde lo más profundo del alma, brota la ilusión, la pesadilla, el horror, el espanto, la fantasía, la simiente pregrabada en la mente de su creador._

 _Nace un nuevo tipo de pokémon. Confundido, lleno de sentimientos, amor, dolor, odio. De la imaginación afiebrada por las negras e iluminadas pesadillas, alimentadas por los cuentos y relatos antiguos en noches de lluvias torrenciales, surge la vida de los pokégod._

 _El robo de la chispa divina dará como resultado a los hijos de la soledad, a los monstruos vengativos, a los vagabundos de los lugares inhóspitos, a los asesinos implacables._

 _¿Quién es la victima? ¿Quién es el monstruo realmente?_

Terminando de relatar Light, Káiser del Team Darkness, tomo asiento, rendida.

Había sido un día agotador para ella. No era sencillo llevarle el ritmo a Dark, pero lo consiguió. Si él no hubiera propuesto el uso de los Pokégods ciertamente lo hubiera derrotado; cosa que ya era muy difícil realmente.

-¿Y? – Cuestiono Oak acompañado de sus colegas profesores y Holder. - ¿Qué más?

-Es todo lo que sé. – Confirmo luego de un suspiro. – No es la gran cosa, yo solo me dedique a entrenar al lado del MissingNo, así como Dark al lado del Ghost.

-Debe haber más. – Rectifico Elm. – Habías encontrado datos así, pero nunca nos habías topado con ellos, creímos que eran más que rumores.

-Según recuerdo yo, los pokégod había sido creados para contener una amenaza que ni los legendarios serían capaces de mantener a raya. – Comentaba pensativa Platinum. – Si están saliendo a la luz es porque…

-Ellos han estado en la tierra desde antes que muchos de nosotros. – Volvía a hablar Light. – Solo que muy bien ocultos. El MissingNo y el Ghost están tanto con Dark como conmigo porque el Team Darkness los busco sin cesar.

-¿Hay más? – Cuestiono seria la doctora Júpiter a la Káiser. – Si hay más debemos de buscarlos antes que Dark…

-Si Dark quisiera a los Pokégods los estaría buscando y no perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes. – Respondió rápidamente. – Créanme, si los quisiera muertos de inmediato fácilmente pudo utilizar a Ghost desde el principio y ahorrarse todo esto. Está jugando con ustedes.

-Pero ahora te tenemos a ti. – Decía Oak. – Fuiste capaz de derrotarlo.

-Sí, así fue, pero, dudo que pase de nuevo. Él no se va a dejar engañar por los mismos trucos dos veces. No es para nada estúpido. Ahora, regresando a la pregunta de la profesora Júpiter… sí, hay más además del Ghost y MissingNo. Solo estoy consciente de la existencia de 2 más allá de las leyendas: Nidogod y Nidogoddess.

-Dinos más detalles. – Solicito Platinum. El resto de Holder tenían ganas de hablar, pero debido a su nulo conocimiento sobre estos temas decidieron limitarse a escuchar.

-No se la gran cosa, ni siquiera Dark conoce más que yo. El jefe de todo esto; Shadow, padre de Dark, fue el que se dedicó a la búsqueda y captura de los pokégods. Pero poco más, según nos conto fue muy difícil capturar a 4 de los 12.

-¿12? – Cuestiono Birch. - ¿Son tantos?

-MissingNo, Ghost, Nidogod, Charcolt, Doomsday, Armagedon, Diminox, Skelozard, Freezap, Hellraiser, Frozone, Nidogoddess. – Respondió sería Light. – Son todos de los que el Team Darkness tienen por seguro que existen. A excepción del Doomsday y Armagedon; aun así Shadow insiste que están presentes. Por un tiempo se le considero a Mew como uno de ellos, pero fue descartado.

-Yo leí que habían más. – Hablo Platinum. – Muchos más que 12.

-Simples rumores. – Contesto de brazos cruzados. – La información se va alterando con el tiempo.

-Comentaste que el Team Darkness poseía 4. Dark y tú tienen uno cada uno. ¿Los otros dos? – Cuestiono con superioridad Oak.

-Así es… "poseía". – Indico mientras hacía gestos de comillas con las manos. – Nidogod y Nidogoddess se perdieron… literalmente; al menos sus poseedores.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-No tiene mucha importancia, sus nombres eran Night y Day. Hermanos de Dark.

-¡¿Hay más?! – Cuestiono exaltado Gold. - ¿No les basto con un bastardo como Dark?

-Oh… créeme cuando te digo que no te quieres topar con ellos. Ellos en verdad son la perfecta definición de bastardos sin gloria al lado de Dark. – Contesto pensante Light. – Son más violentos y sanguinarios que Dark. Él no quiere matar a nadie, pero a ellos no les importaría con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Pero como les dije, están perdidos. Shadow no nos dio muchos detalles respecto a su paradero. Eran inestables, un día simplemente desaparecieron. – Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento, sintió una ligera pulsación en el lado derecho y se llevó su mano al costado. Dark le había propinado una buena patada, pero bueno, él tampoco se fue muy bien librado. Además le había entregado la foto que solicito, y su pelea se vio muy real; pero si era sincera del todo, fue real.

-¿Estas bien? – Cuestiono Pearl mientras se acercaba a ayudarla. Platinum vio esto con ojos de decepción.

-Sí, es solo que Dark bueno, tú viste como fue nuestra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Parece que te lastimo más de la cuenta. – Confirmaba Red mientras ayudaba a Pearl a incorporar a Light. – De hecho gracias, de no ser por ti Dark hubiera acabado con Ciudad Verde.

-Admito que tienes lo tuyo. – Destaco Sapphire. – Es un gusto tenerte de nuestro lado.

-Gracias chicos. – Decía con una sonrisa. - ¿Supongo que somos amigos, no?

-Oye despacio. – Indico Ruby mientras se acercaba a donde Sapphire y ponía su mano en su hombro. - Primero acabemos con esta crisis y luego veremos.

Sapphire, al sentir el contacto de Ruby, dio un codazo al chico, haciendo que este retirara su mano y la llevara a la zona del impacto. Próximo a esto dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Ruby? – Molestaba Blue a Ruby.

-Mujeres. – Contesto para luego ir detrás de su amiga de la infancia.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo. – Hablo Emerald mientras contemplaba el panorama.

-Light. – La llamo la profesora Júpiter. – Nosotros y el resto de profesores queremos estudiar a tu pokégod. ¿Nos lo prestarías?

-No… - Respondió de inmediato. – Sería muy estúpido de mi parte. MissingNo me respeta por el hecho de todo el entrenamiento por el que pase antes de que se me fuera asignado. Los pokégod no son malos, solo son incomprendidos. Fueron tratados como armas, como monstruos y es por eso que congeniamos, ya que literalmente yo también fui entrenada como un monstruo. Sí ustedes quieren hacer algo como experimentos lo estarían tratando como un objeto y créanme, no verían un mañana si hacen eso.

-Pero… - Trato de argumentar la profesora de Unova.

-Pero nada. – Rectifico. – No quieran provocar lo que no pueden matar.

-Tranquila Light. – Hablaba Pearl mientras sujetaba a la chica de la cintura. – No eres como él.

Light les dedico una mirada mortal. Shadow tenía razón respecto a ellos. Solo les importaba aprovecharse de los pokémon poco comunes, sin importarles si estaban cómodos o no.

-a-

Inhalaba y exhalaba a una velocidad impresionante. Luego de una hora de correr era normal. Debido al físico adquirido durante su arduo entrenamiento le facilitaba la huida; aunque no era su estilo.

El cuerpo le dolía. Le sorprendió saber que en verdad la ilusionista iba en serio a por él; aunque gracias a ello se divirtió, al menos por un rato.

Se detuvo a descansar un rato a la sombra de un árbol, saco una libreta pequeña y se dispuso a hacer apuntes.

-Joven Dark, las fuerzas locales están a 15 minutos de su posición actual. – Hablaba Joanna con él a través del comunicador que traía puesto en el oído.

-Lo sé, tranquila, estaré bien. – Confirmo mientras terminaba de anotar los datos de su batalla con Light. – No volverá a aplicarme algo así. – Hablaba en voz baja. – Ciertamente tienes bueno trucos bajo tu manga.

-De haber continuado la batalla de manera normal sin la intervención de los pokégods hubiera perdido. – Indico la inteligencia artificial. – Aún con Cradily el pokémon de la joven Light lo hubiera hecho trisas.

-Lo sé, pero no podía perder mucho tiempo. – Confirmo. – Era mi plan de respaldo para poder huir.

-El Jet ya fue puesto en custodia. La ruta de huida más rápida está descartada. – Argumentaba Joanna. – No hay base en Kanto. Calculando una nueva ruta de escape.

-Lo principal es salir del bosque. – Indico el analista. – Aun así está ayudándome bastante, me da sitios donde esconderme. – Dicho esto trato de incorporarse con dolor en uno de sus brazos.

-Detecto un daño gradual en su brazo izquierdo, la razón, la joven Light.

-Patea duro…

-Flash back.-

 _Maldición y borrado chocaban entre sí, a la par que los Káiser disputaban un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que cada vez iba a más._

 _Golpes, patadas; a máxima velocidad iban y venían de ambos lados. Impactar era más fácil que esquivar, pues pese que poseían una increíble agilidad tenían el mismo nivel. Dado unos momentos ambos chocaron a velocidad con su antebrazo, manteniéndose firmes, temblando ligeramente por la fuerza que ambos usaban; mirándose fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Desiste Dark. No puedes ganar. – Hablaba seriamente Light._

 _-Tú más que nadie lo sabe, Light. Yo nunca desisto._

 _La ilusionista sonrió y empujo ligeramente a Dark y, de un movimiento rápido, lanzo una patada directo al oído que fue interceptada por el brazo izquierdo del analista._

 _Un gesto de dolor se hizo presente en Dark, sin embargo lo ignoro y, de un giro rápido en 360°, lanzo una patada directo al costado derecho de Light. Luego de un rápido movimiento hizo un candado al cuello así como al mismo tiempo se tiraba al suelo, llevándose a Light con él y amarrándola con sus piernas._

 _-No es tu mejor movimiento. – Molestaba Light a Dark con dificultades mientras llevaba sus manos a donde el candado._

 _-Me mantengo firme. – Confirmo mientras de su manda sacaba la foto que le pidió y se la entregaba._

 _-Bien, ahora a liberarme. – Próximo a esto solo unos codazos y cabezazo a su adversario, obligándolo a romper el enganche._

 _Se vieron fijamente después de haberse incorporado; mientras al fondo los ataques de sus pokegods seguían chocando. Dark sonrió, espero al choque de ataques final para producir un gran destello. Regreso a Ghost y salió del lugar._

 _-Tenemos que seguirlo. – Ordeno Red._

 _-¡No! – Exclamo la Káiser. – No se acerquen, el ataque aún está presente. Morirán si se acercan._

 _Eso fue lo último que escucho, mientras escaba por el bosque verde…_

-Fin Flash back.-

Había reanudado la carrera, había perdido a sus hombres, y se sentía culpable; pero después de todo era un riesgo que debía asumir.

-a-

-¡Entrenemos! – Pidió Ash a los Holder de Kanto, Johto, Unova, Emerald, Light y Pearl. – Dudo que Dark ataque en un buen tiempo… si es que logra escapar.

-Suena bien, Light nos podría enseñar una cosa. – Argumentaba Serena. – Creo que todos la juzgamos mal.

-Tranquilos. – Hablaba apenada la ilusionista. – No es la gran cosa…

-Light, eres buena chica. – Destacaba Serena. – En verdad…

La chica de cabello rosa, al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeros, agacho la mirada tímidamente y contesto:

-Está bien, vayamos un rato a divertirnos.

El grupo avanzo hacia los campos del profesor Oak, entusiasmados. La habían tachado de mala sin siquiera conocerla y al tenerla de su lado los hacía sentir más seguros.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Se cuestionó mentalmente. – "Te estas involucrando demasiado".

Tiempo después…

-Dale calma. – Ordeno Light a Ash. – No te precipites a lanzar un ataque. Hay estrategias para acabar un combate rápido sí, pero suelen fallar. No importa cuánto dure la batalla, lo importante es asegurar el mejor resultado.

-La estrategia de Dark con Eevee era muy rápida. – Rectificaba Ash.

-Sacrificaba a Bronzor y de inmediato tenía prioridad en velocidad pero, si sacaban a un pokémon aún más poderoso y lento, Eevee apenas resistiría un ataque, y si a eso le sumamos uno de tipo fantasma… la estrategia se iría al carajo.

-De acuerdo. – Confirmo el Holder de Kalos. – Creo que sí, tienes razón.

-Escuchar, eres un buen entrenador, pero aún no estas al nivel del resto de Pokedex Holder y mucho menos que el de Dark. Tu habilidad de sincronizarte es muy útil, y aún más si le sumamos los bufos por el poder Unown. Sin embargo es algo que supongo el ya tomo en cuenta.

-Voy a mejorar y superar a mi hermano, a ti, a Black y a Dark. En general mejor que todos, para proteger lo que más quiero. – Indico con una sonrisa. – Para ser el mejor, para proteger lo que más quiero.

Light se sorprendió debido a la actitud de uno de los herederos y le trajo un recuerdo, que se perdió en el tiempo.

-Flash back.-

 _-¡Seré mejor que ellos! – Exclamaba un Dark de al menos 7 años, acostado boca abajo en su cama, dejando ver ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos. – Ya lo verán, todos. Shadow, Night y Day, Light._

 _Light, de la misma edad que el Pokedex Káiser lo observaba, tratando de verle con compasión y comprensión._

 _-¡Voy a ser el mejor, y Shadow y mis hermanos me lo van a tener que reconocer!_

 _-No te pongas así, Dark. – Le hablaba Light. – Ellos manejan cosas que tu no pero…_

 _-No puedo ser el héroe que quiere Shadow con mi nivel actual… - Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Light tomo asiento junto a él minutos después. – No puedo salvar el mundo. Ellos lo hacen ver tan fácil…_

 _-Puedes ser mucho mejor que ellos, pero te tienes que esforzar. – Indicaba Light mientras jugaba con sus manos. – Tengo fe en que lo lograras…_

 _-Por más que me esfuerzo no puedo… ni siquiera te puedo proteger a ti… - Argumentaba desanimado. – Y por mi culpa no podremos salir a conocer al mundo y por ello no lo conocerás._

 _Light se sonrojo de golpe, sonrío a los pocos segundos y tomo de la mano a Dark._

 _-Está bien, puedo cuidarme sola. – Destaco con una sonrisa. – Pero no para siempre, así que te ayudare a protegerme. Además aún estamos compitiendo con tu hermana y hermano por la misión de Shadow. Tal vez seas uno de los elegidos, pero no por ello se te va a servir todo en bandeja de plata, debes de esforzarte y creer en que lo conseguirás. Entiendo que te de rabia que a ellos les salga todo bien y a ti no, pero los superaras. Dalo todo, cree y ponte en acción._

 _-Gracias. – Sonrío. – Lo hare, por todos._

 _-Ten. – Decía la ilusionista mientras se retiraba un collar del cuello, luego, se lo entrego a Dark. – Fue un regalo de mi padre, dijo que iba a estar conmigo siempre que lo viera… quiero que lo tengas tú, y en el momento que dudes que no puedes lo observes y recuerdes que yo creo que puedes lograrlo._

 _-Pero es el último recuerdo que tienes de tu padre. – Dialogo el chico mientras trataba de rechazar el regalo de su compañera. – No… no puedo aceptarlo._

 _-Está bien. – Trataba de convencerlo Light. – Quiero que lo tengas tú, y me lo devuelvas cuando seas más fuerte que Night y Day._

 _-De acuerdo… - Acepto rendido el Káiser._

 _-¿Es una promesa?_

 _-Promesa…_

 ** _-_** Fin Flash Back.-

-Es una promesa… - Argumento en el presente Dark mientras sostenía el collar en sus manos mientras se resguardaba en el monte luna. – Y la cumpliré…

-a-

-¿Light? – Cuestiono Black a la ilusionista a la par que chasqueaba sus dedos para llamar su atención.

La chica al darse cuenta de esto sacudió su cabeza y regreso a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto White. – Te perdiste por un momento.

-Sí, gracias, solo recordé algo de hace un tiempo… - Pearl la observo con sorpresa.

-¿Recordar?

-Un recuerdo perdido en el tiempo para Dark, o eso creo. – Pearl la observo celoso. – No importa, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-¡Oh sí! – Exclamaba Black. – Le dije a Ash que su actitud era la correcta para asumir el reto, pero le faltaba lo más importante… ¡Gritarlo a los cielos!

Los chicos presentes – que eran Ash, Serena, Pearl, Emerald, Light y el grupo de Johto y Unova – Se llevaron las manos a los oídos.

-Oye chico gritón, contrólate. – Pidió Gold. – No es necesario gritarlo.

-Es mi manera de expresar lo que siento. – Confirmo con orgullo.

-¿Y cuándo le vas a expresar lo que sientes a White? – Le molestaba Emerald. – Esta novela ya la he visto con todos mis compañeros.

Los soñadores se sonrojaron de golpe y, al poco rato, Black empezó a hablar de manera incongruente.

-White… sentimientos… batallas… Dark… lo que siento… - Hablaba mostrándose mareado.

-Ya se rompió. – Molestaba Gold a White mientras le daba ligeros piquetes con su palo de billar. – Y bien, ya que salió el tema… ¿Son o no son?

-¡Ay! – Se sobresaltó. – Este – Jugueteaba con sus dedos. – Black, Musharna debería de arreglar esto y…

-No te pongas nerviosa. – Trato de ayudarla Silver. – Ignora al idiota de Gold, libera al pokémon que le quita ese… estado y relájense.

-No seas aguafiestas. – Le reclamo Lyra. – Yo también tengo curiosidad.

El chico de ojos dorado y la conquistadora rodearon a White…

-¡Ay! Este no sé… tal vez…

-¡Gold! – Lo regañaba Crystal mientras lo jalaba de la oreja y lo alejaba del lugar. Los lamentos del chico se presentaron de inmediato – No presiones a White… todos sabemos que son algo.

-¡Crys! – Reclamaba aún más sonrojada White.

-Lyra… - La llamaba de manera sombría Silver. – Tenemos que hablar.

La antes nombrada trago saliva lentamente. "Tenemos que hablar" de parte de Silver no era algo bueno… y eso que no eran pareja.

-Tranquila. – Comento Serena mientras tomaba la pokeball de Musharna de Black y se la entregaba a la soñadora. – Entiendo cómo te sientes y el no poder decirlo libremente.

-Gracias… - Decía White mientras liberaba al pokémon que, luego de unos instantes de ser liberado, fue directo a la cabeza de su entrenador.

-¿Te doy un consejo como el mayor experto en no definir sus sentimientos a tiempo? – Le pregunto Ash. – No pierdas más tiempo, puede que un día lo pierdas y tal vez no lo puedas recuperar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – Hablo nerviosa. – Black… no es más experto que yo en esos temas.

-Todos aquí nos ayudamos. – Hablaba Serena. – Si quieres que te ayudemos… lo haremos.

Light observaba y escuchaba en silencio. Nunca había conocido este lado de los Dex Holder. Estaba consternada, eran como una familia apoyándose unos a otros. Todo lo contrario a como Shadow se los había mostrado y, ciertamente, todo lo contrario a el equipo original asignado a esta misión.

-¡Light! – La volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos Pearl. – Los soldados del Team Rocket quieren la revancha de baloncesto, pero ahora van a jugar más y bueno, nosotros también tenemos para un equipo entero. ¡Vamos! – El anticipador la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba junto con los demás.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, no eran tan malos…

-a-

-Es increíble esta sustancia. – Hablaba el doctor Omura, mientras analizaba con un microscopio, la sustancia que le había dado Dark a Yellow. – Es muy distinta a todas las medicinas que he visto. Efectiva y rápida. Lleva pequeños nanobots orgánicos que reparan el hueso o tejido y órgano dañado y al cumplir su tarea se descomponen. Es… wow, están muy adelantados a nosotros.

-Tienes suerte de que no sea veneno o algo parecido. – Le llama la atención Red a su novia. - ¿Cómo dejaste que te inyectara algo así?

-Eevee me dijo que confiara en él, y no vi el problema, después de todo su pokémon me dijo que si me quisiera muerta me hubiera dejado ahogarme.

-¿Algún detalle más? – Pido Green.

-Nada que puedan entender. – Argumento el doctor. – Esto es un gran avance en la medicina moderna. Dudo que sin el equipo necesario seamos capaces de recrear una sustancia como esta.

-¿Podemos usarla en Pearl? – Cuestiono Blue.

-Claro, esto dejaría de lado el problema con sus manos rotas. La medicina haría su trabajo. – Respondió de inmediato. – Pero… quisiera estudiarla un poco más, si la usa la única muestra que tenemos en nuestra posesión se irá.

-Puedes llevarte una muestra de la sustancia. – Sentencio Red. – No más de la mitad. El resto lo utilizaremos en Pearl.

-Pero, señor Red, con todo respeto esto salvaría miles de vidas se pueden salvar, así como curar enfermedades. Claro que esto no hace milagros, pero haciendo el proceso de restructuración correcto… ¡Imagine las posibilidades!

-No. – Volvió a sentenciar serio. – El mundo no creo que esté listo para ese tipo de avances. Platinum y Sapphire fueron a observar el equipo confiscado de Dark y, ¿sabe qué? Su maldito Jet se puede hacer invisible. Tienen drones que tienen mente propia y con la misma capacidad del Jet…

El doctor observo con sorpresa las revelaciones de Red. No había nada parecido de momento en el mundo.

-Si este tipo de tecnología se hace pública sería un desastre. Nosotros apenas tratamos de utilizar un Rotom en una pokédex. Y ellos ya han avanzado un paso más allá de eso. Las personas utilizarían muy mal esa tecnología.

-Entiendo… - Confirmo el doctor. – Tienes bueno puntos.

-Llévate un cuarto de la muestra. – Volvió a indicarle Red. – Estúdiala de forma anónima. Que nadie más se entere.

-Platinum confía en usted y nosotros también, doctor. – Hablaba Green. – Sea profesional con esto.

-¿Me vas a llevar de compras por el pueblo y luego por un café? – Interrumpió Blue a Green mientras lo sostenía del brazo. – Dark no atacara, y no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, vamos, Green querido.

-Chica ruidosa. – Blue rió de manera inocente. – Pero creo que tienes razón, de hecho regresamos al pueblo para tener calma y supongo que hoy nos podemos dar ese lujo.

-Bien, doctor, no haga nada que nosotros no haríamos. – Le comento seguido de un giño. – Red, hace mucho tampoco salimos, somos los 4 originales y bueno, los mejores amigos de todo Kanto, ¿vienen? Sera como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Claro! – Exclamo olvidando los problemas actuales Red. – Yellow y yo estaremos encantados de ello.

-Pero, Red, no crees que sería mejor planear por si Dark…

-Escucha, Yellow. Casi te pierdo, otra vez y, Blue tiene razón, con todo esto no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo que se me sea posible a tu lado. – Argumentaba mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia. – Solo por hoy, nos lo hemos ganado. Además, Light esta de nuestro lado.

-De acuerdo… - Confirmo no muy convencida la rubia, pero sentía lo mismo que Red, debían disfrutar de más momentos juntos.

-a-

-¿Y me contaras si vas a estar de mal humor, o no? – Cuestiono Sapphire a Platinum mientras esperaban el transporte del Team Rocket que las llevaría de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. La conocedora no respondió. – Como quieras. – Confirmo indiferente mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-No soy la única con problemas, tú también los tienes con Ruby. – Rectifico tratando de sonar tranquila la chica de Sinnoh. – Y eso que son pareja.

-Mi caso es más complicado que el tuyo. Me siento humillada y como un juguete para él. – Indico mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Era tan fácil admitirlo… y yo que me convencí de que decía la verdad.

-Entiendo. No soy muy experta en esos temas; los libros que abarcan esos temas son una cosa, pero en la práctica es más… complicado.

-Bueno, gracias de todas maneras. – Confirmo la buscadora. – Yo ya decidí que hacer. Yo no lo voy a buscar, si él quiere arreglar las cosas tendrá que buscarme, yo lo hice por mucho tiempo.

-Hoy en la mañana se te acerco y tú lo rechazaste. – Recordó la Holder de Sinnoh.

-No lo voy a perdonar así de la nada, sabes que soy más o igual de orgullosa que él.

-Y ese va a ser un gran problema. Viendo la expresión que puso luego de que lo rechazaras… dudo que lo intente. Como dijiste, son muy orgullosos.

-Sí… pero si de verdad me quiere quiero que sea honesto conmigo. – Confirmo con pesar la chica. – Yo deje mi orgullo ya hace algún tiempo… Pero bueno, ahora tú tienes un problema con tus chicos. – Hablo recuperando su ánimo de siempre.

-Pero Pearl está encantado con la señorita perfecta. Buena en batallas, linda, agradable, juega bien en los deportes… Y se expresa con una facilidad increíble.

-Oye, Light será todo eso, pero tú también tienes lo tuyo. Has mejorado en batallas; y precisamente por ellos, eres bonita; aunque tampoco te expreses mucho, pero eso es lo más encantador de ti. Conoces cosas que muchos de nosotros ni siquiera se imaginan, es decir, ¡mírame! Soy una tonta a tu lado.

-No eres una tonta, solo algo inocente en ciertos temas. – Hablo con una sonrisa Platinum. – Eres experta en el estudio sobre campo de los pokémon. Sabes cosas que los libros no pueden interpretar, porque lo ves, lo experimentas y entiendes.

-Bueno, pero yo no puedo memorizar tantos datos. Además tu carácter ha mejorada con el tiempo. Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, creí que serías como Ruby; pero femenina. Una princesa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Te juzgue mal y me agradas aunque seamos tan contrarias…

-Tú también me agradas… aunque me hayas golpeado hace un año.

-Oye perdón, pero hubiéramos perdido más tiempo y Red nos necesitaba con urgencia.

-Está bien. – Confirmo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro. – Al final todo salió bien y no me dejaste el ojo morado.

-No te golpeé con tanta fuerza. – Indico Sapphire nostálgica. – En fin, te preocupas mucho por Pearl, pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar en Diamond?

-Ahora que lo dices… no…

-El también resulto lastimado por esa curiosa situación. O al menos de eso ha hablado con Emerald. No le ha dirigido la palabra a Pearl, y tú tampoco has puesto un bonito ejemplo; y eso que eres la más madura de los dos.

-Lo sé, y no es que no lo entienda, solo que no quiero entenderlo.

-Somos un equipo. Los mejores entrenadores de todo el mundo, estos asuntos deberían ser fácil de nosotros.

-Bueno una cosa son las batallas y salvar al mundo, y otra muy diferente son nuestras vidas personales. – Indico Platinum. – Ahora que tocamos el tema… son un completo desastre.

-Sí, creo que sí. La hermana de Ruby y tu prima están internadas en Unova después de lo de Kalos… y ni siquiera hemos ido a verlos.

-Sí…

Por su lado, Diamond; al ser el enfatizador, se le encargo la tarea de cuestionar a los miembros capturados del Team Darkness.

El chico obvio no fue solo, estaba acompañado de Ruby, pues en palabras del propio chico dijo que tenía que distraerse un rato.

-¿Dónde está el resto de su equipo? – Pidió Diamond sentado al otro lado de una mesa metálica, frente a un soldado del Team Darkness.

-En todos lados, mi querido Holder. – Respondió sin mucha emoción. – Ocultos en la oscuridad y sombras del mundo.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho. – Suspiro. – Por favor, ayudamos a resolver esto y evitar más desastres.

-Es curioso que tú lo digas. – Respondió. – Ya que ustedes han sido los que han causado los mayores desastres del mundo.

-Eso… no es verdad.

-Oh sí, nadie recuerda algo como eso, solo nosotros. Por eso Dark acabara con ustedes, dará la justicia de la que ustedes han estado huyendo.

-No tiene nada que ver con esto, matar gente exterior a nosotros…

.Pero ustedes también lo han hecho. Se perdieron muchas vidas en Kalos. Gente que tenía sueños, gente que tenía familia, pero bueno, no son ustedes; así que poco les tiene que importar.

-Por favor, no nos desviemos del tema con tus incongruencias. – Solicito Diamond tratando de mantener la calma. – Sabemos que quieren cambiar al mundo a su estilo, Dark lo dejo muy claro durante la matanza de los líderes de gimnasio; pero no es correcto, por favor ayúdame a encontrar la mejor solución para esto.

-Mi lealtad esta con el Team Darkness, no me importan las consecuencias que esto traerá; después de todo, ellos no me obligaron a unírmeles. Además, luego de tanto tiempo, me complace ver que hay algo de oscuridad en ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ustedes no son del todo bueno, aunque la sociedad los marque así. De la luz nace la oscuridad… y en ustedes empieza a nacer. De la oscuridad nace la luz, y ciertamente aunque nuestros métodos no son los más… humanos posibles, al final llevaremos la luz.

Diamond no sabía cómo convencerlo. Tenían sus principios, y eso lo admiraba. Se retiró de la habitación y fue a hablar con el encargado en turno. En el camino se encontró a Ruby, que lo estaba esperando.

-No hablara, es la misma situación que los demás. – Hablo sin muchos ánimos el Holder de Sinnoh. – Son leales a su causa.

-Entiendo. De todas maneras la policía internacional no tarda en llegar, se los llevaran y esperemos que sean capaces de conseguir más información.

-¿Tiene informes sobre el paradero de Dark? – Solicito Ruby.

-La búsqueda se ha intensificado. Los Arcanine de nuestras unidades lo están buscando, pero le perdieron el rastro después de Ciudad Plateada.

-Maldición, debimos haber ido por él. – Hablo entre dientes el encantador.

-No irá muy lejos, tenemos unidades en el aire en caso de que quiera escapar con un pokémon volador. Hemos mandado comunicados a Celeste, está rodeado.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien. – Hablo en voz baja en encantador.

-a-

-La distancia parece segura. – Hablaba para sí mismo el analista mientras estaba hincado a la orilla de un abismo. – Joanna, ¿cómo van mis perseguidores?

-Le perdieron el rastro hace ya media hora, justo como lo anticipo.

-Bien, ellos esperan que cruzara el monto, más no que me fuera a la cima del mismo. Mantenme al tanto, solo queda un dron, conserva la distancia.

El Káiser, terminando de hablar, tomo distancia, suspiro hondo y se en carrero; dispuesto a saltar el abismo, con el éxito esperado. Aterrizó dando un giro en el suelo y luego se sento.

-Estoy cansado. – Confirmo mientras trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones. – Debo de encontrar en lugar para pasar descansar y estar listo para la noche que no tarda en llegar.

-Si usted gusta puedo escanear la zona para encontrar un sitio seguro.

-Hazlo, mientras, comunícame con mi padre, debo de solicitar un vehículo de evacuación.

Minutos después la inteligencia artificial enlazo comunicaciones con la base de Kalos.

-Dark, parece que fuiste… humillado por Light.

-Yo también estoy aliviado de escuchar tu voz. – Respondió sarcástico. – Igual, supongo que viste todo por Joanna.

-Así es, me brindaron un espectáculo que no veía desde hace algún tiempo. Los he entrenado bien.

-De acuerdo, a lo que venía, necesito un Jet, dudo que el que confiscaron no lo hayan desarmado o este en seguridad máxima.

-Hay Dark, si tan solo utilizaras más el pokégod.

-No. – Confirmo serio. – Me gusta ganar mis combates sin utilizar algo tan poderoso como el Ghost.

-Es tu decisión. – Sentencio. – De acuerdo, mandare a Luna con más soldados a por ti, según Joanna estas en el Monte Luna.

-Así es, en la cima de hecho, pero no vengan por mí aquí.

-¿Dónde te recogerán?

-Regresare por mis soldados a Ciudad Verde, no los puedo dejar.

-Son prescindibles, no seas estúpido. Hay más soldados dispuestos a cooperar, además, ellos sabían los riesgos.

-De todas maneras no puedo dejarlos, es cuestión de orgullo. Aprovechare la noche para utilizarla de camuflaje. Me infiltrare y haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Como gustes. – Confirmo sonando no muy convencido. - ¿Dónde evacuaran?

-En la misma estación, no podemos perder tiempo. Lleguen con el camuflaje, confía en mi padre.

-Lo peor de todo es que lo voy a hacer. Suerte, te veré en la noche.

-¿Me veras?

-Creo que es mi turno de entrar a escena. Digo, se ve entretenido pelear contra ellos.

-Light los va a entretener esta noche, no pelearemos contra ellos. – Indico. – O al menos ese es el plan.

-Da igual, debo de asegurarme que todo salga bien.

Shadow finalizo la llamada, dejando expectante a Dark. El chico solo había combatido una vez contra su padre y los resultados fueron desastrosos; para él. Tres a cero con su mejor estrategia, pero claro, despues de todo Shadow, líder del Team Darkness, lo había entrenado. Solo conocía a una persona que había vencido a su padre, y para su buena suerte, no sabía nada de ella.

-Joven Dark, encontré una cueva. Se encuentra a ciento cincuenta metros de aquí.

El chico se incorporó y tomo carrera, teniendo de fondo el atardecer. Tendría que dormir algunas horas, las suficiente como para tener energías para asegurar la victoria.

-a-

-Doctor Alan, estará a cargo hasta que regrese. – Ordenaba Shadow mientras tomaba el equipo necesario. – Mantenga con energía al gran ejército oscuro. Prepare más equipo y desarrolle más de nuestra medicina.

-De acuerdo. – Confirmo nervioso. - ¿Están bien? – Pregunto, obvio, refiriéndose a los Káiser.

-Pero claro que lo están. – Indico sonando emocionado. – Mejor de lo que creí, pelearon en serio por primera vez y vaya que no me decepcionaron. Podrán superar a los otros si les damos el seguimiento correcto.

-Entiendo. – Hablo sin muchos ánimos. – De todas maneras, cuídelos, ya que va para allá.

 **Y bueno, deje pasar un tiempo, pero aquí esta otro capítulo de este proyecto que me hace mucha ilusión trabajar. Gracias por seguirlo y darle su apoyo. Espero que les gustes y, de corazón, gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La sombra que guía a la oscuridad.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

La noche cayó y con ello su instinto lo despertó. No era de los que perdía mucho tiempo, así que se limitó a estirar y prepararse para la actividad nocturna que tendría.

Su padre estaría allí con él, y eso le iba a facilitar en demasía las cosas. Después de todo, no conocía a alguien capaz de derrotar a Shadow. Y no es que él no lo hubiera intentado; de hecho se lo llego a plantear; pero luego de ver la manera en la que fueron humillados los demás por el líder del Team Darkness se le replanteo. Sería un reto que afrontaría más tarde, no era prioridad y mucho menos una necesidad.

Tomo su pokéNav y busco el número de su compañera. Una vez localizado se dispuso a textearle.

-a-

-Excelente, no me divertía así en mucho tiempo. – Indico Pearl. – Las cosas van muy bien cuando confiamos en ti.

-Ya, no es para tanto. – Argumentaba con una nerviosa sonrisa. – Fue bueno poder… relajarnos un poco.

-Ni que lo digas. – Hablo Black. – Ruby y Emerald nos comentaron que Dark no tiene ruta de escape, está rodeado.

-Me pregunto si ya lo habrán capturado. – Comento Ash mientras caminaba de la mano con Serena.

-Estoy segura que así fue. – Decía Serena. - Todos los miembros de la policía local y de Plateada están en su búsqueda. No puede pisar Celeste sin que se den cuenta.

-Espero que lo que predigan sea verdad. – Hablaba la ilusionista. – Sería una lástima que no fuera así.

-¿A qué te refieres? – De inmediato cuestiono White.

-Nada, nada. Esperemos que para mañana ya esté resuelta esta situación. – Reanudaba su dialogo, mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

Sus compañeros, no muy convencidos, continuaron el regreso directo a la casa de Blue, pues además de Light, los soñadores se hospedaban allí. Un minuto más tarde sintió la vibración de su Nav.

Ella sabía que Dark la contactaría para solicitarle algo o contarle cómo fue su día, pero dadas las circunstancias ella sabía que era obvio que sería la primera opción y no la segunda.

Si sacaba el aparato de manera tan repentina sospecharían que estaría haciendo comunicaciones con un agente exterior a ellos; y dada su historia sobre como abandono al Team Darkness y que básicamente ellos eran el primer grupo de personas con el que socializaba, no podía poner excusas sobre que estaba hablando con otras personas. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pues ella quería saber que era lo que su compañero solito; pues intuía que debía de ser algo de urgencia tomando en cuenta que lo estaban persiguiendo. Por suerte para ella, era la ilusionista.

-Chicos… ¿Les importa si tomo una foto? – Cuestiono nerviosa a su grupo mientras metía su mano al bolsillo y rozaba el aparato. Los demás interrumpieron su marcha y la observaron, curiosos.

-¿Una foto? – Cuestiono Lyra. – Es cierto… ¡Tienes un Nav!

-Sí, así es. No lo suelo utilizar mucho, sobre todo porque no tengo con quien comunicarme. Lo compre pensado que… si nos llegáramos a separar con él podría comunicarme con ustedes.

-Vaya, pensaste en todo. – Destacaba Silver. – Una chica muy precavida, me gusta eso.

-Bueno, tenía que tomar muchas cosas en cuenta para cada situación. Además, también pensé en el caso de que me aceptaran y pudiera ser su amiga. – Finalizo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, mostrándose nerviosa.

-Para ser la chica que derroto a Dark eres algo insegura. – Le molestaba Gold. – Una rara combinación, de hecho, Lyra y yo hemos pensado en un apodo para ti.

-No es el momento Gold. – Defendía Crys a la Káiser. – No te llevas tanto con ella como para ponerle un apodo.

-No, pero ella quiere que nos empecemos a tratar mejor y con más confianza. – Indico con un giño. – Dime, Light, ¿te gustaría un apodo?

-Claro, después de todo eso hacen los amigos. – Sentencio con una sonrisa

-Bien, porque temimos que dirías lo contrario. – Decía Lyra. – El que una vez fue el pervertido del grupo y yo nos rompimos la cabeza pensando y, deducimos, que el apodo que mejor te queda es… ¡Chica extravagante!

-Vaya… No sé qué decir si les soy sincera. – Destaco con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Pero gracias, en verdad, significa mucho para mí.

-Sí, bueno, ahora desde mi parte; y la de Lyra, te empezaremos a llamar así. Pensamos demasiado como para que se desperdicie.

-¿Gold, pensando? – Lo molesto Silver. – De Lyra es un poco más creíble, pero de ti, para nada.

-Oye chico mal humorado, al menos yo me dedico a pensar de esa manera una forma de decirles que son mis amigos, cosa que tú no haces.

-Sí así fuera para las batallas… - Lo molesto Pearl.

-Si así fueras para el amor, chico enojón. – Le respondió con una sonrisa de auto complacencia el criador. – Digo, desde tu pequeño incidente con la chica extravagante no he visto más acción de tu parte.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Exclamo sonrojado. El resto de sus acompañantes observo esto y soltaron pequeñas carcajadas, obligando al chico de Sinnoh a esconderse entre sus hombros.

-Ya basta, Gold. – Interrumpía aún entre risas Ash. – Saca la foto, los demás nos esperan.

-De acuerdo. – Confirmo Light mientras sacaba el dispositivo de su bolsillo. Sin perder tiempo ingreso a la función de cámara y avanzo hacia enfrente, mientras los demás hacían divertidas posees para capturar el momento.

Extrañamente se sentía bien con ella misma, al menos se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que Dark; de eso no había duda. Sonrió como solo Dark la podía hacer sonreír y presiono el botón, plasmando de manera digital el momento que estaba viviendo.

Después de esto continuaron con su camino hacia la casa de Blue, mientras la Káiser se quedaba un poco más atrás entretenida con su aparato electrónico.

-¿Qué haces que te vez muy entretenida, Light? – Le cuestiono Pearl

-Poniendo la imagen que acabamos de tomar de fondo de pantalla. – Respondió sin tardar mucho tiempo. El chico se limitó a sonreír y a volver a dirigir su mirada hacia enfrente, dándole espacio a la chica, pues él quería creer que era un momento que quería guardar para ella.

Por supuesto que lo que Light estaba haciendo era revisar el mensaje que el analista le había mandado.

 _De: XXX XXX XX58_

 _Distráelos, por todas las horas que se te sean posibles. Haz tu magia o lo que sea que hagas y evita que salgan del pueblo. Solo por esta noche._

-"Ay Dark" – Pensó para sí misma. – "Creo tener el plan perfecto para esto".

La chica comenzó a responder; para lo cual no tardo mucho tiempo, mando el mensaje y de inmediato borro la conversación. Guardo el Nav poco después, no sin antes haber cambiado el fondo de pantalla.

-¡Hay que reunirnos todos en casa de Blue! – Exclamo en un grito muy animada. – Dark durara a lo mucho esta noche. Vamos, creo que nos lo hemos ganado.

-a-

-Esta niña no responde y ya perdí unos minutos. – Hablaba para sí mismo Dark mientras esperaba en el monte, mostrándose algo impaciente. – Joanna, ubicación de mi padre.

-Entrando a Johto. No falta mucho para su llegada. Tal vez, si mis cálculos son precisos, 30 minutos; obvio a la velocidad constante y máxima que nuestros vehículos pueden ofrecer.

-Dile que si llega antes y no ve actividad desde el exterior, que espere. Que nos recoja en el techo de la prisión, el verá la señal.

-¿Qué señal?

-La reconocerá en cuanto la vea. – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Se recargo en la entrada de la cueva y siguió esperando la respuesta. - ¿Siguen buscando?

-Para este punto se dieron cuenta que usted ya no está en el bosque verde, y mucho menos en camino a Celeste. Están revisando zona por zona del Monte Luna.

-Bien, gracias a eso no se nos hará muy difícil escapar. La mayor parte de sus fuerzas están aquí buscándome, cuando les llegue la señal de auxilio no podrán llegar a tiempo. Es más, no tienen señal aquí; yo la tengo gracias a que extendimos tu línea de comunicaciones al haber hackeado la cadena de televisión de Kalos.

Pasando unos segundo su Nav vibro. Lo desbloqueo sin perder más tiempo y observo la respuesta de su compañera.

 _De: XXX XXX XX52_

 _Si tengo la suerte que espero tener, tendrás una noche entera. Si no; cosa que dudo en demasía porque soy la ilusionista, unas 3 horas, contando desde ahora. Aprovecha el tiempo._

 _Por cierto, he hackeado el sistema de comunicaciones de Pueblo paleta. Ordénale a Joanna irrumpir con las comunicaciones._

Sonrió sarcástico, guardo el dispositivo y libero a su Charizard. Lo mega evoluciono y, nuevamente gracias a su color, se perdió en la noche una vez alzado el vuelo.

-a-

-Señor Handsome, no sea imprudente, ni el enfatizador logro hacer que hablen. – Trataba de detenerlo un oficial local mientras este avanzaba hacia las celdas donde tenían a resguardados a los soldados del Team Darkness.

-Lo sé, pero si no quieren hablar con amabilidad lo tendrán que hacer por fuerza. De todas maneras, serán trasladados a una prisión en Unova, así que están bajo mi jurisdicción. Creí que su oficial Jenny a cargo se los había comunicado.

-Así fue, pero… mire, lo respeto por ser miembro de la policía internacional, pero estas personas atacaron a mi ciudad, también tenemos cierto papel protagónico aquí.

-Explíquele eso a Destra. – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Son órdenes absolutas. – Destaco de inmediato, dándole poco importancia al oficial encargado.

Ambos miembros de la policía internacional siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a la zona aislada donde estaba encerrado el equipo de Dark.

-Seré rápido y directo, ¿Dónde están? – Cuestiono a un miembro del Team Darkness. – Si no quieres pasar tanto tiempo en prisión respóndeme.

-Pero claro que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo en prisión. Cuando su sistema caiga ante el Team Darkness seré liberado.

-Escuche, deje de jugar con nosotros. – Interrumpió Destra de inmediato. – Diamond será muy blando, pero nosotros no lo seremos.

-Espero su mejor golpe…

-a-

-¡¿Whisky?! – Cuestionaron en alto todos los presentes; que eran los Dex Holder, los profesores y la madre de Ash y Red. Frente a ellos estaba Light, con al menos 15 botellas del líquido antes mencionado.

-¡Y más! - Destaco Gold de mostrándose muy alegre. Detrás de él había aún más de esa sustancia tan adictiva.

-Siempre me hizo ilusión celebrar de esta manera con… amigos, y conocidos. – Refiriéndose a la gente mayor presente. – Vamos, no puede ocurrir nada.

-Y gracias a ello acudió a mí, el gran Gold con esa petición y dije "¿por qué no?"

-Mi última experiencia con ese tipo de bebidas no fue muy buena que digamos. – Destaco Bonnie mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, recordando que hace un año la había emborrachado (por error) May, hermana de Ruby.

-No puedo dejar que Bonnie tomo algo así. – Comento protectora Serena. – Se lo prometí a su hermano y, aún es menor.

-Está bien, Serena. – Hablo la niña mientras se reincorporaba. – Hoy fue un día pesado. Dark me canso más de lo que creí, iré a dormir. Disfruten de su velada.

-Yo, no creo que sea buena idea. Si Dark ataca… no estaremos en condiciones aptas para hacerle frente. – Destacaba Ruby. – Recuerden que aún no lo han capturado como para poder relajarnos de más.

-La policía internacional ya está en escena, chico cursi. Tranquilo, a ellos no se les va nada de las manos. – Trataba de animarlo Gold. – Pese que ya tiene un año que nos juntamos no hemos vuelto a hacer algo parecido.

-Si no han fallado es porque siempre les ayudamos. – Indico Ruby serio.

-Vamos Ruby. – Trataba de convencerlo Light. – No creo que suceda algo muy importante en la noche. Además dicen que cuando tomas algo así las verdades salen a flote.

Esto de inmediato llamo la atención de Sapphire; que quería preguntarle a Ruby por qué guardo en secreto todos los acontecimientos que vivieron durante su primera declaración. La buscadora se acercó al chico y lo reto.

-Ruby, sabes que te deje de decir niña hace ya algún tiempo. Pero si de verdad ya no eres una niña en todo el sentido de la palabra convivirás con nosotros.

-No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie. – Respondió de inmediato. – Y tú más que nadie lo sabe, Sapphire.

-Ya, calma chicos. – Decía Emerald. – Es comprensible que estén molestos, bueno, aún más del lado de Sapphire. Yo creo que les vendría bien hablarlo… Y aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos evitaremos que se quieran matar entre ustedes.

-SI Sapphire promete comportarse por mi bien. – Acepto la leyenda de los concursos. – Pero no nos vamos a exceder.

-¿Los demás que piensan? – Cuestiono al aire la ilusionista. – Creo que es una buena idea para ser… más cercanos a ustedes.

-Bueno, mis colegas profesores y yo estamos reunidos aquí luego de mucho tiempo. – Hablaba Oak. - Creo que es buena.

-Pienso igual. Hace mucho que no me reúno de esta manera con mis hijos y sus amigos. – Hablaba sonando feliz Delia.

-No debemos de ser imprudentes. – Destaco de inmediato Green. – Dark, pese a su derrota sigue afuera. Tal vez este rodeado, pero debemos de recordar que tiene a un ente conocido como pokégod que es capaz de derrotar a cientos de personas.

-No lo utilizara. – Hablo de inmediato Light. – Por orgullo. Es arrogante en ese sentido. Si lo utilizo contra mí es porque él era consciente de que yo también poseía uno y por ello hacerlo justo. El busca eso, un combate justo y equilibrado.

-No me convence. – Destaco Green. - ¿Red?

-En todo caso estamos conscientes de que las fuerzas locales y la policía internacional lo están buscando. Está rodeado y en el peor de los casos se resistirá en cuanto lo encuentren y, si no lo pueden mantener a raya, nos pueden llamar. Creo que podemos relajarnos.

-a-

-Complicado. – Hablaba para sí mismo el analista mientras se encontraba observando a una distancia considerable la prisión, con ayuda de unos binoculares. – A esta altura no me detectaran, sin embargo, está muy alto como para pensar en un salto desde aquí. Si bajo con Charizard seré detectado y comenzara el caos antes de lo calculado.

El chico siguió analizando el terreno al que iba a ingresar a detalle, no se le iría nada de las manos, como era su costumbre. Siguió observando, buscando principalmente la torre de control. No tardo en localizarla., y después avanzo hacia esa posición.

Tomo su libreta; y empezó a hacer los cálculos necesarios. Escribiendo, borrando; en su mayoría números. Poco después lanzo un suspiro al aire.

-Si esto sale a como se supone que lo calcule viviré, si no moriré. – De su gadget, lazo aquella cuerda con la que se había infiltrado en Luminalia, dándosela a su pokémon en una de sus garras. – Aplica un poco de fuerza mientras voy cayendo, eso ira frenando mí caída. Que no se tense, si eso pasa se romperá y yo moriré de forma estúpida. – El pokémon asistió. – Bien, tengo… algo de miedo si te soy sincero, pero el que no arriesga no gana. – Desgraciadamente ese comentario no lo ayudo a obtener más valor. Trago saliva lentamente, cerró los ojos; se puso de pie sobre el lomo de su pokémon volador y salto. - ¡Oh, mierda!

-a-

-Ya estamos en Ciudad Verde, señor. – Confirmo el comandante Luna a su líder. – Espero órdenes.

-Descanse comandante. Solo bastara conmigo y Dark para salir con éxito de aquí. Joanna, dame imágenes en tiempo real de Dark.

La inteligencia artificial replegó una pantalla de plasma, dando imágenes de lo que captaba con su dron.

-¿Acaba de suicidarse? – Cuestiono al aire Shadow mientras veía como su hijo saltaba estúpidamente de su pokémon. Luna estaba con la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Hizo los cálculos necesarios para evitar eso. – Confirmo Joanna.

Ambos varones, esperaron a saber si el Káiser había sobrevivido a su decisión, con cierta angustia.

-Sobrevivió. – Rompió el silencio Joanna. – Se está infiltrando a la torre de control.

-El hijo de puta lo hizo. – Indico con alegría el jefe del Team Darkness. – Bien, esperemos a que se comunique con nosotros. Prepara los cables de carga y descarga, no interrumpiremos la suspensión en el aire.

-a-

Su nariz sangraba, pero se mantenía firme, no hablaría.

-Y puedo hacer más daño que eso. – Confirmaba Handsome mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos. - ¿Ya vas a hablar?

-Mi vida, por la oscuridad. – Respondió de inmediato seguido de una sonrisa. El miembro de la policía internacional se dispuso a lanzar otro golpe, pero las luces se apagaron de momento.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono al aire Destra.

-Las luces fallaron… debe de ser una falla de energía. – Respondió el oficial a cargo que los acompañaba. Tomo su radio y de inmediato se conectó a la frecuencia de la torre de control.

-¿Central, que sucede? – No hubo respuesta. - ¿Central?

-Ahora yo estoy a cargo.

-Dark. – Intuyo de momento Destra. – Esta aquí, activen la alarma, ¡ya!

-Sí. – El oficial en turno se dirigió a un botón de presionado en caso de emergencia, pero por más que lo presiono no sonó nada.

-No se molesten, ahora yo tengo el control. – La escena se traslada al interior de la torre principal, mostrando a Dark observando las celdas donde residían sus soldados. Unos cuantos soldados estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. - ¿Quieren ver algo increíble? Esperen a por mí.

La comunicación fue interrumpida. Los soldados en custodia del Team Darkness observaron la escena, complacidos.

-Comuníquense con los todas las fuerzas que mandamos a buscar a Dark. – Decía Destra. - Deben de volver de inmediato, actualmente no tenemos muchas fuerzas para retener a este peligro.

Las celdas se abrieron, pero no solo la de los soldados de Dark. Un ruido de desastre inminente empezó a sonar por toda la prisión. El resto de prisioneros estaban libres y, con ello, los pocos guardias disponibles se ocuparon de inmediato.

-Creo que es hora de que corran. – Hablo el prisionero que estaba siendo castigado por Handsome.

Los miembros de la policía internacional no se intimidaron y sacaron a sus pokémon para mantenerlos a raya.

-¡¿Qué pasa con los refuerzos?! – Cuestiono eufórico Handsome.

-No me puedo comunicar con ellos, no hay señal. Y los que mandamos a vigilar el cielo tampoco contestan.

-Maldición. – Comento un impotente Handsome. – Debemos de salir de aquí. Llama a los Dex Holder. Nos llevaremos a estos prisioneros; Dark vendrá a buscarlos y con ello vendrá a nosotros. Si tenemos suerte lo emboscaremos, con ayuda de los Holder.

-De acuerdo. – Confirmo el guardia mientras marcaba otro número. Espero unos segundos. – No entra la llamada. – Volvió a marcar. - Nada… estamos solos.

-Maldición. – Indicaba Destra. – Handsome, somos los únicos que podemos hacerle frente a Dark. Hay que movernos. Ustedes también, ¡Vamos!

-a-

Un ambiente totalmente contrario se vivía en estos momentos en la casa de la evolucionadora. Risas de parte de unos, pláticas de parte de otros, y una expresión un tanto sería de parte de dos miembros del trio de Sinnoh.

Por supuesto que debido a esto no estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría en Ciudad Verde.

-Diamond, ven, diviértete. – Indicaba divertida Blue.

-Yo… no tomo, gracias. – Contesto serio el chico. – No soy como Pearl.

El mencionado, estaba pasándolo grandioso mientras bailaba con Light y reían.

-Entiendo eso, pero vamos, aunque sea una. – Trato de convencerlo de nueva cuenta Blue.

-Él dijo que no. – Interrumpió Platinum. – Creí que esta reunión sería para tratar el tema de Dark, pero viendo lo contrario me tengo que retirar. Blue, un gusto.

La chica estaba por salir sin embargo fue interceptada por Light, que la sujeto del brazo.

-Escucha, si es porque estoy yo… Mira, no tengo intenciones de quitarte a la persona que te gusta ni mucho menos. Quiero que seamos amigas y, discúlpame si te ofendí con la acción del beso, pero por favor, no hagas de lado a los demás por mí.

-Suéltame Light. – Ordeno la conocedora. La ilusionista se mantuvo firme, no podía permitir que alguien saliera y observara al horizonte y viera, de manera muy probable, lo que sucedía en la ciudad vecina.

-Se mi amiga, por favor. – Suplico la chica con una sonrisa muy convincente. La conocedora, pese a su inexpresividad, observo conmovida la acción de Light.

-Plat. – La llamo Pearl. – Podemos empezar de nuevo, solo no quedes en el pasado.

La chica estaba sorprendida, Light después de todo era una chica que apenas estaba conociendo el mundo real. Conmovedor, lo único que quería era amigos y sentir emociones que probablemente solo hubiera sonada. Y lo mejor es que estaba haciendo de lado su orgullo, y se estaba disculpando solo por vivir. Si Light podía, entonces ella también.

-De acuerdo… - Acepto manteniéndose inexpresiva. – Solo un poco. – Mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde hablaban animadamente los Holder de Unova y Kalos.

-Dia… digo, Diamond. Eres mi mejor amigo, por favor. – Solicito Pearl mientras le extendía su mano. El chico se mostró serio al principio, pero al ver que sus compañeros querían arreglar esto acepto.

-Es bueno ver que estamos juntos de nuevo. – Hablo para todos Ash. – Bueno, Serena y yo nos tenemos que retirar, fue divertido, hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos así.

-¡Esperen! – Interrumpió Light. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. – Este… ¡Veamos quien bebe más el Whisky seco!

-Estas loca, Light. – Hablo Gold. – Hacer algo así es muy tonto. No es una batalla pokémon.

-Pero siempre lo he querido experimentar. – Respondió segura. - ¿Miedo?

-¡Yo nunca le digo que no a un reto! – Exclamo eufórico Black.

-Ni yo. – Se oyó de parte de Ash y Red.

-Vamos a hacerlo todos. – Indico entusiasmada la primera Holder (Blue).

Pese a las dudas de los demás; en especial de Yellow, terminaron aceptando

Se sirvieron la bebida, se miraron desafiantes algunos presentes y, a la señal, empezaron a beber.

Light aprovecho que todos cerraban sus ojos al momento de ingerir la bebida alcohólica, y al colocarse al lado de una maceta, rápidamente tiraba el líquido, para evitar quedar en el estado en el que todos los presentes iban a terminar.

-¡Más! – Exclamaron todos, mientras que los menos acostumbrados se llevaban la mano a la garganta, debido a que sentía un ligero ardor en la misma debido al Whisky.

-a-

Avanzaba sin muchas preocupaciones sobre los prisioneros; el desastre ya era más que evidente, el ruido era escandaloso. Pero que importaba, no había señales de los Holder.

-Con que tú eres el villano en turno. – Hablo un prisionero muy robusto. – Veamos su eres tan rudo como dicen.

Dark sonrió sarcásticamente, se colocó en modo defensivo y provoco al prisionero con su mano, haciéndole la seña de "ven, te espero". El hombre no perdió más tiempo y se en carrero hacia el analista. A unos centímetros de él soltó un golpe, que Dark fácilmente esquivo. Rápidamente tomo el brazo del encarcelado y, aprovechando su impulso, lo derribo. Una vez en el suelo soltó un pisotón sobre su cabeza, noqueándolo.

El resto al ver esto no se metió con él. Intuían que el chico los había liberado de manera momentánea, y de una manera u otra se lo debían de agradecer no estorbándole.

-Joanna, ¿Cómo van mis presas?

-En camino al techo. – Respondió la inteligencia. – Los mantengo en observación por medio de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Bien, tienes el control de toda la prisión. Ciérrales las puertas que no los guíen hacia la zona designada.

Por su lado, los únicos miembros de la ley restante seguían corriendo a velocidad por donde podían, pues algunas puertas estaban cerradas y otras abiertas, dificultando su escape.

-¡¿Hacia dónde vamos?! – Cuestiono impotente Handsome al guardia.

-Al techo. Parece que esta cazándonos de una manera un poco enferma.

-Él quiere que vayamos al techo. – Dedujo Destra. - No hay mucho espacio para combatirlo aquí. Sí queremos tener la oportunidad de derrotarlo tenemos que ir hacia donde quiere.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto no muy convencido Handsome. – Le enseñaremos que no debe de subestimarnos.

Los tres continuaron con su camino, llegando minutos después al techo.

-De rodillas. – Ordeno el miembro de la policía internacional al escuadrón de Dark. Los demás cumplieron con la acción.

-El acabara con ustedes. – Hablo un miembro del Team Darkness. – Y lo disfrutare mucho.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Dark llegara a escena.

-Bien, al fin te conocemos en persona. – Decía Destra. – Tenemos a tus hombres y somos tres contra unos. Podemos llegar a un trato, entrégate y los liberaremos.

El analista alzo los brazos lentamente, se arrodillo y los puso sobre su nuca.

-Bien, ponle las esposas. – Ordeno Handsome al oficial que los estaba acompañando. Este se acercó con temor a Dark. Tomo sus manos, las llevo a su espalda y las esposo.

-Algo no anda bien. – Hablo en voz baja Destra. – Fue muy fácil.

De momento, cuerdas empezaron a vislumbrarse bajando del cielo. Esto hizo que las fuerzas de la ley le quitaran de encima la atención a Dark.

El analista, aprovechando la distracción, salto sobre las esposas y soltó una patada sobre el guardia, derribándolo. Luego de unas de las cuerdas bajo en sujeto con la barba y bigote un tanto visibles. Pelo corto y ojos cafés. Un chaleco militar, destacando la funda de un cuchillo sobre este. Con pantalón del mismo estilo, así como las botas.

Este sujeto era Shadow. Se acercó al guardia que se estaba recuperando del golpe en el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomo el cuchillo que reposaba en su chaleco y, de un movimiento, corto la garganta del guardia.

El guardia de inmediato se llevó las manos al cuello, de manera inútil, pues su destino ya estaba sellado.

El padre de Dark tomo las llaves y le quito las esposas a su hijo.

-Eso ha sido muy gráfico. – Destaco Shadow. Luego saco unas pokeball de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se las dio a Dark. - No me pediste a estos pokemon de tu colección, pero te vendrán bien.

-Gracias. – Respondió sin mucha emoción mientras revisaba a los pokémon que le había entregado su padre. – Bueno, denme a mis hombres y no les haremos daños.

-¡Jamás! – Exclamo Handsome. – No dejaremos que ustedes y estos hombres, prófugos de la ley se escapen. – El hombre mostro una pokeball. Segundos después su compañera hizo la misma acción.

-Esperaba que dijeran eso. – Comento Shadow. – Hace mucho no combatimos en equipo, Dark. Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo.

-Pagaran por esto. – Indico Destra. – Lucario, ¡adelante!

-Yveltal. – Ambos pokémon aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-Yveltal, uno de los tantos en su forma terrenal. – Hablaba Dark. – Patético.

-Mostrémosles lo que el padre y el hijo pueden hacer. – Indicaba eufórico Shadow. – Kingdra, ¡adelante!

-Politoed, yo te elijo. – Ambos pokémon del Team Darkness aparecieron en escena.

Llovizna de Politoed hizo efecto en el campo de batalla. Kingdra gano velocidad.

-Lo deduciste rápido. – Felicito Shadow a Dark.

-Cuando vi que sacaste a Kingra fue más que obvio.- Respondió serio. – Lluvia asesina.

-No importa, Lucario es tiempo de mostrar tu verdadera fuerza. Mega evoluciona. – El pokémon de Destra de inmediato se fundió con los lazos de su entrenadora, mostrando su forma más poderosa.

-Tengo a una de las leyendas de Kalos conmigo, Yveltal, golpe bajo contra Politoed. – El pokémon sorprendió por su velocidad, impactando a su oponente, dando como resultado un daño considerable. Claro que el movimiento tenía prioridad.

-Kingdra, rayo de hielo contra Yveltal. – El pokémon de Shadow cargo el golpe. Dando de lleno al legendario, sin embargo y pese a ser un ataque súper efectivo, no tuvo mucha repercusión.

-Lucario, pulso dragón contra Kingdra. – El ataque fue súper eficaz, dejando en mal estado al pokémon de agua/dragón.

-Politoed, bomba fango contra Lucario. – Súper eficaz, dejando mal a Lucario y disminuyendo su precisión.

-Agua lodosa. – Ordeno Shadow. El ataque impacto de lleno a ambos pokémon oponente, debilitando al Lucario y dejando en mal estado al Yveltal.

-¡Lucario! – Exclamo impotente Handsome. – Ala mortífera contra Politoed, ¡ya! – La energía del pokémon de agua fue absorbida, dejándolo cerca de ser debilitado y dándole un poco de vida a Yveltal.

-¡Rayo de hielo! – Exclamo Dark. Yveltal enemigo fue debilitado.

-Dos a cero. – Destaco presumido Shadow.

-Solo tengo un pokémon más. – Destaco en voz baja Destra. - ¿Handsome?

-También, no esperaba que debilitaran a una de las leyendas de Kalos.

-Tenemos que remontar. Greninja, ¡vamos! – El pokémon de Destra fue liberado.

-Talonflame.

-Shuriken de agua contra Politoed. – El ataque al ser prioritario impacto sobre el objetivo, debilitándolo.

-Pulso dragón sobre Greninja. - Un daño muy alto y a tomar en cuenta.

-Pájaro osado. – Ordeno Handsome. Kingdra apenas sobrevivió.

-Jolteon. – Libero de inmediato Dark a su pokémon para iniciar el turno.

-Shuriken de agua. – Ordeno Destra. El ataque fue sobre Kingdra, acabando con el de una vez por todas.

-Trueno sobro Talonflame. – Ordeno Dark sin perder mucho tiempo. El resultado el esperado, Talonflame debilitado.

-Bien, Milotic. – Hablo Shadow. Al ver que su oponente no liberaba más pokémon intuyo que no tenían más para combatir. – Esto está acabado. Que empiece el turno.

-Trueno. – Ordeno sin perder más tiempo. Greninja cayó debilitado.

Los miembros de la policía internacional vieron esto con impresión. Eran fuertes, muy fuerte para ellos. Sin embargo no por eso iban a entregar a los prisioneros.

-Encárgate de Handsome. – Indico Shadow mientras regresaba a su pokémon. – Yo me encargo de Destra.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Dark mientras realizaba la misma acción que su padre.

De un rápido movimiento, hijo y padre fueron directo a sus oponente los cuales esperaban e pose defensiva.

Dark golpeaba y se movía rápido, esquivando cualquier contraataque del miembro de la policía internacional

Shadow por su parte, se valía de su gran fuerza. De una patada derribo a Destra y, tiempo después, un pisotón directo a la cara la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Destra! - Exclamo impotente Handsome.

Al distraerse no pudo bloquear la patada directa al oído que le proporciono Dark, mareándolo. Luego un rodillazo a la cara y, para rematar, patada a la quijada.

Cayó al suelo, sin poder creer que fue derrotado.

Shadow y Dark tomaron a los miembros del Team Darkness, los llevaron a las cuerdas de la nave y los subieron.

-Trae a Handsome. – Indico Shadow a Dark. Este lo miro con sorpresa. – Quita esa Mirada estúpida, ve y tráelo, tengo planes para él.

El chico no muy convencido se acercó al cuerpo inerte del miembro de la policía internacional. Tomo su cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo, dándole el k.o definitivo. Lo cargo hacia la cuerda y lo subió a la nave. Minutos después partieron, dejando un desastre atrás.

-a-

-Pe-Pesas. – Hablaba con bufidos Light mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Lyra directo a donde estaba Gold.

Hace ya unos minutos que los Holder cayeron dormidos, debido a la gran cantidad que ingirieron de bebidas alcohólicas. Y ahí estaba Light, acomodando los cuerpos de los Dex Holder a su conveniencia.

Una vez localizo a Lyra en el punto que ella quería, le quito la ropa, así como lo había hecho con Gold. Acostó a la chica junto al criador; poniendo como detalle el brazo del chico sobre la chica. A su lado, yacían Crys y Silver en una situación muy similar. El plan era sencillo, fingir que ella durmió en la sala y, mientras se despertaba, gritar al contemplar la escena, causando que todos se despierten y vean algo que no les va a gustar. Eso los separaría de manera definitiva. Claro que para esto tendría que despertar antes que los adultos que estaban a espaldas suyas, pero no sería un problema. El alcohol los haría dormir mucho, además de que ya los había acostado para que por la posición incómoda no despertasen. Y a eso hay que sumarle que sabía lo que era pararse temprano, pues así como Dark, ella también era disciplinada.

De la misma manera, cargo el cuerpo de Yellow a donde Green. Lo mismo con Blue y Red. Cuidaba cada detalle de su plan, colocando sabanas sobre el suelo para que no se despertaran por el frio. Coloco a Sapphire con Black y a White con Ruby. Tomo a Platinum y la acostó con Pearl. Esto no solo le rompería por completo el corazón a Diamond, sino que a ella "también" y con esa excusa se alejaría del anticipador, se acercaría al enfatizador y esto causaría el enojo del chico con el que más ha convivido. Acostó a Ash con Serena, no sin antes poner en medio la foto de Clemont y poner la mano de Serena, acariciando ligeramente la foto; en cuanto se despertara el chico y viera lo que supuestamente hicieron y más aún la acción de su chica con la foto, bueno, le darían muchos problemas internos. Con Emerald no tenía claro que hacer, pero no era prioridad en su plan, después de todo, no podía evitar lo inevitable.

-Bien, he terminado. – Comento la ilusionista luego de un suspiro. Se acostó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos, esperando con ansias el mañana.

A la mañana…

Se tallo sus ojos mientras se estiraba. Tal vez dormir en el sillón había sido una mala idea, pero bueno, que importaba. Se complació al ver que los chicos seguían en sus posiciones, claro que al sentir contacto entre ellos unos se abrazaron y eso le ayudaba más.

Tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y de inmediato soltó un desgarrador grito.

Todos despertaron de golpe, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pues tenían un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-Mierda, hace mucho no tomaba así. – Hablaba Gold. – Creo que me va a dar al… ¡Lyra!

-¡Gold!

Ambos se percataron que estaban desnudos sobre la misma sabana.

-Oh no… Si Crys se entera yo…

-Así que no me pensabas decir. – Le regañaba la capturadora, que se veía enojada. Pese que eso llamo la atención de Gold, al ver que su novia estaba al lado de su mejor amigo en un estado idéntico al suyo, hizo que se enojara.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Crys?! - Cuestiono enojado el criador.

Y así, una reacción de enojos en cadena empezó. Se reclamaban entre ellos, empezando a emplear palabras subidas de tono.

-¿Por qué Green? – Cuestionaba una destrozada Blue.

-Te hare trisas, ¡lo juro! - Exclamaba Red.

-No sé lo que paso, no me acuerdo de nada. – Trato de defenderse.

-Yellow… - Hablo desanimado el líder de los Pokédex Holder.

-Lo siento… - Se limitó a contestar la rubia.

La ilusionista estaba más que complacida. Los había separado en una noche. Pero aún le faltaba ver algo. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban Ash y Serena. El sincronizador le reclamaba a la chica, mostrándose dolido por la foto, mientras la chica se trataba de justificar.

-¿Lo hiciste conmigo pensando en él? – Cuestiono al borde del llanto.

-Yo… No lo recuerdo. – Respondió dolida la chica.

Quería reír, era genial ver lo ingenuos que fueron. Aún faltaba algo, así que preparo su mejor rostro dolido para lo que venía.

Observo a Pearl, sonrojado al lado de Platinum, mientras Dia observaba, sin poder reaccionar la escena. Pearl, al percatarse de la mirada de Light trato de justificar su extraña manera de amanecer.

-Light… No es lo que…

-Está bien. – Respondió la chica mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. – Después de todo a ella la conoces desde hace años. Dicen que estando en ese peculiar estado salen a flote los sentimientos reales. Que sean muy felices.

La Káiser de momento se dispuso a salir, con lágrimas aún en los ojos para darle mayor impacto al momento. Se dirigió a la entrada principal abrió la puerta y…

-¡Ahí están! – Se escuchó la voz de una persona desconocida.

Light se percató al momento de cientos de reporteros, dispuestos a abordar el lugar donde estaban ella y los demás, sin darle la oportunidad de huir.

-¿Por qué no acudieron a la escena de la catástrofe el día de ayer?

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo la noche de ayer y la madrugada del día de hoy?

-Dark volvió a burlarse de ustedes, ¿cómo piensan responder ante esto?

-¡¿Sus compañeros están desnudos?!

-¿Quién es usted?

La chica dio el portazo y retrocedió. Vio a sus compañeros y la reacción era la esperada.

-Esto se jodio. – Sentencio Red.

-a-

-¿Y si mejor pruebas con explosión? – Sugería el Doctor Alan a Dark mientras analizaban la estrategia de Light. – Tal vez un Golem.

-Podría funcionar. – Aceptaba el analista. – Pero tengo que tomar en cuenta varios factores. Después de todo es Light de quien hablamos.

-Bueno, la chica te hizo morder el suelo. – Reconoció el doctor. – Pero tú también te confiaste, basaste tu éxito en las estadísticas de combate de los simuladores. Si hubieras sido más precavido no hubiera pasado lo que paso.

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Confirmo un tanto serio. – No esperaba algo parecido, pero bueno, no me la volverá a aplicar.

-Tranquilo Dark, son compañeros después de todo. – Indico Alan. – Cuando combatan juntos son casi invencibles.

-Lo sé. Pero sabes como soy. Si tengo la oportunidad de corregir un error en mi modo de combatir lo haré. El esfuerzo es solo un medio para llegar a un fin, tengo que ponerme en acción y probar con todo, para evitar que se vuelva a repetir. Además aprendí algo nuevo de Light y de los errores que cometí al pelear contra ella.

-Bueno, me gusta esa actitud tuya. – El Doctor Alan se incorporó y dejo a Dark estudiar. – Tengo que ayudar a tu padre. Quiere que haga unos estudios muy importantes.

-¿Tiene que ver con Handsome?

-Sí… es confidencial, a sabes, Shadow tiene unos cuantos secretos.

-Entiendo, él me dijo que no era asunto mío y concuerdo. Mi asunto son los Dex Holder. El suyo es Handsome. Además me ordeno quedarme en la base, al menos por una semana. Así que aprovechare para replantear mis estrategias y entrenar un poco.

-a-

Handsome yacía sobre una silla metálica, con las manos enganchadas a la misma. Estaba en un estado terrible; lleno de moretones y un poco de sangre. Frente a él estaba Shadow, con una tétrica sonrisa.

-Ya estoy aquí, Shadow. – Confirmo Alan desde una cabina que se situaba encima del líder del Team Darkness.

-Bien. – Confirmo el padre de Dark. – Con que me divertiré hoy. – Se acercó a una mesa metálica, donde tenía todo tipo de herramientas de tortura. Al final se decidió por una palanca.

-No… no hablare si eso es lo que buscas.

-¿Pero hablar de qué? – Cuestiono expectante el contrario.

-¿Quieres la información de mi base, no? De toda la policía internacional.

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas sería muy útil. Si logramos que Joanna se infiltre podríamos liarla y bonito. Pero no, yo quiero que tú trabajes para mí.

-Suerte con eso. – El miembro de la policía internacional le dedico una mirada asesina. – No conseguirás nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – Hablo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él. – Soy fanático del lavado de cerebro por medio de la tortura. Es por eso que Dark no distingue entre el bien o el mal, todo debido a mí y a mi manera peculiar de criarlo. Pero bueno, te seré sincero, esto dolerá un montón. Alan, activa la electricidad de la silla, nivel medio, quiero que sufra pero no que muera.

-Como ordene. – Alan empezó a operar los comandos. Al poco rato la electricidad empezó a fluir por el cuerpo de Handsome, soltando gritos de dolor.

-¡Es hora de divertirnos! – Exclamo Shadow mientras soltaba golpes con la palanca al rostro del detective. La sangre no se hizo esperar. – Alan, las mangueras ya están conectadas. Manda nuestra medicina especial. Lo mantendremos vivo para lavarle el cerebro. – Dicho esto soltó otro golpe sobre la cabeza. Las mangueras que estaban conectada a Handsome se llenaron del líquido especial del Team Darkness. – Y esto apenas empieza, o sí. Veras con al final suplicas por trabajar conmigo.

Y así, el tiempo paso en la base de Kalos del Team Darkness. Cuando Shadow se aburrió de golpearlo le ordeno a Alan parar la corriente. Tomo una máquina de electrochoques y subió su potencia a la máxima capacidad. Coloco los puños sobre la cabeza de Handsome y empezó a trabajar.

El hombre mayor solo se limitaba a gritar, mientras Shadow disfrutaba de torturarlo. Alan por su parte solo se limitaba a tomar apuntes y video sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Bueno, por muy fuerte que seas aceptaras trabajar para el en dos días, que es lo que tarda el proceso de lavado de cerebro por este… peculiar método.

El día paso volando, mientras Shadow se dedicaba a torturar. Metiendo a Handsome en agua helada. Quitándole los dedos y volviéndoselos a cocer, para que la sustancia hecha por el Team Darkness los colocara en su lugar nuevamente. Destrozándole la espalda con el bate que utilizo Dark para matar a los líderes de Kalos. Poniéndolo enfrente de un televisor, con ilusiones hipnóticas mientras una voz decía: "trabajas para mí, trabajas para el Team Darkness". Sumergiendo su cabeza en un balde de agua, impidiéndole respirar. Quemando su cara con una plancha caliente, y un sinfín de torturas más.

Así pasaron 5 de los 7 días que Shadow estimaba para el lavado de cerebro. Handsome solo quería morir, pero ellos se lo impedían.

-Bien, todo ha avanzado según lo previsto. – Indico Shadow mientras le soltaba un golpe a la quijada. – Supongo que tienes sed, y hambre. Cinco días así vaya que deben ser como una patada en la entre pierna. – Dicho esto le soltó una pata en la zona mencionada. – Bueno, esto no se lo hice a ninguno de mis hijos varones, pero tú no eres uno de ellos. Considérate afortunado. – El líder del Team Darkness dejo solo a Handsome, tomo un mazo y se volvió a acercar a su prisionero. Tomo el mazo como si se tratase de un palo de golf, y lo empezó a balancear; yendo en dirección a la entrepierna.

-No, por favor, no. – Suplicaba. – Por favor, no.

-¡Golf! – Exclamo mientras golpeaba los testículos del detective. Un grito desgarrador se hizo presente.

-Giratina, hasta a mí me dolió. – Indico Alan mientras seguía tomando apuntes.

-¡Hoyo en uno! – Exclamo mientras giraba el mazo y, próximo a eso, soltó un golpe con la herramienta sobre el rostro de Handsome. – Creo que esta noche comeré huevos estrellados. – Su prisionero guardo silencio. - ¿Fue mal chiste? Que mierda, pero bueno. Es hora del castigo final. Alan, libéralo.

Las esposas de la silla metálica desaparecieron, haciendo que Handsome se desplomara en el suelo.

-Sé que deseas la muerte para este punto, pero tranquilo, ya pronto acabara. – El miembro de la policía internacional seguía sin responder, llevando sus manos a su zona recién impactada. – Tranquilo, estarán allí de nuevo, o eso creo; ¿Alan?

-Es muy probable que así sea.

-¿Vez? Bueno, vamos, tienes que sufrir hasta el último minuto.

Shadow lo traslado hacia una habitación totalmente blanca, donde no había nada. Era la nada.

-Estarás dos días aquí, suerte con la locura. – Dicho esto, Shadow, cerró la puerta, dejando solo a Handsome.

-Bien, Shadow, los electrochoques y constantes golpes a la cabeza harán que se vuelva loco muy pronto. Sumando a la hipnosis… bueno, estoy seguro que trabajara para usted.

-Si bueno, ¿tienes hambre?

Dos días después…

La puerta se abrió, y en el centro estaba el miembro de la policía internacional, abrazando sus piernas. Shadow vio esto emocionado mientras que Alan se dedicaba a apuntar.

-Shadow quiere que hagamos esto pero no está bien… ¿Qué está bien en este mundo? Shadow es el bueno. Pero nos ha torturado y quebrantado. Lo hizo por nuestro bien.

-Parece que se quebró. – Argumento Alan. – Creo que desarrollo una doble personalidad. Acérquese a él.

El sujeto seguía hablando solo, mientras se balanceaba. Shadow se acercó y toco su hombre, causando que soltara un escandaloso grito mientras retrocedía.

-Por favor no nos golpees. – Suplico.

-¿Nos? – Cuestiono Shadow.

-Él no quiere trabajar para ti, pero yo sí. Tengo el control ahora, pero por favor, sácame de aquí es… muy solitario. Pero por favor, ya no más, me duele…

Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Tenía el control sobre Handsome. Él era, después de todo, la sombra que guiaba a la oscuridad.

 **Y bueno, esta vez tarde menos en actualizar pero creo que hice un buen trabajo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y darle todo el apoyo posible. Espero actualizar pronto. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La otra cara de la moneda.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

Sudor y respiración agitada; eran las características actuales de Dark, mientras guiaba a fuerzas del Team Darkness por Ciudad Férrica.

Las fuerzas locales al lado de la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad estaban haciéndole frente al Káiser. La destrucción era más que obvia.

-Señor, el centro pokémon y la escuela de entrenadores ya fue tomada. – Confirma uno de los soldados del Team Darkness. Dark se limitó a observar todo analíticamente, montado en su Charizard. – El gimnasio ya cayo, pero la líder está ayudando a proteger el objetivo. No podemos pasar por el aire, sus fuerzas aéreas tienen bien cubierto todo.

-El objetivo es la empresa Devon S.A. – Indico fríamente. Pronto, dirigió su atención hacía la líder de gimnasio; la cual le estaba dando problemas a sus soldados. Se comunicó con sus fuerzas a través de su transmisor. – Quiero 5 grupos. Dos que taquen por laterales y otro por el centro a las fuerzas que protegen el edificio, los laterales rompan las líneas y desborden hacia adentro. Los otros dos grupos que vayan bajo tierra con escavar. Uno que se situé a la espalda de los defensores, el otro que haga acto de presencia en el medio del caos para actuar como pulmón para los centrales y laterales. Estos dos últimos grupos ataquen cuando yo lo ordene.

-Señor, nos verán venir. – Mostro su preocupación el soldado con el que mantenía platica Dark. – Nos atacaran por el aire, a la larga perderemos. Para cuando salga los otros dos grupos habremos sido derrotados.

-No, claro que no. – Respondió de inmediato mientras sacaba dos pokéball de su cinturón. – Politoed, Jolteon, Alex Dunphy.

Sus compañeros de batalla hicieron acto de presencia. Torrente de Politoed hizo efecto, haciendo un día lluvioso de inmediato.

-Cumplan con la orden, yo me encargaré del resto. – Indico mientras avanzaba. El soldado no tuvo más opción que asistir e ir a cumplir la cual, no tardó en ser ejecutada.

-Día lluvioso. – Destaco Petra mientras combatía con las fuerzas del Team Darkness. – Que estará pensando.

El chico por su parte fue a atacar con Charizard a las fuerzas aéreas, haciendo que estas concentraran todos sus ataques en él.

El pokémon no dragón de Dark hacia valer su velocidad y agilidad para esquivar cada uno de los ataques. Pronto, se dirigieron hacia el cielo, acompañados de todos sus perseguidores.

-Bien amigo, jalamos marcas hacia donde yo quería. – Hablo Dark con su pokémon. – Te va a doler, pero es necesario, encárgate de ellos. – El chico dio un mortal hacia atrás, mientras su pokemon continuaba hacia el cielo.

Los perseguidores de Dark solo podían ver con asombro como el chico de manera estúpida caía en picada, ignorando el hecho de que seguían yendo muy arriba. Segundos después una energía rosada rodeo al analista, empezando a frenar su caída.

-Jolteon, trueno. – Ordeno serio y frio mientras aterrizaba.

El ataque se produjo y, al estar en el medio de las nubes de la tormenta que había producido Politoed, cada pokémon volador fue debilitado, sin excepciones, pues incluso el Charizard de Dark estaba cayendo segundos después de haber sido ejecutado el ataque de tipo eléctrico.

-Alex Dunphy, psíquico y frena la caída la caída de Charizard. Soldados, ahora.

De la tierra emergieron las fuerzas del Team Darkness, rodeando por completo a las pocas fuerzas locales que quedaban. No tardo mucho tiempo en caer la ciudad y, con ello, la compañía Devon. Sin la compañía, la región de Hoenn se quedaría sin la posibilidad de poseer objetos de utilidades para entrenadores y, como beneficio para el Team Darkness, abra menos resistencia. Dark nuevamente había vencido.

-Simulación terminada. – Confirmo Joanna mientras hacía desaparecer el campo de batalla. – misión exitosa. Tiempo total, 2 horas con 33 minutos. Hubo una mejora de media hora.

-Debo de mejorar. – Destaco mientras regresaba a sus compañeros a sus pokéball. Guardo todas en su cinturón menos la de Charizard, la cual deposito en una charola para teletransportar a su pokémon a recibir tratamientos médicos. – Joanna, pon en la pantalla principal de mi estudio la repetición de la simulación, quiero que sea en perspectiva de 360°, necesito ver mis errores con claridad para hallar la mejor manera de solucionarlos.

-En seguida joven Dark. – Confirmo la inteligencia artificial. - ¿Algo más?

-Que preparen algo de comer. – Indico mientras salía de la sala de simulaciones. – Llévenlo a mi estudio cuando esté listo. Todo esto llévalo a cabo en una hora, voy a realizar otras actividades.

El analista continuo con su camino, pasando a la sala de intercambios; donde en la consola principal encarada del almacenamiento del Team Darkness realizo unos movimientos, cambiando de equipo nuevamente.

-Eevee. – Llamo a su pokémon normal mientras lo liberaba. El compañero de batalla multi-evolutivo de Dark se mostró tiempo después. – Te necesito más rápido en caso de que espacio raro falle, es uno de tus defectos y necesito empezar a corregirlo. Vamos a entrenar. – El pokémon asistió felizmente.

Siguieron bajando por la base, entrenador y entrenado; yendo al gimnasio de ala instalación. Una vez allí, Dark le indico a Eevee donde tenía que situarse para empezar a llevar a cabo el entrenamiento.

-En la caminadora, estaré en la caminadora de al lado.

Humano y pokémon empezaron a hacer uso de la maquinas, ejercitándose para corregir errores que el Káiser había detectado en sus estrategias.

-a-

-Bien, los efectos son los esperados. – Explicaba el doctor Alan al líder de la organización mientras caminaban por los pasillos de una zona restringida para el personal; incluyendo a Dark. - El miedo que siente hacia usted ha hecho que su postura cambiara por completo su postura, obedecerá para evitar que usted lo lastime más.

-Excelente, parece que la espera y el desarrollo de los experimentos están dando sus frutos.

-En efecto; por más brutal que fuera el castigo, sin ayuda de la sustancia experimental que le hicimos ingresar a Handsome hubiera sido mucho más tardado el proceso de lavado de cerebro. La sustancia; que era muy aparte que la que usamos para curar, reacciona al miedo y ataca directamente a las glándulas y neuronas del cerebro, haciendo que estas respondan al maltrato físico y al miedo con el desarrollo de una doble personalidad.

-Eres muy útil, Alan. – Alabo Shadow. – Por algo fuiste aprendiz del padre de Light. En fin, necesito confirmar de una vez por todas. Pero lo haremos un tanto más tarde, quiero ver a Dark.

-Conociéndolo debe de estarse preparando, ya sabes, no le gusta. – Respondio. – Dejemos un rato más a Handsome en la habitación blanca. Necesito ir a investigación y desarrollo para hacer más equipo junto con los soldados a mi cargo.

-Bien, yo iré a entrenar. La batalla reciente me hizo recordar lo emocionantes que eran, supongo que me ensuciare un poco las manos.

-a-

-Esto está muy, muy jodido… - Hablaba Gold al aire acompañado de Emereld. Ambos observaban sentados el paisaje de Pueblo Paleta, desde un pequeño cerro. A pesar de que los reporteros habían entrado hace ya una semana y divulgando cosas inciertas sobre aquellas "actividades" que estaban llevando acabo mientras Dark hacía de las suyas en la prisión de Ciudad Verde.

-Lo entiendo, hermano. – Hablaba el Holder de Hoenn. – Ya han pasado unos días y apenas y se dirigen la palabra. Que problemático.

-White y Black quieren irse de aquí. – Indicaba el criador. – Sin embargo, Lyra los retiene, sabe que separados será más fácil que Dark nos cace. Lo importante ahora es estar unidos… aunque no nos soportemos.

-Dark nos está acabando, y los medios de comunicación no ayudan a mejorar nuestra situación. Ahora la gente dudo por completo de nuestra capacidad. La policía internacional pese a todo nos ayuda y nos quiere dar a dos de sus miembros más destacados, claro que más que ayuda, quieren mantener bajo control la situación, y más aún con el reciente secuestro de Handsome.

-Sí… por suerte Silver y su Team Rocket aún tienen gran presencia aquí en Paleta.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Ni siquiera voltea a verme luego de la situación en que me encontraba con Lyra. Todos estamos en una situación similar. Incluso Light está molesta con Pearl. La pobre chica se ilusiono, y ahora que han salido a la luz los verdaderos sentimientos del cabrón, tengo miedo de que no nos ayude más a pelear contra Dark.

-Supongo que es entendible. – Hablaba Emerald. Suspiro minutos después. – Esta es la batalla más difícil a la que nos hemos enfrentado, me pregunto… si acabando esto seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Oye, no lo dudes, al menos de mi parte contigo. Eres el único con el que he hablado desde ese incidente. – Respondió con una sonrisa confiada el criador. – Acabando esto… he pensado en la propuesta del profesor Oak.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, digo, míranos. Somos los únicos que cargan con las responsabilidades del mundo. Que cualquier error es nuestro y la gente hace hincapié en ello y con ello somos los culpables de que algo salga mal. Entrenar a jóvenes talentos para que lleven a cabo esa tarea suena mejor de lo que esperaba. Así cuando haya vacaciones podre estar tomándome una margarita en una playa sin el temor de que otro loco destruya el mundo; además debe de haber un cambio generacional.

-Sí, supongo que sí, nos estamos haciendo mayores y, por más que tratemos de mantener el nivel, es inevitable que empiece a disminuir nuestro rendimiento.

-Además Silver pondrá de por medio una de sus bases del Team Rocket. Tendremos personal y a nosotros para transmitir lo que sabemos a las nuevas generaciones. Además, Light está demostrando grandes cualidades en el combate, imagínate a chicos con el rendimiento de esa chica.

-No te sobresaltes amigo, aún tenemos que resolver esto y preguntarle si quiere seguir con nosotros. Pero en estos momentos no, tiene el corazón roto.

-No es la única. – Comento Gold con la mirada baja. - ¿Sabes? La extraño, pero no sé si pedirle disculpas o no. Ella también tuvo la culpa.

-Bueno, al menos lo has meditado. Ruby y Sapphire ni eso, es más, también buscan irse cada quien por su cuenta.

-Supongo que muchos ya decidieron buscar a Dark por su lado, a pesar de las insistencias de Lyra.

-Sí, así es. Si eso pasa estaremos muy expuestos y quedara en evidencia que esto se nos está saliendo de las manos.

-Tratare de razonar con mi grupo, aunque nadie se dirija la palabra. Tú has el esfuerzo con Ruby y Sapphire y, si no puedes, encárgate de Black y White.

-¿Y los demás?

-Supongo que Light se puede encargar de Sinnoh. Si yo no tengo suerte con Johto yo mismo me encargo de Kanto. De Kalos se puede encargar la niña.

-Pobre, no lleva ni un año como Holder y ya tiene que encargase de ese tipo de problemas.

-Ruby y Sapphire se lo advirtieron cuando la entrenaron. Debe de aceptar, es parte de ser Dex Holder.

-Y se le veía tan ilusionada con ser heroína de región cuando la nombraron.

-No todo es color de rosa con nosotros, incluso Dark se lo dijo cuándo la capturo. Gente muere, mucha gente muere a nuestro alrededor. Es una carga que tendremos que llevar. Y resolver este tipo de problemas es una carga también para nosotros.

-Espero que todo marche bien…

-a-

-Vale, no estuve concentrado ni mantuve un nivel de intensidad constante. – Determinaba el analista mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno de bolsillo, viendo las simulaciones a las que se había sometido. – Debo de corregir eso. – Dejo el lápiz que estaba ocupando sobre la mesa. Próximo a eso tomo una cucharada de sopa y se relajó. – Sin embargo, pese a que Joanna me da datos en tiempo real no soy capaz de procesar todo de la manera eficiente, ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarme la escena.

-Te estas sobre esforzando. – Interrumpió Alan mientras llegaba al estudio del chico. – La derrota ante Light te afecto bastante. – El chico no respondió. – Sé que te gusta aprovechar tu tiempo libre para corregir todos tus errores, pero Light te gano por que estabas confiado y…

-¡No digas estupideces! – Exclamo mostrándose molesto. – Ella gano porque simplemente fue mejor. Tuvo una estrategia acorde a mi perfil, sus pokémon estuvieron muy participativos tanto en defensa como en ataque, mantuvo un nivel de intensidad superior; así como de concentración. Sabía que me enfrentaría a alguien que también fue entrenada con el propósito de derrotar a los Dex Holder, pero me fíe más de las estadísticas. – Suspiro. – He revisado una y otra vez lo que capto Joanna luego de hacer autocrítica, sin embargo aún tengo errores que corregir.

-Comprendo tu sentir. – Comento Alan mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Káiser. – Y sé que no quieres dejar cosas a medio hacer. Pero como tú dijiste, te enfrentaste a alguien con habilidades similares a las tuyas. Quien sabe, tal vez era la única estrategia que ella tiene para hacerte frente, mientras tú posees muchas más.

-Estrategias… - hablo pensante el analista. – Me entrenaron para tener un perfil que combinara lo mejor de Red y Lyra. El peleador puede darle la vuelta a una batalla con solo observar el ambiente que lo rodea. Puede hacer estrategias en segundos durante un combate, sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre, razón por la cual es casi invencible, pues no lo puedes tener certeza sobre lo que hará. La conquistadora por su parte, determina la mejor ofensiva en beneficio de sus compañeros, determina quién es el mejor para llevar la tarea a cabo y lo mando al campo, ella solo necesita analizar el campo en una ocasión, pero, su defecto es que durante el transcurso del mismo no piensa con claridad. Y yo, como analista, me encargo de plantear cada encuentro aún sin llevarlo a cabo. A través del estudio de mis oponentes, lamentablemente si algo falla en mis cálculos es muy probable que pierda, no puedo resolver un problema en tiempo real como lo haría Red y, mi desventaja sobre Lyra es que necesito tiempo y datos para determinar la ofensiva… así como una cabeza fría para pensar con claridad.

-Bueno, después de todo el peleador perfecto no existe. Además tú siempre vas a tres pasos delante de tus oponentes en caso de que uno de tus planes falle. Mantienes la cabeza.

-Fría. – Interrumpió Dark pensante. – Es cierto… me deje llevar por mis emociones durante el combate contra Light. No pensó con claridad y cometí muchos errores evitables… Joanna, prepara la habitación del miedo.

-Espera, Dark. – Trato de detenerlo el doctor del Team Darkness. Dark pasó de largo dirigiéndose a la salida de su estudio.

-He olvidado lo que es mantener tus emociones controlada. – Indico desde la entrada. – De niño me costó pasar esta prueba, ahora lo intentare de adulto.

El Káiser sin dilación se dirigió al área que le había solicitado a Joanna. Una vez afuera, descargo todas sus pokeballs, menos la que portaba a su pokégod. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía al centro de la habitación. Una vez allí decidió sentarse en posición para meditar.

-Cuarto sellado por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara aquí, joven Dark? – Cuestiono la inteligencia artificial.

-Un día entero. – Confirmo. – Me enfrentaré nuevamente a mis peores miedos. Si me mantengo firme y logro resistir mis emociones tendré un avance importante. Ghost. – De la peculiar pokeball salió el compañero más fuerte de Dark. Su aspecto tétrico, emanando un gas color morado, que rodeaba su fantasmal cuerpo. Una risa malvada y, en sus manos sus manos con unas grandes garras.

El pokégod empezó a deambular por la habitación y, a los pocos segundos, se acercó a Dark, acariciando el matón del chico con sus garras; el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena y tranquila.

-¿Cuándo tiempo va a estar allí? – Cuestiono Shadow mientras llegaba a la sala de monitores donde el doctor Alan supervisaba a Dark.

-Un día…

-¿En serio? No sé si es valiente o estúpido. La habilidad de Ghost es escalofrió. Muestra los peores miedos de su oponente, impidiéndole atacar, pues se quedan estáticos por el miedo; al menos en pokémon y legendarios. Con los pokégods es distinto, tiene prioridad de ataque, pues ellos también dudan por las imágenes que les muestra; excepto en MissingNo, pues su habilidad es glitch, negando toda habilidad del pokémon u pokégod adversario. En humanos es similar a los pokémon el efecto de esta habilidad, con la diferencia que te vuelve demente si no te controlas lo suficiente; te hace sufrir y llorar. Recuerdo la primera vez que Dark realizo esa prueba, solo duro 10 minutos allí dentro antes de suplicar que lo sacáramos de allí.

-Se le nota tranquilo y concentrado en estos momentos. – Destaco el doctor. – Mantiene el control.

-Su pokégod sabrá cómo empezar a romperlo, solo hay que esperar. Avísame cuando termine, quiero utilizar al Ghost para asegurarme de la lealtad de Handsome.

-a-

-¡Esperen! – Trato de frenar Lyra la partida de dos de sus compañeros de Hoenn. – No se pueden ir, tenemos que…

-Empezar a buscar a Dark cada quien por nuestra cuenta. Separados abarcaremos gran parte de las regiones.

-Pero estarán separados del resto de nosotros, sin refuerzos no podrán hacerle frente. Es extremadamente fuerte y peligroso.

El resto de sus compañeros (menos Silver, Crystal Black, White, Yellow, Ash, Serena y Bonnie.) observaban desde las escaleras y la segunda planta de la casa Blue los intentos de la conquistadora por convencer a sus compañeros de quedarse.

-Los va a derrotar, y no va a tener piedad. Pearl le hizo frente solo. Si descubre que estamos separados no dudara en cazarlos y tal vez hasta matarlos.

-Eso es algo que pienso utilizar a mi favor. – Destaco Sapphire mientras terminaba de poner algunas cosas en su maleta. – El vendrá a mí, y una vez lo tenga cara a cara pienso aniquilarlo.

Light escuchaba con atención desde la segunda planta, fascinada por como sus engaños habían confundido a sus compañeros. Se estaba divirtiendo.

La ilusionista, guiada por sus impulsos bajo a la planta baja, para acompañar a Lyra en la disputa.

-No sean estúpidos. Light, diles algo. – La chica simulo una sonrisa, su cruzo de brazos y tomo asiento.

-Sin temor a equivocarme perderán. - Le dirigió una mirada seria a Sapphire. - Sin excepciones.

-No te creas más que nosotros solo por haberlo derrotado. – Interrumpió Platinum. – Somos los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo. La respuesta para este tipo de casos, estamos capacitados.

-Tú ya fuiste derrotada por él. – Indico Light sonriente. – No me vengas con esos argumentos.

-Cometí varios errores, pero no volverá a suceder. Lo puedo derrotar, incluso a ti.

La ilusionista sonrió con autoconfianza, se incorporó y se acercó peligrosamente a Platinum.

-Quiero verte intentándolo. – La reto con una mirada desafiadora. La chica se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos inexpresivos. El ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso.

-Alto. – Separo Pearl a las chicas. - Esto las llevara a nada.

Light lo observo, triste. Se llevó su mano derecha a su brazo, acariciándolo levemente. Pearl se sentía levemente culpable por esa acción, debido a que se sentía culpable por el revoltijo de emociones de la Káiser.

-Está bien. – Acepto Light mientras le daba la espalda a ambos Holder de Sinnoh. – Después de todo, tu deber siempre ha sido protegerla.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? – Cuestiono Platinum con molestia en sus palabras.

-Bueno, por lo que me han contado, tanto como Pearl como Diamond te han protegido desde tu primer viaje. Es normal para alguien que tenía un estatus social tan importante. Creo que todo lo que has logrado es debido a su protección y ayuda, no por méritos propios.

-¡Repite eso! – Exploto la Holder de Sinnoh, que fue detenida del brazo por el anticipador. – Suéltame, Pearl. Esa chica se lo está buscando.

-Solo digo lo que veo. – Afirmo mientras la miraba desafiante. – Aún te falta mucho para estar al nivel de los demás.

-Muy creída solo porque derrotaste a Dark. Pero quitemos eso y que eres, ¿eh?

-Una genio, buena entrenadora, poseedora de un pokégod. – Contesto Light sin retroceder. Lyra hizo un gesto de "tiene razón".

-Hare que bajes de esa nueve. – Continuo Platinum. – Tu contra mí, veamos quien gana.

-Me parece bien.

-Basta. – Irrumpió Red. – Dejen de actuar como niños. Lo importante ahora es permanecer unidos.

-Ahora el que nos abandono va a hablar de unidad. – Hablo Ruby. – Es lo mejor, así capturaremos más rápido a Dark.

-Su deber es seguir las órdenes que doy como su líder, y mi orden como líder es que se queden aquí.

-Pues yo no la pienso seguir. – Hablaba Sapphire. – Soy casi tan fuerte como tú, me las arreglare contra Dark.

-¡Por Arceus! – Exclamo molesto el peleador. – Hagan lo que quieran, pero al menos vayan juntos.

-No… - Contestaron al mismo tiempo. Prosiguió Ruby. – Iremos por nuestra cuenta, no quiero pasar más tiempo al lado de esta salvaje.

-Lo mismo digo. – Confirmo la buscadora. Lyra suspiro.

-Supongo que no queda más que agregar. – Comento Green mientras bajaba las escaleras. – Sí piensan que es la mejor decisión entonces váyanse. Yo se lo comunicare al abuelo.

Los Holder de Hoenn observaron el ambiente antes de retirarse. Rostros dudosos resaltaban, preocupados y unos cuantos indiferentes. Siendo sinceros, el ver el estado de ánimo de cada uno de sus compañeros les animaba a quedarse; pero ya no había vuelta atrás. De una media vuelta salieron del hogar de la primera Holder femenina y se alejaron, sin mirar atrás.

Una vez afuera la buscadora libero a su Tropius, y a continuación, emprendió vuelo.

Ruby por su parte camino, hasta quedar a unos metros de la salida, donde Silver lo esperaba, con una camioneta de su organización.

-Ten. – Hablo el chico de ojos color plata mientras le lanzaba las llaves del vehículo. Ruby las cachó en el aire. – Un helicóptero te espera en Azulona, cerca del casino. Suerte. – El chico próximo a eso se alejó de él.

-Te devolveré el favor después. – Aseguro el encantador, a la par que abría la puerta de su transporte. – Cuídense.

-Primero sobrevive y luego ajustamos cuentas.

No dijeron más; sobre todo porque no había nada más que decir. El hijo de Giovanni sé alejo, dejando solo a Ruby. Por su parte el encantador que se iba a retirar le dedico una última mirada al Pueblo. Sería genial pasar tiempo con sus compañeros cuando no fuera una crisis, podría asegurar que incluso terminaría gustándole el ensuciarse. Lamentablemente, era poco probable una reunión a estas alturas, de alguna manera, nadie quería saber nada de nadie.

Ingreso a la camioneta, acomodo el asiento y suspiro.

-Los veré pronto. – Arranco el motor, acomodo las velocidades y se dispuso a marcharse, no obstante, un llamada a la ventana del copiloto irrumpió su salida.

-Emerald. – Llamo Ruby a su compañero mientras baja la ventana. El chico lo veía serio. – Sabes que es imposible que me detengas para este punto.

-No vengo a detenerte. - Indico el domador. – Voy contigo.

-No… - Negó de inmediato su compañero. – Quédate aquí, ellos te necesitan más que nosotros. Además, ¿qué dirán de los Dex Holder de Hoenn?

-No me importa lo que digan, yo ya tome mi decisión. Además, debo de vigilar a los dos. Ustedes me necesitan más que yo a ustedes.

Ruby sonrió, se resignó moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa y abrió la puerta tiempo después, dejando entrar al tercer Holder de Hoenn. Minutos después partieron.

Mientras tanto…

-Me voy. – Anunciaba Silver mientras alistaba sus cosas. Sus compañeros lo vieron con sorpresa

-Tú también. – Comento en silencio Blue. - ¿Por qué? – En voz alta.

-Lo buscare con ayuda de Giovanni. – Afirmo. Segundos después coloco su mochila sobre sus hombros. – Team Rocket contra Team Darkness, además de los contactos que posee mi padre.

-Iré contigo. – Indico la evolucionadora. – A ti no te puedo dejar, ¿recuerdas?

-No. – Respondió el chico de ojos plateados, a la par que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Green, que observaba la escena. – Quédate aquí a proteger a los profesores. Necesitaran a alguien como tú en el grupo.

-Plateadito. – Lo llamo Gold. El intercambiador paso de largo, aún estaba molesto con él, con Lyra, con Crys y hasta consigo mismo. – No seas orgulloso, necesitaras ayuda.

-No te entrometas. – Bufo el chico. – Es mi decisión, y te pido que la respetes; aunque ya no espero nada de ti, luego de meterte con Lyra. - El de ojos ámbar lo observo, mostrándose molesto.

-Entonces ve y muérete solo. – Hablo Gold. – No me interpondré nunca más, aunque aclaro que lo que estas tomando es una mala decisión.

-¡No le hables así! – Exclamo Lyra.

-El solo se lo está buscando. – Irrumpió Light. – Gold hizo de lado su orgullo para ofrecerle su ayuda, y el la rechazo.

-Es cierto. – Confirmo Blue. – De todas maneras, si tienes un problema, llamame.

-Lo tendre en cuenta. – Hablo el hijo de Giovanni mientras abandonaba la escena. Sería un día largo para organizar al Team Rocket

-Tsk. – Chasqueo Platinum. – Todo sería más fácil si tú no estuvieras…

-¿Por qué? – Hablo sonando triste la ilusionista. – Yo solo quiero amigos, y desde lo de Pearl, ¡tú solo te la pasa molestándome!

-¡Pues ojala en lugar de molestarte pudiera asesinarte! – Exclamo molesta.

Un sonido de piel chocando contra piel se hizo presente. Pearl, aquel amigo de mucha confianza de Platinum, había hecho algo que Berlitz nunca pensó que hiciera: ponerle una mano encima. Una cachetada; dada con fuerza, debido a su comentario. La chica cayó al suelo y de inmediato se llevó su mano izquierda a la zona de impacto. Lagrimas se podían observar. Por su parte el chico se veía serio, molesto e indignado. Las palabras de la conocedora lo habían sacado de sus casillas.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así. – Indico con una mirada penetrante. – Trátese de Light, o de cualquiera de nuestros compañeros. – La chica lo observo, aún incrédula.

-Idiota… - Hablo en voz baja. - ¡Te has preguntado cómo me siento! – Exploto. - ¡Me haces ver como si yo tuviera la culpa aquí! ¡Pero desde que Light está aquí todos nuestros problemas han ido en aumento! - Se tranquiliza brevemente. – Desde que murió Rowan me he sentido pésima, toda persona relacionada con mi familia a excepción de ustedes están muertos, y parece que no te importa. No he escuchado un "¿cómo estás?" o un… "lamento lo que paso" y mucho menos un abrazo de consuelo. Todos mis compañeros Dex Holder me apoyaron, pero tú has brillado por tu ausencia, estas tan embobado por un beso que recibiste de Light que me has olvidado. Duele, ¿sabes?… Duele que la persona de la que estas enamorada te deje por alguien que acaba de conocer, duele que te ignoren de la manera en que tú lo has estado haciendo conmigo. – El anticipador permaneció en silencio, con una mirada vacía.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. – Acepto Pearl. – Yo… Creí que hablar de sobre la muerte del profesor te afectaría de más, no quise hacerte sentir así… yo… ¡Solo creí que hacia lo mejor para ti, idiota!

Un golpe directo a la mandíbula derribo al anticipador, al agresor, su amigo de región.

-No tienes derecho a ponerle una mano encima a la señorita, ni mucho menos a hablarle en ese tono. – Comento Diamond con enojo. – Ni tú, ni nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso. – Pearl lo observo sorprendido, estaba viendo una faceta de su amigo que no conocía. – Puedo aceptar el hecho de que Platinum este enamorada de ti, puedo aceptar ser el perdedor, sin embargo, no puedo aceptar el como la estas tratando. – Diamond trato de impactar nuevamente a Pearl, pero su golpe fue interceptado por Green.

-Ya lo dijo Red, lo importante ahora es permanecer unidos. – Comento el chico de ojos verdes. Diamond reflexiono y retiro su puño de la palma de Green.

-No… - Hablo Platinum. – No podemos trabajar en equipo en este estado, nos estorbaríamos.

-Platinum, solo son contratiempos. – Hablo Red, que solo se había limitado a observar. – Los superaremos, juntos.

-¡Elije! – Exclamo la conocedora, dirigiéndose a Pearl. – Nosotros, ¿o ellos?

-Es estúpido que lo pongas a elegir. – Hablo Gold. – No es la manera.

-¡Elije!

-Yo… - Observo a sus compañeros de otras regiones, que esperaban que diera una respuesta correcta. – Red tiene razón, tenemos que estar juntos.

-Como quieras. – Sentencio la chica. – Se incorporó, sacudió sus ropas y se acomodó el gorro. – Me voy. ¿Vienes Dia?

-Mi deber es protegerla. – Afirmo el enfatizador. – Pero acabo esto, estoy por mi cuenta en Sinnoh.

Ambos chicos subieran a buscar sus cosas. Terminado de juntar lo necesario para su travesía, partieron, del mismo modo que los demás. Un silencio abismal se hizo presente.

-Debí aceptar combatir con ella. – Rompió el silencio Light. – Necesitaba desquitarse con alguien debido a lo que ha sufrido.

-No es tu culpa. – Le recordó Pearl mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-No está pensando con claridad. – Afirmo Lyra. – Esta asustada, humillada y con el corazón roto. Pero no es la única.

-Seguimos juntos. – Comento Red. – Tenemos que permanecer así.

-Al menos ellos tratan de resolver sus problemas. – Destaco Blue. – A diferencia de cierto chico serio que conozco…

-No es prioridad… - Afirmo Green. – Dark es la prioridad.

-Y así es como se pierde a una chica, toma nota Pearl, así nunca perderás a Light. – Indico Blue con un guiño, con una sonrisa falsa que era muy obvia. La castaña salió de la casa segundos después.

-Esto está muy jodido. - Indico Gold. – Ve tras ella, no seas tonto. – Regaño a Green.

-Ya resolveremos ese problema cuando la crisis actual sea solventada. Tengo que estar concentrado en este asunto.

-¿Cómo con Yellow? – Cuestiono Red.

-No sé lo que paso, ¿tú sí?

-No, pero lo vi. – Sentencio el chico. – Ni siquiera me habla.

-¿Dónde está? - Cuestiono Lyra.

-En la laguna que esta al sur, pescando con mi madre.

-Ya veo. – Continuo Lyra. – Supongo que también busca una solución. ¿Gold?

-Sí, ya se. Crystal en estos momentos está ayudando a los profesores con su investigación sobre los pokégod, para distraerse más que nada. Quise resolver las cosas con ellas pero no acepta. – Suspiro. - A ti tampoco te ha ido muy bien con Silver, ¿verdad?

-Ni lo menciones, me ha estado ignorando desde entonces…

-Bueno al menos… ¿lo disfrutaste? – Un golpe a la boca del estómago fue dado al autor de la pregunta, tiempo después se desplomó en el suelo.

-Idiota…

-a-

-Ya lleva tres horas allí metido. – Comento Shadow. – Y su expresión sigue siendo la misma.

Dark seguía en el centro de la habitación, mientras el Ghost flotaba a su alrededor.

-Está concentrado, no te confundas, sigue peleando contra sus miedos más profundos – Afirmo el doctor Alan. – Sin embargo, la última vez que tomo la prueba a estas alturas ya se le veía cansado.

-Si aguanta el día entero allí dentro su mente estará despejada, fría y calculadora. Perfecta para cumplir misiones.

-Y tal vez más violento. – Resalto el colega de Shadow. – O al menos ese fue uno de los efectos secundarios que sufrió en su última prueba de este estilo.

-¡Perfecto! Pero… en serio, no veo que sufra. – Comento expectante el líder del Team Darkness. – Iré a divertirme con Handsome, avísame cuando empiece se empiece a descontrolar y a gritar, quisiera verlo en vivo.

-¿Seguro que eres su padre?

-A mi estilo. – Confirmo con una risa psicópata, tiempo después Shadow se retiró.

-No te sobre explotes, Dark. – Hablaba para sí mismo Alan. – Puedes terminar muerto sino mides de manera correcta esta prueba. – Sin embargo él sabía que por más que insistiera no lo escucharía; y no porque un vidrio blindado a prueba de ruidos los estuviera separando, sino porque cuando Dark se proponía a hacer algo lo hacía, sin importarle las consecuencias o lo que sucediera con su persona. – Tal vez no tengas talento nato en las batallas como Night, o inteligencia como Day, o la astucia de Light, sin embargo has llegado muy lejos gracias a tu esfuerzo, a tu disciplina y dedicación; no eres perfecto, pero quieres que todo lo que hagas si lo sea. No conformarte con muy poco… Suerte, hijo de la sombra.

Mientras tanto…

-No estas asustado… aún. – Hablaba con una voz tétrica Ghost a Dark; de manera mental. – Me sorprende que aún no te hayas orinado encima.

-El miedo es solo una ilusión. – Destaco aun con su semblante serio. – Me mantengo firme.

-Veremos por cuánto tiempo más puedes estar así. – Informo el pokégod mientras utilizaba su habilidad contra Dark. Pronto, el Káiser cerró con más fuerza los ojos, pues el Ghost no se lo pondría tan fácil.

Desde su propia mente, surgieron sus miedos más profundos; torturándolo constantemente. Aun así, continuo aguantando, frunciendo el ceño, pero manteniendo la calma.

-Me sorprendes, Dark. Bueno, no por nada te elegí como mi compañero. – Destaco el fantasma. – Los pokégod elegimos a nuestros compañeros, tú eras el que más se adaptaba a mi perfil, y lo sigues demostrando pese a los años- - El chico no respondió. Ghost ignoro esto y acaricio el mentón del chico. – Sentí tu miedo cuando saltaste de Charizard, pero ahora es muy difícil de explotarlo.

-No estaba del todo concentrado, además, estaba en una situación de peligro bastante real, este no es el caso.

-Te puedo matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿sabes?

-Pero no lo harás. – Informo Dark. – O, definitivamente no lo harás.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Dark? Sabes que soy capaz de matar tanto a pokémon como humanos por diversión.

-No lo hiciste la primera vez que entrene contigo, ni la siguiente y así… dudo que lo hagas ahora.

El pokégod respondió con su tétrica y característica sonrisa, para luego seguir flotando a su alrededor. Las ilusiones que le hacía ver al Káiser eran cada vez más fuertes, recordándole su lado humano y frágil; el cual ha tratado de perfeccionar en los últimos años.

En su mente, imágenes venían de su pasado… Mostrándose a él en su forma de niño, tirado en el suelo, con cientos de voces murmurando sobre su capacidad de combate y, sobretodo, dudando si era apto para esto.

-Es el más débil de los cuatro. – Se escuchó en el ambiente. – Su padre disfruta torturarlo porque solo sirve para eso.

Se llevaba las manos a las orejas para evitar escuchar las críticas, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platillos.

-No es real. – Hablo tratando de no escuchar. Las voces iban en aumento. – No lo es.

-Pero claro que lo es… Le temes al fracaso, a no conseguir lo que pretendes, a fallar. – Afirmo el pokégod. – No tienes le miedo a la muerte una vez cumpliendo tu objetivo. Pero si tienes miedo de morir sin haber cumplido con las expectativas.

-Me mantengo firme. – Confirmo el analista.

-Deja de creerte el mejor. – Se escuchó a la distancia. Pronto, una figura robusta, de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color que los de Dark y cabello corto de las orillas se hizo presente. Vestido con pantalón negro, sudadera del mismo color y, destacando sobre lo demás, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Ya has puesto en vergüenza a Shadow cuando fallaste en el simulador contra nosotros. Ciento lastima por el viejo al tener que confiar en ti para esta misión, eres un fracaso en todo el sentido de la palabra, por eso madre se fue.

-¡Cierra la boca, Night! – Exclamo Dark. El chico soltó una carcajada, y se perdió en los miedos de Dark. – Concéntrate. – Afirmo para sí mismo, tratando de recobrar la calma.

-El chico que fue nombrando en honor a la organización del nuestro Padre. – Hablaba una voz femenina. – Si Shadow pudiera regresar en el pasado te hubiera abortado sin dudar. Incluso prefiere a Light sobre ti. Madre está contigo solo por lastima, te la pasas llorando y retrasando nuestro entrenamiento. – La chica se acercó a Dark y coloco su mano en el hombro del chico. – Espero que Light sea lo suficiente capas para cargar contigo. – Le susurró al oído. – Es una lástima para alguien tan talentosa como ella.

-Tú no sabes nada, hermana…

-¿Hermana? – Cuestiono Day. – Una genio como yo no puede considerar a alguien como tu parte de su familia. – Respondió con autosuficiencia. – Night y yo debimos de haber sido los únicos hijos, después de todo, somos gemelos. Tú siempre sobraste.

-Les demostrare de que estoy echó, seré más fuerte que ustedes. Haré de Light y yo los héroes del mundo y cumpliré con mi objetivo de superarlos.

-Nunca lo conseguirás, pequeño bastardo. – Afirmo Day. – Tienes un nivel destacable, debido a todo el esfuerzo que has hecho para llegar hasta aquí, pero, el talento de Night, Light el mío es natural, lo tuyo solo es un producto de entrenamiento.

-¡Ya basta! – Exploto Dark. Ghost volvió a aparecer. – Ya… ya basta.

-Pese a que ya no están te siguen torturando. – Comento el pokégod. – Sigues temiéndoles tanto como al fracaso.

-¿Eso es todo? – Desafío Dark al pokégod. – Perdí la concentración por un momento, pero aún no es todo de mi parte.

-Disfrutaré tanto como Shadow torturándote. – Destaco el pokégod.

El entrenamiento del Káiser del Team Darkness continúo de manera normal. Resistiendo lo más que podía para tener la mente fría y clara luego de concluir. Cada segundo era una eternidad para él; pero no retrocedería, estaba dispuesto a todo.

-a-

-Supongo que las cosas aún no se arreglan, Yellow. –Destacaba Delia. Ambas estaban en el sur del pueblo, pescando. El Team Rocket seguía haciendo guardia para evitar que agentes externos entraran, pues luego de lo ocurrido hace ya más de una semana se tuvo que aumentar la guardia. Aun con la partida de Silver, el chico de ojos plateados dio la orden a quedarse, para proteger a sus amigos. – Deberías hablar con él, supongo que entenderá.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar. – Respondió la rubia. – Vi sus ojos, molestos, confundidos, arrepentidos… no quisiera que por mi culpa Red perdiera el control sobre sus poderes.

-Pero permanecer en silencio tampoco ayuda. – Indico la madre del chico. – No ha estado bien desde ese suceso; y quiere arreglarlo, pero tampoco pones de tu parte, y al no poner de tu parte su orgullo se lo impide… vaya, me recuerda a su padre.

-Es que… verlo así con Blue también me dolió. He cambiado mucho, la niña indefensa de hace años se fue, para poder ser mejor para él… sin embargo, pese que me he vuelto más segura y activa… ese chico sigue poniendo mi mundo de cabeza.

-Red nunca te lo pidió. – Destaco la mayor. Su caña pico y de momento tiro. – Vaya, sí que es grande. – Yellow miraba perdida al horizonte. – Mira, sé qué esperas que interfiera o algo parecido, créeme que lo quisiera hacer. Pero ustedes dos ya son responsables de su vida, y dudo que Red acepte que le ayude, después de todo, se supone que es el líder de ustedes y debe de solucionar los problemas; además apenas hice de terapeuta para Serena y bueno, ella es la novia del menor de mis hijos, apenas tienen 19 y necesitan aún de mi consejo y apoyo para madurar. Además Han sobrepasado problemas más graves, deberían dejar de lado su orgullo; y me refiero a todos los Dex Holder, para que así solucione esto cuanto antes.

-Supongo que sí. – Respondió en un murmuro la sanadora. Delia utilizo toda su fuera y del agua surgió un Magikarp. Delia, en lugar de regresarlo al agua lo dejo cerca de la orilla, para capturarlo – Vaya, hace mucho que no veía a alguien pescar uno.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestiono la madre de los herederos mientras trataba de tranquilizar al pokémon de tipo agua. – Debo de tener una cebo ball por aquí.

-Bueno, nadie pesca un Magikarp en estos días. – Confeso la chica. – La mayoría quiere un pokémon fuerte, con un amplio repertorio de movimientos. Magikarp con dificultad aprende placaje.

-Pero su evolución es de las más fuertes. Es su destino convertirse en ese pokémon – Indico confiada mientras golpeaba al pokémon con la cebo ball. El pokémon no se resistió y fue capturado. – Es muy similar a tu relación con mi hijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Red y tú nunca cumplirán con su destino hasta que olviden la ilusión del control.

-¿Ilusión? – Cuestiono dudosa.

-Sí, observa. Magikarp, adelante. – Delia libero al pokémon de agua en el sitio donde recién lo acaba de pescar. Yellow observaba con duda, pues no entendía. – No puedo hacer que evolucione cuando me place, ni hacer que ataque antes de estar preparado; por ende no le podría hacer frente a Dark.

-Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar. – Destaco Yellow mientras utilizaba el viridian mind sobre el pokémon, dándole más poder. – Puedo controlar los niveles de poder y experiencia de los pokémon, y con ello puedo controlar cuando puede tener la capacidad de atacar. Esa no es una ilusión. – Delia la observaba con una mirada comprensiva.

-Ah… sí, pero no importa cuánto poder le des, con el paso del tiempo el efecto se irá y Magikarp volverá a su estado normal. Podrás facilitarte la vida así, pero Magikarp seguirá sin crecer. Seguirías atrapada en una ilusión.

-Pero un Magikarp no puede detener a Dark. – Recrimino de inmediato.

-Tal vez si puede, si tu estas dispuesta a guiarlo, a nutrirlo, a creer en él. – Decía mientras acariciaba al pokémon. – De esa manera el crecerá, y su fuerza con él. Lo mismo con la relación que sostienes con Red. Si estas dispuesta a creer en su relación, a creer en mi hijo, entonces no habrá nada que los detenga ni separa.

-¿Pero cómo, Delia? – Cuestiono Yellow. Delia sonrió y regreso al pokémon a su pokeball. – Cuando volvió hace un año para detener a Ash creí que sería un nuevo comienzo, pero me equivoque. Necesito su ayuda…

-No… solo necesitas creer. – Respondió la mayor mientras acariciaba el cuero cabelludo de la rubia. – Prométemelo, Yellow, prométeme que creerás en Red. Él te necesita más de lo que crees.

-Lo… lo intentaré. – Confeso la rubia.

-Bien. – Se reincorporo. – No sé si yo pueda cargar más con la responsabilidad de ser la madre de los dos hombres más poderosos del planeta. Si algo me llegará a pasar, sé que tú y Serena podrán ayudar a mis hijos a continuar su viaje sin mí.

-Qué cosas dices. – Indico la guardiana del bosque verde. – Te protegeremos de cualquier mal.

Pese a la calma que ambas vivían en estos momentos, alguien las estaba oyendo, y no era de su agrado ver los resultados de su plática.

-a-

-Así que Serena hablo con tu madre. – Hablaba Black mientras descansaba sentado junto a Ash luego de entrenar. - ¿Y qué tal?

-Mi madre me conto nada sobre lo que hablaron, solo me sugirió confiar en ella. – Informo Ash. - ¿Tu qué piensas, Black?

-No lo sé, amigo. – Confirmo el soñador. – White esta con tu chica, no tengo idea de lo que estén hablando, pero no creo que sea algo bueno para ambos.

-Bonnie esta con ellas, así que luego le pediré información sobre lo que hablaron.

-Dudo que te lo cuente. – Indico Black. – Son chicas después de todo.

-¿Harás algo con White? – Cuestiono ignorando la afirmación de su amigo de Unova.

-Bueno, en primer lugar no somos nada más que amigos. – Respondió mientas se incorporaba. – Pero… no me esperaba algo similar, fue un duro golpe para mí el verla así con alguien más. Si te so sincero tengo fuertes sentimientos por ella, pero temía que si empezamos a tener algo todo lo que somos cambie.

-Entonces no harás nada…

-Nunca dije eso. – Confirmo el soñador. – Claro que haré algo, antes de que sucediera todo esto pensaba ser honesto con lo que siento; sin embargo viendo lo que sucedió no creo que sea tiempo.

-No pierdas más tiempo, no pasa en vano.

-Lo sé, pero también me voy. – Ash se sorprendió por el comentario del chico de Unova. – La policía internacional recién contacto conmigo para buscar a Handsome. Destra está destrozada por haber perdido a uno de sus mejores hombres, cree que con mi ayuda y la de otros dos miembros de su organización podremos rescatarlo.

-Pero…

-Dark fue el que lo secuestro, buscando a Handsome daremos con Dark.

-No sabemos si sea tan fácil, Red dijo que…

-Esto ya se le salió de las manos, además, en caso de que lo encuentre contactare contigo para que me sirvan de refuerzos, estoy consciente de lo peligros que resulta Dark.

-Diga lo que diga no darás marcha atrás, ¿verdad? – Black asistió.

-Es para protegerla. Me voy en dos horas, no le digas a nadie, se me dan pésimo las despedidas.

El tiempo paso volando, con los Holder aun separados y por separarse. Black partió en el tiempo indicado, sin hacer mucho ruido. Quedaron muy pocos juntos.

-a-

-Tiempo cumplido, abriendo habitación del miedo. – Confirmo Joanna mientras la habitación en donde estaba encerrado Dark empezaba a abrirse. – Para proseguir es necesario regresar al pokégod a la pokéball especial.

Dark no contesto. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrándose vacíos, penetrantes e inexpresivos. Tomo su pokeball y regreso a su pokégod. El proceso de apertura continúo y, pasado el tiempo, salió; encontrándose con Shadow al final.

-Te vez de la mierda. – Destaco el líder del Team Darkness. – Pero esa mirada, es muy tétrica. – El chico no respondió. – Carajo, esto, ¡Alan!

-Fue un día entero. – Irrumpió el doctor principal de la organización. – Su mente está en blanco, concentrada en un solo objetivo, no sé qué efectos secundarios tendrá.

Shadow se acercó a su hijo, lo vio directo a los ojos y luego retrocedieron unos centímetros, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, viendo el tenis que traía puestos su hijo, para luego tratar de pisarlos, sin éxito.

-Es la primera vez que sostengo la mirada y no la bajan hacia abajo. – Reconoció. – Debiste haber sufrido alucinaciones muy fuertes allí dentro.

-Me estorbas. – Hablo en seco Dark. – Tengo cosas que hacer.

Shadow sonrió, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y luego, de un rápido movimiento, atrapo el cuello de Dark con su mano, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Pero que respetuoso me saliste, Dark. – El chico se limitó a observarlo directamente a los ojos. – Sin mí no tendrías nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres en todo caso? – Cuestiono sin cambiar su expresión.

-No lo sé, Dark, ¿qué tal un "gracias? ¿Crees que es una orden? ¿Esto pidiendo demasiado? – El Káiser no se dejó intimidar, siguió sin cambiar su expresión.

-Gracias… - Respondió sin mostrar miedo alguno. Shadow soltó pequeñas carcajadas y luego lo soltó del enganche al analista. Dark cayo, pero el miedo no era notable en su rostro, estaba tranquilo, vacío.

-No seas ridículo. – Confeso mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho. - ¡Gracias a ti!

-Señor, tenemos un mensaje entrante de la señorita Light. – Interrumpió la inteligencia artificial. – cita: "Tengo un problema, que no tome en cuenta, me encargaré de solucionarlo personalmente pero necesito que Dark esté en Paleta."

-Esta niña. – Hablaba Shadow. – Joanna, respóndele de manera afirmativa. Dark estará allá, junto conmigo en dos días.

-Entendido señor.

-Dark, necesitare del Ghost, quiero probar su habilidad en alguien nuevo.

-Como gustes. – Confirmo el Káiser mientras le entregaba la pokéball del pokégod. – Joanna, prepara un simulador de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-En seguida, joven Dark.

-Alan, trae a Handsome, es hora de ver un espectáculo de verdad.

 **Y bueno, un capítulo bastante largo. Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé bastante en escribirlo; quiero creer que hice un buen trabajo. Espero actualizar pronto, gracias por su tiempo. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Asalto.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

Más claro no podía ser, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo de analizar su situación se había dado cuenta de muchos de sus errores. No perdió tiempo y empezó a apuntar como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues sabía que el estado en el que actualmente se encontraba no duraría para siempre.

Haberse sometido a ese entrenamiento con su pokégod no había sido nada fácil, le había mostrado lo que más temía y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, le había afectado. Tuvo sus beneficios que, desde su punto de vista, lo compensaban, pero así como hubo recompensas también hubo daños a su cerebro.

La primera vez que se había sometido a un entrenamiento de ese tipo fue hace ya algunos años atrás cuando Shadow les había dado el visto bueno a la dupla de Light y Dark y, con ello, los consideraba aptos para la selección de uno de los 2 pokégods restantes; ya que su hermano y hermana habían conseguido la aprobación de su padre mucho antes que ellos dos y, con ello, habían sido elegidos por el Nidogod y Nidogoddess.

-Lo recuerdo con claridad. – Admitía Dark; con una mirada vacía, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla. – Solo dure 10 minutos.

-Flash Back.-

-Dark, Light. – Hablaba Shadow. – Después de haberse atrasado casi dos meses respecto a Nigth y Day, por fin su momento ha llegado.

Chico y chica, de unos 15 años aproximadamente, escuchaban atentos y firmes cada una de las palabras del padre del barón de su dupla.

Dark tenía claro que su compañera y amiga podía ir a la par de sus hermanos, es más, incluso superar a su hermana y combatir sin ninguna dificultad frente a su hermano. Si se atrasaron tanto fue por su misma culpa. El entrenamiento físico que llevaban era soportable e incluso ya lo podía catalogar como fácil luego de haberse acostumbrado a él. Incluso el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero entonces ¿por qué se habían atrasado tanto respecto a su competencia? La respuesta era muy sencilla: todo lo que él podía hacer bien sus hermanos y Light lo hacían excelente, y todo lo que hacía mal sus hermanos y Light lo hacían increíble. Tenía muchos errores por corregir, y en cambio sus compañeros no. Había planteado rendirse respecto a ellos, pues incluso había hablado con su madre sobre cómo se frustraba debido a que por más que se esforzaba no lograba estar a la par de su entorno. Para su suerte su compañera y madre lo convencieron para que no desistiera.

Los soldados al servicio de su padre se habían acostumbrado a ver el excelente rendimiento de Night, Day y Light, que cada que le tocaba a él los dejaba esperando por más y, con ello, obviamente decepcionados. Cada que les tocaba servir como saco de boxeo; tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en combates pokémon, quedaban maravillados por el excelente rendimiento que mostraban y en cambio con él, bueno, podía llegar a ser vencido por ellos.

-Ilusionista. – Decía Shadow. – Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, si no fuera por Dark hubieras avanzado más rápido. Has combinado lo mejor de tu padre y de mí. Te has ganado tu título y el honor de recibir un pokégod.

-Un buen soldado nunca deja abandonado a su compañero. – Admitió Light seria. – Si veo que está en dificultades mi deber es ayudarlo a superar sus problemas.

-Esa actitud es lo que más me gusta de ti. – Destaco el líder del Team Darkeness. Acaricio el cuero cabello de la chica, causando una sonrisa en ella e incluso en él, luego se dirigió a Dark. – Bueno, Dark. Me alegra saber que has encontrado tu título luego de tanto tiempo. El analista, bueno si, de hecho tiene bastante lógica considerando lo mucho que pasas estudiando para ganar. Lento, no es rendimiento inmediato, pero dentro de lo que cabe es bastante bueno. No te atrases más, sino tendré que ser más estricto contigo y no me importa lo que diga Lightnight, aunque sea mi esposa y tu madre.

-Entiendo, padre… - Hablo cabizbajo. – Me esforzare.

-Bien, ahora deben de ser seleccionados por un pokégod. – Indico Shadow mientras los guiaba por las instalaciones, directo a una habitación totalmente blanca. – Este cuarto está diseñado para que no escapen. – Destaco. Tomo las pokéball especiales del Team Darkness. – Para su mala suerte solo queda el Ghost y MissingNo. Los Nido seleccionaron a Night y Day. Compadezco al que le toque el Ghost, y eso que es mi pokégod favorito por su forma de torturar a la gente. – Dicho esto libero a ambos pokégod y cerro la habitación, dejando al chico y a la chica en la misma, solos contra los asesinos por excelencia.

Si el chico era sincero, no quería que le tocara el Ghost. Había estudiado acerca de él a través de los datos que estaban disponibles en la red del Team Darkness y, ciertamente, todo indicaba lo mismo: El ghost era un pokégod que disfrutaba el sufrimiento de las personas. En cambio, pese a que el MissingNo también tenía su grado de peligrosidad, este solo actuaba si lo provocaban.

-Vaya. – Hablo el Ghost mientras rondaba la habitación. – Juguetes nuevos, me preguntaba cuando nos lo mostrarían. – Tanto Light como Dark permanecieron firmes. – Supongo que quieren hacerse los duros, ¿qué piensas MissingNo?

-No empieces, Ghosth. – Hablo el pokégod glitch. – Ya trataste de hacerme atacar a los otros dos que vinieron antes que ellos.

-Hubiera sido divertido ver como borrabas sus recuerdos. – Admitió el pokégod. – Claro que el efecto es de manera temporal.

-Eso es poco probable con personas como nosotros. – Indico Dark. – Fuimos alteraros con el poder Unown para evitar que parte de sus habilidades nos puedan afectar. Si bien, habilidades como escalofrió nos afectan, tu ataque de maldición no puede matarnos de un golpe como normalmente sucede. Así como MissingNo no puede borrar ni alterarnos recuerdos.

-Parece que tenemos un buen juguete. – Indico Ghost con una tétrica sonrisa. – Solo están esperando el momento en el que decidamos ¡atacar! – Exclamo mientras se acercaba veloz y peligrosamente a los Káiser, causando en el proceso que Dark retrocediera, Light en cambio pareció no inmutarse. El Ghost al ver la reacción del analista empezó a carcajear, de manera demente. – Dime, ¿crees conocer el miedo? – Dark recompuso su compostura y miro desafiante al pokégod. – Lo harás.

-Dejémonos de juegos tontos. – Rompió su silencio Light. – Y bien, ¿a quién eligen? – Dicho esta la ilusionista empezó a rondar la habitación mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Estoy ansiosa por entrenar con uno de ustedes.

-No pidas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir. – Hablo el MissingNo. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que los eligiéremos como nuestros compañeros? Antes de ustedes vino otra pareja y no los consideramos.

-Porque somos su última salida para volver a salir al mundo. – Destaco Dark. – Ustedes eligen, quedarse encerrados aquí para siempre, o ayudarnos a hacer algo grande cuando estemos listos.

-Vaya, tienes actitud pese a todo. – Destaco el Ghost acercándose a Dark. Sostuvieron un duelo de miradas y luego el Ghost regreso hacia donde su compañero. – Si, puede que ambos puedan ser mejores compañeros que los otros dos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono Light.

-Los otros dos que vinieron también eran buenos, estaban preparados en todos los sentidos. – Respondió MissingNo. – Pero eran tan buenos que estaban endiosados. El chico quería ser protagonista de todo, la chica presumía de su increíble inteligencia. Sabían que eran invencibles, y por eso mismo se creían una divinidad reencarnada en persona.

-Por eso el Nidogod y Nidogoddess los tomaron como compañeros. – Sentencio Dark. – Bueno, eso suena muy típico de Night y Day.

-Yo me quedo con el chico. – Indico el pokégod con forma de fantasma. - ¿Te parece bien, MissingNo?

-De acuerdo. – Concluyo el otro pokégod. – De todas maneras ya le había echado el ojo a la chica. – Dark se maldijo mentalmente, había llamado la atención en demasía del Ghost.

-Te propondría cambiar. – Lo saco de sus pensamientos Light. – Pero no tengo palabra aquí. Suerte, Dark. – El antes llamado suspiro.

-Está bien. – Admitió mientras tomaba las pokeball de los pokégod que su padre había dejado. – De todas maneras, es para lo que fuimos entrenados.

Ambos Káiser capturaron a su respectivo pokégod, salieron del cuarto una vez que Joanna había confirmado que era seguro y se dirigieron a otro cuarto a entrenar, con sus nuevos compañeros de batalla.

En el camino se toparon con Shadow, el cual había estado observando todo, felicitándoles por el haber obtenido a su pokégod y luego indicándoles en donde debían de entrenar con ellos de ahora en adelante. Dark, en la antes nombrada habitación del miedo, mientras que Light en la zona cero, donde MissingNo no tendría nada que borrar.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos, sintiéndose orgullosos; en especial Dark, pues al fin habían logrado alcanzar a la dupla de Night y Day, chicos con los cuales se encontraron antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-Me entere que hoy recibirían su pokégod. – Comento Night junto a Day mientras se acercaban a Dark y Light. – Ahora las cosas serán más interesantes cada vez que nos enfrentemos. – Indico mientras acariciaba el cabello de Day con el dedo índice de su mano derecha; moviéndolo en círculos, causando una sonrisa en la chica. Luego de esto el beso – Dark. – Lo llamo una vez que rompió el beso con Light. – No la cagues, ya has atrasado bastante a Light.

-Hermano, Dark se hace su mejor esfuerzo. – Defendió Day a Dark. – Aunque eso me hace tener más en claro que es un debilucho frente a nosotros. Nosotros apenas nos esforzamos y barremos el suelo con él.

Dark se sintió ligeramente ofendido. Si bien, era normal ese tipo de comentarios por parte de sus hermanos hacia su persona; lo que más le molestaba era ver a Light en ese estado con el mayor de los hijos varones de Shadow. El actuar de Light con él era muy distinto al que tenía con su hermano. Desde que los designaron como equipo para hacer competencia frente a sus hermanos; con el objetivo de acelerar su entrenamiento, la chica había mostrado su desacuerdo al principio. Ella quería hacer equipo con Night, pues sabía que podía obtener mejores resultados que con Dark para conseguir su objetivo. Además de que su relación con Night era superior a la que tenía con Dark, y es que el menor de los hijos de Shadow era muy callado y tímido. En cambio Night era más abierto y, con el paso del tiempo, se habían convertido en pareja. Él no podía reclamar nada, pues solo era amigo de la chica. Si ella se había quedado a hacer pareja con el pese a todos los obvios retrasos que iba a sufrir es por el espirito de cuerpo del que tanto le había hablado su padre y, que para su suerte, se lo había logrado transmitir a Dark. No abandonar a un compañero, animarlo ante las dificultades y, sobre todo, ayudarlo a mejorar.

El menor de los hijos de Shadow suspiro, sabía que Light se iba a quedar a hablar un tiempo de Night, así que decidió retomar su camino y comenzar a entrenar con su pokégod.

-Hey. – Lo detuvo Day sujetando su hombro. - ¿Ni una palabra a tus hermanos, Dark?

-No hay mucho que agregar. – Indico el analista. – Debo de entrenar si quiero ser tan bueno como ustedes.

-Hay hermanito, eso nunca lo conseguirás. – Lo molesto Day. – Admiro mucho tu disciplina y el hecho que te rompes la espalda cada que tienes que entrenar con el objetivo de mejorar, en verdad. Incluso admito que podrías derrotar a cualquiera de los Dex Holder. Pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. El talento de nosotros tres es natural, lo tuyo es solo un producto de entrenamiento.

-¿Así? – Cuestiono serio Dark. – Bueno, veremos si siguen hablando de esa manera cuando los supere. Además, conozco muy bien las estadísticas, así que me importa una mierda lo que una narcisista como tu tenga que decirme.

-Oye, un poco más de respeto a tu superior. – Indicaba Night mientras abrazaba a Light. – Nuestra hermana solo está siendo honesta contigo.

-Night, por favor, dejen en paz a Dark. – Y allí estaba la ilusionista, nuevamente protegiéndolo.

El chico retiro la mano de su hermana y decidió retirarse, sin dirigir la mirada atrás. Estaba molesto, pero no por todo lo que decían sus hermanos de él, sino por el hecho de que Light tenía que salir a su defensa. Lo detestaba.

-Oye. – Lo llamo Light molesta luego de alcanzarlo. – No tienes que ponerte así, si dejas que eso te afecte…

-No es por los comentarios de mis hermanos. – Interrumpió. – Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Pues deja de actuar como un niñato si quieres demostrarlo.

-Y es lo que hago, ignorarlos es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Pero siempre tienes que salir a defenderme de ellos dos.

-Es normal, eres mi compañero. – Destaco la chica. – Además, al final seremos un equipo con ellos, debes de tratar llevarte bien con ellos. Eso es lo que nos va a diferenciar de los Dex Holder. – El chico se llevó la mano al collar que le había entregado la chica, hace ya muchos años atrás.

-Si me sigues defendiendo yo nunca podre defenderte. – Admitió el chico, sorprendiendo a la ilusionista, pues ella también recordaba la promesa que le había hecho hace ya un tiempo atrás. - No me gusta este rol de ser el más débil de los 4, pero si es lo quieres y te puedo ayudar, entonces lo acepto. – Dicho esto continúo con su camino.

-Dark. – Lo volvió a llamar Light. – Si quieres ser más fuerte, debes de tener un objetivo que te de fortaleza. Yo también me rompo la espalda como tu mejorando, pero si soy más fuerte es debido a que quiero cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi padre, ser la heroína de este mundo. Es lo único que te puedo aconsejar. – Dicho esto la chica se retiró, dejando a Dark en un mar de pensamientos.

-"Quiero superarlos". – Hablaba en sus pensamientos. – "No sé si sea un objetivo lo bastante fuerte". –Luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde había partido su compañera. – Te quiero. – Susurro. Sabía que era imposible que ella se fijara en él, pues además de que estaba con Night; al que todos consideraban superior a él en todos los aspectos, eran totalmente opuestos. – "Hasta ahora solo he pensado en superarlos para impresionarte, he sido un egoísta a diferencia tuya". – Luego de esto retomo su camino. – "Te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño, te protegeré ante todo. Hoy soy mejor que ayer, y mañana seré mejor que hoy, por ti".

Tomo el collar que le había dado la chica y sonrió. Minutos más tarde llego a la habitación del miedo, donde entrañaría con Ghost. ¿El reporte? Solo duro 10 minutos en la prueba antes de pedir que lo sacaran de allí.

-Fin Flash Back. –

-Puedo haber sido peor. – Admitió mientras sujetaba el collar. – Luego los efectos secundarios aparecieron haciéndome más violento. Ojala en esta ocasión no suceda eso. Aunque… sí que ha cambiado bastante nuestra relación.

-a-

-No, no, no. – Indicaba Light mientras observaba el estilo de combate de Bonnie; obviamente combatiendo contra la niña. – Concéntrate, mantén un nivel de intensidad alto.

-Es difícil. – Admitió la chica mientras regresaba a su pokémon a la pokeball.- Eres demasiado buena para esto.

-No es justificación. – Destaco la ilusionista. – La gente se justifica normalmente diciendo que es su límite, o que el oponente es demasiado bueno para ser superado. Solo se engañan a sí mismos, en vez de esforzarse e intentarlo una y otra vez. – Suspiro. – Como dijeron tus maestros, tienes mucho potencial. Eres una joven promesa, pero no una realidad pese el haber recibido el título de Dex Holder.

-Lo lamento. – Indico Bonnie. – Es solo que creí que una vez convirtiéndome en Dex Holder sería una de las entrenadoras más fuertes del mundo. Sin embargo hay personas como tú y Dark que demuestran que no es así.

-Y por personas como él y yo debes de mejorar día a día. – Sentencio. Luego se acercó a la niña y se incoó frente a ella. – Nunca te rindas, porque mientras no te rindas no perderás. Esa es la clave de la superación.

-¿Conoces a alguien que haya obtenido resultados increíbles de esa manera? – Cuestiono Bonnie. La ilusionista sonrió, a la par que se ponía de pie.

-Sí, y fue increíble ver como alcazaba mi nivel e incluso me superaba.

-¿Quién era?

-Es, aún vive. – Indico Light. – Para tu mala suerte lo conociste en circunstancias poco favorables.

-¿Dark? – Cuestiono. La chica asistió con la cabeza. – Eso es imposible, su habilidad para el combate es muy superior como para ser alguien que no se le daban las cosas.

-Si es difícil de creer. – Hablo nostálgica. – Bueno, creo que con eso podemos dar por concluido el entrenamiento de hoy. – Dicho esto la ilusionista dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a retirarse, sin embargo Bonnie la retuvo.

-Espera. – Solicito la aprendiz. – Quiero pedirte algo más. – La Káiser esperaba. – Quiero… quiero que me entrenes para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡¿Ehh?! – Se sobresaltó Light.

-Por favor, no quiero volver a sentirme indefensa ante alguien como Dark cuando no tenga un pokémon en quien confiar. – Su mirada era suplicante.

-No es nada sencillo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. – Destaco Light. – Mucho menos si no estás físicamente preparada. – Suspiro. – Te puedo enseñar unas cosas, pero muy básicas.

-Entonces ayúdeme a mejorar en ese aspecto. – Light no sabía cómo responder ante las peticiones de la chica. – Sé que me porte muy grosera contigo por lo que hizo Dark en Kalos. Pero no eres como el, te juzgue mal. Me has ayudado a mejorar, me has dado consejos, e incluso me hiciste ver que Ruby y Sapphire me estaban limitando. Confió lo suficientemente en ti como para solicitarte algo así.

-Me alagas, en verdad. – Admitió Light. – De acuerdo, te enseñare lo más que te puedas permitir. Recuerda que solo tú te pones los límites de hasta dónde quieres llegar.

-¡Gracias! – Exclamo Bonnie mientras se lanzaba a Light, dándole un abrazo, sacándole un sonrojo a la chica. – Eres la mejor Light, ojala que cuando termine esto te quedes con nosotros. – Dicho esto rompió el abrazo. – Tengo que ir con mis compañeros, ya sabes, las cosas no han estado bien con ellos. Nos veremos después. – La niña salió corriendo, dejando sola a Light, la cual solo se limitaba a observar partir a la niña.

-Parece que te ha aceptado. – Irrumpió Pearl. – Bueno, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Aunque se te dio bien, ganarse a Bonnie desde la muerte de su hermano ha sido difícil, no confía en las personas luego de ver su lado más oscuro.

-Tengo que empezar a trabajar en encontrar a Dark. – Indico Light mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Te acompaño? – Cuestiono el anticipador. Light negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar sola. – Admitió. – Por favor. – Dicho comenzó a alejarse.

-Serás una increíble heroína, si te quedas con nosotros. – Le hablo Pearl, haciendo que la marcha de la ilusionista se viera interrumpida. – Una de las mejores Dex Holder. – La chica sonrió, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el suelo.

 _-"Serás una gran heroína Light". – Sonaba la voz de su padre en su cabeza. – "No olvides nunca tus objetivos, hija mía"._

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Comentaba. – Buena suerte con tu operación de hoy. Crys me comento que te iban a suministrar el suero del Team Darkness. – Pearl asistió con la cabeza. – Me voy.

La chica avanzaba, con rumbo a la habitación que le habían prestado para su hospedaje. Si era sincera no quería pensar en nada, la estrategia que utilizaría para cuando llegara Dark la improvisaría, pues era una de sus virtudes.

-"Es una lástima que seas parte de ellos, Bonnie" – Admitía Light en sus pensamientos. – "Tal vez, te pueda salvar, pero sino lo logro, al menos te matare de la manera más rápida e indolora posible".

-a-

Hace ya algún tiempo que no pisaba una base del Team Rocket. Al principio se sintió extraño, pero pasando los días se acostumbró. Y allí estaba el, trabajando junto a su padre para hallar al enemigo en turno.

-Aún no hay nada. – Indico Giovanni mientras descansaba en su silla, frente a grandes monitores. – Ya lleva una semana sin dar indicios de su existencia.

-Bueno, los medios y la sociedad están haciendo su trabajo. – Comento Silver mientras observaba los noticieros.

En ellos, últimamente se habían mostrado manifestaciones, en contra de él y sus compañeros, cuestionándolos acerca de su capacidad para resolver este problema. Y la prensa solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Necesito un trago. – Giovanni vio con sorpresa la petición de su hijo. - ¿Qué?

-Es raro que pidas algo como eso. – Admitió el líder del Team Rocket. – Pero si gustas, lo mando a pedir. – Silver asistió con la cabeza. Su padre no tardó en hacer el pedido a través de un radio.

-¿Habías oído hablar del Team Darkness? – Cuestiono Silver mientras esperaban. – Alguien con tu poder y contactos debió haberse topado con ellos.

-Simples rumores. – Admitió. – Una organización oculta en las sombras, en lo más profundo del mundo. Una organización con avances científicos increíbles, dirigidos por un hombre brillante pero inestable. Una organización que tenía en su poder a un monstro capaz de aniquilar a cualquier pokémon y entrenador.

-Pokégod. – Hablo Silver. Giovanni asistió. – Hay varias cosas que no conocemos de este mundo, y que al parecer ellos si conocen.

-Probablemente. Le hecho pensé en contactarlos para solicitar su ayuda para encontrarte. – Esta declaración sorprendió a Silver. – Pero bueno, al final no fue necesario. Luego de hallarte solía escuchar de ellos, pero una vez que Red reinicio el mundo con su poder Unown se todo reporte sobre la oscuridad se desvaneció.

-Bueno, tienes suerte de que Red no haya tocado tus recuerdos. Aunque dedicarse nuevamente al contrabando de pokémon no fue algo muy digno que digamos.

-Los Dex Holder ya no existían oficialmente, así que necesitaba generar dinero de algo. Además de paso le hacía pagar al mundo por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo de manera injusta. Genere bastantes ingresos como para volver a hacer a Mewtwo.

-Es verdad, luego de que Red reiniciara el mundo, al ser Mewtwo una creación del hombre, desapareció. – Giovanni se limitó a asistir.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Giovanni autorizo el pase a la habitación. Sus tragos habían llegado.

-Su pedido, jefe Giovanni. – Decía una voz chillona. Dos soldados y un pokémon habían ingresado.

-Tú eres el Meowth que puede hablar. – Indico Silver mientras les servían su trajo. – Y ustedes deben ser sus compañeros… Jessie y James. Ash me ha contado mucho de ustedes.

-Región a dónde íbamos él nos seguía. – Destaco James. – Eran buenos tiempos.

-Jefe Silver, ¿hasta cuando nos permitirá volver al campo? – Solicito Jessie.

-Que yo recuerde su deseo era servir a mi padre, por lo que yo recuerdo. – Indico el chico de manera seria. – Además estamos restructurando por completo el equipo Rocket. Ahora son parte de los Dex Holder.

-Pero jefe. – Hablaba Meowth. – Con sus habilidades podríamos conquistar el mundo.

-No es nuestro estilo, pero bueno, de hecho quería hablar con ustedes. Vi los informes que hicieron sobre el desastre provocado por Team Flare en Kalos y como ayudaron a Ash y compañía a solucionarlo. Sin duda alguna me sorprendí. Necesitare a soldados como ustedes cuando nos enfrentemos al Team Darkness.

-¡¿Y nos recompensara?! – Exclamo Meowth con brillo en los ojos.

-Si se lo ganan porque no. – Sentencio el chico. El trio se abrazó, brotando lágrimas de sus ojos de felicidad. Poco tiempo después dejaron solo al padre e hijo.

-¿Seguro que es una buena idea? Son algo tontos.

-Y por eso sé que sobrevivirán, además, han estado presentes en cada conflicto que Ash fue resolviendo por sus viajes, tienen experiencia de sobra.

-Bueno, tienes tu punto. De todas maneras contacte con las tres bestias del Team Rocket para que trabajen contigo. Le demostraremos al Team Darkness que también somos de temer.

-a-

-Estos son tus compañeros de búsqueda. – Indico Destra a Black mientras le presentaba a un chica y chica. – Sus nombres clave: Black No. 2 y White No. 2.

-Que originales… - Hablo irónico Black.

-En lo absoluto. – Destaco Black No. 2. – Mi nombre es Lack-two y el de mi compañera es Whi-two. Puedes llamarnos así.

-Bien, mi nombre es Black, Dex Holder de Unova. – Saludo animadamente. Despues de presentarse el grupo se puso serio. – Bien, Dark secuestro a Handsome, dando con Handsome damos con Dark y nos dará la probabilidad de arrestarlo.

-El sujeto es lo bastante fuerte. – Indico Lack. – Debemos de irnos con cuidado. Incluso Handsome con una de las leyendas de Kalos perdió.

-También hay que resaltar a su padre. – Hablo Whi. – Hicieron una coordinación increíble durante el combate contra nuestros jefes.

-¿Padre?.. Oh si, ¡Padre!, Light había mencionado algo del padre de Dark. ¿Combatió contra él? ¿Cómo es?

-Peligroso, igual que Dark. – Resalto Destra. – Mato a un guardia frente a mis ojos rebanándole la garganta con un cuchillo.

-Será una búsqueda larga. – Sentencio Black.

-a-

-¡Ya no más! – Suplicaban con gritos de agonía. – Haré lo que quieran pero por favor, ¡sáquenme de aquí!

Un desesperado Handsome yacía en la habitación del miedo, siendo torturado por el Ghost. Por su parte, Alan tomaba apuntes de las reacciones del miembro de la policía internacional, mientras Shadow tomaba el té acompañado de galletas.

-Que hermosa melodía. – Hablo el líder del Team Darkness. – En verdad hermosa, ¿no crees, Alan?

-Ciertamente señor. – Respondió el doctor del Team Darkness. – Joanna, reporte de estatus.

-Quebrantado, doctor Alan. – Hablo la inteligencia artificial. – Locura inminente.

-Bien, creo que luego de dejarlo unas horas allí dentro obedecerá. Es una lástima por el gran concierto que estaba brindando pero bueno, Joanna, voy a entrar, prepara seguridad de emergencia en caso de que el Ghost aproveche para escapar. Alan, trae lo que te pedí. Haremos una operación. – El doctor asistió.

Horas más tarde…

El cuerpo médico del Team Darkness no perdió el tiempo. Luego de que Shadow le diera el visto a Handsome para continuar con la siguiente fase de su plan empezaron a operar.

Alan era el director que supervisaba esta actividad, pues tenía conocimientos más que de sobra. El cuerpo médico trabajo en meter al cuerpo del detective de la policía internacional ciertos aparatos y herramientas, que luego le serían de utilidad para llevar a cabo la tarea que le encargaría Shadow.

-Bien. – Anunciaba Alan. – Parece que todo esto en su lugar, Joanna signos vitales.

-Estables anuncio la inteligencia artificial. Operación completada con éxito.

-Bien. Shadow, está listo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despierte. – Anuncio el principal investigador del Team Darkness.

-De acuerdo, hablare con el sobre lo que debe de hacer cuando despierte. El ataque a Paleta está programado para mañana. Entrégale a Dark su pokégod y el equipo necesario, atacaremos por la noche.

-a-

El día del ataque por fin había llegado. El estado en el que se hallaba Dark seguía en su punto fuerte, pero el chico empezó a sufrir dolores de cabeza y cierta ansiedad. Se lo había comunicado a Alan para ver si él podía darle un medicamente para aliviar sus malestares. Para su mala suerte no fue así, y es que le había comunicado que era un efecto de la habilidad de Ghost y que lo mejor que podían hacer era evitar hacer más daño al cerebro de lo que ya tenía; el tiempo hará el resto.

Pero bueno, no se arrepentía, había logrado concentrarse de manera clara y aún lo estaba. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Dark, llevaremos a Handsome. – Indico el padre del chico mientras preparaba su equipo. – Lo dejaremos por el camino, así como nosotros él tiene trabajo que hacer.

-¿No crees que se les hará muy sospechoso que Handsome aparezca así de la nada? – Cuestiono mientras terminaba de ajustar sus guantes de cuero. – Más que nada luego de un ataque directo a los Dex Holder.

-No te preocupes por los detalles, ya lo tengo controlado. – Comento mientras abrochaba su cinturón, con un numeroso grupo de gadgets. – Recuerda que yo fui quien le enseño a Light. – Dark suspiro.

-De acuerdo. – Sentencio. – Supongo que Luna vendrá con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Más que nada porque no sabemos para que nos quiere Light allá. Necesitamos una buena excusa para el ataque. Así que pensé, ¿por qué no matar dos pagaros de un tiro? Yo fungiré de distracción para los Holder, mientras tú vas a matar al resto de profesores.

-Suena bien. – Indico el chico de la oscuridad. – Pero son demasiados para ti y Luna, no creo que sea suficiente para una distracción. – Shadow soltó una carcajada siniestra.

-Espera y veras. Créeme que tú también te sorprenderás.

-Señor. – Irrumpió Luna. – Estamos listos.

-Muy bien, comandante, despeguemos, que Light espera por nosotros.

-Esperen. – Los llamo el doctor Alan, que llegaba corriendo con unas mochilas. – Equipo nuevo, los necesitaran. – Dicho esto entrego una mochila a cada uno de los que iban a emprender esta empresa. – Salúdame a Light, Dark. – El chico asistió con una sonrisa. – Cuídate… hijo.

Mientras tanto en Kanto…

-Green, Blue, Gold, Crys, Lyra, Pearl, White, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Light y Yellow. – Numeraba Red. – Somos los únicos que decidieron seguir unidos. – Suspiro. – Bueno, los he reunido aquí para hablar sobre nuestra situación actual. He hablado con Lyra y bueno, hay razón en sus palabras. No debemos dejar que nuestros asuntos personales se entrometan con nuestro deber. La gente confía en nosotros, y no debemos de dar esta imagen patética. Si los demás decidieron seguir ir por su cuenta bien, pero nosotros seguiremos acorde al plan. Ya habrá tiempo para solucionar nuestros problemas personales.

-Estamos en cayendo en el juego que Dark está jugando con nosotros. – Indico Lyra. – Por más que lo queramos negar, de seguir así caeremos más fácil ante él.

-Sé qué la mayoría están molestos, desilusionados y con el corazón roto. – Suspiro. – Y lo entiendo, de verdad, yo también estoy pasando por ello. Pero somos Holders, actuemos como tal.

Sus compañeros lo observaron, atentos y analíticos. Repasando una y otra vez las palabras que su lider (menos de Light) había recitado.

-Yo… creo en ti, Red. – Hablo Yellow recordando su conversación con la madre del chico. – Y si crees que es lo mejor entonces te apoyo.

-Es tu deber como líder. – Destaco Light. – Soy parte de todo esto, pero no de ustedes. Pero admiro el hecho de que quieras mantener el control sobre la situación.

-Concuerdo con Light. – Irrumpió Pearl. – Si no me he ido es porque confió en tu empresa tanto como ella. Light podría buscar a Dark y derrotarlo por su cuenta, pero confía en nosotros.

-Su objetivo somos nosotros. – Hablo Green. – Creo que es algo que hemos olvidado, ahora, con el hecho de que algunos de nuestros compañeros se fueron por su cuenta le brinda más facilidad de cazarnos. Uno por uno.

-Y eso es lo que aprovecharemos. – Hablo Lyra. – Esperemos a que decida atacar a los que están fuera del grupo de momento. Gracias a que llevan su pokédex sabemos en donde se encuentran, los mantendremos vigilados.

-Brillante. – Hablo Blue. – Aun jugando su juego podemos darle la vuelta a la situación.

-Espera. – Interrumpió Ash. – Básicamente, estás diciendo que utilicemos a nuestros compañeros como carnada. – Lyra asistió. – Eso, no puede ser, no somos así. Somos un equipo, no podemos sacar beneficio de alguien más a costa nuestra.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, hermano. – Decía Red. – No es que este muy de acuerdo con el plan que yo y Lyra armamos. Sin embargo tenemos que tomar ventaja o nuevamente se nos va escapar. Sacrificar a alguien de los nuestros para capturar a Dark.

-Pero, Red, son nuestros amigos…

-Como dijo Red, no podemos dejar que nuestros asuntos personales; nuestros sentimientos, se entrometan con nuestro deber. – Hablo Blue. – Es parte de ser Dex Holder. Lo aceptaste cuando te convertiste en uno de nosotros.

-Sí algo me ha enseñado todo este asunto con Dark es eso. – Destaco Bonnie con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, pero comprensión. – Ser Dex Holder implica ver a gente morir sino se toman las decisiones correctas. Puede que estemos sacrificando a nuestros compañeros, pero es un riesgo que debemos de tomar si queremos evitar que más líderes, más profesores y ciudades sean destruidos.

-Bonnie… - La nombro Ash sorprendido.

-Si algo le debo de agradecer es que me ha ayudado a madurar. Ser Holder no es del todo bueno, tiene su lado oscuro. Pero lo acepto porque si yo no cargo con esa responsabilidad, ¿quién más lo hará?

-Ash. – Lo llamo Serena. – Gracias a ti me he hecho más fuerte, mucho más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Incluso soy parte del grupo de los entrenadores más fuertes de todo el mundo. – Ash no sabía que decir. – Creo en ti, y por el hecho de que creo en ti sé que tomaras la decisión correcta.

Pese a que no estaba de acuerdo, entendía las palabras y razones de sus compañeros. Además después de todo, como lo dijo Serena, eran los entrenadores más fuertes de todo el mundo. Estarian bien, dentro de lo que podía esperar.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto sin vacilar. – Confiare en tus palabras, hermano.

-Bueno, tengo que entrenar. – Resalto Light. – Si quiero volver a rendir ante el debo de estar con ritmo, conociéndolo debe de haber corregido sus errores de nuestro combate pasado.

-¿Quieres una compañera de entrenamiento, Light? – Cuestiono Blue a Light. – Dark no se ha enfrentado a mí como para que digas que es más fuerte que yo. Aunque claro, viendo su combate puedo darme una idea de que tan fuerte eres.

-Seguro. – Contesto sonriente la ilusionista. – Muéstrame lo que la primera Holder Femenina puede hacer.

-Yo quiero ver. – Resalto Bonnie. – Hasta que te conocí, Light, consideraba a Blue la chica más fuerte que conocía.

-¿Así?

-Oye, Bonnie, yo también te di unos consejos sobre cómo mejorar. – Destaco Blue, sintiéndose ofendida. – Además, no me has visto combatir en serio.

-Bueno, ahora veré quien de las dos es mejor, aunque en lo personal, Light es más fuerte. – Light le dedico una sonrisa. - ¿O tú no te consideras la más fuerte?

-No. – Resalto. – Soy consciente de que soy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Pero conocí a alguien que era mucho más fuerte que yo. – Esta declaración sorprendió a todos.

-¿Quién? – Cuestiono Blue.

-Su nombre era Lightnight…

-a-

El cielo estaba a punto de oscurecerse. Iban acorde a los tiempos coordinados con Light. La chica esperaría la señal para solucionar aquel asunto que requería de una distracción, y el chico aprovecharía para asesinar a aquellos falsos prometedores de paz y vendedores de falsas ilusiones. Ya habían dejado a Handsome por donde él les había indicado que la base de la policía internacional. Lo dejaron, dándole las instrucciones de dirigirse a su base y esperar hasta mañana por la tarde para llevar a cabo su tarea.

-Luna, libera los drones cuando estemos a 500 kilómetros al sur de Kanto. – Ordeno Dark. – Quiero saber cuánta protección tienen, no queremos que activen las alarmas antes de tiempo.

-Alan nos mandó equipo de espionaje y de buceo. – Destaco Shadow mientras revisaba la mochila. Luego saco unos extraños cascos. – Visión nocturna. Bien pensado, Alan. – Dark se acercó y los tomo. – Serán útiles para esta misión.

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Los reviso más a fondo. – Son el modelo resistente al agua, supongo que los mando en caso de que tengamos que nadar.

-También mando explosivos a control remoto. – Indico Luna mientras sacaba unos cuantos de la mochila que le fue entregada. – Nunca había visto este modelo.

-Son nuevos, Alan ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando en ellos. Detonan cuando Joanna de la orden. Así podemos ser precisos de tiempo y no preocuparnos por que la señal sea interrumpida. De hecho, implantamos unos cuantos en el cuerpo de Handsome.

-Tengo una idea. – Resalto Dark mientras tomaba algunos. – Hace mucho que no veo juegos artificiales en vivo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día…

A través de una pantalla LCD, y con ayuda de las cámaras que venían integradas a los drones que controlaba la inteligencia artificial del Team Darkness, el equipo que había venido observaba atentos cada movimiento que hacia la seguridad del Team Rocket por el lugar.

-Parece que no se lo han tomado a la ligera. Un poco más y nos hubieran detectado. – Indicaba Dark mientras analizaba la escena, a la par que se preparaba para una actividad que se llevaba imaginando hace ya un rato. – Bien, el sistema de camuflaje de los drones es suficiente para que no los detecten, pero solo porque son objetos pequeños. Debemos de bucear. El área menos protegida es por el sur, ingresaremos por allí.

-De acuerdo. – Sentencio Shadow mientras comenzaba a cambiarse. - ¿Utilizaras al pokégod?

-No. – Contesto de inmediato. – Aún no los quiero muertos, el mundo debe de ver su verdadera cara. Debe de conocer lo débiles que son, lo malos que pueden llegar a ser contar de proteger su imagen. Es por eso que también volé en pedazos esa ciudad en Johto. Quiero que el mundo sea consciente de que ellos no son aptos para protegerlos, en cambio nosotros sí, porque somos aquellos que vinieron después del bien, y antes del mal.

-a-

-Bien, lo admito, eres mejor que yo. – Aceptaba Blue mientras regresaban a su hogar luego de un arduo combate contra Light. – Pero te alcance a derrotar a 4 de 6, eso es algo.

-Me pusiste en apuros, lo admito. – Reconocía la ilusionista. – Pero no olvides que yo fui diseñada para derrotarlos.

Muy a la distancia, dos miembros del Team Rocket observaban la escena, pues estaban algo aburridos.

-Ojala el amo Silver nos llame pronto para hacer frente al Team Darkness. – Decía uno de los dos soldados. – Dudo que el Team Darkness ataque aquí.

-Las órdenes del amo Silver son absolutas. – Destaco su compañero. – Confía en que haremos un buen trabajo protegiendo a sus compañeros, y debemos responder a su confianza.

-Lo sé, pero ya tenemos experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, sobrevivimos al asunto de Kalos e incluso protegimos a la niña y su hermano como nos fue ordenado. - ( **nota del autor: para los que no lo entiendan, son dos soldados del Team Rocket que sobrevivieron a la catatrofe de mi anterior fic y que incluso protegieron a Clemont y Bonnie).** – Podemos aportar cosas interesantes.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo, dándole la espalda al pequeño punto de entrada marino que se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta, en el cual, se asomaron pronto dos cabezas, destacando sobre todo los visores que portaban.

Ambas figuras se acercaron sigilosamente y, de un rápido movimiento, saltaron, tapando la boca de ambos soldados, para luego quebrarles el cuello y dejarlos tirados en el suelo. Una tercera figura emergió del agua, tomando ambos cuerpos y depositándolos sobre sus hombros.

-Los llevare al fondo, allá les pondré el peso de unas rocas para que los cuerpos no salgan a flote. – Ambas figuras asistieron y luego la tercera volvió a sumergirse.

-Bien, seguimos bien de tiempo, Dark. – Indicaba Shadow mientras se retiraba el casco de visión nocturna. – Dudo que escondan a los profesores en el laboratorio. Pásame algunos explosivos. – Dark le arrojo unos cuantos. – Veamos… Parece que no hay nadie en el laboratorio así que es un buen objetivo para llamar la atención. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-5 minutos. – Informo Dark.

-Vale, lo volare en 5 y luego al sentirse atacados saldrán como ratas, llevando a los profesores a un escondite y con ello juntándolos en un mismo sitio, con ayuda de Joanna sabrás donde es. – Luego de ello Luna volvió a emerger del agua. – Vete, Luna y yo nos encargaremos de la distracción.

.Vale, aprovechare el tiempo que ganaron.

Mientras tanto…

-"5 minutos" – Pensaba una impaciente Light, mientras tomaba un poco de té al lado de Serena y Blue.

-Tienes un cabello muy bonito. – Comentaba Serena mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos. – Ciento un poco de envidia.

-Oh… me alagas Serena. – Indico nerviosa la ilusionista. – Pero tú eres la reina de Kalos sabemos quién gana en cuanto a belleza.

-Vamos no es para tanto. – Destaco Serena. – No me considero tan bonita.

-Pero ganaste el corazón de un buen chico. – Hablo Blue seguido de un guiño. – Y de uno el cual rechazo a varias chicas para estar contigo… aunque luego ocurrió lo de Kalos, pero vamos, no es para tanto. – Este comentario incomodo a la Holder de Kalos. – Lo siento, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso

Light observaba esto con curiosidad; pues pese a todo, el heredero del poder Unown y ella seguían muy unidos. Quería averiguar por completo lo que sentía. Dio un sorbo y luego hablo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

-a-

"La oscuridad es tu mayor aliada, no lo olvides. Ella te protegerá, te guiara, te ocultara y ayudara. La oscuridad reside en tu alma, y aceptándola comprenderás la verdad del mundo que te rodea. No lo olvides, nuestra existencia no es más que un cortocircuito de luz entre dos eternidades de oscuridad".

Más verdad no podían ser las palabras que le habían recitado su padre hace ya muchos años, durante su niñez. Y allí estaba de nuevo, su fiel aliada, dándole camuflaje en esta noche, brindándole un manto protector que su padre le había enseñado a utilizar de la manera más efectiva posible.

La suave brisa de la noche y la frescura de la noche acariciaban su rostro, mientras se movía con velocidad por los campos de Paleta. La oscuridad de la noche y el hecho de poder ver con mejor claridad gracias a los visores que Alan le había entregado, le hacían poder evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios con la gente del Team Rocket; además de los informes que le entregaba Joanna sobre donde estaban ubicados los mismos. Debía guardar distancia, una prudente lejos de la explosión, donde Shadow y Luna serían los principales protagonistas.

Más adelante visualizo el escondite perfecto, y se dirigió a él sin dudar. En el camino se topó a un guardia, que como el resto de su gente, patrullaban la zona, pero eso no lo detuvo, era solo uno y podía encargarse de él fácilmente. Acelero su paso, acercándose peligrosamente al soldado y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, salto, haciendo una especie de lazo al cuello, pero que con la velocidad que llevaba le permitía girar en 360° y, con ello, derribando a su oponente. Un rápido pero letal movimiento, estrellando principalmente su cabeza contra el suelo. Se incorporó de inmediato, tomo al guardia y lo deposito en unos arbustos cercanos. No era el mejor escondite, pero él no tendría la atención de momento.

Continúo con su camino, encontrando un frondoso árbol, a la espalda de unas casa enormes; que el intuía eran de los Dex Holder. Lo escalo y se sitúo en el medio del mismo, quedando oculto por las hojas. Miro su reloj, exacto de tiempo. El espectáculo daría comienzo.

-a-

-Cargas colocadas. – Resaltaba Luna. Shadow asistió.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? – Se escuchó en medio de la noche. Ambos hombres se cercioraron de una luz que avanzaba; intuyendo que era de una linterna. El sujeto que emanaba esa luz pronto salió a la vista, ignorando por completo la presencia del líder y comandante del Team Darkness. – Tendré que reportarlos con el amo Silver, está bien que no ataquen aquí pero tampoco es para…

¡Bam!

Luna de una tacleada directo al vientre lo derribo, sacándole el aire y con ello evitando que pudiera hablar y mucho menos gritar. Luego tomo su cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo, robándole la vida a aquel guardia.

-Bien, Luna. – Destaco Shadow mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse. – Tenemos que alejarnos, no sabemos el rango de explosión de los nuevos explosivos. – El comándate acepto- Lider y subordinado ingresaron se dirigieron nuevamente al agua y, a centímetros de entrar…

-Joanna, vuélalo. – Ordeno Shadow. Luego se lanzó al agua.

-En seguida señor.

Un destello azul se hizo presente, irrumpiendo la pacifica noche. La energía se centraba en un solo punto, expandiéndose a velocidades increíbles, pero no lo suficiente para ser grande. Luego se encogió, para terminar explotando, reduciendo a cenizas todo lo que había en el lugar.

El caos pronto se hizo presente, miembros del Team Rocket iban a escena, los Dex Holder tampoco tardarían en salir.

-a-

Un ruido los alarmo, y venía en dirección del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Para su suerte no había nadie allí.

Era un ataque, no tenían que ser unos genios para saberlo. Tomaron su equipo y se dirieron fuera, encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros, así como soldados del Team Rocket que iban a velocidad hacia la zona de explosión.

-Dark. – Anuncio Red. Todos asistieron.

-No debe de venir solo. – Hablo Light. – Ustedes vayan allá. Yo escoltare a los profesores.

-Necesitaras ayuda. – Se ofreció Crystal. Light negó con la cabeza mientras se empezaba a alejar del grupo.

-Como dijeron, no deben de dejar que sus asuntos personales se entrometan con su deber. Dark o está en la zona de explosión o dejo a sus soldados como carnadas. En caso de que sea el primer caso ustedes lo podrán enfrentar, en caso de que sea el segundo debe de andar rondando por aquí y, con ello, yo podré hacerle frente y ganar tiempo hasta que ustedes derroten a sus subordinados. – Los Holder no dijeron nada y partieron, dejando con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Light. Al primer lugar donde se dirigió fue a la casa de la madre de los herederos. Le ordeno que se mantuviera dentro mientras aseguraba la zona y, de paso, guiaba a los profesores al escondite que habían mandado a construir en caso de un ataque. Delia asistió, mientras Light se alejaba.

-a-

-Parece que Alan ahora si se pasó en el efecto de destrucción. – Hablaba Luna. Pronto comenzaron a vislumbrar a cientos de miembros del Team Rocket. – Es hora de jugar. Golem.

-Bien, como lo practicamos, Chinchou. – Ambos pokémon salieron, situándose frente a sus entrenadores. – Chinchou, cortina plasma. – El ataque se llevó acabo. – Espera…

Los miembros del Team Rocket comenzaron a rodearlos. Poco después comenzaron a liberar a sus pokémon.

-Espera… - Visualizo a los Holder a la distancia, a los cuales les vio una cara de sorpresa; probablemente por ver que solo eran dos. Una sonrisa se forjo en su rostro. – Según las especificaciones de Alan, el traje es aprueba de electricidad, pongámoslo a prueba.

-Yo nunca he visto fallar ningún invento de Alan. – Resalto Luna. – Golem, explosión, ¡ya!

El pokémon roca junto suficiente energía y luego se hizo volar, en mil pedazos. El ataque al ser de ataque normal fue afectado por cortina plasma, convirtiéndolo en eléctrico y debilitando a todo pokémon que se acercaba; excepto a Chinchou, pues tenía absorber eléctrico, y de paso afectando a todas las fuerzas del Team Rocket que los habían logrado rodear, matándolos por la brutalidad del ataque. En un segundo había acabo con muchos problemas.

Los Holders llegaron a escena, sorprendidos por la brutalidad de la misma.

-Justo como se planeó. – Destaco Shadow, a la par que Luna regresaba a su pokémon. Luego libero a un Jolteon.

-Todos… - Hablaba Serena. – Están…

-Probablemente la mayoría. – Destaco Shadow. – Tal vez algunos sobrevivieron. – Sonrió. – Aunque claro no es algo que deba de importarme. Lo llamo explosión eléctrica, lo sé, el nombre apesta.

-¿Estas con Dark, cierto? – Cuestiono de inmediato Ash, mostrándose furioso. Shadow sonrió complacido. – Esta gente solo cumplía con su deber.

-Y yo con el mío. – Interrumpió el líder del Team Darkness. – No creo que lo comprendan. – Suspiro. – Para ser hijo de Fire, te pareces muy poco.

-¿Cómo es que…? – Trato de cuestionar Red.

-Tu padre, es el causante de todo esto. – Resalto Luna mientras se ponía a la ofensiva. Shadow lo sujeto del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu sí que te pareces, carajo, es como si fueran una copia. – Red libero a su Snorlax. Shadow se llevó las manos a la cintura y volvió a suspirar. – Y eres igual de impulsivo que él. – Ash hizo lo mismo que su hermano, con su torterra. – Bueno ambos. – Hizo una mueca con la boca. – En verdad quieren pelear con la persona que entreno a Dark.

-Tú eres… - Susurraba White. – Su padre. Claro, por eso se me hacían tan parecidos.

-Su padre o no va a caer. – Decía Gold mientras tomaba su pokeball. – Fueron muy estúpidos al solo venir dos a hacernos frente.

-Más estúpidos ustedes al creer que solo somos nosotros. – Resalto la sombra.

-Si tu estas aquí Dark también, pero déjame decirte que tenemos a la persona indicada para encargarse de él. – Resalto con confianza Blue.

-¿Light? – Blue asistió. – Si, ambos se conocen lo bastante bien, creo que podrían hacer cosas interesantes.

-¿Qué sabes de mi padre? – Cuestiono Ash.

-Más de lo que tú y tu hermano saben. – Provoco Shadow. – Ciertamente Fire tenía muchos secretos, la pregunta aquí es, ¿de verdad es la persona que ustedes creen que era?

-¡Basta! – Exclamo Red. – Dex Holder. Prepárense a pelear. – Sus amigos asistieron y de inmediato liberaron a uno de sus compañeros.

-Pero si estábamos tan bien hablando. – Comento cansado Shadow. – En fin, es estúpido suponer que con Chinchou y Jolteon salgamos libres de esta. Pero bueno, eso no significa que me rinda, si es lo que pensaban. Supongo que mi niña traidora les comento de los pokégod.

-Ciertamente. – Afirmo Crystal. – Ahora estoy actualizando la pokédex con los datos que ella nos brindó.

-Bueno, no se preguntaron porque yo, el líder del Team Darkness, les entregue a esos dos las herramientas perfectas de la destrucción sin vacilar. Aún después de que yo fui quien los capture y por ello me respetan, si bien, no me eligieron como su compañero, puedo usarlos por eso mismo.

-No me digas que… - Trato de hablar Green. Shadow sonrió de manera maligna.

-Así es, yo también tengo mi seguro de vida. Skelozard, adelante. – El impotente pokémon hizo acto de presencia.

Habilidad alma vengativa hace efecto, Skelozard eleva todas sus características al máximo. Skelozard se cubre de fuego. Skelozard empieza a rodear a los Holder, dejando un camino de fuego detrás de él.

-Señor… - Hablaba sorprendido Luna. – Increíble.

-Bueno, parece que mi pequeño secreto se fue al carajo. En fin, aun siendo estúpidos no creo que ataquen sabiendo el poderoso compañero que tengo al lado. Así que bueno, hablemos un rato. Dark no los quiere muertos hasta haberlos humillado lo suficiente, por lo cual no puedo matarlos por más que me gustaría. Pero… sus pokémon son otra historia. – Una sonrisa macabra se hizo presente en su rostro. – Skelozard, Hellfire…

El pokégod cargo su poder y arremetió contra el Torterra de Ash. El pokémon de tipo hierba empezó a soltar quejidos mientras se sacudía de un lado a otro para alivianar las llamas, sin éxito.

-¡Torterra! – Exclamo Ash.

-Blue. – La llamo Green. La chica no perdió tiempo.

-Blasty, hidrobomba y apaga las llamas de Torterra. – El pokémon de tipo agua asistió y ataco, pero no pudo hacer nada.

-Es imposible, Hellfire solo se extinguirá hasta que su objetivo quede reducido a cenizas. Claro esto solo en pokémon legendario y normal. En pokégods es como un estado de quemado.

-Torterra… - Habla desanimado Ash mientras observaba como su compañero se reducía a cenizas. - ¡Maldito! – Exclamo mientras comenzaba a utilizar su poder Unown. Los pokémon malditos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y, sin pensarlo dos veces los dirigió a Skelozard, con el objetivo de desaparecerlo de la existencia de la tierra, sin embargo el pokégod ni se inmuto.

-Es inútil, los pokégod son inmunes al poder Unown. Por más que quieras alterar su realidad o a el mismo no lo lograras.

-Ash contrólate, recuerda que ese poder no lo usarías para matar. – Ordeno Red.

-Pero si para mantener la ¡paz! – Exclamo mientras dirigía sus Unown hacia Shadow, este sonrió y extendió los brazos, esperándolos.

No lo podían creer, era imposible. El poder Unown era lo más destructivo que habían conocido y ciertamente tenían la garantía de que nada se le podía comparar, sin embargo allí estaba el líder del Team Darkness, sin ningún rasguño.

-Oh… espera… ¡Ahaha! – Fingía un grito de dolor el líder del Team Darkness. – Duele, mi realidad, mi… estomago por toda la risa que voy tener. – Shadow empezó a reír, como si de un demente se tratara, mientras Luna se limitaba a observar, satisfecho.

-Es increíble lo tontos que son. – Anunciaba el comandante del Team Darkness.

-Veo que Light no se los conto, bueno, en sí no tenía porque, pues ella nunca conoció a tu padre. – Hablo Shadow una vez había parado de reír. – Gracias a tu padre somos inmunes. Yo, Light, Dark y de más. Tu padre sembró la destrucción de sus hijos.

-¡Es imposible que mi padre los allá ayudado! – Exclamo Red.

-¿Eso piensas? ¿De verdad tu madre lo conocía bien? Porque un día desapareció, sin dejar rastro. – Comento Shadow. – Tu padre nunca fue la persona de la que probablemente tanto te hablaba tu madre. Era débil, patético. Darnos su poder para hacernos inmunes fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Sabía que sus hijos también lo poseerían y que causarían un desastre como el que el causo. Claro que lo suyo fue a menor escala. Ustedes, por Arceus, han matado a mucha gente, más de la que puedo tolerar… Vaya, creo que Dark si saco algo de mi después de todo.

-a-

Hace ya un rato que su padre había empezado a ejercer su rol. Ahora él tenía que empezar con la suya. Para su sorpresa, Light era la que los estaba escoltando; así se lo comunico Joanna y así lo había comprobado el en persona.

La chica los había escoltado directo a un bunker; el cual Silver había mandado a construir, y donde los pondría a salvo en caso de un ataque. La chica, acompañada de los investigadores más importantes de cada región, ingresó por la puerta principal, para luego abrir otra puerta, pues allí es donde iban a estar mientras la situación se resolvía.

-He comprobado que no hay peligro cerca. – Informo Light mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta. – Tengo que regresar por Delia.

-Cuídate, Light. – Hablo Oak. – Espero que tú y mus muchachos sean capaces de resolver esto.

La chica asistió con la cabeza y luego termino de sellar la segunda puerta principal del bunker. Se dirigió a la salida, donde estaba la primera puerta principal. Salió, pero no cerró la puerta, pues la ocuparía para otra cosa. Se colocó unos guantes de látex y comenzó su carrera, directo a donde residía la madre de Ash y Red.

Por su parte, el chico se complació de ver que su compañera había dejado la vía libre para que destruyera el bunker desde dentro, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era el asunto que tenía pendiente. Aprovecho el hecho de que Shadow estaba ganando el máximo tiempo posible para seguir a su compañera.

Minutos después llego al hogar donde Delia. Ingreso sin perder tiempo para luego encontrarla. La madre de ambos herederos se veía tranquila pese a la situación en la que en estos momentos se encontraba Paleta. Light sonrió y le tendió la mano, para luego sacarla de allí.

-Dígame, señora Delia, ¿cree en la vida después de la muerte? – Cuestiono Light mientras caminaban rápido, por la fría noche. La mayor se vio sorprendida por esta pregunta.

-No sabría responderte con exactitud, Light. – Admitió la mayor. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad, únicamente curiosidad. – Anuncio. Metros más adelante se detuvo en seco. – La puerta… - Susurro. – Esta abierta. Dark, los profesores…

-Basta de tus juegos, Light. – Anuncio Delia. - ¿me mataras verdad? - La chica volteo ligeramente la cabeza, para luego sonreír, de manera nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tendría que matar a la madre de los chicos más poderosos de todo el mundo?

-Porque sin mi ellos se caerían a pedazos. – Respondió de inmediato. – Al principio, no era consciente de tus engaños, pero se hicieron evidentes luego de que Dark irrumpiera en la prisión de Ciudad Verde. Porque siempre iba 3 pasos delante de mis hijos y compañía, fácil, tú los retrasabas. Informabas sobre sus pasos, sobre sus acciones y medidas que tomarían para mantenerlo a raya.

-Ya veo… - Comento mientras bajaba la mirada. – Pero se equivoca, yo nunca los retrase, o informe a Dark sobre lo que hacían y lo que harían. Eso elevaría demasiadas sospechas, tantas que incluso los tontos de sus hijos se darían cuenta. – Sonrió y alzo la mirada, lentamente. – Dark simplemente los estudio tan bien como para saber que harán. Yo solo tenía que separarlos para evidenciar lo rotos que estaban por dentro y ver cómo reaccionaban ante el miedo y emociones.

-Solo son marionetas en su juego enfermizo. – Anuncio Delia. – Solo estás jugando, en especial con Pearl y Bonnie. Dime, ¿acaso todo lo que has hecho con ellos no significa nada para ti? Toda la confianza que te han brindado, incluso su amistad.

-En absoluto. – Confirmo, después suspiro ligeramente. – Fui entrenada especial eme para esto, fui entrenada para ser la heroína que estoy destinada a ser. Esos dos son los más débiles mentalmente; uno por su parte nunca tuvo cariño de su compañera, que cuando lo recibido de alguien más quedo totalmente hipnotizado, en este caso por mí. La niña en cambio sabe que es especial, pero quiere que se lo reconozcan, que alguien esté allí para ella y le de ese trato. Ellos me defenderán de cualquier duda que tengan por lo que yo significo para ellos.

-Eres incluso peor que Dark. – Hablo molesta Delia. – Pero no puedes matarme. Si muero aquí, levantaras sospechas, Dark no ha aparecido, y no se oye ruido de una batalla inmensa desde hace unos minutos, debe de estar bajo control, además, estoy grabando toda esta conversación y la estoy mandando directo a los datos del laboratorio central. Quedaras en evidencia.

-Es una lástima que tu plan no salga como la planeaste. – Se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad. Dark emergió de la misma, aun portando los visores de visión nocturna. – Creo que tuvimos bastante suerte al haber elegido como objetivo el laboratorio central de Kanto como medio de atracción. Lo desintegramos hace poco.

-No… - Hablaba Delia mientras retrocedía. Dándole la espalda a Light, chocando con ella segundos más tarde.

-Aunque admiro tu valor, pero fuiste muy estúpida al enfrentarte a la ilusionista. – La antes nombrada sonrió. . – Corre. – Anuncio. – De todas maneras morirás.

Delia dio media vuelta, dispuesta a correr, pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, pues al dar la vuelta, Light la sujeto de la cara, tapándole la boca, y de un rápido movimiento le quebró el cuello. Segundos después el cuerpo de Delia se desplomo, sin vida.

-Sabía que estabas observándome, Dark. – Admitió la Káiser. – Gracias…

-Si no hubiera sido así, ¿Cómo lo hubieras resuelto? – Cuestiono Dark mientras avanzaba y colocaba sus manos sobre el rostro de la fallecida señora Ketchum. – Ahora tiene mis huellas en su rostro, si existiera cualquier sospecha sobre ti con esto se eliminara. – Luego de eso busco en sus bolsillos, encontrando la grabadora. – Esto es mío, se verá muy bien al fondo del mar.

-Vaya, parece que respondes rápido a las situaciones. – Reconoció Light. – Pero bueno, regresando a tu pregunta no lo sé, hubiera improvisado, o algo por el estilo, además infiltre a Joanna en la red del laboratorio del profesor Oak, solo le hubiera pedido que eliminara esa información. – El chico se incorporó y avanzo, directo a su objetivo original. – Que mal educado eres, tiempo sin verte y ni un abrazo u hola o cualquier cosa.

-No hay tiempo. – Indico mientras le daba unos explosivos que saco de los bolsillos que tenía su cinturón. – Debemos de volar el bunker y con ello matar a esos falsos líderes, no creo que la muerte de la madre de los herederos justifique del todo nuestro ataque, tomando en cuenta que además Shadow está aquí. – Light saco una tarjeta del bolso de su short y se la entregó a Dark. – Trajiste las bolas de somnífero, ¿verdad?

-Alan me dio bastantes para encargarme de esto. – Confirmo el Káiser mientras guardaba la tarjeta. Ambos chicos cruzaron la primera puerta del bunker y empezaron a colocar las cargas.

-Bien, utilizaras una en mí. – Pidió Light. – Yo iré corriendo hasta haber pasado el cadáver de Delia y tú me la arrogaras. Me daré un buen golpe cuando caiga inconsciente pero eso le dará realismo al asunto. Cuando ellos me encuentren fingiré sorpresa y luego arrepentimiento por haber fallado. Claro que me culparan, pero Pearl y Bonnie me defenderán y bueno, con eso los terminaremos de provocar.

-Al final me tendrán tanto odio, que ellos vendrán a mí. Y ese odio será tan profundo que cuando llegue el tiempo de reunirlos para mi captura, pelearan entre ellos, para ver quien tiene el honor de matarme.

-Así es, bueno, esa tarjeta déjala caer a mi lado, así tendré con que justificarme. Me atacaste, venciste, quitaste la tarjeta e ingresaste gracias a ella, y la dejaste a mi lado para recordarme que falle. Si no hubo ruido por nuestro combate es porque utilizaste somnífero en mí.

-Yo no ataco a nadie por la espalda. – Se defendió el chico.

-Pero ellos no saben eso. – Hablo Light seguida de un guiño. – En fin, terminamos. – Ambos chicos se dirigieron fuera. Salieron y pasaron el cuerpo de Delia. Light se dispuso a terminar con su ilusión, pero en el transcurso…

Un dolor de cabeza terrible lo sacudió. El chico no perdió tiempo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras Light observaba esto con preocupación. La chica trato de acercarse, pero el Káiser se limitó a empujarla. Segundos después se quitó el casco de visión nocturna.

-Gi… giratina. – Se quejaba Dark mientras trataba de mantener la calma. El dolor se empezó a calmar. – No me lo esperaba.

-Dark. – Lo llamo la chica mientras se acercaba. Coloco su mano en su espalda y el chico alzo su cara y con ello su mirada. Light observo sus ojos, totalmente vacíos. - ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo necesario para tener un mejor rendimiento. – Admitió. – Entrene con el Ghost, como en los viejos tiempos.

¡Pam! Un golpe de piel contra piel sonó en el lugar. Light le había dado una bofetada a Dark.

-Bueno, lo merezco. – Reconocido el analista

-Prometiste que no ibas a volver a hacer una estupidez así. La última vez casi te vuelves loco.

-Esta vez no fue así, pero bueno, ya viste los efectos secundarios.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! – Exploto la Káiser. – No me vengas que es para rendir mejor porque hasta ahora todo nos ha salido bien. Es porque te derrote, ¿cierto? – Dark no respondió. – Por Arceus, sabes que eres más fuerte que yo, hace mucho que sobrepasaste mi nivel. No sé por qué aún tienes esa arrogancia de querer ser el mejor de los 4.

-No es solo por la derrota, Light. – Trato de sonar tranquilo Dark. – Me sentí débil, nuevamente sentí esa sensación. Y si soy débil no puedo protegerte. Tengo que ser fuerte para lograr los objetivos, estar dispuesto a todo, incluso si se trata de poner mi estado físico y mental en riesgo. Y uno de esos objetivos es asegurar tu protección y ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo.

-Entiendo… - Reconoció Light. – Pero hay otras maneras de ser fuerte.

-Pero esta era la más rápida, necesitaba efectos inmediatos. No te pido que lo aceptes, pero sí que lo comprendas.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, estas tardando en volar el bunker. – Reconoció mientras tomaba distancia. Hablar sobre el cómo Dark utilizaba su pokégod solo la llevaría a discutir de más.

La chica empezó a correr, paso el cadáver de Delia y luego… Se desplomo.

-a-

-Están tardando demasiado, profesor Oak. – Hablaba el profesor Elm. – Tal vez, algo malo paso.

-Iré a echar un vistazo. Quédense aquí, no debe ser seguro fuera.

-Pero profesor. – Hablaba la profesora Júpiter. – Si encuentra a Dark.

-Está bien, aún quedaran ustedes vivos.

Poco tiempo después, el líder del consejo de investigadores del mundo pokémon salió. Sentía tenso el ambiente y se dio cuenta que la primera puerta estaba abierta. Se dirigió a la salida y avanzo unos metros, hasta encontrar a Light tirada e inconsciente en el suelo, más atrás estaba Delia. Se incoó para tomarle el pulso, por suerte, la chica estaba viva. Se acercó a Delia y tomo su pulso, nada. Retrocedió asustado, no lo podía creer, era imposible.

Trato de regresar al bunker, pero en el proceso, ¡PUM! Se esfumo luego de que un destello azul consumirá desde dentro el lugar. Sus compañeros ya no estaban, ahora él era el último guía de los Holder.

-Minutos antes, a una distancia del lugar. –

-Pero que hijo de puta. – Hablaba al aire Dark mientras contemplaba el pokégod de su padre. – Skelozard.

Salió de su sorpresa y salió a la vista de los Holder. Se les veía asustados, pero sobretodo enojados y con un fuerte odio hacia él. Para provocarlos paso frente a ellos.

-"Y esperen a ver la sorpresa que les dejamos". – Suspiro. – Todo listo, padre. – El líder del Team Darkness sonrió.

-Bien, vámonos. – Dicho esto libero a su Aerodactyl. Luna por su parte libero a un Swanna y Dark a su Charizard.

-Si tu estas aquí, Light… - Decía Pearl.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? – Cuestiono con tal de provocarlo.

-No… ella no pudo perder contra ti. – Dark sonrió.

–Por cierto, Red, Ash, su madre les manda saludos. – Dicho esto partieron, con el pokégod a las espaldas para cubrirlos. – Joanna, bum…

 **Y vale, un episodio muy, muy largo que me costó más de lo que creí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. La verdad es que tengo bastantes ideas con esta historia y aún faltan muchos arcos por cubrir. Espero que apoyen este proyecto que me hace mucha ilusión poder traerles. Nos vemos despues. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Limpiando el mundo.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

Desastre, era la palabra perfecta para definir lo que estaba sucediendo en Paleta. El número de heridos era nulo comparado con el de muertos. Los Holder tenían clara una cosa: Dark era un peligro por sí mismo, pero su padre, Shadow, había demostrado ser una amenaza peor que el hijo. Con ayuda de uno de sus subordinados había acabado con todos los miembros del Team Rocket que habían sido designados para proteger el lugar.

Solo podían limitarse a observar como sus enemigos partían, imponentes. El poder Unown, lo que consideraban como el poder más destructivo de su mundo, no era efectivo contra ellos. Pero lo que más les causaba malestar fue lo que el líder del Team Darkness comento sobre el padre del líder de los Holder, y sobre porque los dejo y porque los ayudo.

-Flash Back.-

-Bueno, hablemos un rato mientras Dark se encarga de Light. – Propuso arrogante Shadow a los Holder. – Si se mueven, o atacan, o hacen cualquier cosa estúpida que piensen llevar acabo… Skelozard matara a otro de sus compañeros pokémon, y no, no importa que los regresen, puedo ordenarle pulverizar la pokeball.

-Si ese es el caso. – Hablaba Red. - ¿Qué es este poder? ¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotros? Dark dijo que nosotros somos su objetivo, pero debo intuir que tú has sido una gran influencia para su actuar.

-Dark tiene mis ideales, pero no mi forma de pensar, al menos no del todo. – Contestaba el líder del Team Darkness. – Él es mi jinete, mi Holder, mi Káiser para cumplir con una misión que ustedes nunca van a entender. Quieren justicia, pero no quieren cambiar el mundo para aplicarla. Quieren que la gente que piensa de manera distinta a la suya pague por los crímenes cometidos, pero ustedes no pagan por los suyos. La gran Guerra Unown y el conflicto en Kalos arrebato muchas vidas, muchas familiar, sueños y esperanzas. Había personas con muchas ilusiones, con una razón de vivir. Y dejando de lado todos esos conflictos… ¿Se han puesto a pensar en las familias afectadas por sus batallas? En aquellas madres que esperan pacientemente por sus hijos pero que por ustedes nunca volverán. Ciertamente yo lo consideraría una carga muy pesada, pero como no son ustedes no les afecta.

-Perdiste a alguien, ¿cierto? – Cuestiono Ash. – Por eso tanto odio. – Shadow sonrió.

-Así es. – Confirmo el padre de Dark. – Mi esposa, la madre de Dark y mis otros dos hijos. Y no solo a ella, a mi mejor amigo, el padre de Light. Pero bueno, no debo dejar que mis asuntos personales interfieran con mi objetivo principal. – Señalo a Red y Ash. – Ustedes serán la causa del fin de los tiempos, y necesito su poder para evitarlo.

-Lamento oír eso. – Destaco Red. – Y aunque no lo creas es una carga muy pesada para mí todo lo que aconteció por mi culpa. Pero…

-No trates de justificarte. – Interrumpió Luna. – Tu padre entendía muy bien la situación y es por eso que nos brindó su poder.

-Este mundo no te deja ser bueno. – Hablo Shadow. – A veces, para hacer un bien se tiene que hacer un mal. Las personas de este presente mundo han olvidado en esencia lo que significa vivir. Compiten por ver quién es el mejor, les importa su imagen social más que otra cosa. Quieren tener algo que presumir a las demás personas, y estas a la vez se ponen celosas por el éxito obtenido. Son egoístas, mercenarios. Incluso ustedes tienen ese defecto, y eso a la larga los llevara a la destrucción. Arruinan este mundo, y yo no quiero eso para mis hijos. En mi nuevo mundo no habrá más guerras, más conflicto. Mis hijos podrán vivir en paz, y disfrutar de los buenos momentos que les pueda ofrecer la vida.

-Y para eso necesitas el poder Unown. – Intuyo Lyra. – Para destruirlo todo. – Shadow asistió.

-Soy un padre que quiere lo mejor para sus hijos; esa también era la ilusión de Lightnight. Pero tú. –Señalo a Red. – Me la arrebataste. – Red no sabía que responder. – No seré muy distinto a ti cuando mate a todos los habitantes y le dé a Dark un mundo en paz.

-Hay razón es tus palabras. – Hablaba Serena. – Pero no todos somos así. Toda persona tiene sus defectos, pero es una de las características que nos ayudan a mejorar y evitar cometer los errores. Todavía hay gente buena gracias a ello. – Tomo aire. – Soy la enlazadora, y créeme que comprendo tu pensar, sin embargo no es la manera. Si bien, hemos tenido nuestros errores, y por ellos gente inocente ha pagado, cargamos con ellos en nuestra conciencia y estamos dispuestos a pagar por ellos ante Arceus.

-Oh… en eso último coincidimos, reina de Kalos. – Destaco Shadow. – Pero difiero en el hecho de que hay gente buena. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad, es una batalla que se libra a diario, batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad en cada ser. Ustedes han visto lo bueno y lo malo de mucha gente. El conflicto no parara hasta que acepten la oscuridad que reside en sus almas. Esa es la diferencia entre Dark y ustedes, esa es la razón por la que siempre va a ganarles. El aceptado su oscuridad, y con ello su luz. Dark y yo no somos ni buenos ni malos. – Suspiro. – No tengo derecho a hablar de justicia por lo que tengo planeado hacer una vez que tenga su poder, pero si es un crimen limpiar este mundo de aquellos hipócritas que se engañan diariamente huyendo de la realidad y de su propia oscuridad, de aquella gente que es mala por naturaleza. Entonces libraré al mundo de ellos y después aceptare el castigo de Arceus.

-Estas demente. – Indicaba Green. – No eres muy distinto a otros villanos que hemos derrotado. Me alegro que Light no este de tu lado.

-El padre de ambos herederos lo entendía. – Hablo Luna. – El comprendía que su poder causaría más muertes. Acepto su castigo y nos brindó el poder para poder hacerle frente a sus hijos una vez llegara el momento. Su último deseó fue su muerte, herederos. Es una lástima que la joven Light este de su lado, considerando que perdió a sus padres por culpa de su padre, Ash y Red. Y Dark perdió a su madre por su culpa, maestro legendario y antiguo campeón de Kanto. Dark salvara al mundo de ustedes, y Shadow salvara a Dark del mundo.

-Además si ustedes se dan el derecho de guardar su castigo hasta Arceus porque yo no. – Indico el líder del Team Darkness. – Bueno, ciertamente se cosas que ustedes no. Tienen poco conocimiento que la señorita Berlitz reunió acerca del poder Unown pero, ciertamente, hay más, mucho más. Es más grande de lo que ustedes creen, maligno, destructivo. Un poder como ese en el mundo solo evitara la paz.

-Nosotros somos la paz. – Indicaba Blue. – Somos aquellos que cargan sobre sus hombros el bien del mundo. El poder Unown está de nuestro lado, y lo utilizaremos de la manera más correcta posible – Shadow soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Cada quien capta su realidad a través de sus sentidos, por lo cual vez y escuchas lo que quieres escuchar y ver. – Suspiro. - Ustedes no son los más aptos para ese poder. Nuevamente la oscuridad y la luz por igual dominaran al mundo, y nos llegara la paz… - El comunicador de este (Shadow) sonó, por lo cual contesto. – Bien, 5 minutos. – Colgó. – Bien, mi hijo de terminar con el trabajo encargado. – Skelozard rugió. – Tranquilo, compañero, ya mataras a alguien más en algún punto.

-No puedes manipular así a los pokégod. – Hablo Yellow. – No puedo leer sus pensamientos, pero quiero creer que esto no es lo que ellos quieren.

-Su trabajo es cuidar al mundo de una destrucción inminente. – Menciono Crys. – No ayudar a su destrucción.

-Ciertamente no saben nada de los pokégod. Su naturaleza es matar, ¿acaso son culpables de ello? – Los Holder no respondieron. – Son seres incomprendidos, asesinos por naturaleza. Solo respetan a aquellos que tienen una visión similar a la suya. Tienes razón, ellos actuarían para controlar o evitar la destrucción del mundo de una amenaza que ni los legendarios podrían solucionar, entonces porque están conmigo. Ustedes ya debieron de haberlo intuirlo, ellos saben que ustedes son la amenaza aquí.

-Tantas señales, tantas advertencias, y ustedes no entienden la indirecta. – Señalo Luna. – Verán de una u otra forma la verdad, es cuestión de tiempo.

Las palabras de Shadow y Luna retumbaban en sus cabezas, ¿Quién es el malo en realidad? ¿Ellos lo eran? ¿O lo era Shadow? ¿Porque los pokégod lo estaban apoyando? ¿Por qué un pokégod lo eligió de compañero?

Pronto todas esas preguntas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Dark llego a escena. Paso enfrente de ellos, obviamente para provocarles. Por los visto Light había perdido, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la mirada del chico. Vacía e inexpresiva.

-Todo listo, padre. – El líder del Team Darkness sonrió.

-Bien, vámonos. – Dicho esto libero a su Aerodactyl. Luna por su parte libero a un Swanna y Dark a su Charizard.

-Si tu estas aquí, Light… - Decía Pearl.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? – Cuestiono con tal de provocarlo.

-No… ella no pudo perder contra ti. – Dark sonrió.

–Por cierto, Red, Ash, su madre les manda saludos. – Dicho esto partieron, con el pokégod a las espaldas para cubrirlos.

-Fin Flash Back.-

La noche se llenó de luz por unos segundos. Un gran destello azul ilumino Paleta. La dirección… el bunker donde se supone que debían estar a salvo los profesores.

No perdieron tiempo y corrieron en dirección al lugar, pero cuando llegaron era demasiado tarde. Oak estaba fuera, con una expresión de terror combinada de tristeza. Light estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, así como la madre de Red y Ash… sin embargo un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de este último.

- _"Su madre les manda saludos". –_ Escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Dark el campeón de Kalos. – " _Su madre les manda saludos"._

Se acercó lentamente, pero fue detenido por Oak, que negaba con la cabeza y luego dejaba ir unas lágrimas. El chico no entendía.

-"Debe de estar inconsciente, ¿verdad?" – Pensaba Ash. – "Eso debe de ser". – Entonces se quitó el enganche del profesor de Kanto, mientras continuaba el camino con dirección a su madre. Se incoó y la movió ligeramente, pero no respondía. – Mamá. – Hablo en voz baja. – Mamá, te vas a enfermar si te quedas tirada en el suelo. – Empezaba a intuir lo peor. – Mamá, por favor despierta. – Nada. Tomo su cabeza y la coloco sobre sus piernas, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de su difunta madre. – No, no me hagas esto, no me abandones tampoco. – Y nada, no había pulso ni respiración. - ¡Mamá! – Exclamo en un desgarrador grito.

Red, su hermano, hijo de la misma madre, se acercó a los pocos segundos, abrazando a su hermano, tratando de consolarlo.

-¡No! No… - Se lamentaba Ash. – Tu no, tu no.

-Está bien. – Trataba de consolarlo Red. – Ella vive en nosotros.

-Se supone que debíamos protegerla. – Hablaba entre lágrimas el último Holder masculino. – Le fallamos, Red, le fallamos. Ella creía en nosotros, y no pudimos hacer nada para protegerla. – Se dio media vuelta y abrazo a su hermano, reposando su rostro sobre su hombro mientras este acariciaba su cabeza.

Una bola de papel cayó al poco rato de uno de los bolsillos de Delia. Ambos hermanos la notaron. Ash se acercó y la tomo, desdoblándola y leyendo el mensaje que contenía.

" _Ahora estamos a mano, herederos"._

La leyó, una y otra vez. El mensaje era claro, pero no podía o más bien no quería entenderlo. Aplasto la nota con su mano, formando un puño el cual temblaba por la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

-Te mataré. – Hablo en voz baja. – Te mataré... ¡Te voy a matar, Dark! – Exploto liberando su poder Unown.

El chico, estaba por partir. Su odio se veía reflejado en su mirada. Sin embargo una mano que se sujetó de su brazo lo detuvo. Este volteo y se encontró con el rostro de su amada, de su Serena. Estaba llorando, pero tratando de mantener una sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí para ti. – Hablo la chica. – Por favor, no dejes que te consuma. No me dejes.

El chico se tranquilizó, y pronto los Unown desaparecieron. Su madre no hubiera querido que se pusiera en ese estado por venganza.

El reporte final, solo ellos, Light y el profesor Oak sobrevivieron.

-a-

-Buen trabajo, hijo. – Reconocía Shadow mientras descansaban en la cabina de transporte de su Jet. Luna por su parte conducía la aeronave – Dime, ¿te encontraste con Light? – El chico asistió. - ¿Qué era lo que quería solucionar?

-La madre de esos dos. – Respondió. – Quería deshacerse de la madre de esos dos e inculparme. – Suspiro. – Y así fue, ella misma mato a Delia, luego para que no sospecharan de ella deje una nota.

-Parece que disfrutaste mucho este trabajo…

-No es así. – Reconoció el chico. – Claro que Red me quito a mi madre, pues ella no era inmune al poder Unown como lo somos tú, Light, Night, Day y yo. Pero no debo dejar que mis sentimientos interfieran con mis objetivos, sino desde allí voy a perder.

-Bueno, al menos de manera directa con su misión obtuviste tu venganza.

-Bueno, vi como paso, pero yo no la mate. Aun así llevaré esa carga conmigo, Light debe de cumplir su trabajo… - Dicho esto busco en sus bolsillos y saco una grabadora y guantes de látex. Su padre lo observo con curiosidad. – Ella había descubierto a Light, así que de todas maneras la iba a matar. Tengo que deshacerme de esto. – Luego tiro la grabadora al suelo y la piso, destrozándola. – Sin embargo, siento lastimas por ellos…

-¿Por qué?

-Se lo que se siente perder a tu madre…

-a-

Fingir tristeza y culpa era un juego de niños para ella. Fue de lo primero que aprendió de parte de Shadow para infiltrarse en líneas enemigas. Además su expresiones y rasgos faciales le ayudaban y de sobra. Le dolía la cabeza debido al efecto secundario del somnífero que Dark había utilizado en ella, pero bueno, se deshizo de un problema grande.

Ella sabía que su compañero tenía cuentas por saldar con Delia, y aunque no era prioridad para él le daría el gusto. La principal razón del asesinato que cometió, más allá de lo personal de su compañero, es que les estaba dando esperanza a sus oponentes. Les motivaba, les aconsejaba. Eso solo haría más difícil su trabajo. Ahora sin ella se vendrían abajo.

El día de ayer fue difícil… para los Holder. Blue tenía que reportarle a Silver lo sucedido, tenían que recoger los cuerpos, y enterrarlos. Para su suerte a ella la dejaron descansar, pues los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo no hicieron un esfuerzo como el que ella aparentemente había hecho.

Y ahora, estaba aquí, en Lavanda, acompañando a Ash y compañía en el entierro de lo que quedaba de su Torterra. Un nuevo día, nuevos juegos por jugar.

-¿Tu sabías? – Le cuestiono Pear. La chica negó con la cabeza. – Parece que tampoco te lo contaban todo…

-Quiero creer que Dark tampoco sabía. – Hablaba la Káiser. Y decía la verdad. Tanto ella como el analista nunca fueron comunicados sobre el hecho de que el líder del Team Darkness poseía un pokégod. – Skelozard… De haberlo sabido yo misma me hubiera enfrentado a Shadow con el MissingNo.

-Pero Dark también tiene uno en su posesión, hubieran sido situaciones similares…

-Él no lo hubiera ocupado contra ustedes. No se mató tantas horas estudiándolos para resolver todo con el Ghost. – Suspiro. – Yo esperaba que el viniera con su escuadrón de siempre… nunca espere que fuera Shadow acompañado de Luna. – Empezó a llorar. – Por mi culpa… por mi culpa mucha gente murió. Falle, solo tenía que hacer algo y falle. Debí haberme preparado mejor, pero, maldición…

-Está bien. – Trataba de consolarla Pearl. – Hiciste lo que pudiste. Nadie se esperaba eso, y no sabíamos lo que el padre de ese infeliz podía hacer.

-Por lo que vi… fue explosión eléctrica. – El chico de Sinnoh asistió. – Maldición… se pudo haber evitado tantas muertes.

-El ataque fue afectado por cortina plasma. – Hablaba Lyra. – Convirtiéndolo en eléctrico. El rango de explosión fue alto, y la intensidad del mismo muy alta. La electricidad alcanzo a todos los soldados, y frio su sistema nervioso, causando una muerte casi instantánea. Es una buena estrategia para deshacerte de oponentes de manera rápida y efectiva.

-Esa estrategia nos la aplicaron a mí y Dark en una simulación. – Indicaba la chica de cabello rosa. – Es mortal, no esperaba volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo. Yo… debí haberles comunicado eso, debí… mierda. Daria mi vida por aquellos que murieron.

-Lo buscaremos. – Hablaba Ash luego de haber terminado de rezar sobre la tumba de su pokémon. – Y tú nos ayudaras esta vez.

-Saben que así será, debo de remediar mis errores.

-Pero, ellos tienen dos pokégods, nosotros solo uno, debemos de buscar más. – Hablaba White. – Sino nunca los podremos derrotar. Con uno más de nuestro lado debe bastar.

-No es tan fácil. – Destacaba Light. – Encontrarlos es difícil, y capturarlos aún más. Ellos te matan en cuanto se dan cuenta de tu presencia. Tendrás suerte si encuentras a uno y más suerte si logras escapar de él.

-¿Dónde encontraron sus pokégod? – Cuestionaba Blue.

-Es curioso porque Shadow nos platicó que al Ghost lo capturo aquí mismo, en Lavanda. Al MissingNo lo capturo en Isla Canela. A los Nidos los capturo en lo más profundo de la cueva celeste. No sabría decirte donde capturo a Skelozard.

-Se supone que son 12, y el Team Darkness podría tener 5… - Indagaba Gold. – Si es que tomamos en cuenta a los Nidos.

-No los tomaría en cuenta, como te dije, sus poseedores simplemente desaparecieron. – Tomo aire ligeramente. – Lo que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de que Shadow empiece a involucrarse. Como ya sabrán, él fue quien nos entrenó, y ciertamente es más fuerte que Dark. Aunque Dark y él nunca se han enfrentado oficialmente, sus hermanos y yo sí. Night era el único que alcanzaba a derrotarle 5 de 6. Yo y la hermana de Dark alcanzábamos 3.

-Espera… ¡¿Dark tiene una hermana?! – Exclamo sorprendido Gold. Crys le dio un codazo a las costillas, pues estaban en un sitio que no era precisamente para gritar.

-Dejando de lado eso… ¿en qué parte de Lavanda fue capturado el Ghost? – Cuestiono la capturadora.

-Hay un camino secreto detrás de la tienda pokémon, una cueva. Te llevará al este del Pueblo, a una zona conocida por muy pocos de lo que una vez fue la torre pokémon. El problema son los laberintos. Shadow recibió ayuda de alguien de este pueblo para llegar hasta donde estaba el Ghost, según recuerdo su nombre es… Fuji.

Todos los Holder se vieron entre sí, intuyendo lo que todos ya sabían.

-El señor Fuji… - Hablaba ligeramente Blue. – Creo que este día será igual de pesado que el de ayer… Necesito un café.

-a-

-Handsome. – Hablaba sorprendida Destra mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, en señal de horror. El estado del detective pokémon era para estar horrorizado.

-Estoy… estoy de regreso. – Hablaba con dificultades mientras avanzaba, a paso lento y con expresiones de dolor por cada movimiento que hacía. La cerebro de la frontera ayudo al detective, a ingresar a su base.

-¿Cómo?

-Dark y su padre atacaron a los Holder. Quisieron sacarme información, pero no lo consiguieron. Me abandonaron a morir en su base, pero pude escapar… - La jefe de Handsome no sabía que decir.

-Debemos de llevarte a urgencias. – Indico la mayor mientras se ponía de pie. Handsome negó con la cabeza.

-Nuestros mejores agentes deben de estar fuera buscándome. – Destra asistió. – Tengo… tengo que subir a la base de datos principal. Black No. 2 y White No. 2 deben de ir a por ellos. Son los únicos que pueden hacer algo.

-Yo lo haré. – Sugirió Destra. – Dime, ¿Dónde tienen que buscar?

-Sinnoh, busquen en Sinnoh. – Hablaba con dificultades mientras le daba un papel con coordenadas. – Reúne a todos nuestros agentes, menos a Lack y su compañera, ellos deben de ir… - El cansancio cobro factura. Handsome se desmayó.

-a-

-Para estas horas Handsome ya debe de estar en su base principal. – Hablaba Alan; acompañado de Shadow, mientras observaba a Dark entrenar con Luna. – En cuanto Joanna reciba la señal empezara el espectáculo.

-No dejaremos cabos sueltos, el mundo está por cambiar. – Hablaba el líder del Team Darkness. – Joanna, tú serás quien de paso al nuevo mundo.

-Esa es la razón por la que fui creada, amo Shadow. – Confirmaba la inteligencia artificial. – Procederé a informar cuando reciba la señal.

-Excelente… - Admitía el líder del Team Darkness. – Tendremos que sacrificar la base de Sinnoh, pero está bien. Handsome nos comentó sobre el equipo que enviarían en su búsqueda. Problemas menores, Dark se ocupara de ellos.

Mientras tanto…

-Tienes bastante ritmo. – Admitía Luna, que estaba situado enfrente del Káiser. – Veamos si tu estado actual te permite derrotarme en un combate pokémon, en cuerpo a cuerpo has barrido el suelo conmigo.

-¿En serio? – Cuestiono arrogante. – Estoy a punto de destrozarte. – Dicho esto saco una pokeball.

-Solo quería una apuesta amistosa. – Acepto en el mismo estado que Dark. – Combate doble, 4 pokémon cada uno. – Dark asistió.

-Klefki, Togekiss. – Exclamo Luna. Cabe aclarar que los pokémon del comandante del Team Darkness eran shiny – Spinda, Mightyena. – Al mismo tiempo Dark.

Intimidación de Mightyena hace efecto, el ataque de ambos contrincantes baja. Empieza el turno.

-Ese Klefki... – Decía Dark expectante.

-Parece que no elegiste bien tus piezas para luchar, Dark. – Hablaba confiado Luna. Este solo sonrió.

-Recuerda que siempre tengo un plan extra para este tipo de situaciones.

-En fin, Klefki, onda trueno contra Spinda. – Ordenaba el comandante. El ataque fue directo.

-Mightyena, contoneo contra Spinda. – Ordenaba sin vacilar el analista. El ataque de Spinda subió mucho. Ritmo propio de Spinda evita confusión. Spinda utiliza golpe contra Togekiss. Togekiss apenas resiste.

-Por suerte, en el siguiente turno Spinda será el más lento. – Destacaba el comandante. – Togekiss, brillo mágico. – El ataque afecto a ambos pokémon, es super efectivo contra Mightyena. Mightyena queda mal herido.

Inicia el segundo turno.

-Togekiss, regresa. – Ordenaba Luna. – Delphox, ¡adelante!

-Maldición… - Anunciaba Dark. Mightyena utiliza golpe bajo contra Delphox. El ataque falla. – Me viste venir…

-Recuerda que yo también te ayude a mejorar en tus combates, Dark. – Indicaba el comandante. – Klefki, día soleado.

-Y es por eso, que Delphox está acabado. – Comento el Káiser. Spinda utiliza golpe nuevamente. El ataque es contra Delphox. Delphox es debilitado. Spinda recupera vida gracias a campana concha. – Cuando ordene el ataque ya sabía yo que harías una movida similar. Para mi suerte, Delphox es defensivo especial y no físico.

-Bien, no podía esperar menos del analista. – Felicito Luna. – Que inicie el tercer turno. Togekiss.

Tercer turno, ambos entrenadores a través de la pokedex ordenan los ataques que van a llevar a cabo sus compañeros.

-Mightyena, golpe bajo. – El ataque falla.

-Klefki, onda trueno contra Mightyena. Togekiss, respiro. – Ambos movimientos fueron realizados.

-Bien, Spinda, golpe. – El ataque fue contra Klefki. – Maldición, debiste haber atacado al Togekiss.

-No tientes tanto a la suerte, Dark.

-La suerte es para novatos. – Indicaba orgulloso el Káiser.

Inicia el cuarto turno.

-Togekiss, vuelo. – Provocaba Luna a Dark.

-Pero que hijo de puta…

-Soy más rápido. Klefki, brillo mágico. – Mightyena fue debilitado. – Bien.

-Spinda, golpe. – Spinda está paralizado, no se puede mover. – No lo digas…

-La suerte fue en contra tuya. – Anuncio Luna.

-Te dije que no lo dijeras. – Suspiro el chico. – Minun. – Liberaba Dark a su pokémon eléctrico.

Inicia el quinto turno…

-Klefki, regresa. Blissey, demuestra de lo que estas hecho.

-Moflete estático contra Blissey. – Anuncio el ataque el analista. El ataque apenas hizo daño, pero paralizo al pokémon rival.

-Togekiss, finaliza tu ataque. – El pokémon fue en caída. El ataque impacta a Spinda. Spinda sobrevive, apenas.

-Vaya, creo que ir de sobrado te ha salido poco productivo. Spinda, golpe. – Spinda está paralizado, no se puede mover.

-Creo que esa chaqueta te queda a la perfección.

-Cierra la boca, Luna.

Inicia al sexto turno…

-Moflete estático contra Togekiss. – El ataque eléctrico fue empleado. Togekiss fue paralizado.

-Es más rápido. – Dedujo Luna. – En fin, Togekiss, brillo mágico. – Togekiss está paralizado, no se puede mover. – Mierda…

-Spinda, golpe. – Spinda ataca a Togekiss. Togekiss enemigo fue debilitado. – Bien, mi suerte empieza a cambiar.

-No cantes victoria, Dark. – Blissey utiliza doble equipo. Blissey aumenta su evación.

-Y ahora debo sacar a ese Blissey… - El sol brilla como siempre. – Bueno, no tuvo mucho efecto en este combate.

-Klefki.

Inicia al séptimo turno.

-Minun, confidencia. – El ataque fue directo a Blissey. El ataque especial de Blissey ha disminuido.

-Parece que no quieres dejar nada al azar. Has aprendido bien. – Felicitaba Luna al hijo de su jefe. – Pero bueno, recuerda que yo tampoco soy especialmente débil. Klefki, brillo mágico. – El ataque afecta a ambos pokémon de Dark. Spinda es debilitado.

-Blissey, doble equipo. – Blissey está paralizado, no se puede mover. - ¡Giratina!

-Vespiqueen. – Liberaba Dark a su último pokémon. Nerviosismo de Vespiqueen hace efecto, el equipo rival no puede tomar bayas.

Inicia el octavo turno.

-Klefki, onda trueno. – El ataque fue directo a Vespiqueen. Vespiqueen enemigo es paralizado.

-Minun, moflete estático. – Anuncio Dark. Moflete estático impacta a Klefki. El daños mínimo, pero el efecto el deseado, Klefki está paralizado.

-Vespiqueen, a defender. – Indicaba Dark. Defensa física y especial han aumentado.

-Blissey, doble equipo.

Finaliza el turno. Inicia el octavo turno.

-Minun refuerzo. – Minun está listo para ayudar a Vespiqueen.

-Klefki, imagen. – El ataque fue contra Minun. Minun es herido gravemente. Minun utiliza baya zidra para recuperar ps. – Blissey, puño incremento. – Blissey ataca a Minun. Minun apenas recibe daño. Blissey aumenta su ataque.

-Bien, Vespiqueen, al ataque. – El ataque fue directo a Klefki. Klefki es debilitado. – Solo queda uno.

Inica el noveno turno.

-Minun, moflete estático. – El ataque falla.

-Blissey, evasión.

-Vespiqueen, al ataque. – El ataque impacto a Blissey. Golpe crítico. Dark ha ganado. – Fue… más complicado de lo que intuí.

-Estas a la par del nivel de Night. – Reconocía Luna mientras regresaba a Blissey a su pokéball. – La pregunta aquí es si es debido al estado en el que te encuentras por el Ghost o por habilidad propia.

-Puedo pensar con más claridad en este estado, y de esa manera puedo razonar más rápido para resolver mis problemas. Una vez pase el efecto no estoy seguro si podré seguir luchando igual. Lo bueno de todo esto es que pude armar varias estrategias para el futuro.

-Bien, previenes cualquier movimiento de tu rival. – Dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba Shadow y Alan. - ¿Qué conclusiones saca, doctor?

-El analista, sigue cumpliendo con las expectativas. – Anuncio el doctor. – El soldado más capacitado…

-a-

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro. Se había desmayado, tal como lo quería Shadow. Haberlo dejado a mitad de la noche, sin líquidos y comida, era cruel de su parte, pero ahora le servía.

Escuchaba mucho movimiento detrás de la cortina de la habitación en la cual residía en estos momentos. Era buena señal. Todo el personal médico estaba allí.

Se incorporó con dificultad y luego soltó un ligero suspiro. Tenía que empezar a llevar a cabo las tareas que Shadow quería que hiciera.

-Veo que despertaste. – Comento Destra mientras ingresaba a la habitación. Segundos después se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Handsome. - ¿Estas bien?

-Creo que sí. – Respondió mientras trataba de sonreír. – Parece que fue una eternidad lo que estuve fuera de estas instalaciones… la sede principal de la policía internacional.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Pasaste dos días dormido… según los doctores tuviste bastante suerte, recibiste bastante daño – Suspiro. – Ya envíe a Lack y compañía a Sinnoh, llegaran mañana por la mañana.

-¿Reuniste al resto de agente? Necesito dar un aviso importante sobre el Team Darkness.

-Sí… Todos y cada uno.

-De acuerdo, reúnelos a las 3 en la explanada principal. Es importante que todos tenga el conocimiento de lo que voy a anunciar, podría definir al ganador de esta cruzada este el Team Darkness y el mundo.

-Será en dos horas, ¿estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?

-Es mi deber…

-a-

-Muy… oscuro. – Admitía Red; junto con Blue, Green, Yellow y Light, mientras era guiado por el señor Fuji por las cuevas de Pueblo Lavando. El resto de sus compañeros regresaron a Paleta a tratar de solucionar las cosas. – Incluso con destello perderse aquí sería muy fácil.

-Estas cuevas fueron el hogar de una entidad maligna. – Explicaba el encargado del cementerio pokémon. – Se alimentaba del miedo de las personas, de su sufrimiento. Pueblo Lavanda se volvió un lugar temido por viajeros. Muchos trataron de desafiarlo, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo.

-¿Por qué nunca escuchamos de algo así? – Cuestiono Blue. – Todos nosotros, los tres originales pasamos en algún punto por el pueblo.

-Eso es porque los todos los antiguos habitantes de Lavanda murieron a causa de ese fantasma. Lavanda era eso, un pueblo fantasma. Yo soy el último de los habitantes originales. – Se detuvo un segundo. – Nunca lo enfrente, pero llegue a un trato con él. – Volvio a avanzar. – Todas las almas de los pokémon muertos serían entregadas a su ser. Es por eso que funde aquí la Torre Pokémon. El hizo un hechizo aquí, para que las almas de los Pokémon muertos renacieron en tipo fantasma, y luego consumirlos.

-Las almas de los cuerpos enterrados aquí empezaron a ser su alimento. – Dedujo Light. – Convertidos en Gastly y Hunter.

-Así es. Los pobres pokémon no encontrarían la paz, solo más sufrimientos. Aquella entidad los consumía. Hubo un tiempo que no hubo ni Gastly ni Hunter en la torre, todos eran devorados. Pero gracias a ello Lavanda pudo albergar vida. Los rumores sobre la entidad maligna fueron olvidados, y los entrenadores venían aquí a hacer que las almas de sus compañeros descansaran en paz, aparentemente. Sin embargo, el ambiente seguía siendo tétrico, gris. Sin vida. – Continúo explicando Fuji. – Hasta que un entrenador vino a hacerle frente.

-Shadow… - Concluyo Light.

-Así es. El vino a mí, y me dijo que se enfrentaría al Ghost para librar a Lavanda de ese horrible ser. Yo lo guíe por estas cuevas, justo como a ustedes en estos momentos. Yo estaba sorprendido, no sabía si el sujeto era estúpido y valiente por jugar al héroe contra un pokémon como ese. Estaba tan confiado que accedí. Se puso cara a cara contra él, y el Ghost rio malignamente. Shadow libero a un pokémon hecho de huesos, que ardía en llamas como nunca había visto. El Ghost retrocedió ligeramente, supongo que no se lo esperaba y, por primera vez en mi vida, presenciaba como recibía daño. La batalla fue larga, y luego de unas horas, capturo al Ghost en una pokeball. Me pago por haberlo traído hasta aquí y se fue, sin mirar atrás.

-Parece que le tienes admiración. – Resalto Green.

-Luego de derrotarlo y capturarlo, ese ambiente a muerte, siniestro y aterrador desapareció. Flores y vegetación empezaron a florecer. Él fue y es el héroe que salvo a Lavanda. – Suspiro. – A diferencia mía. Por el trato que hice y la maldición que coloco el Ghost sobre la torre, luego de que fuera capturado, empezó a haber un número muy elevado de Gastly y Hunter en la torre, haciendo peligroso para los entrenadores poder enterrar a sus compañeros caídos en batalla, y mucho menos las almas de estos podían descansar en paz.

-Debiste de haber prohibido que enterraran en la torre a sus compañeros. – Señalo Yellow. – Ellos tenían la esperanza que las almas de sus pokémon descansaran en paz, pero nunca fue así.

-La torre se había vuelto la atracción principal del pueblo. El turismo empezó a hacer crecer la economía del Pueblo, si hubiera hecho eso hubiera afectado a las familias que se asentaron en el Pueblo.

-Debiste haber dicho la verdad. – Destaco Blue.

-No soportarían la verdad. – Comento Fuji con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo. – Trate de solucionar el problema, contratando a varios exorcistas, para limpiar la torre. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, la única solución era destruir la torre y trasladar el cementerio a otro lugar. Pero nuevamente surgía el problema de la economía del Pueblo. Así que decidí trabajar con el Team Rocket en la creación de Mewtwo, y ellos a cambio harían que pusieran la Torre de Radio aquí en Lavanda. Cumplieron con su palabra, derribaron la Torre y construyeron la Torre de Radio, trasladamos el cementerio al sur del Pueblo, y al fin, todo fue paz.

-No fue correcto, para nada correcto. – Indico Red. – Colaboraste con dos organizaciones criminales.

-Lo sé, pero lo hice velando por el bien de mi Pueblo, de mi hogar. – Resalto de inmediato. – Hice un mal, para lograr un bien.

-Pero gracias a ello Shadow tiene en su poder al Ghost, y lo utilizara para matar a más personas. – Comento Blue.

-Yo no creo que sea así. – Respondió de inmediato Fuji. – Según lo que me han contado, solo han utilizado los pokegod para enfrentar a pokegod, y para enfrentarlos a ustedes. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. – Reconoció Light. – No han atacado a nadie externo con ellos.

-Los pokegod son entidades muy peligrosas, yo lo sé por experiencia. – Volvía a explicar Fuji. – Shadow salvo al pueblo, y Shadow los puede controlar. Yo dudo, seriamente, que ellos sean los malos aquí…

Y no dijeron más, porque de haber continuado habrían sido cuestionados nuevamente. Los 5 siguieron a Fuji, por el camino que él les indicaba, hasta llegar a una cueva.

Ingresaron, era helada, sin vida. Había escalones que condición hasta la cima, así que decidieron escalar, pasando claro, lo que parecían estatuas de personas y pokémon.

-Maldición. - Dedujo Light. – No tuvieron oportunidad alguna. Ese ataque es definitivo

-El Ghost arrebato varias vidas durante su estancia aquí. – Recordó Fuji.

-Unown… - Hablo Red mientras observa los jeroglíficos que adornaban las escaleras.

Los jeroglíficos eran del Ghost, acompañado de lo que parecían ser el resto de pokégod, guiados por lo que parecían dos personas, teniendo entre ellos un destello blanco y negro. Más adelante, habían Unown, y en medio de ellos, un ser que los controlaba, y atrás de ese ser, un Unown, con una corona adornándolo.

-A Platinum le interesaría este lugar. – Hablo Yellow. – No sabría decir con exactitud que significa.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. – Reconoció Fuji. – Pero han estado allí, desde que el Ghost estuvo aquí.

-Los destellos son la luz y oscuridad. – Agrego Light. – Un ser que ha aceptado ambas partes de su alma. El resto no sabría explicarlo.

-¿Shadow? – Cuestiono Green.

-El sabe más cosas que las que yo y Dark sabemos…

Continuaron avanzando, llegando a la sima. Parecía un trono, en donde había una imagen dos personas, devorando un cadáver, y sobre ellos estaba nuevamente ese Unown con corona.

-a-

Destra estaba organizando el anuncio que tenía que dar, así que tenía que darse prisa. Ellos vendrían por el en una silla de ruedas para que no se esforzara de más, así se lo había comunicado. Era una carrera contra el tiempo.

Salió de su habitación y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, pasando antes por un pequeño cuchillo que le ayudaría a abrir cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Salió de la zona médica y se dirigió a la sala de control, donde estaba la principal computadora de la policía internacional. Ingreso; sin muchas dificultades, la mayoría estaban ayudando a Destra y esto facilitaba su trabajo. Se aseguró de bloquear la entrada y, de un movimiento rápido, empezó a abrir la zona de su cuerpo que Shadow le había indicado, sacando un pequeño usb.

Conecto el usb a la computadora, y esta empezó a mostrar varios scrips. Estaba hecho.

-a-

-Acceso a la red de la policía internacional, autorizado. – Anuncio Joanna. – Control sobre todas sus instalaciones, prisiones y puestos de avanzada. Acceso a todos sus satélites e información. Acceso a todas las cámaras del mundo.

-Bien, fase uno completada. – Hablaba orgulloso Shadow. – Es hora de mostrarle al mundo la verdad sobre la policía internacional.

-a-

-No encontramos a Handsome por ninguna parte. – Anunciaba un miembro de la policía internacional.

-¿Qué? – Exclamo con sorpresa Destra. - ¿Seguros? Pero su conferencia va a dar…

La pantalla principal de su instalación se prendio, interrumpiendo a Destra y mostrando a Shadow.

-Hola, policía internacional.

-a-

-Hola policía internacional. – Anunciaba con una sonrisa, burlona y confiada. – Parece que Handsome cumplió con su deber, estoy orgulloso, definitivamente lo estoy. Bueno, quiero hacer un anuncio rápido. Esta transmisión, gracias a su sistema, se ve por todo el mundo. Pero no solo en los canales de televisión como en Kalos, sino en Nav, Pokedex, PokeWatch. En todos los sistemas digitales. Bueno, dirigiéndome al mundo, ya habrán conocido a mi hijo, Dark. Ahora me presento yo. Soy Shadow, padre de Dark y líder del Team Darkness.

-a-

-¡Al servidor principal! – Exclamo eufórica a sus soldados. – Vayan y traigan a Handsome y recuperen el control.

-a-

-Si quieren recuperar el control, les anticipo que es inútil. – Dicho esto el holograma de Joanna se presentó. – Ella es Joanna, una genialidad de la tecnología moderna que mi equipo desarrollo. Ella tiene el control de todo, y ahora transmitió todo su código fuente a mis computadoras, por lo cual sus servidores ya son inútiles para mí. Toda su información ya la poseo yo. Joanna tiene el control. Ahora, quiero revelar todo lo que son ustedes.

-a-

No tenía idea sobre computadoras, se le daba mal ese aspecto, pero no tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta que eran malas noticias.

-Mierda. – Hablaba entre dientes Sapphire.

-a-

-Tengo acceso a sus dispositivos, habitantes del mundo. Puedo oír sus conversaciones, ver sus rostros, todos a través de los aparatos electrónicos que utilizan el día a día. Pero esto no es posible gracias a mí, o no, eso es gracias a la policía internacional. Ellos los vigilan, irrumpen en su privacidad sin que ustedes lo sepan. Utilizan su información, para obtener lo que ellos quieren, día a día. No tienen derecho a la privacidad, por lo que puedo ver. Pero ellos, sus miembros son distintos, porque ellos si tienen oculta su información personal, parece que ellos si tienen el derecho que a ustedes se les negó de manera injusta. Hasta ahora. En este momento, estoy haciendo pública toda la información secreta que ellos tienen, sus nombres reales, su hogar, familias, archivos secretos, expedientes, todo. Porque tienen derecho a la información, ¿no? Tienen derecho a saber. Si ellos conocen todo de ustedes, ¿por qué ustedes no?

-a-

-Habrá más conflictos a partir de ahora. – Señalaba Ruby. – Norman, entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

-Esto me ha convencido. – Señalaba el líder de gimnasio. – Iremos a por tu hermana…

-a-

-Ahora que saben qué tipo de personas son, bueno, ahora, explicar todo lo que ellos han hecho. Ellos, son los culpables de que mucha gente haya sufrido y sufra. Tendrán una idea de todo lo que han ocultado revisando los documentos que he hecho públicos. Todo está en la red. Nosotros solo queremos que abran los ojos, así que por favor, saque sus conclusiones y descifren quien es el malo realmente. Ahora, siguiente punto. Haré justicia en directo para ustedes. Joanna, muéstrame la prisión de Unova. – La imagen se traslada a la vista por un satélite. – Bien, allí hay varios prisioneros, demasiados. La obligación de estos supuestos guardianes de la paz es salvaguardar por su seguridad y deshacerse de todo mal en el mundo. Esta prisión es la prueba de que no se ha hecho. Mantienen a toda esa escoria humana que ha causado dolor, y eso me molesta bastante. Ellos han hecho mal, ¿pero cómo los castigan? Encerrándolos, dándoles comida sin que trabajen. No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que ellos renunciaron al derecho a la vida en cuanto decidieron dañar al prójimo. Joanna, vuela la prisión.

-a-

Una explosión se hizo ver a las cercanías. Era lógico, ella y su compañero estaban cerca del lugar que les mostraba Shadow. Sin embargo no le preocupaba el hecho de la gente que murió, sino la gente que celebraba el acto.

-Diamond, que Arceus nos ampare…

-a-

-Bien, con esto el mensaje es claro. Cada persona que decida hacer un mal, morirá. Y sé que es irónico viniendo de mí, pero en cuanto limpie este mundo aceptare el castigo gustoso, eso se los prometo. Ahora, siendo directo, la policía internacional no ha cumplido, y aun así siguen "repartiendo justicia" que vil mentira. Los mentirosos los detesto tanto como los ladrones y asesinos, así que desharé de ellos, por ustedes.

-a-

-¡Handsome! – Exclamaba Destra mientras veía impotente la sonrisa del policía internacional. - ¿Por qué?

-El me prometió paz… - Su abdomen empezó a vibrar. – Mi vida por la oscuridad…

¡PUM!

La cede principal de la policía internacional empezó a ser pulverizada. Todo se redujo a cenizas.

El Team Darkness limpiara este mundo…

 **Y vale gente, un nuevo episodio donde se revelan más datos. Ciertamente Shadow sabe varias cosas que aún no se revelan, pero conforme avance la historia se ira revelando. Este capítulo fue de desarrollo al misterio de los pokégod, una explicación de lo sucedido con el padre de Ash y Red y, sobretodo, desarrollamos más a Shadow. En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos las ambiciones de Light.**

 **Un saludo a sliferdark 1, que comento el fic, y bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta no sabría responderte exactamente. Son varias referencias tanto a los videojuegos, manga, anime e incluso creepypastas. Hay algunas que son muy obvias y otras no tanto; por ejemplo en este episodio esta la referencia de las exorcistas en la torre pokémon, pues en el videojuego te enfrentabas a ellas. La cueva donde Fuji guío a los Holder es una referencia al creepypasta de "satanismo en pueblo lavanda". Es cosa de observar bien. También un saludo para aquellos que leen y no comentan. Espero de corazón que les guste y le den apoyo al fic, pues tengo aún más ideas para la historia.**

 **Por cierto, tengo pensado agregar datos, descripciones y demás acerca sobre los miembros del Team Darkness para que conozcan más sobre ellos. Esto claro al final de cada capítulo, como nota; algo así como lo hacen en el manga.**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la portada? ¡Es Light! Le pedí a una amiga que la hiciera y vaya que capto la imagen de lo que quería que fuera la chica. También hizo una sobre Dark, ¿les gustaría verlo? Comenten.**

 **Nos vemos pronto. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Cuentas por saldar.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel luego de un tiempo de no haber sentido la calidez del astro. Fue un día y poco más lo que pasaron dentro de las catacumbas de Lavanda. Si era sincera el sitio se le hacía aterrador, misterioso e incómodo. Si se ponía a pensar en el hecho de que Shadow estuvo allí entendía a lo que el jefe del Team Darkness se refería con lo difícil y complejo que significaba buscar a un pokégod. Para este punto se sentía bastante afortunada de tener al MissingNo sin haber tenido que pasar por sitios de este estilo.

Light, acompañada de los 4 originales, habían reunido bastante información en las ilustraciones presentes en la cueva donde residía el Ghost. Ahora era cuestión de que se las enviara a Pearl por el Nav y este contactara a Platinum para que comenzara con la investigación sobre el significado de los dibujos. Por supuesto pensó en mandarlas a Dark, pero teniendo la idea de que Shadow podría conocer más acerca de estos misterios del mundo Pokémos descarto la idea.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los habitantes de Lavanda esperándolos, con una mirada llena de dudas, otra insatisfecha y una que otra que los tachaba de decepcionantes, o al menos así lo captaba ella.

Intuyeron de momento que algo gordo había ocurrido en su ausencia y, debido a la falta de señal dentro de las cuevas, no se enteraron.

Con mucho cuidado evitaban cruzar miradas con los habitantes del Pueblo, mientras Red trataba de contactar con su hermano. Para su suerte, el líder de los Dex Holder no tardó mucho en contactar con Ash.

La cara que mostro al recibir las malas noticias era algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Sorpresa, terror e impotencia, eran los rasgos que más sobresalían en el rostro del peleador.

-Tenemos que irnos. – Anuncio de inmediato Red. Blue trato de cuestionar el porqué, pero el maestro legendario de Kanto se le adelanto. – No hay tiempo. – Indico mientras tomaba a Yellow de la muñeca, y la conducía hacia la salida del Pueblo del que Shadow se volvió héroe. – Hay que reunirnos con el resto, la policía internacional ya no existe. No utilicen aparatos electrónicos, el Team Darkness tiene control sobre ellos, al menos en las cámaras y micrófonos.

Era música para sus oídos. Shadow y Dark no perdían el tiempo. Tenía la idea de que probablemente habían utilizado a Joanna. Ya averiguaría más tarde los detalles. Por el momento se limitó a seguir las órdenes de Red, esperando cada vez más ansiosa la caída de los Dex Holder.

-a-

-Con esto nos deshacemos de un estorbo muy grande. – Destacaba el doctor Alan. – Sin la interferencia de la policía internacional y teniendo el control sobre su satélite tenemos todas las de ganar.

-Bien. – Hablo Luna; que acompañaba al doctor principal del Team Darkness junto a Shadow. – No dejamos cabos sueltos. Las anteriores organizaciones que representaban un peligro cayeron debido a la interferencia de los Holder en conjunto con la policía internacional. Ahora mismo solo quedan dos miembros activos. Lack-two y Whi-two, nombre clave Black No. 2 y Blanco No. 2.

-Dark se encargara de ellos, bueno, al menos del chico. – Indico Shadow. – Yo me encargare de la chica. Estoy seguro que Dark se podrá coordinar conmigo a un nivel similar al de Night.

-El estado de mente cero en el que fue inducido por decisión propia está por terminar. – Anunciaba Alan. – Sin embargo no perdió el tiempo, aprovecho su estado para hacer un plan a, b, c, d, e, f, g y h. Ahora, haciendo un reporte general respecto a la situación. – Comentaba mientras se situaba frente al computador principal. – El satélite de la policía internacional está controlado por Joanna. Gracias a ello tenemos acceso a cualquier cámara del mundo. Podemos ver y escuchar todo lo que el mundo haga. También podemos interceptar mensajes, llamadas, fotos. Todo lo que sea información ahora nos pertenece.

-Es increíble como la policía internacional tenía sobre su control una herramienta como esta. – Destaco Luna. – Siempre estaban vigilando.

-Así es. – Sentencio Alan. – Todo para cuidar al mundo, según su definición de cuidar al mundo. – Suspiro. – Pero bueno, esto nos será de ayuda para vigilar a nuestros oponentes y tener un control completo. Tenemos ojos y oídos en todas partes, aún mejor de lo que conseguimos con Joanna pirateando la cadena de TV principal de Kalos. Cuando pirateamos la cadena, tuvimos acceso a los teléfonos móviles y demás servidores gracias a la inteligencia de Joanna. Lamentablemente esto solo en Kalos. Pudimos hacer la transición a nivel internacional gracias a que la cadena era eso, internacional, pero únicamente en televisores, ahora podemos transmitir a computadoras, Nav, y demás cosas.

-Teníamos limitaciones debido a que solo teníamos un satélite en órbita. – Destaco Shadow. – Pero ahora controlamos todo.

-Efectivamente. – Comento el doctor. – Sin embargo hay unos sitios a los que no podemos acceder del todo. Existen archivos encriptados de una manera increíble, casi al nivel de encriptación de Joanna. Si bien, esta tecnología es buena, no puede decodificar algo tan complejo como Joanna, por eso nunca supieron de nosotros. Todos nuestros sistemas estaban protegidos por nuestra inteligencia artificial.

-¿Qué es lo que no podemos ver? – Cuestiono Luna.

-Team Rocket. – Anuncio. – Sin embargo, con Joanna de nuestro lado y el satélite de la policía internacional no tardaremos mucho en entrar a sus sistemas. Es imposible que puedan hacer algo para este punto.

-Conociendo a Giovanni, tomara medidas desesperadas contra nosotros. – Señalo Shadow. – Tal vez incluso reunir a las 3 bestias del Team Rocket.

-¿Preocupado, Shadow? – Le molesto Luna.

-Para nada. – Respondió mientras les daba la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. – Sin embargo, a diferencia de los Holder, ellos vendrán a matar o morir. Debemos de estar preparados y no confiarnos. Dark no se enfrentara a ellos, no quiero que se quede con toda la diversión.

-¿Light? – Cuestiono Alan. Shadow negó con la cabeza. - ¿Usted?

-Y ustedes dos. – Concluyo. – El Team Darkness no es únicamente Dark y Light. – Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Señalo Luna. – Después de todo soy el comandante de las fuerzas del Team Darkness, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Alan.

-Hace mucho no llevo a cabo un combate. – Destaco el doctor. – Pero no por ello soy débil. Fui aprendiz del padre de Light, antes de ser superado por los Káiser.

-a-

Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los Dex Holder cayeran en la desesperación. Este tipo de trabajos ya los había hecho varias veces en los simuladores, por lo cual era una experta en captar las señales de paranoia, terror y angustia. Pudo haber terminado antes con ellos, pero le gustaba divertirse; algo que según Dark tendría que corregir.

Paleta no esteba ya muy lejos. Hubieran llegado antes si hubieran tomado el helicóptero con el que habían ido a Lavanda en vez de haber viajado en los pokémon, pero el líder de los Dex Holder respondió negativo ante la idea de utilizar el helicóptero.

A su llegada, el resto de los Pokedex Holder los esperaba, expectantes sobre la información que traerían. Aterrizaron y a los pocos segundos ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente. El menor de ellos comunico las malas noticias, y como aquel acto los había tomado por sorpresa, a tal grado que no pudieron responder.

La impotencia se hizo presente en el rostro de los 4 originales, mientras ella trataba de evitar las miradas del resto. Si era honesta incluso podía sentir un poco de lastima por sus oponentes, y es que tanto ella como su compañero no dejaban de atacarlos. Internamente y externamente.

-Tenemos que movernos. – Dedujo Lyra, sacando a la ilusionista de sus pensamientos. – Tenemos que estar en constante movimiento, juntos. Tienen ojos y oídos en todas partes, y quedarnos en un sitio a esperar a que venga por nosotros no dio buenos resultados.

-Lo importante, es permanecer unidos. – Destaco Red. – Juntos podremos afrontar esta crisis, separados caeremos.

-Ahora que el Team Darkness tiene control sobre todo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a localizar a nuestros compañeros que se fueron por su cuenta. – Dedujo Green. – Los empezara a cazar, uno por uno.

-Silver de momento está a salvo y oculto, dudo que el Team Rocket deje que su sistema sea hackeado tan fácilmente. – Señalo Blue. – Pero el resto…

-Confió en que Black está bien. – Hablo White. – Contactare con él y le indicare que este en movimiento, después de todo, él no se fue por problemas personales. Tal vez incluso pueda darle un punto de reunión.

-No seas tonta. – Dijo Light. – Interceptaran la llamada y revelaras nuestra ubicación. De nada servirá estar moviéndonos.

-No podemos abandonar al resto. – Hablo Serena. – Son nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros. Ahora son un blanco extremadamente fácil. Dark y compañía puede hallarlos en cualquier momento y con ello…

-Lyra se los advirtió antes de que tomaran la decisión de irse. – Continuo Light. – Pero no quisieron escuchar. Ahora mismo el Team Darkness puede estar escuchando todo esto, por lo cual si nos mostramos débiles le mostraremos que no podemos hacer nada ante ellos. Ni siquiera conmigo de su lado.

-Pues hasta ahora solo has obtenido una victoria, Light, no has sido de mucha diferencia. – Le reclamo Ash. – Parece ser que no eres tan fuerte como presumías. – La chica se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de la capacidad que tiene Dark para superarse y mejorar cada día. – Resalto la chica de cabello rosa. – Mientras perdemos el tiempo debatiendo sobre lo que es moralmente correcto e incorrecto él está preparando una nueva estrategia para derrotarnos. Está analizando cada perfil, incluso el mío.

-Pues has algo y detenlo. – Exigió Ash. – ¡Es tu único trabajo aquí! – Suspiro. – Pero parece que no puedes cumplir con las expectativas. No pudimos contener el ataque a Paleta, fuimos humillados una vez más.

-Hey. – Le llamo la atención Pearl mientras se situaba frente a él (Ash) y Light. – Basta, esto no resolverá nada. Todos tenemos la culpa de lo que paso. Tú, yo, Light, todos.

-¡Por su culpa mi madre está muerta! – Exclamo desesperado. – Confié en ella para protegerla, le confié la vida de alguien importante en mi vida…

-Parece que la depresión ya se te pasó. – Dedujo Light ignorando las acusaciones del Holder de Kalos. – Pero tus acusaciones no tienen fundamentos. Si, perdí ante Dark, pero el tomo la decisión de matar al resto de profesores y tu madre. Mi trabajo era y es mantener a Dark a raya, no proteger a los demás. Soy culpable de perder, pero no del resto. Además, su grupo estaba a cargo de vigilar mientras el resto investigaba más sobre los pokégod.

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa. – Explicaba Bonnie. – Sabíamos que tenían a Handsome en su posesión, pero no que lo ocuparían para esto.

-Ciertamente no es obra de Dark. – Señalo la ilusionista. – Suena más a Shadow y Alan. Debieron de haber ocupado a Joanna para tomar control de todo.

-Trate de expulsar la inteligencia artificial que maneja el Team Darkness y de aislar unos aparatos para que pudiéramos comunicarnos sin temor a ser interceptados. – Hablaba Crystal. – Pero su interfaz es tan compleja que se me hizo imposible. Ni siquiera con Porygon de Green pudo hacer algo.

-Hay varias cosas que aún no nos has contado. – Decía Gold. – ¿Una inteligencia artificial? Éramos conscientes de que los Drones tenían mente propia, pero no esperábamos que fuera algo de este estilo. Vamos, si mi chica súper seria no puede hacer nada contra ello, nadie más puede.

-No esperaba que llegaran tan lejos como para utilizar a Joanna de esta forma. – Argumentaba Light. – Creí que se quedaría en el uso y manejo de los Drones. Pero creo que con esto aprendemos algo, el Team Darkness no solo es Dark. Alan, Luna, Shadow, Joanna, también son parte de ese equipo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que logre superar a Joanna, Light? – Le cuestionaba Crystal.

-Es imposible. – Respondió de inmediato. – Cualquier cosa que hagas será inútil.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono la capturadora. – No se me da mal el ámbito informático.

-Por qué Joanna fue diseñada por mi padre y la hermana de Dark. – Explico Light. – Esos dos eran la perfecta definición de genios. Créeme, yo los conocí y puedo decir con seguridad que no eres ni el 10% de lista de lo que eran ellos. Joanna tiene la capacidad de aprender. Cada acción que tomas en contra de ella solo le estarás enseñando a ganarte.

-Entonces, esto está perdido. – Hablaba sin muchos ánimos Serena.

-No, aún no. – Negaba la Káiser. – Conmigo de su lado aún tenemos oportunidad.

-¡Deja de decir esa mierda! – Exclamo Ash. – Mi madre no tuvo esa oportunidad que tanto ofreces.

-Pero mucha otra gente sí. Recuerda, eres un Holder, tu deber es proteger a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, no a un grupo en específico.

El chico bajo su mirada al suelo, mientras formaba un puño con sus manos y aplicaba fuerza. Lo mataría, lo haría. El chico alegre y risueño no sería la persona que lo enfrentaría. Rompería con sus principios, y con sus promesas. Utilizaría el poder Unown de ser necesario.

Su hermano y su amada sabían que no era el mejor el estado de ánimo del chico pero, ¿Quién no sufriría por la pérdida de una madre?

Por su parte Light, Káiser del Team Darknes, estaba más que satisfecha. Como lo predijo, sin su madre se romperían más fácil.

-Piensen bien las cosas. – Rompió el silencio la ilusionista mientras dejaba a los Holder atrás. – Tomare un baño. Mándale la información que obtuvimos a Platinum, Pearl.

-Pero el Team Darkness puede…

-Shadow estuvo allí antes que nosotros, por lo cual es información que ya tiene en su posesión. – Destaco Light. – No debe ser algo que le interese mucho. Tal vez solo se sorprenda de que estamos buscando información de los pokégod, pero no creo que alcancemos a comprender todo lo que él sabe.

-Lo matare. – Le hablo a la espalda Ash. – Lo matare, por todas las vidas que ha arrebatado. – La chica giro su cabeza ligeramente y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Quiero verte intentándolo. – Lo reto Light. – Para que así te salve cuando Dark te este ganando.

-a-

Un golpe directo al rostro fue suficiente para derribarlo. Sacudía su cabeza mientras trataba que su vista se ajustara y, al poco rato, se incoó mientras su oponente se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Limpio con su mano la poca sangre que emanaba de su labio y continuo con aquella sonrisa mientras se terminaba de incorporar.

-Vamos, Dark. – Hablaba Shadow. – Esperaba más de ti luego de ver como barriste el suelo con Luna. Me estoy oxidando.

El chico movió su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando el reacomodo de los huesos de su cuello, para luego escupir un poco de sangre al suelo.

-Apenas estoy calentando. – Anuncio con arrogancia mientras se ponía en posición defensiva. Cabe destacar la sonrisa que mostro el padre del chico debido al comentario que hizo.

-Esa es la actitud. – Dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Segundos después lanzo una patada al oído, que fue interceptada por el ante brazo del Káiser.

Dark, Káiser del Team Darkness y conocido como el analista, sujeto la pierna de su padre poco después de haberla interceptado, para luego; de un movimiento que le exigió mucha fuerza, arrojar a su padre contra el suelo

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? – Cuestiono sarcástico Dark mientras alzaba su pierna, con la intención de aplicar un pisotón sobre el rostro del Team Darkness. – Esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

¡Pum! Se escuchó en el ambiente. Dark había aplicado su movimiento. Para su mala suerte, Shadow, había esquivado el pistón, girando hacia otro lado.

Una vez fuera de peligro, aprovecho la sorpresa y tomo el pie de Dark, para luego derribarlo, aplicando unas tijeras con sus piernas sobre la pierna del analista y un candado al tobillo del chico.

-Un segundo tarde. – Anuncio Shadow seguido de una sonrisa. Dark se limitó a apretar los dientes para tratar de ignorar el dolor. – Ahora, te lo puedo romper, pero sería una mierda tener que esperar por tu recuperación así que… ¿Te rindes?

-Y-ya qui-quisieras ello. – Admitió Dark con dificultades. Al ver la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, con su pierna libre, empezó a soltar patadas, tratando de impar el rostro de su padre. Shadow al ver esto, y al estar en una posición ventajosa, se limitó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. – El dolor es psicológico…

El líder del Team Darkness sabía que su hijo no se rendiría, así que aplico más fuerza al candado, a lo que Dark respondió soltando un ligero grito de dolor.

El tiempo se le acababa, y no porque él así lo quisiera. Podía seguir ignorando el dolor y mentalizarse para no rendirse, pero el aguante de su cuerpo era algo que no podía mentalizar. Era cuestión de tiempo para que su tobillo acabara roto. Trato de girar, pero su padre se lo impidió aplicando más fuerza sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y bien? – Le cuestiono Shadow. - ¿Ya admites tu derrota?

-Mal-maldición. – Hablo entre dientes. – Se está por poner pesado…

-a-

Ingreso a la habitación que la primera Holder femenina le había brindado. Decía la verdad, en verdad iba a tomar un baño, así que fue directo al baño y abrió la regadera.

En lo que se calentaba el agua empezó a desvestirse; mostrando en el proceso su bien detallado cuerpo; tantos años de entrenamiento tienen sus efectos positivos. Dejo su ropa encima de la cama y su Nav en el tocador de la habitación, sin embargo, este último empezó a sonar, indicando una llamada. La chica vio curioso ello y, sin perder tiempo, contesto.

-Veo que se encuentra de maravilla, joven Light. – Se escuchó del otro lado de la transmisión. La chica sonrió poco tiempo después.

-Joanna, vaya, hace mucho que no escucho tu voz. – Admitió la chica. – Bueno, ahora tienes el control de todo.

-Así es, por ello me comunique con usted. – Explico la inteligencia artificial. – Sus oponentes en estos momentos están discutiendo sobre a donde ir, por lo cual no hay nadie en la casa y con ello no existe el riesgo de la descubran mientras hablo con usted.

-Vale, es bueno saber eso. – Indico la chica mientras tomaba el Nav y lo llevaba con ella al baño. Una vez en el cuarto donde tomaría su ducha, dejo el aparato electrónico sobre el lavabo, para luego ingresar al agua que liberaba la regadera. - ¿Todo bien por allá?

-El joven Dark y el amo Shadow están entrenando. El amo Shadow quiere recuperar ritmo para participar en la caída de los falsos héroes. – Dijo Joanna.

-Bien, entonces supongo que te envió Alan. – Decía Light. – Dile que estoy bien, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Nadie me envió. – Señalo Joanna. – Espere el momento oportuno para saber cómo se encontraba, joven Light.

-Oh… ¿Gracias? Perdón, es que por lo que yo tengo por enterado, no tienes sentimientos.

-Así es, joven Light. – Explico la inteligencia artificial. – Sin embargo, su padre me programo para velar por usted ante cualquier orden. Ahora la puedo vigilar.

-No sabía que mi padre te había programado de esa forma. – Admitió Light. – Bueno, creo que es lógico, rara la vez salíamos de las instalaciones… y eres el legado de mi padre, y la imagen de mi madre.

-Detecto nostalgia en usted, joven Light.

-Es normal, eres lo que me queda de ellos. – Hablo con la voz quebrada. – No pude salvar a mi padre de ellos, de los Dex Holder…

-Flash Back.-

Light, en ese momento conocida como la futura Holder del Team Darkness e hija del profesor Marcus, con una edad de 6 años, había salido con su padre de las instalaciones del Team Darkness donde entrenaba del diario rodeado de los hijos de Shadow. Claro que por reglas de Shadow, la chica no podía ver el mundo, así que le vendaban los ojos en lo que duraba el trayecto, hasta llegar a su destino, donde su padre le retiraba las vendas de los ojos. Cabe destacar además que iban escoltados por miembros del Team Darkness, en los que se encontraba el comandante Luna.

Era normal para ella y su padre salir en estas fechas; donde el frio invernal empezaba a hacerse notar, pues iban a ver la tumba de su madre la cual, según le habían explicado, había muerto durante el parto de su nacimiento.

Nunca llego a conocerla más allá de las fotografías que su padre le mostraba. Era muy parecida a ella, a excepción de los ojos. Los ojos de su madre eran de un azul intenso, mientras que los suyos eran verdes, heredados por su padre. En lo demás eran exactamente iguales.

Por supuesto que el no conocerla no evito que uniera lazos con ella. Su padre le relataba anécdotas de cómo era, como actuaba y que era lo que más amaba; agregando que pese a no haber convivido con ella (Light) ella era lo que más amaba. Sonreía inevitablemente al escuchar ello, y es que ella también lo sentía así.

Se sentía afortunada del padre que tenía; pese a que solía pasar más tiempo con Day que con ella, y como no iba a estarlo si él siempre estaba allí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Incluso cuando se ponía celosa de Dark y de la estrecha relación que él tenía con su madre (la madre de Dark, Night, Day). No importaba que tan tonto o inocente fuera su problema, su padre siempre estaba allí para cuidarla, apoyarla y guiarla. Y cuando le pregunto a su padre por primera vez como murió su madre, él le contesto: "no", para luego añadir: "te diré como vivió".

Y allí estaba como todos los años. Según sabía estaban en Kanto, tierra natal de su madre, en una zona rocosa, cercana al Monte Luna. Ella se imaginó el mundo más verde por lo que había visto de los estudios que hacia Dark.

-Bueno, Light, creo que a tu madre le gustaría hablar contigo. – Hablo su padre. – Cuéntale como te ha ido, lo que ha pasado en todo el tiempo que has estado entrenando, lo que gustes.

La niña asistió y, al poco rato, se incoó frente a la tumba de la mujer que le otorgo la vida. Coloco su mano sobre su lapida y cerró los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hola, mamá, soy Light. – Se presentó mientras soltaba pequeñas y nerviosas risas. Estaba nerviosa – Ha pasado ya un año desde que hablamos. Según Night he crecido un poco, yo me siento igual pero incluso Day destaca ese dato. He mejorado bastante, al menos de momento. Ya he aprendido por completo la tabla de tipos y empiezo a utilizar estrategias más complejas, estoy cada vez más cerca de ser la heroína que tenías la ilusión que fuera. Claro que no todo sale a la perfección, aunque me gusta engañar a Dark y hacerle enojar. Por ejemplo, el otra vez luche contra el con un Nosepass al nivel uno y le derrote a su Eevee. Le equipe casco dentado para que se fuera quitando vida mientras me atacaba con Ultima Baza, su habilidad es robustez. Le puse divide dolor y bueno. – Empezó a reír. – Fue divertido ver como no pudo creer su derrota. Como ya te he explicado la estrategia de Dark con Eevee es protección para luego atacar con Ultima Baza. Pues todo iba como siempre. Ambos sacamos a combatir a nuestros pokémon, él no podía creer que lo estaba retando con Nosepass en nivel uno, pero bueno, el combate transcurrió normal luego de unas quejas de su parte por no tomarlo en serio. Utilizo protección y yo Zap Cannon para matar el turno. Luego ataco con Ultima Baza para derrotarme, pero robustez hizo su trabajo dejando con un punto de vida a mi compañero de combate, por su parte el suyo se hizo daño por el casco dentado y luego. – Su risa aumento ligeramente. – Utilice divide dolor y con ello recupere toda mi vida y el perdió un poco más. Dark no lo podía creer, mamá. Debiste ver su cara, debiste verla, mamá. – Suspiro luego de darse cuenta que su emoción iba en aumento. – Luego de eso el combate termino, alzándome yo como la ganadora. El tomo apuntes del combate y se retiró, sin dirigirme la palabra, era obvio que estaba molesto, pero bueno, él siempre es así cuando pierde. Hablando de Dark, bueno, ya sabes que él es mi compañero, al principio se le daba mal socializar conmigo, no sé si es porque soy una chica, pero lo ha ido superando, él también ha mejorado bastante, si te soy sincera ha superado mis expectativas. Si se ve débil es porque lo comparan con Night, Day y yo, pero es bastante fuerte. Aunque me sigo llevando mejor con Night. La relación de esos dos no ha cambiado. Pese a ser hermanos siempre buscan ver quién es el mejor. De momento Night le lleva la ventaja; tanto en físico como en combate pokémon. Supongo que es normal, Night es tres años mayor mientras que Dark es de mi edad. En cuanto a Day, bueno, ya no somos tan unidas como antes. Sé que te lo conté el año pasado, cuando dejamos de jugar con muñecas y el entrenamiento se intensifico. Ella empezó a pasar más tiempo con papá porque tiene una mente brillante, ¡es toda una genio! De hecho, ayer mismo lanzaron por fin después de tres años de desarrollo a Joanna. Sé qué papá ya te lo debió de haber comentado, pero yo también lo tengo que hacer porque está basada en ti. Sé que no te puede remplazar, pero al menos puedo escuchar tu voz en ella.

-Fin Flash Back.-

Pese a que el agua que emitía la regadera era abundante, las lágrimas en su rostro eran notorias. Le dolía recordar aquello, pese al tiempo la herida aún estaba presente. Se abrazó a sí misma, buscando consolación.

-Esa fue la última vez que hable con mamá, y el último día que estuve con papá. – Indico la chica. – Luego, Luna llamo al comunicador de papá, al parecer el heredero Unown, el padre de esos dos, había perdido el control, y los Unown se aproximaban a nuestra posición, destrozando todo a su paso.

-El amo Shadow luego de ello registro todos los datos en la base de datos principal, para después salir a la búsqueda y caza del heredero conocido como Fire.

-En ese entonces no era inmune al poder… había sido alterada para ser superior a la media a corta edad, pero el poder Unown no era algo que pudiera repeler. Mi padre me cargo en su espalda y corrió, lo más rápido que podía…

-Flash Back.-

No entendía nada, pero como iba a hacerlo si toda su vida; salvo algunas excepciones, ha estado en una base subterránea. Claro que ella entendía que los Unown eran una mala señal. Shadow se los había explicado así.

A las espaldas de su padre, observaba como a la distancia como aquellos Unown destrozaban y desaparecían lo único que quedaba en este mundo de su madre.

-Papá… ma-ma-mamá. – Trato de hablar, en apenas susurros mientras observaba con horror la escena. Empezó a llorar involuntariamente. Esta fecha siempre la esperaba con ansias pero ahora, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. - ¡Mamá!

-Light. – La llamo su padre. – Se fuerte, se fuerte hija mía. – La chica al escuchar las palabras de su padre trato de contener el llanto, aplastando su propio rostro contra la espalda de su única familia.

Corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el Jet; que estaba a unos dos kilómetros de su posición por pedido de privacidad de Marcus, pero los Unown les pisaban ya los talones, entonces un ataque de tipo fuego los empezó a repeler, y tanto hija como padre observaron al comandante del Team Darkness junto a un imponente Infernape.

-¡Rápido! – Exclamo Luna, a la par que le ordenaba un ataque a su pokémon. A sus espaldas se encontraba el vehículo aéreo que ocuparían para escapar de esta situación.

Padre e hija abordaron, y el Jet empezó a elevarse del suelo hacia los cielos, pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Luna abordo luego de ver que la futura heroína y el investigador más importante del Team Darkness lo habían hecho, pero los Unown eran demasiados que pronto rodearon el Jet, y con ello empezaron a dificultar su escape.

-Tenemos que distraerlos. – Señalo Luna mientras tomaba una pokéball y se disponía a salir. – Dile a Shadow que honren mi memoria sin llorar. – Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Como si el cabron llegara a planteárselo.

El comándate del Team Darkness abrió la escotilla, y observo a los Unonw yendo hacia ellos. Estaba por salir cuando fue sujetado del hombro y derribado al siguiente segundo, por nadie más que el padre de Light.

-¡Papá! – Exclamo Light. - ¿Qué haces?

-Lo correcto. Luna, Shadow te necesita más que nunca para el nuevo orden mundial, para salvar el mundo de los herederos Unown.

-¡Marcus! – Exclamo Luna mientras se reincorpora, para luego ser atacado por un onda trueno de un pichu, el cual partencia al padre de Light.

-Alan fue mi aprendiz, el será el encargado de brindarles equipo de ahora en adelante. – Se acercó a su hija, lo tomo de los hombros y le dedico una sonrisa, mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro. – Hija… - La llamo mientras le brindaba un fuerte abrazo, el último que se darían. – Se buena, ten. – Dijo mientras se quitaba un collar, aquel collar que luego le entregaría a Dark. – Tu madre me lo entrego antes de morir, y ahora yo te lo entrego a ti. Serás una gran heroína Light, no olvides nunca tus objetivos, hija mía. Mucha gente te querrá matar, mucha gente te odiara por este camino en el que estas metida, pero yo siempre te amare. Mamá te ama, papá te ama.

-Papá…

-Shadow y Lightnight cuidaran de ti, hazles caso en todo lo que te digan. Cuida a Dark, él te necesita más de momento, y luego tú necesitaras más de él. – Luego de esto se incorporó, se acercó a la escotilla y sonrió una última vez. – Al final me puedo ir con la satisfacción que hice algo bueno por ti… Prométeme que serás la heroína de este mundo.

-Fin Flash Back.-

-Luego padre libero a su Pidgeot, salió a combatir para con ello a ganar tiempo, mientras yo me quede quita, sin poder hacer nada. Me sentí una inútil, todo mi progreso, todo mi entrenamiento no sirvió de nada.

-Detecto tristeza e impotencia en usted, joven Light. – Señalo Joanna.

-¿Y cómo no me voy a sentir de esa forma si no pude salvar a mi padre de él? – Cuestiono Light mientras trataba de controlar el llanto. – Falle, pero ahora es distinto, ya no soy esa niña que no pudo hacer nada. Los odio, los odio como no tienes idea. Todos ellos, cada uno, no saben por lo que gente como yo pasa por sus acciones. Que si bien, el mundo puede llegar a odiarlos, siempre tenían a alguien esperándolos en casa. Es por eso que disfruto ver como sufren por la muerte de su madre, porque así es como yo sufrí, ahora saben lo que se siente. Es por eso que Luna los odia, porque el observo a una niña (Light) llorando al ver como su padre se sacrificaba por ella. El me consoló, pese a que sabía que era imposible. Sabía que debían pagar. Yo los haré pagar, yo salvare al mundo de ellos, y así evitare que más familias sean destruidas. No fallare como en aquel día, he cambiado.

-Eso es más que claro, joven Light. – Hablo la inteligencia artificial. – Ese acontecimiento supuso un impulso en usted. Fue cuestión de meses para que superara a Day, y en un año peleaba a la par de Night pese a que ambos gemelos eran tres años más grandes.

-Toda la familia de Dark fue de gran ayuda. – Destaco la ilusionista. – Shadow me enseñó a combatir, a seguir estrategias. Y Lightnight me enseñó a aprovechar mis oportunidades, a utilizar mi físico a favor, a engañar a las personas, a hacerles ver una ilusión. Y cuando por fin, empecé a ver a la madre de Dark como mi madre, ellos me volvieron a arrebatar esa ilusión. Estaba arta, y asqueada de que me consideraran como ellos, una Dex Holder. Por ello solicite el cambio de nombre a Káiser, Dex Káiser cuando por fin Shadow nos dejó salir, porque somos distintos a ellos, somos los verdaderos héroes, somos más fuertes.

-Fue entrenada para ser la más peligrosa de los 4 elegidos del Team Darkness. – Indico Joanna. – Usted y Night siempre fueron los favoritos, y por eso sirvieron de apoyo a Day y Dark.

-Bueno, ahora les estoy haciendo ver la ilusión que yo quiero que vean. – Destaco la chica. – Y hasta ahora todo ha ido de maravilla. La noche que Dark irrumpió en Ciudad Verde fue gracias a mí. Cuando maldición y borrado chocaron, gane tiempo para él, argumentando que el ataque seguía presente. Luego utilice la habilidad de Glitch de MissingNo para manipularles, justificando que limpiaría los restos del ataque. No son tan estúpidos para no perseguir a Dark sabiendo que esta derrotado, cada que se lo planteaban Glitch los hacia olvidarlo. Luego llegó la noche y con Glitch aún presente los lleve a su separación. Le agregue una pequeña sorpresa a las bebidas, y con ello perdieron el control sobre sus sentidos. Luego de allí fue fácil ganar.

-Usted salvara el mundo, Dark salvara al mundo. El Team Darkness al final salvara al mundo.

-Los derrotare, por todas las familias que rompieron, por todas las niñas que así como yo se quedaron sin padres. Vengare a mi familia, y cumpliré con su ilusión, con la promesa que les hice. – Sentencio mientras sus lágrimas se hacían más evidentes. – Mamá… Papá…

-Joven Light. – La llamo la inteligencia artificial. – Lamento no poder cumplir con el papel de su madre, pese tener su imagen.

-Está bien. – Dijo mientras trataba de contener el llanto. – No es tu trabajo en todo caso, tu trabajo es ser la boca, oídos y ojos de todo el Team Darkness. – Destaco mientras se volvía a incorporar y saco sus lágrimas. – Es bueno hablar de esto.

-Entonces debo suponer que se encuentra bien. – Intuyo Joanna. Light contesto de manera afirmativa. – Entonces me puedo retirar. Suerte con su misión.

-Espera. – Solicito la chica. – Ese idiota no me va a llamar, lo conozco lo suficiente… pese a que va menos de una semana que no lo he visto, ¿cómo está?

-Parece que va a estar inactivo por un tiempo. – Respondió la inteligencia del Team Darkness.

-¡¿Ehh?!

-a-

-Tobillo roto y muy lastimado. – Reporto Alan a Shadow, que observaba a su hijo reposando en una cama. - ¿En serio tenía que romper su tobillo? Era un combate de entrenamiento, no algo serio.

-Oye, yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma. – Se defendió Shadow. – Pero él se negó a rendirse. No por ser mi hijo significa que iba a ser más suave con su persona.

-¡No puedes presumir que me derrotaste! – Exclamo Dark que seguía acostado en la cama. – No me rendí. Aun cuando me rompiste el tobillo no me rendí.

-Dejémoslo como empate, pese a que tenía todas las de ganar. – Sentencio Shadow. – Pero, ¿qué querías probar con no rendirte? ¿Qué tenías el miembro más grande que el mío? Aunque dudo que sea así.

-Cierra la boca. – Dijo Dark. – Odio perder y lo sabes, pero bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?

-Una semana. – Anuncio Alan. – Con nuestro equipo y tratamiento claro está. Joanna, muéstrame la radiografía del tobillo de Dark. – Dicho esto en una pantalla se desplego la imagen que el doctor más importante del Team Darkness solicito. – Bien, los nanobots trabajaran sobre la zona afectada, pero es más complicado porque es hueso. Si fuera piel lo único que harían sería generar tejido, pero como no es el casa tendrán que reacomodar, ajustar y demás cosas. Es un proceso complicado, aun con los nanobots trabajando todo el día y noche tardara alrededor de tres días.

-¡Eso no es una semana! – Exclamo Dark. – Faltan 4.

-A eso voy. – Indico Alan. – Luego sigue el proceso de recuperación para recuperar movilidad y asegurarnos que el hueso está bien. Tendrás que seguir con ejercicios, y de esa manera estaremos conscientes de que no forzaremos nada. Caminaras para luego correr. Es muy acelerado y tendrás que inyectarte nuestra medicina del diario, pero estarás listo en una semana si sigues el programa sin reclamar.

-Entiendo. – Comento el chico. – Pero una semana es bastante tiempo. Ya tuve dos días para planificar como cazar a los Holder que están por su cuenta, no puedo retrasarme más.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de ser imprudente y hacer que tu padre te rompiera el tobillo. – Dark mostro una sonrisa nerviosa debido al comentario hecho por Alan. – En fin, tendrás que esperar, tú te lo buscaste.

-Pero. – Interrumpió Shadow. – Eso no significa que tus planes se vayan a desperdiciar. Entrégamelos. Alan, Luna y yo haremos el trabajo esta vez.

-¿En serio? – Cuestiono con un poco de sarcasmo el chico. Shadow se limitó a mirarlo seriamente para hacerle entender que hablaba en serio. Suspiro. – De acuerdo, están apuntados en uno de mis tantos cuadernos de bolsillo. El que trae los planes esta sobre mi escritorio, son los últimos apuntes. Suerte.

-Lo mismo para ti y tu tobillo roto, hijo. – Decía Shadow mientras se retiraba seguido por el doctor Alan. – Bien, Alan, prepara tu equipo. Tendremos que cazar a los Holder dispersos y de paso enfrentar a las bestias del Team Rocket y Giovanni. Junto con todos sus soldados.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea? – Cuestiono Alan. – Hace mucho que no combato y a diferencia de usted y Luna no he tratado de tomar ritmo.

-Alan, fuiste aprendiz de Marcus, y yo te enseñe unas cuantas cosas, estaremos bien. Iré a buscar a Luna para que prepare a las tropas, las vamos a necesitar.

-Vale. – Acepto Alan. – Si, es verdad, somos el Team Darkness, debemos de tomar el trabajo en nuestros hombros ahora que Dark no puede.

-a-

-A veces, es muy arrogante, para ser excepcional. – Destacaba para sí misma la ilusionista mientras tomaba unas cosas de su habitación y se disponía a salir a donde los Holder.

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Pearl. Al parecer el chico se había preocupado por el hecho de que la chica no salía para hablar sobre la crisis actual. Sonrió para luego abalanzarse en un abrazo sobre el anticipador.

-No confían en mí, ¿verdad? – Cuestiono mientras trataba de hacer sonar triste su voz. El chico asistió ligeramente en respuesta a su pregunta. – Supongo que es normal…

-Yo confió en ti. – Declaro el chico. – Me inspiras confianza, Light.

Luego de eso el chico sonrió, para corresponder al abrazo de la chica. La chica segundos después aparto al chico, y le volvió a sonreír. Pearl al ver esto quedo encantado, eso era uno de los rasgos que más le gustaba de la chica.

La chica lo observo a los ojos, y de un momento a otro unió sus labios con los del Holder de Sinnoh, en un beso profundo.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó la chica con inocencia. – Contigo me siento segura…

-a-

Pese a que entendía las razones que le dio el primer aprendiz del padre de Light para estar en reposo, no pudo evitar exasperarse al ver la acción que había la cabo su compañera… Lamentablemente el dolor era bastante, como para que pudiera hacer realmente algo.

-¡Joanna! – Exclamo el chico. – Cuando te solicite observar a Light luego de que me informaste que pregunto por mí y le comentaste mi situación actual, no lo dije para que lo hicieras ahora y me mostraras eso.

-Faltaron detalles en sus órdenes, joven Dark. – Destaco la inteligencia artificial. – Yo solo cumplo con lo que se me manda a hacer.

-Ahh… solo… si cada que te pida ver a Light está haciendo algo así con ese chico evita mostrármelo. – Solicito el chico con un ligero sonrojo. – No es de mi agrado.

-Como ordene, joven Dark. – Concluyo la inteligencia artificial. – Sin embargo, como dato meramente adicional, espero que con eso se dé cuenta de...

-Sí, ya se. – Interrumpió Dark. – Mis sentimientos. – Suspiro. – Es obvio que estoy celoso, y que ese Holder de Sinnoh está en mis prioridades para derrotar, pero son cuestiones meramente personales, no debo dejar que se interpongan en nuestro trabajo. Además, Light sigue enamorada de Night. El y ella siempre fueron la pareja perfecta.

-Como guste pensar…

-a-

-Light. – La llamo Red. - ¿Dices que podemos ocultarnos si seguimos los puntos ciegos de los satélites?

-Efectivamente. – Dedujo la ilusionista. – Por más que quieran ver todo, hay lugares que no pueden ser vistos así de fácil. Cuevas, bosques extensos de vegetación. Podemos aprovechar esos lugares.

-¿Están escuchando esto? – Cuestiono Green.

-No, solo pueden vernos. Nos podrían oír por medio de los Nav, Watch y de más, pero confio en que nadie trae uno de esos aparatos, ¿cierto? – Sus compañeros asistieron.

-Yo le mande la información que encontramos a Platinum, y luego destroce el aparato. – Explicaba Pearl.

-Bien, tenemos que ser rápidos. Una vez que se den cuenta de que estamos fuera de su vista probablemente desplieguen drones para buscarnos. Pero los engañaremos. Iremos al bosque verde, y utilizaremos excavar para movernos de allí hasta el Monte Luna. Yellow conoce a la perfección el bosque, por lo cual utilizaremos su conocimiento para llevar a cabo el plan en una zona que sea de difícil acceso.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto la rubia. – Light… no detecto mal alguno en tus pokémon, por lo cual confiare en ti, pese a los últimos acontecimientos. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a fallar, nosotros también lo hemos hecho, y se me hace injusto que te tratemos mal por ello.

-Está bien. – Dijo la ilusionista. – En estos momentos Ash no está en su mejor momento, y entiendo el porqué. – El chico se limitó a asistir.

-Pearl confía en ti, Bonnie confía en ti. – Hablo Red. – Y yo voy a seguir confiando en ti. No me falles, hay mucho en juego.

-Me esforzaré. – Indico la chica. – De verdad que lo haré. Quiero que se pague por todo el daño que se ha hecho hasta ahora.

-Chicos. – Los llamo Gold. – Suena bien y todo, pero debemos tener en cuenta la seguridad del grupo ante todo, bueno, al menos de cierto miembros.

-¿A qué te refieres, Gold? – Cuestiono Lyra.

-Es muy fácil, no quiero poner a mi chica en riesgo… Miren, es la primera vez que dudo de nosotros para esto. – Admitió el chico. – Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que fracasemos. Hemos afrontado tantos peligros y siempre los enfrento con toda la energía posible… pero este no es el caso.

-Gold… - Hablaba una muy sorprendida Crys.

-Sé que no debo dejar que estas situaciones me afecten, pero como ha dicho Light, hasta ahora Dark solo ha jugado con nosotros. Cuando vaya en verdad a por nosotros nos matara, a cada uno de nosotros. Si eso llegara no sé cómo respondería. No tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo de proteger lo que más quiero.

La ilusionista sonrió internamente, ambos Káiser estaban cumpliendo con el trabajo.

-Hay cuentas que saldar… - Hablo la ilusionista. – Muchas cuentas que saldar, ¿no es así, Ash?

 **Y bueno, un episodio un tanto corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Abordamos a Light, y bueno, es un personaje muy complejo, pues al ser la ilusionista no sabes si estás tratando con la real, o con una ilusión que ella quiere que veas. Dark es el único que la conoce al 100% o eso es lo que él cree… bueno, ya veremos más adelante. También hemos visto la importancia que tendrá Joanna en la historia, pues ahora tiene el control de todo; y eso que falta mucho por explorar de ella. El resto del Team Darkness irrumpirá con fuerza en el siguiente episodio, Dark y Light no son la única amenaza.**

 **Como vieron, Ash odia ahora lo bastante a Dark, y ya se producirá un enfrentamiento entre estos dos, pero más adelante. Veremos a un Ash con sus sentimientos al límite, tratando de matar a Dark por lo que le hizo (aunque en todo caso fue Light).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos.**

 **Posdata: no hay demasiadas referencias en este capítulo, una o tal vez dos, suerte buscando. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Los cimientos de la oscuridad.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Notas del autor y saludos al final del capítulo.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

"Tú eres la luz, guía de las verdades e ilustre de la pureza. Blanco profundo y destello brillante, impregnada de belleza y destinada a la misma desde que naciste. Oh hermosa luz, ilumina a los débiles, y hazles sentir libres. Oh luz brillante, muestra la verdad, muestra lo bueno y lo malo de cada ser, revela la verdad".

Sonrió para sí misma luego de recordad las palabras de su padre al revelarle el porqué de su nombre. "Light" pasaba por su mente, un nombre sencillo, poco común, pero al fin y al cabo revelador. Traducido como Luz, pues así la definían sus padres antes de la muerte de su madre.

"Eres nuestra luz, serás su luz. La luz salvadora y castigadora. Serás la heroína que le dé fin al conflicto del mundo." – Recordaba nuevamente.

Estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos.

"Light" – Volvía a pasar por su mente. Más allá del nombre, y de los planes que se tenían para ella mucho antes de su nacimiento, el nombre fue elegido por su significado y en honor a la líder del Team Darkness. Aquella que había sido de vital importancia para su madre, aquella persona que era justa pero amable. Su maestra, su ilustradora, la persona que defino lo que ella iba a ser: Lightnight.

"Debes de ser mejor que yo" – Recordaba las palabras que le dedicaba la madre de Dark, cuando le tocaba entrenar con ella. – "Eres la guía, lo más hermoso y más peligroso de este mundo. La luz puede iluminar la vida de las personas, pero también cegarlas. Da lo mejor de ti, y honra a tu familia dándoles la ilusión que ellos tenían de ti".

Sonrió poco después; mientras seguía a los Holder por el Monte Plateado. La madre de Dark tenía razón sobre ella, se había hecho más fuerte debido a las circunstancias que le deparaban en su vida.

Su vida, rodeada de entrenamientos intensos, pocas horas de sueño y verdad absoluta. Su vida rodeada de la muerte, de la oscuridad y de la luz.

"El bien tiene que venir con un mal" – Pasaba por su mente aquella frase que se le digo cuando le fue entregado el pokégod. – "Somos los buenos porque hemos aceptado ambas partes de nuestra alma: la oscuridad y la luz. Los pokégod los han elegido precisamente por ello. Noche y Día. Luz y Oscuridad. Serán los que le den ese ansiado equilibrio al mundo y lo limpien de aquellas falsas promesas, de aquellos falsos portadores de paz. Son los héroes de este mundo".

Ella era la luz, ella era la ilustradora de verdades, y la castigadora.

Ahora el objetivo era claro para ella: Los Holder habían estado mucho tiempo gozando de la luz, y ahora esa misma luz será quien los ciegue.

-a-

El tiempo pasa volando; o al menos esa era la percepción de Shadow, Luna y Alan, pues hace ya una semana desde que el padre le rompió al hijo su tobillo.

Aun así los planes ya no se podían retrasar, no podían dejar nada al azar y tenían que actuar acorde a los análisis de Dark. Por lo cual ahora sería el resto del Team Darkness los que hicieran el trabajo sucio.

-Joanna logro entrar a la base de datos del Team Rocket. – Anuncio Alan; que estaba acompañado de Luna y Shadow, en lo más alto del Monte Pirico. – Parece que tu lógica fue correcta, están reuniendo a las tres bestias, así como tropas.

-Les haremos frente y venceremos. – Comento Luna. - Ya nos encargamos de la policía internacional, ellos son solo otro obstáculo.

-No los subestimes. – Indico Alan. – Recuerda que una de ellos logro petrificar a los Holder en el pasado.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, a los Holder. – Recalco Luna. – Nosotros no somos esos falsos héroes. Entrenamos a los Káiser, por lo cual somos casi tan buenos como ellos. ¿Verdad, Shadow? – El antes nombrado no respondió. - ¿Shadow? – Volvió a cuestionar.

-Hoy Lightnight y yo cumpliríamos un año más de matrimonio. – Anuncio mientras mantenía su vista en el horizonte. – Cuantas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

-Cuando te conocí, querías lo mismo para el mundo, pero de distinta manera. – Reconocía Luna. – Pero este mundo es cruel. No te deja ser bueno sin tener que ser malo.

-Cuando me encontré con Marcus fue química instantánea. Compartía mi visión, mis ideas… así como un buen futuro para él y su familia. Le comente de todo lo que conocía; el fin de los tiempos, los herederos, y el cómo detenerlos. No se lo pensó dos veces para darme su ayuda, era un genio después de todo y compartía mi visión del mundo. Luego te conocí a ti, Luna.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, Shadow. – Decía el comandante de las fuerzas del Team Darkness. – No me consideraba un héroe, pero si un justiciero, un justiciero salvaje. Consideraba matar, secuestrar, extorsionar, amenazar y torturar como medios para luchar contra el crimen. Todo esto hasta que un día me tope contigo, Shadow. Sabías que con mi ayuda lograríamos un cambio, un cambio necesario.

-¿En serio hacías todo eso, Luna? – Cuestiono Alan atónito por la revelación del comandante del Team Darkness.

-Es verdad, aún eras un niño cuando empezaste a trabajar con nosotros. – Comento Luna. – Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de reunir todo lo que necesitamos para llevar a cabo la estrategia de Dark, así que te contare quien soy en realidad.

-Flash Back-

-Estoy en casa. - Anunciaban desde la entrada de la entrada un hombre de alrededor de 32 años. Con corte casquete corto, barba y bigote. Con un físico que a cualquiera que lo tuviera enfrente le haría pensar dos veces si retarlo o no. Chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros, así como botas militares.

Ese hombre era Luna. Un antiguo miembro de la policía Pokémon, antiguo Top Ranger y ahora integrante de la policía internacional; todo por méritos propios.

Por supuesto que al haber estado en tantas divisiones y haber adquirido tantos rangos su habilidad táctica y militar era impresionante. Era de los mejores en su categoría, alguien que, según palabras de uno de sus aprendices Ranger de nombre Kellyn, había nacido para destacar.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Para una persona de su estilo era normal estar fuera de casa por varios meses. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de regresar y disfrutar el tiempo que tenía disponible con lo que más amaba en este mundo: su familia.

Pero cuando hablamos de la familia de alguien como Luna nos referimos a toda en general: Padres, hermanos, primos y así…

Luna, un respetado miembro de la policía internacional, era el tipo de persona que pese a todas las cosas horrendas, asquerosas y que le harían perder la fe en la humanidad a cualquiera que sea testigo de lo que él fue, era un hombre que tenía una motivación para seguir adelante: su familia.

Pero… Pero…

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno desearía que fueran, aun cuando se trata de una persona de bien y que, aparentemente, nunca hizo algo malo.

-¡Padre! – Irrumpió una voz chillona.

Una chica con aspecto de unos 7 años fue directo a abrazar a Luna y este, como todo buen padre, la cargo y elevo en el aire mientras le daba vueltas. Esto era vida para él.

-Oye tranquila. – Hablo una voz femenina. – Déjalo respirar, debe de estar cansado por el viaje.

Una mujer, de más o menos su edad fue la autora del anterior dialogo. Se le veía contenta por la llegada de su esposo, además de un embarazo de al menos unos 5 meses.

-¿Y bien, Luna? ¿Esta vez cuanto tiempo estarás con nosotros? – Continúo aquella mujer, la esposa de Luna.

-Bueno, la policía internacional no tiene mucho trabajo de momento desde lo de Sinnoh. Así que por lo menos unos 4 meses. – Indico Luna mientras bajaba a su pequeña. – Handsome y los Dex Holder hicieron un gran trabajo.

-¡¿Trabajaste con los Dex Holder?! – Cuestiono con emoción la niña.

-De hecho… se podría decir que sí. Handsome fue el que estuvo más participativo con ellos. Lo mío fue más bien testimonial… además de que el todo papeleo que quedo luego de ello.

-¡Increíble! Esto se los tendré que contar a mis amigos de la escuela. Mi padre trabajo con los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo. ¡Los Dex Holder!

La niña de 7 años estaba más que emocionada por el relato de su padre, a lo que este (Luna) junto con su esposa sonrieron, a la par que la pequeña salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Eres su héroe, ¿lo sabías? – Le recordó su esposa. – Has logrado tanto con tus propias manos… estoy orgullosa.

-Bueno… mi mayor logro son ustedes. Pronto podré retirarme de servicio luego de haber ocupado varios puestos en lo más alto por muchos años. Después de eso tendré el trabajo más difícil del mundo: ser un padre ejemplar.

-Lo lograras, te has enfrentado a las peores cosas que ha visto la humanidad. – Agrego con simpatía la mujer.

-Bueno… pero no a una niña ni mucho menos a un niño recién nacido. – Agrego Luna con una sonrisa. – Como sea, ¿la fiesta?

-Ya aparte un gran lugar para toda la familia en un nuevo restaurante que abrieron cerca del Pokéathlon. Vendrán todos. Así que arréglate para ese día, que por cierto es mañana.

Llegar del trabajo luego de meses sin ver a su pequeña y esposa, abrazarlas y convivir con todo su familia poco después. Eso era vida para él.

-Fin Flash Back. –

-Nunca creí que fueras todo eso antes, Luna. – Agregaba Alan luego de escuchar el relato del ahora comandante de las fuerzas del Team Darkness. – Incluso tenías una familia.

Para alguien como Luna (el actual por supuesto) hablar de esa vida, una vida perdida, una vida que le arrebataron de manera injusta, no era para nada sencillo. Y no, no era por el hecho de haberlo perdido todo, no era por el hecho de ser el único sobreviviente de esa reunión. Era por el hecho de haber estado allí y haber hecho nada para detenerlos. Era por hecho de estar allí y haber hecho nada para salvarlos; y no solo a su familia, a todas las otras personas que estaban en el lugar, a todas las familias que, como la suya, solo querían un día tranquilo.

Aun así…

Tenía clara una cosa, había visto una verdad que tal vez ya había anticipado antes pero no quiso más bien no quería ver: Los Holder debían de ser medidos.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. – Comentaba Luna. – Es difícil, ¿sabes? Si, seré alguien que no suele mostrar compasión con sus oponentes, pero… tengo o más bien tuve una vida antes de todo esto.

Para Alan, alguien que nunca tuvo una familia y fue recogido de niño por el padre de Light, ver el estado actual de Luna, un hombre del cual tenía una imagen totalmente distinta a la actual, era algo nuevo, único y sin precedentes.

Por su parte Shadow, líder del Team Darkness, no parecía estar muy sorprendido. Pero, ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Si cuando lo recluto él le había dicho su trágica historia.

Shadow sabía cada detalle, sus aspiraciones, su razón de ser ahora.

-Hay cosas que desconoces, pese haber estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. – Comento Shadow. – Ciertamente, hay lugares aún más oscuros en la misma (oscuridad), lleno de secretos y misterios.

-¿Por qué ocultármelos a mí? – Cuestiono Alan. - ¿No confías en mí, Shadow?

-No es que no se confié en ti. Es porque no quiero errores de concentración, no quiero que estén pensando en otra cosa que no sea la misión.

Las palabras de la sombra que guiaba a la oscuridad eran claras, así que Alan, científico del Team Darkness, se limitó a comprenderlas para luego cuestionar…

-¿Light y Dark lo saben?

Tanto Shadow como Luna negaron ante la pregunta del científico del Team Darkness.

-Esos dos no tienen por qué saber de mi pasado. – Indico Luna. – No es necesario para su misión y mucho menos fundamental para la misma. Saben lo que tienen que saber y hasta allí. – Suspiro. – Como sea, te diré el resto antes de mi historia, al menos eso te mantendrá entretenido hasta que comience el plan.

-Flash Back-

Una gran reunión, ellos eran los mejores; según su realidad.

Luna, trabajador de la policía internacional, estaba disfrutando de una muy merecida tarde al lado de su familia y amigos.

Todo era risas y buen ambiente.

En su mayoría las pláticas que se sostenían eran sobre viajes, experiencias, personas que se conocieron en el transcurso de esos viajes, entrenadores destacados y otro tipo de cosas típicas de una persona adulta.

-Y bien, ¿cómo son los Holder, Luna? ¿Son como las noticias y la mucha gente que los admira los hace parecer?

La pregunta como tal era muy directa, pero sencilla de responder. Aunque Luna, destacado miembro de la policía internacional, no trabajo directamente con ellos era obvia la imagen que portaba en esos momentos de los jóvenes entrenadores portadores de las PokéDex.

Así que Luna deposito la copa de vino sobre la mesa, para contestar esa pregunta, con una expresión serena y tranquila; además de una mirada de admiración.

-Son los mejores entrenadores del mundo. – Anuncio con una sonrisa. – Ciertamente harán historia en este mundo, y serán recordados como los héroes que son.

Una respuesta típica, que cualquier persona con su perspectiva, con su captación de la realidad haría. Una respuesta que más tarde le pesaría y contradeciría por completo su forma de pensar.

-¡Yo también seré una Dex Holder cuando sea grande! – Exclamo con entusiasmo la hija de Luna, mientras eleva con emoción sus brazos hacia el cielo. - ¡Y junto con papá erradicaremos el mal de todo el mundo! ¿Verdad, papá?

-Es una promesa, hija mía. – Indico Luna con una sonrisa.

-¿De menique?

Propuso la niña mientras le ofrecía a su padre su dedo menique para sellar aquella promesa.

-De menique. – Acepto Luna.

La tarde progreso con normalidad luego de aquella proposición de la niña. Todo parecía perfecto, parecía, esto recuérdenlo, parecía…

Porque… Porque…

Sería muy tarde cuando Luna se diera cuenta que todo se trataba de una ilusión, una ilusión de un mundo perfecto lleno de falsas promesas.

-¿Y ya decidiste el nombre para mi futuro nieto, Luna? – Le cuestiono el padre del antes nombrado. – Será un buen sucesor de la familia. Tú tal vez ya no tengas tiempo para pasar con el viejo de tú padre, pero ese niño y yo aprovecharemos el poco tiempo que me queda. Será como contigo en los viejos tiempos, cada domingo viendo un partido del equipo Electabuzz…

Luna soltó ligeras risas debido al comentario de su padre. Tenía razón. Hace mucho tiempo que él y su padre ya no compartían una tarde juntos. Una tarde viendo al equipo Electabuzz jugar.

-Bueno, viendo el gran fanatismo que tiene su abuelo por los Electabuzz pensaba en ponerle Corey. Por cierto… ¿cómo va la temporada?

-¡¿Corey?! ¿En serio? Es un gran nombre. – Anuncio el padre de Luna. – Y… van bien. Están en una racha de victorias muy buena. No pierden desde hace 10 jornadas cuando los derrotaron los Magikarp… ese equipo siempre se les da fatal.

Si pudiera regresar en el pasado, Luna, actual comandante de las fuerzas del Team Darkness, lo haría, y salvaría a todos.

-Fin Flash Back.-

-Todo era perfecto, era… sin embargo ocurrió una tragedia. – Dijo Luna. – Poco después de esa plática con mi padre el edificio en el que estábamos empezó a temblar. Pero, ¿por qué? Bueno, eran los Holder y sus desmedidas formas para combatir el mal del mundo.

-Los Holder de Johto estaban tratando con una resurrección del equipo Rocket en Trigal. – Continúo Luna. – Fue relacionado con el retorno de Giovanni. Atacaron el Pokéathlon, y llevaron la batalla hacia donde estaba mi familia. Lo que sigue ya no te debería sorprender. Caos, personas muertas… todas y todos, menos yo.

-¿Cómo murieron? – Cuestiono Alan.

-El lugar en donde estábamos cayó sobre nosotros. Todo paso tan rápido, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta que la paz era momentánea. Lo perdí todo, absolutamente todo.

No sabía cómo responder ante la revelación del comandante del Team Darkness. Para Alan él siempre fue alguien muy serio y profesional. Alguien en el que podías confiar una orden de máxima prioridad y tener la certeza de que la cumpliría.

Por su parte, Luna, por más duro que fuera, empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Le dolía recordar todo ello, como su vida dejo de ser lo que era.

-Todos fueron abatidos, los Dex Holder no midieron todas sus acciones, pero… ¿estaba bien, no? ¿Ellos son los bueno, no? Son inmunes a la ley después de todo…

-Nunca sabrán lo que gente como Luna sufre a causa de sus acciones desmedidas, Alan. – Comentaba Shadow. – Ellos creen que hacen bien.

-Yo… estaba devastado después de ello. – Continúo Luna. – Mi mundo cambio de un momento a otro. – Suspiro. – Reclame a la policía internacional sobre las acciones desmedidas de los Holder. Pero lo tomaron como "solo estaban haciendo su trabajo". Al principio me costó entenderlo, mi familia solo eran terceros involucrados y su muerte fue una consecuencia derivada del enfrentamiento entre los Holder de Johto y e Team Rocket… pero estaba bien, muy bien, porque lograron capturarlos, lograron detenerlos a tiempo.

-¿Y luego que paso? – Cuestiono Alan.

-Quería que pagaran, esos miembros del Team Rocket, los llamados comandantes del Team Rocket… De algo debería haber servido el sacrificio de mi familia… Quería que los mataran para que esa escoria humana no irrumpiera la paz… ¿pero qué paso…? Los dejaron vivir, solo los encerraron. Los mantendrían vivos y sanos… estaban protegidos… estaban protegidos por la misma ley.

-Eso no fue lo que más lo molesto. – Indico Shadow. – Lo peor fue que a causa de mantenerlos con vida ellos, los comandantes del Team Rocket, escaparon poco después.

-Handsome hablo conmigo después de su fuga… "fue un error, los capturaremos luego…". – Decía Luna. – Entonces todos los muertos de ese día, toda mi familia, solo fue un pequeño error. Su sacrificio fue en vano. – Tomo aire ligeramente. – Luego de ello renuncie. Perdí la fe, perdí una razón de pelear y algo para proteger. Todo lo que creí correcto fue una mentira, viví con esa ilusión.

-Básicamente… ya no tenías un rumbo fijo. – Hablo Alan. – Lo perdiste todo… eras un alma solitaria.

Luna guardo un momento de silencio, debido al peso de los recuerdos que caían sobre sus hombros.

Había sido tan ciego, tan ignorante, tan permisivo.

-No iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así. – Continuaba Luna. – Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que me dedique a darles caza por mi cuenta a cada uno de ellos, los comandantes del Team Rocket. Para ello utilice mi experiencia militar. Todos mis conocimientos. Mate, secuestre, extorsione… pero todo por lograr mi objetivo final: asesinar a esa gente. Por supuesto que se escucha mal si todas mis acciones los pones como una venganza personal… pero… si yo no cargaba con ese peso, si yo no sacrificaba mi humanidad para desaparecer a esa escoria humana, ¿Quién lo iba a hacer? ¿Los Holder? ¿Con lo hipócritas que son? Por supuesto que no. El mundo no cambiara a menos que estés dispuesto a sacrificar tu humanidad para cambiarlo. Si ellos no hubieran dejado vivos a los miembros del Team Rocket la primera vez que derrocaron la organización, mi familia, las personas externas a ellos, no hubieran muerto.

-Así que como puedes intuir, Alan. – Decía Shadow. – Luna al final pudo darles caza a los comandantes y matarlos, uno a uno. Gracias a ello me entere de su existencia, así que lo contacte para que se uniera al Team Darkness. Ya me conoces. Le comente sobre nuestro objetivo para salvar al mundo, nuestras ambiciones y proyectos. Mis Holder, nuestros Holder.

-Al principio fue difícil, pero, ¿Holder no selectos por Oak? Me pareció genial la idea. Un grupo de jóvenes talentos con habilidades similares o incluso superiores a los Holder. – Suspiro. – Le pedí a Shadow que me los mostrara, el famoso proyecto némesis, los que serían los futuros némesis de los Holder. Dark, Light, Night, Day… Los chicos que le darían equilibrio al mundo y evitarían la destrucción del mismo. Los conocí cuando los más pequeños en cuanto edad de ellos apenas habían cumplido 5 años, mientras que los más grandes 8. Quede maravillado.

-Él, así como Marcus, entendieron el porqué de nuestras acciones. – Destacaba Shadow. – Sí, matamos, castigamos. Pero solo a los que se lo merecen. Hasta ahora; a diferencia de los Dex Holder, mis Dex Káiser no han involucrado a nadie inocente. Necesitamos limpiar al mundo, y estar preparados para el fin de los tiempos…

-El fin de los tiempos. – Recordaba Alan. – Aquello que tenía que ver con esos dos hijos de Fire.

-La profecía dice que aquel heredero que conceda a dos hijos con la misma maldición con la que fue concedido será el inicio del fin. – Explicaba Shadow. – Despertara un poder antiguo y aún más peligroso que el de los Pokégods.

-Light y Dark son inmunes a ese poder. Ellos serán aquellos seres que representen la luz y la oscuridad en la batalla final, guiando a los pokégod. – Indicaba Luna. – Pero…

-Necesitan un ejército, el gran ejercito oscuro. – Continuaba Shadow. – Para limpiar al mundo y hacer frente al destino del mismo. Para eso necesito vivos a ambos herederos. Si extraemos su poder antes de que sea tarde le daremos un plus más a nuestra guerra secreta. Luego de ello estaremos listo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente los matamos? – Cuestiono Alan. – Extraemos su poder y nos deshacemos de ellos, así como fue con Fire.

-No servirá en esta ocasión. En la historia nunca ha habido dos herederos Unown al mismo tiempo. Si los matamos sin que hayan dejado descendencia, sus poderes incrementaran y pasaran a alguien al azar. Y eso es más peligroso porque perderemos por completo el paradero de los siguientes herederos.

-Entiendo. – Indicaba Alan. – Oye… jefe, siempre me he preguntado… pero incluso cuando le cuestione a Marcus, como es el que sabías tanto del poder Unown y los secretos del mundo, nunca me contesto. Así que…

-De dónde venimos Lightnight y yo es bien sabido por todos los habitantes este secreto y los múltiples que he ido revelando. – Contesto Shadow. – Incluso el más pequeño lo sabe. Ya que así como yo prepare a mis hijos y a la hija de Marcus, allá también. Desde niños se les ensaña a pelear. Sin embargo… los dirigentes decidieron permanecer en secreto al mundo.

-¿De dónde vienes? – Cuestiono Alan. – Ahora me surgió esa duda…

-No debe ser de tu importancia. Como te dije la oscuridad tiene ciertos secretos. Sabes hasta donde debes saber y punto. Tu trabajo es ayudarme a limpiar el mundo para dárselo a Light y Dark; junto con el gran ejército oscuro, para que cuando llegue el fin de los tiempos a través de los herederos Unown, ellos tengan la libertad de pelear con libertad y comenzar un nuevo ciclo donde la oscuridad y la luz estén equilibradas.

Las ideas estaban claras para los dos miembros y líder del Team Darkness. Sabían lo que debían hacer para conseguir sus objetivos y que sacrificios tendrían que venir con ello.

Esperaron la señal que Joanna les haría llegar. Pacientemente dejaron pasar en silencio el resto del tiempo.

Hasta que… Hasta que…

Pasando unos minutos el comunicador principal sonó, para luego dar paso a la voz de Joanna, la inteligencia artificial del Team Darkness.

-Los preparativos están listos. – Anuncio la última invención del doctor Marcus. – Los soldados del Team Darkness están en posición y los objetivos se aproximan. Tiempo aproximado de encuentro: 30 minutos y disminuyendo. Espero instrucciones.

Shadow; así como Luna, sonrió luego de escuchar ello. Sin perder más tiempo ambos expertos del combate se levantaron de su zona de reposo; así como Alan.

Era el momento. Hoy terminarían de una vez por todas con la policía internacional.

-Me encargare de la chica. – Decía Shadow. – Luna ve por el chico. Alan, tú te encargaras del Dex Holder. Nuestros solados se encargaran de dividirlos en los laberintos del Monte Corona, el resto sobra decirlo. Joanna, transmíteles a todos nuevamente el plan de Dark. No debe de haber fallos. ¡Nuestra vida por la oscuridad!

-Es una promesa. – Continuo Luna mientras observaba su menique.

-a-

Se podría decir que era un típico chico normal entrenador pokémon del que se podía encontrar en cualquier lugar.

O al menos nunca había perdido la oportunidad de decirlo durante su infancia.

En algún punto de su crecimiento como persona y futuro Holder; ahora Káiser, se dio cuenta tardíamente que había nacido para destacar sobre los demás; tal como se lo había dicho su madre tantas veces en el pasado.

Tal vez no era tan talentoso como su hermano mayor. Tal vez no era tan listo como su hermana mayor. Tal vez no era tan astuto como Light.

Pero… Pero…

Él era el más capacitado para cumplir la misión que le fuera encargada; fuera cual fuera. Tenía una capacidad de superación increíble, así como mucha suerte. Cada día buscaba ser mejor que el día anterior. Al principio para impresionar a Light, pero luego para demostrar que era el más fuerte del proyecto némesis.

Sin embargo no por eso dejaría de ser un chico, un chico con curiosidad por el mundo; sobre todo cuando paso toda su vida en instalaciones subterráneas.

Así que teniendo todo esto en mente, habiendo pasado una semana ya desde que su padre le rompió el tobillo, Dark, Dex Káiser del Team Darkness, decidió salir a dar un paseo a una ciudad cercana a la base donde en este momento estaban en proceso de recuperación.

Claro que salir a la luz del sol; a plena vista de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, supondría un problema.

Dark ya había dejado muy mal su imagen pública debido a los asesinatos cometidos en vivo, la destrucción de una ciudad y poco más.

Así que, pese a las continuas contras de Joanna; que era la única al tanto de su situación, se puso una capucha oscura sobre su cabeza y gafas oscuras.

-Joven Dark. – Decía Joanna desde el comunicador que Dark llevaba en su oreja derecha. – Quiero reiterar el hecho de que la acción que estas llevando acabo tiene un 90% de salir mal. El camuflaje que portas en este momento no es el más adecuado. Sugiero regresar a la base a continuar con su proceso de recuperación.

-Tranquila, Joanna. – Comento el Káiser del Team Darkness. – Estoy consciente de todo lo que puede salir mal, por lo cual lo tengo todo calculado. Además, se podría decir que estoy sin trabajo. Shadow, Alan y Luna se encargaran de dar caza a los Holder mientras me recupero.

-Pero de continuar fuera de las instalaciones implicaría no llevar acabo los ejercicios para acelerar su recuperación.

-Está bien. – Continuo Dark. – Créeme que quiero regresar cuanto antes al campo, sin embargo, relajarme no estará de más. Solo serán unas horas. Quiero ver el mundo que protegeré cuando los Holder sean derrocados.

-El amo Shadow sabrá de esto. – Anuncio Joanna. – Aunque usted me pida que no se lo comunique, el él llega a preguntar por usted le tengo que informar. Las órdenes del amo Shadow tienen prioridad sobre las suyas, joven Dark.

-Está bien. Mientras no te pregunte por mí no le menciones nada sobre mi paradero. Esas son mis órdenes, Joanna.

Sin decir más el joven chico del Team Darkness continuo su camino, con el objetivo de explorar y conocer.

Una cosa era ver a través del satélite de Joanna el mundo, y otra muy distinta experimentarlo en persona.

Los olores, los colores, las personas. Todo en general era tan distinto y en eso radicaba su encanto. Podía observar todo el día los distintos habitantes y maneras de pensar, y nunca acabar de analizar.

Y el olor de la comida… Por Arceus el olor de la comida fue lo que más lo atrajo.

Toda su vida; hasta este momento, había estado comiendo comida hecha especialmente para él. El sabor sobra decir que era asqueroso; aunque igual se terminó acostumbrando. Así que sin perder más tiempo y con una sonrisa tímida se acercó al puesto con la comida que más le llamaba la atención.

El puesto por supuesto era un tanto sencillo; un carro de esos típicos de Hot-Dogs.

-Disculpe… cof… disculpe. Me podría servir… me podría servir uno de esos.

Algo tan típico del mundo como un Hot-Dog, y Dark ni siquiera sabía pronunciar su nombre.

El vendedor de la comida rápida sonrio ante la petición del chico del Team Darkness.

-¿Esos? Son Hot-Dogs, chico. – Indico el vendedor. – Pero claro, en breve te servo uno. Son 50 pokédolares.

Dark asistió, a la par que sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una cartera, para luego pagar.

Poco después de eso; y con su pedido a la mano, decidió sentarse en una banca de un parque cercano.

-Es… algo curioso este saber. Por supuesto es mejor que cualquier otra mierda que haya comido en la base del Team Darkness. Ya me estaba hartando de la comida deshidratada y las constantes sopas suplementarias.

Decía Dark para luego darle una mordida a su Hot-Dog.

-Bueno, la carne es de colas de Slowpoke, por lo cual su sabor es así de bueno. – Hablo Joanna. – De hecho es una de las razones por las cuales ese ingrediente es tan cotizado.

-Bueno, supongo que es la ley de la naturaleza. – Anuncio para darle otra mordida a su alimento. – Es… increíble. Estas nuevas sensaciones son cosas que no puedo aprender estudiando.

-Ciertamente, joven Dark. Tiene suerte de que su padre, el amo Shadow, no lo esté vigilando.

-Bueno, tengo suerte de que me haya roto el tobillo… sonó mejor en mi cabeza. Como sea. ¿Sabes, Joanna? Ahora quiero más que nunca salvar este mundo de ellos, de los Dex Holder. Quiero que gente como yo tenga estas sensaciones todos los días, sin que tengan el miedo a un ataque.

Dark, Dex Káiser del Team Darkness, quería seguir experimentando nuevas sensaciones. Si, era un proyecto del Team Darkness. Si, era un Káiser. Si, era una persona que fue entrenada para matar, pero seguía siendo humano. Un alma que paso toda su vida encerrado.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

No todo en el mundo es perfecto.

-Su licencia, por favor.

Una voz tosca, exigente, autoritaria.

Un policía era el autor de esa voz. Aquel policía al parecer estaba "llevando a cabo su trabajo", solicitándoles los documentos de tránsito a una pareja constituida por un hombre de color hombre de mediana edad de color, y una mujer de piel blanca.

-Se estaciono en una zona no permitida. Es una violación al estatuto de transito de Hoenn.

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó la mujer mientras buscaba en su bolso el documento solicitado por el representante de la ley. No tardó mucho en hallarlo. – Aquí esta. – Indico mientras hacía entrega de la licencia.

-Su licencia no, señorita. La de él. – Anuncio el policía mientras señalaba al hombre de color.

-Pero yo voy condiciendo. – Señalo la mujer.

-No pregunte quien va conduciendo. – Indico el policía. – Su licencia, por favor.

-Oye… viejo. – Hablo el hombre de color. – No traigo mi licencia. Mi esposa es la que va conduciendo, así que yo creo no es justa su petición.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo hacer mi trabajo? – Cuestiono el policía. – Bueno, viendo que no trae los documentos necesarios para permitir su tránsito en esta zona, le voy a pedir que me acompañe a la comisaria.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! – Cuestiono molesto el hombre. – No he hecho nada malo.

-Tengo permitido utilizar la fuerza. Así que si no quiere venir por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

El oficial de policía rápidamente obligo al hombre de color a bajar del vehículo, pese que no tenía razones para usar la fuerza contra ese pobre individuo.

Su padre, Shadow, le había comentado cientos de veces durante su niñez que se encontraría ese tipo de personas en el mundo.

Era una mentalidad estúpida sentirse superior por tener un tono de piel más clara, y aún más estúpido aprovecharse así de los que se supone debe proteger. Era consiente que, así como actuaba el oficial, había cientos, miles y millones de personas. No había honor, servicio o compasión.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil: Al ser una zona pública, el tránsito de personas era masivo. Sin embargo, nadie se detuvo a ayudar a esa pareja. Todos pasaban, ignorando la situación pese a que, por obvias razones, estaba mal la acción del hombre de la ley.

Así que… Así que…

Viéndose en la situación de que nadie iba a ayudar a aquella pareja, Dark, Dex Káiser del Team Darkness, decidió ayudar.

Sabía que era demasiado riesgoso. Era el más buscado en estos momentos, pero no podía simplemente ignorar aquella acción injusta.

Por el momento se podría decir que era el enemigo del mundo. Sin embargo él tenía otra percepción, otra idea.

Él era la voz de los que no tenían voz. Él era el que se atrevía decir las cosas que estaban mal con los Holder, con los líderes de gimnasio y en sí con todo el sistema en general.

Pero… pero…

Lo suyo no se quedaba en simples palabras, sino que también tomaba acciones y castigaba a los que él percibía que lo merecían.

De un momento a otro el hijo menor de Shadow sujeto la mano del oficial con fuerza, evitando que con ello siguiera castigando al hombre.

Con ligeros gemidos del parte del oficial, el analista, Dark, lo tumbo al suelo, para luego soltar golpes directo al rostro del policía.

Segundos después se incorporó. Estaba hecho. Hizo justicia, y con ello una multitud de gente se colocó alrededor suyo. Había llamado demasiado la atención.

-Gracias. – Agradeció el hombre. - ¿Quién eres?

El chico sonrió, para luego retirarse la capucha y las gafas oscuras, revelando su identidad y, con ello, sorprendiendo a todas las personas presentes.

-Soy Dark, Dex Káiser del Team Darkness y futuro héroe de este mundo.

-P-pero tú s-se supone que e-eres el malo. – Indico con miedo el hombre.

Dark, más allá de ofenderse por la afirmación de la persona que acaba de salvar, sonrió, para luego ofrecerle su mano y con ayuda ayudar a reincorporarse al hombre de color.

-No porque los Holder lo digan, no porque los medios lo digan, significa que sea verdad. Sí, he hecho cosas malas, pero solo con personas que se lo merecen. No he involucrado inocentes.

-¡¿Entonces por qué destruiste una ciudad?! – Se escuchó en la multitud.

-La pregunta correcta sería… ¿por qué solo una cuando los Dex Holder han destruido tantas? Además de que di tiempo a que se evacuara. El principal objetivo de ello era ver que tan buenos recordando son y demostrar que ellos (los Dex Holder) no son los más capacitados para ser sus protectores. Fallaron ante un Káiser, pero es lógico… un emperador es más que un portador. Sin embargo, por lo que veo es verdad el hecho de que Red borro todos sus recuerdos y solo recuerdan lo que él quiere. ¿Es justo? Claro que no, pero ustedes decidirán si continúan o no bajo este… libertinaje que han impuesto sus supuestos protectores.

-Entendemos nada de lo que dices. – Se escuchó en la multitud. – ¿Cómo que el líder de los Dex Holder altero nuestros recuerdos?

-Ya lo averiguaran. – Suspiro Dark. – Así como el Team Darkness hizo pública la información de las fechorías que llevaban a cabo en secreto la policía internacional y como esta misma cubrió la captura y fuga del jefe del Team Rocket… Así como la participación activa en la construcción de la torre de radio en Pueblo Lavanda, Kanto. Sobra decir que en colaboración con esta organización criminal.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?! ¡Eres un asesino! – Se exclamo desde la multitud.

-Porque soy su voz. La voz de los que no tienen voz. Díganme… acaso un Holder, líder de Gimnasio; o pongámoslo más sencillo, un entrenador pokémon, o un habitante cualquiera se ha preocupado por un ciudadano como él que acabo de ayudar.

La multitud guardo silencio de inmediato. Tenía razón. Dark era el único que se había tomado el tiempo para venir a ayudar a una persona. No le importaba si era importante o no, de todas formas lo ayudo.

-Yo, como Dex Káiser cargare con esa carga. – Continúo el analista. – Me encargare de cazar uno a uno a cada criminal del planeta, a cada persona que se aproveche de los débiles y, a diferencia de los Holder y demás, los matare. Solo de esa manera el mundo cambiara y nos llegara la paz.

-Eso no sería paz. Sería tiranía.

Una voz; conocida por Dark se alzó entre la multitud.

Era Ruby, Dex Holder de Hoenn, acompañado de su padre y hermana.

Esos tres idiotas, estaban interrumpido con su discurso improvisado; que empezaba a convencer a parte de la sociedad que él no era él malo aquí. ¿Quién se creía Ruby para hablarle de tiranía cuando el confundía libertad con libertinaje? ¿Quiénes se creían su hermana y padre para hacerle frente a él, que ha barrido el suelo con todos los Holder que ha enfrentado hasta ahora? ¿Y la mirada molesta del Holder de Hoeen dirigida hacia él, a la par que sostenía una pokéball en su mano derecha? Tanta información se precipito de repente que no podía resolver ni un solo problema en su cabeza; necesitaba tiempo para analizar y ordenar la información en su cerebro. Para ponerlo de una manera más coloquial, estaba teniendo dificultades decidiendo por qué debería enojarse primero: por la interrupción, por la estupidez de la familia de Ruby al involucrarse en esto cuando Dark no tenía ningún asunto pendiente con ellos (no iba a matarlos), o por la manera precipitada de querer empezar una batalla a plena luz del sol y con varios inocentes alrededor.

Normalmente, Dark podría haber utilizado una de sus mejores estrategias para terminar con la pelea, para luego levantar a Ruby y arrogarlo por los aires, para luego gritar "¡Ventura, ventura!". Sin embargo, era diferente hoy.

Habló en una voz baja y tranquila que era casi un gemido.

-… Estoy harto de esta posición. – Admitió con pesar.

-El mundo vivirá con miedo debido a tu amenaza de asesinar a aquellos que no sigan tus ideales. – Continuo Ruby. – Eso no es correcto. No es paz, cuando domina el miedo al mundo.

-No… no los matare por no seguir mis ideales. Matare a aquellos que hagan algo incorrecto, por más mínimo que sea. Dime… ¿es justo que estas personas a través de sus impuestos mantengan a los cientos y cientos de prisioneros del mundo? ¿Es justo que sujetos cómo él, que acabo de golpear, sigan con sus cargos? Aprovechándose de las personas, siendo discriminatorios… Yo creo que no. Acabare con todos ellos, con ustedes, sin excepciones.

-Es inútil debatir con él, Ruby. – Hablo Norman. – No entiende el significado de paz.

-Confundes autoridad con tiranía, Dark. – Indico Ruby. – Y esa será tu perdición. Tú eres nadie para decidir sobre la vida de las personas.

-Y ustedes confunden libertad con libertinaje. – Contrataco Dark seriamente. – Han dejado a cada habitante hacer lo que quiere. Vemos tráfico ilegal de pokémon; que por cierto disminuyo solo un poco desde J; la cazadora pokémon murió, ¿qué te dice eso? Con su muerte se logró disminuir el tráfico de pokémon. Pero pasemos a ustedes… Los Holder. Unown… Guerra, ¿te suena? Yo creo que sí. Anda, cuéntales lo que paso en Kalos, lo que en verdad paso.

Ruby, el encantador, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Dark había dado argumentos concretos y respaldados. Tenía que recurrir a la mentira para evitar que esto se saliera de control.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. – Decía Ruby.

-Yo estuve allí. – Interrumpió May. – Yo… recibí un gran ataque de tipo psíquico… por lo cual no recuerdo del todo bien lo que paso. Detalles ligeros… fui por la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amigo y ahora Dex Holder, Ash. El Team Flare ataco la ciudad gracia al hecho de haber capturado a Xerneas… Los Holder y Ash; junto con sus amigos y yo, lucharon contra el Team Flare. Eso fue lo que paso.

-… Nm... – Analizo Dark. – ¿Incluso a tú propia hermana, Ruby? Vaya… esto habla mucho de ustedes. Por suerte yo si conozco la verdad. Niña… May… tú realidad fue alterada. Unown, esa es la respuesta. Un día recordaras, y cuando eso suceda estarás de mi lado. – Respiro profundo. – Cómo sea. De nada sirve seguir hablando del pasado y esas cosas. En este momento mi misión y con ello mi prioridad no es derrotarte. Es el trabajo de mi padre, para tú mala suerte.

-Pero la mía sí. – Recordó el Holder de Hoenn. – Y créeme, no te dejare ir de aquí así como así. Lastimaste a un oficial.

-Oficial que hace unos momentos estaba abusando de su autoridad.

-No es la manera. – Hablo Norman. – No es la manera de hacer justicia. Esta mal, muy mal. Amenazar de muerte y decidir sobre la vida de los demás no es tú trabajo.

-Los criminales solo entenderán con miedo. – Indico Dark. – Lo peor que les puede hacer el sistema penal actual es encerrarlos de por vida. No tienen miedo a ser capturados porque serán mantenidos por la sociedad, y podrán escapar en cualquier momento. Con la amenaza de muerte se lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer algo estúpido. – Suspiro. – Chico. – Señalo al hombre que acabo de defender. – Espero que tu entiendas él porque de mis acciones. Abre los ojos, solo te pido eso.

Sin decir más, Dark, Dex Káiser del Team Darkness, empezó a caminar dispuesto a salir de escena. No diría más, trataría de convencer a nadie más. Dark tenía fé en que un día compartirían la visión que el Team Darkness le enseño. Lo que su padre le enseño.

Pero… Pero…

No sería tan fácil.

Norman, líder de gimnasio de Hoenn se plantó frente a él con una mirada autoritaria.

-Si quieren pelear adelante, pero no aquí. Busquemos un lugar donde no causemos más destrucción de la necesaria.

-a-

Ella estaba sola, luego de mucho tiempo estaba sola. Podía estar acompañada de su amigo de Sinnoh, pero no era lo mismo.

Eran una familia, eran amigos. Cada uno con su respectiva habilidad y capacidad para resolver problemas, sin embargo, eso se acabó.

La chica de cabello rosa de nombre Light los había separado, ella tenía la idea de que conscientemente, pero la mayoría creía lo contrario. Por supuesto que Light tenía más argumentos a favor que en contra para desestimar su propuesta, siendo la principal el hecho de que Pearl la eligió a ella, y no a Platinum.

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si su enojo y sospechas hacia Light era fruto de los celos? Por supuesto que todas estas preguntas no serían respondidas si no se reconciliaban, pero bueno, ahora no era tiempo de ello.

Hace ya una semana que recibió un mensaje de Pearl, con información muy valiosa sobre los pokégod y su origen; aún desconocido.

Ella era la conocedora, por lo cual las tareas de investigación se le tenían que dar bien. Es más, no recordaba algún caso en el que hubiera fallado.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

El rompecabezas de los pokégod era muy complejo.

Por supuesto que uno de los primeros detalles que resolvió fue el hecho de que los pokégod estaban fuertemente relacionados con los Unown. Estaba más que claro.

El lugar donde fue capturado el Ghost mostraba imágenes de los pokégod combatiendo contra los Unown. Sin embargo, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

Había cosas que no tenía muy claras: el Unown con corona, las dos personas que estaban rodadas de Unown y los dos seres que guiaban a los pokégod.

 _"Son seres que han aceptado la luz y la oscuridad de su alma"._

Aquella frase de Light rondaba por su cabeza. No la entendía.

-Seres que han aceptado la luz y la oscuridad de su alma. – Susurraba Platinum. – Debe de haber un mensaje oculto en esa frase. Tienen destellos blancos y negros dentro de sí… pero no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver la luz y la oscuridad?

-Debemos de adentrarnos más. Probablemente encontremos más información en lo más profundo de las ruinas Alfa. Este es el mejor lugar si de Unown quieres conocer.

Platinum asistió para seguir adentrándose en las ruinas antes mencionadas.

Tantos años y nunca se había topado con un misterio de este nivel. Estaba siendo un completo dolor de cabeza.

-("Luz y oscuridad"). – Pensaba para su misma Platinum. – ("Light y Dark… sus nombre… literalmente son eso, no debe ser coincidencia… pero… eso me dice nada. Prácticamente resuelve nada").

-Hay zonas más profundas en estas ruinas, Plat. – Decía Diamond. – Debemos de tener cuidado. Si vamos aún más dentro sin las precauciones necesarias puede ser peligroso.

Las ruinas Alfa. Un lugar muy conocido por los entrenadores de la región de Johto. Un lugar misterioso con muchas cosas ocultas. Un lugar tétrico incluso, pues atreves del radio del pokégear se escuchaba un cierto ruido extraño e inexplicable.

Diamond y Platinum, dos de los tres Holder de Sinnoh, se guiaban a través de esos sonidos por las ruinas. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Platinum tenía una teoría que decía así: Entre más fuertes los sonidos más fuertes son las ondas que despliegan los Unown. Eso implica que están en una zona específica, probablemente cuidando algo.

-Este es el último rompecabezas. – Decía Diamond mientras terminaba de armar un rompecabezas con una imagen de Ho-Oh. – Esta zona es la menos explorada de todo el lugar. Debemos de tener cuidado.

Chico y chica continuaron con su camino. Paso a paso, los sonidos de los Unown incrementaban.

\- "Los humanos debemos aprender a vivir en armonía con ellos. Por su bien debemos partir". – Leía Platinum un texto escrito en lenguaje Unown. – Debemos de aprender a vivir en armonía… Debemos partir…

Ella tenía la idea de que todo de alguna manera debía conectar. Los Unown, los Pokégods, el Team Darkness… Todo.

-Dia. – Lo llamo Platinum. – Tú… ¿qué piensas de Light?

Esta pregunta sorprendo a Diamond.

-Bueno, es una buena entrenadora pokémon. Fue capaz de derrotar a Dark por si misma… Además de que tiene un pokégod. Esa es una gran ventaja.

-… Claro, tiene un pokégod. – Deducía Platinum. – La respuesta… ¡claro! Los pokégod son guiados por aquellas personas que han aceptado la luz y la oscuridad de su alma… su nombre… sus nombres… ¡No son simples coincidencias! Justo como lo pensé.

-¿Ah? – Diamond no entendía la deducción a la que había llegado su compañera.

-Solo seres que han sido capaces de aceptar la luz y la oscuridad serán capaces de guiar a los pokégod. ¿Qué significa Dark y Light? ¡Oscuridad y luz! Y ambos tienen un pokégod a su servicio.

-Pero no por el nombre significa que sean aptos. – Indico Diamond.

-Lo sé… pero… es casi poético, que los poseedores de los pokégod se llamen como el requisito que se necesita para ser aptos de poseerlos… sin embargo… es muy obvio que los poseedores de las maquinas perfectas para matar se llamen así, además de que según Dark su objetivo somos nosotros, no los pokégod… Al menos que… Light dijo que Dark tenía dos hermanos…

-Sí, Night y Day. – Recordaba Diamond. – De hecho según recuerdo, ella dijo que ellos también tenía un pokégod.

-Night y Day… Noche y Día. – Platinum chasqueaba los dedos, en un intento de que su cerebro procesara más información. – Dia… cuando piensas en la noche…

-Pienso en el cielo oscuro. – Continuo Diamond.

-Y cuando piensas en el día…

-Pienso en el cielo iluminado por la luz del sol… oh…

-Exacto. Night y Day indirectamente son oscuridad y luz. – Continuo Platinum. – Seres que han sido entrenados de la misma manera que los Káiser que conocemos y por lo tanto han aceptado la luz y oscuridad de su alma.

-Pero las ilustraciones mostraban solo dos seres guiando a los pokégod, no 4, además de que los hermanos de Dark desaparecieron, según Light.

-Claro… pero… ¿Y si Light y Dark no son los elegidos para guiar a los pokégod? Dark lo dijo, su objetivo somos nosotros. ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo y daría a conocer su imagen a toda la sociedad cuando pudo buscar a los pokégod de manera discreta?

-¿Sugieres que los hermanos de Dark son los que están buscando a los pokégod? – Cuestiono Diamond. – Pero… ¿por qué?

-Dark es solo un peón de algo más grande. – Destaco Platinum. – El jefe del Team Darkness, el padre de Dark, Shadow, sabe que nosotros somos la última defensa si es que se llega a hacer de los pokégod. El poder Unown… esta de nuestro lado y para luchar contra él son necesarios los pokégod, sin embargo, también estamos nosotros. Dark funge como distracción en todo esto, a la par que nos busca derrocar y capturar a Red y Ash, mientras los otros dos, Night y Day hacen su trabajo sin presión alguna, pues todos los Dex Holder estamos centrados en Dark.

-De hecho suena muy lógico… y maquiavélico, ¿cómo es que dedujiste eso?

-Sus nombre… Shadow debe de tener una mentalidad poética. – Respondió la conocedora. – Sin embargo, hasta en eso fue precavido. Tarde o temprano averiguaríamos que los nombres de Dark y Light tendrían respuesta en todo esto y por qué son poseedores de un pokégod. Así que los uso como tapadera para que sospecháramos de ellos y no de los otros dos…

-Y todo gracias a Light que nos brindó esa información. – Sentencio Pearl. – Desde el principio nos ha estado ayudando…

-Tal vez la juzgue mal. – Indico Platinum. – Pero… en si todo esto resuelve nada, solo nos deja más preguntas…

-En si solo resolviste por qué los pokégod están de su lado… y otra posible amenaza. – Suspiro Dia. – Como sea. Esto es más grande de lo que en realidad creíamos.

-Lo más inteligente sería reunirnos con el resto. – Hablo Platinum. – Pero, desde que Pearl me brindo la información de los pokégod y algunos datos extra que dijo Light, les perdimos el rastro.

-Joanna tiene el control de todo. Debemos de estar ocultos.

-Todo esto ha sido planeado con mucha cautela. – Dedujo la Holder de Sinnoh. – No debe ser coincidencia. Un tipo especializado en derrotarnos, con un ser inusual en el mundo. Un jefe aún más poderoso y una inteligencia artificial que ahora controla todo. No podemos salir y buscar con normalidad a los pokégod porque ellos de inmediato lo sabrían… estamos muy limitados. Han hecho todo esto paso a paso, pacientemente…

-Tenemos esperanzas gracias a Light en todo caso. – Decía Dia. – Aun no entiendo del todo porque esta de nuestro lado, cuando tenemos todas las de perder.

-Ella dijo que quería salvar a Dark… ellos son 4, y menos 2 son 2… Shadow… Shadow piensa matar a Dark una vez que termine con nosotros. Puede que se haya enterado y por eso acudió a los Dex Holder para ayudarla a salvarlo…

-Y así definitivamente los otros dos Káiser serían los únicos guías de los pokégod… ¡Eres brillante Plat!

-Aún no… aún hay varios rompecabezas que resolver, pero esto me inspiro. Continuemos bajando, tengo el presentimiento que hallaremos algo.

-a-

-Me di el lujo el lujo de escoger, ¿te lo he contado? – Cuestiono Light a Pearl. – Ya sabes. Decidí sobre si quedarme en el Team Darkness o darme la libertad de elegir por mí misma lo que quería ser. Por supuesto… que me arrepiento de haber dejado a Dark solo. Sé que puedo salvarlo por su ayuda.

Light, Dex Káiser del Team Darkness, estaba reunida con los Holder de Kanto, parte de los de Johto, la única Hoder de Unova, el único Holder de Sinnoh y los de Kalos.

No había cambiado mucho su situación en esta semana que dejaron correr. Tal como había dicho la ilusionista, aprovechar los puntos ciegos de los satélites les ayudo a escapar. Ahora tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que habían ganado gracias a su rápida toma de decisiones.

Y allí estaban, en las profundidades del monte plateado; un lugar que por cierto Red conocía bastante bien.

Cada Holder tenía una postura distinta sobre lo que ahora se tenía que hacer. Por su parte los Holder de Kanto querían ser precavidos, con tal de dejar de caer en los constantes juegos de Dark y compañía. Por su parte los 3 Holder de Johto (falta Silver) tenían la propuesta de esperar el inminente contraataque del Team Rocket y unirse a la batalla poco despues.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Había un Holder que quería actuar bajo su propia cuenta.

Ash, uno de los últimos Dex Holder del mundo estaba en contra de esperar. Estaba al borde de sus emociones. Dark, aquella persona que Light quería salvar, había asesinado a su madre.

Por supuesto que él entendía las propuestas de los Holder mayores, pero… no era su estilo esperar. Vengaría la muerte de su madre., vengaría las acciones de Dark sobre sus seres queridos.

-¿Estas bien, Ash? – Cuestiono una preocupada Serena. Su chico ya no era el mismo desde lo de su madre.

-Disculpa, necesito estar solo. – Contes Ash.

Le daba vergüenza que Serena lo viera en ese estado. Sabía que podía contar con ella para este tipo de problemas, pero… no quería involucrarla. Iría a resolver sus cuentas pendientes con Dark, solo. No porque no confiara en ella, sino porque quería protegerla.

Claro que sería difícil irse por su cuenta. Su hermano, Red, no lo permitiría.

-Veo que hay más problemas en el paraíso. – Comento Light al ver la acción de Ash. - ¿Quieres que hable con él, Serena? Tal vez lo pueda ayudar…

-Me gustaría… pero esta así desde que perdió a su madre… no sé qué hacer… ya no…

-Serena. – Decía Bonnie. – Tal vez… tal vez hay que darle su espacio. Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien muy cercano a ti. – Continúo recordando a Clemont. – Y por eso mismo sugiero que lo dejemos solo… Entiendo su situación.

-Concuerdo con Bonnie. – Agrego Red. – Yo… ya trate de hablar con él… pero tampoco quiere hablar conmigo… es… como si me culpara de la muerte de nuestra madre…

-Tal vez porque a diferencia de él tú te has mostrado insensible. – Indico Crystal. – Necesita que lo escuchen, y lo sabes, Red.

-Chicos. – Irrumpió Lyra. – No debemos ni podemos perder más tiempo. El tiempo está en nuestra contra. Debemos de continuar analizando y determinando la mejor manera de… igualar las cosas con el Team Darkness.

-¿Ah…? – Hablo Gold. – Claro, tú puedes decir eso porque tienes a nadie por quien llorar. Además de que no conoces algo sobre sentimientos. Tu relación más cercana con nuestro grupo es con Silver, y ni siquiera te hace caso.

Un golpe bajo que obviamente la última Holder de Johto no iba a dejar pasar.

-Si hablamos de llorar por alguien, tengo las mismas o más razones que ustedes para hacerlo. – Indico molesta. – Sobre todo porque perdí a mis padres por ustedes…

No faltaba decir que el grupo está más que roto, y las diferencias empezaban a ser más notorias.

Light, la ilusionista, decidió dar el golpe de gracia. ¿Cómo lo haría? Bueno… terminando de provocar a Ash.

La chica entrenada para la destrucción del Team Darkness se incorporó del lugar en donde estaba sentada, para dirigirse así donde Ash.

-Iré a hablar con él… creo poderlos ayudar. – Anuncio inocente mientras se dirigía hacia donde el Holder de Kalos.

No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, y es que el chico no se había alejado mucho.

-No deberías ser grosero con Serena, ella quiere ayudarte. – Comento Light mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Agrego Ash. – Creí que Red sabría cómo me sentiría… pero al parecer Delia significo muy poco para él.

-No lo mal entiendas… le duele. – Destaco Light. – Pero es su líder, y como tal no debe de mostrarse débil, o si no habrá aún más problemas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? – Cuestiono Ash. – Confié en ti, y me fallaste. Tenías que derrotar a Dark.

-Ya me encargaré de solucionar ello. Para ti es fácil decir eso de derrotar a Dark, pero es más complejo. Un solo error y puede acabar contigo. – Suspiro (Light). – Cómo sea, no trato de justificarme. Igual, yo también perdía a alguien, perdí a mi padre, y Dark perdió a su madre; a causa de tu padre y hermano, por lo cual tiene sentido la nota que dejo… "ahora sabes lo que se siente".

-Delia tenía nada que ver con esto. – Agrego Ash.

-Bueno, igual. Te voy a ayudar a irte de aquí. – Decía Light. – Con tu poder Unown al máximo tal vez tengas oportunidad contra Dark.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque eres el único con el valor suficiente para salir a la luz de la sociedad y retar a Dark. – Tomo aire ligeramente. – Esta noche, te ayudare esta noche. Prepárate. Mientras… habla con Serena, esta preocupada por ti.

-a-

-Este es el final. – Decía Diamond mientras contemplaba un último rompecabezas; ahora con la imagen de Suicune y Arceus.

El rompecabezas, un último rompecabezas al cual ya se había llegado antes y nunca avanzado más allá. No se entendía el porqué, pues los humanos intuían que se abriría una nueva puerta en cuanto fuera formado; cosa que sobre decir que no sucedió.

-Pese a que ya se ha armado sigue sin mostrar que hay más allá. – Suspiro Platinum, para luego leer una inscripción grabada en una piedra cercana. – "Cuando el cordero abra el séptimo sello, se producirá en el cielo un silencio como de media hora, y esta puerta será abierta, en el nombre de la bestia".

-Lenguaje Unown. – Indico Diamond. – Es lo único que se revelo cuando fue armado este rompecabezas.

-No lo entiendo. – Continuo Platinum. – Esta puerta será abierta en el nombre de la bestia…

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los herederos? – Cuestiono Dia.

-Tengo el presentimiento. – Admitió Platinum. – Suicune, Arceus… las leyendas de Sinnoh dicen que Suicune fue el encargado de encerrar un poder maligno en el nombre del Dios Pokémon… ¿tienes el agua que te dio Crys?

-¿El agua de Suicune? – Cuestiono Dia. Platinum asistió. – Si. Me la dio poco después que nos conociéramos, como muestra de su amistad.

-Dámela. – Ordeno la chica. El enfatizador acaparo la orden de forma inmediata. – Y sí… vertimos un poco de agua en el rompecabezas.

-¿Eh…?

¡Splash! El agua; que iba en una botella, fue vertida sobre el rompecabezas.

-Oye, ¡si Crys se entera que la desperdicie así se va a enojar mucho conmigo, Plat!

Entonces…

La tierra empezó a temblar, y una nueva escritura fue revelada, para sorpresa de Dia.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Fue una corazonada. El hecho de que Suicune estuviera presente en la imagen me ayudo bastante. – Respondió Platinum. – "Entonces vi a una bestia saliendo de lo más profundo de la tierra; tiene siete picos sobre su cabeza, formando una corona, y en las cabeza un título que ofende a la vida y a la muerte. La bestia que vi parecía un Unown. Los elegidos le entregaron su poder y su trono con un imperio inmenso. Uno de sus picos parecía roto, pero esa herida mortal se curó. Entonces el mundo se maravilló, siguiendo a la bestia. Se postraron ante los dos elegidos que había entregado el poder y se postraron también ante la bestia diciendo: ¿Quién hay como la bestia? ¿Quién puede competir contra ella? ¡Salve, Rey Unown!"

-¿Rey Unown…?

-Según tengo entendido los pokégod existen para combatir con una amenaza que ni los legendarios pueden controlar… ¡¿Y si esta es la amenaza a la que se refieren?! ¡El Unown con corona!

-Pero… Entonces… El Team Darkness…

-Son los únicos que pueden pelear contra ese poder… son inmunes… nuestros… salvadores…

-a-

Ash ya estaba en su punto de quiebre, por lo cual manipularlo era bastante fácil para ella. El chico, Holder de Kalos, se iría esta noche y sería presa fácil para Dark.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, pero… pero…

Hubo algo que llamo su atención. Una silueta acompañada de un susurro que conocía bastante bien. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta está siguiendo aquello que llamo su atención, adentrándose aún más en las cuevas y laberintos del Monte Plateado.

No falta decir que no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero le daba igual, quería encontrarse con aquella persona de aquel susurro.

-Unown. – Hablo para sí misma, mientras contemplaba un salón lleno de escrituras de ese pokémon.

-No esperaba que vinieras. – Irrumpieron.

-¿Tú…? ¡Imposible! Estas… desaparecida…

-Pues ahora me encontraste, hermanita…

-Day…

La luz es un subconjunto del día. No hay día sin luz, y la luz necesita del día.

 **¡Comunidad! Espero que les haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo para compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **Abordamos más al Team Darkness y aún más los misterios de la historia. Todo se irá explicando a su tiempo, por el momento el objetivo primordial del Team Darkness es limpiar al mundo.**

 **Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, pues me tomo bastante tiempo escribirlo; además de que lo hice más largo debido al tiempo que mantuve la historia ausente.**

 **Apoyen el proyecto si de verdad les gusta, compártanlo con sus amigos y dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias, eso me ayudaría bastante a continuar con la historia.**

 **Huele a Ash vs Dark en el siguiente capítulo… yo solo digo.**

 **Por cierto, en este capítulo hay muchas, demasiadas referencias. Tanto al anime; la serie original como chronicles, videojuegos; saga principal, pokémon ranger, pokémon mundo misterioso, manga, creepypastas e incluso de la biblia. Hay unas cosas que son obvias y otras que no tanto, suerte buscando.**

 **Ahora vamos a los saludos:**

 **-Sliferdark1: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, espero que este también te guste. Shadow tendrá su capítulo más adelante, pero de momento hemos dejado ver una de las tantas cosas que sabe. Ya se acerca el Ash contra Dark, espéralo. ;)**

 **¡Gracias de corazón por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Exterminio.

- **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Batallas llenas de luz y oscuridad.**

-Oye… ¿qué sucede, Light? Parece que viste un fantasma… bueno, aunque si nos ponemos a leer los distintos adjetivos de la palabra "fantasma"… se podría decir que lo soy, ya que tengo una existencia dudosa o poco precisa para ti.

-Day… – Continuaba con sorpresa la chica de cabello rosa. – Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo… No lo entiendo… no deberías…

-¿No debería qué, Light? – Cuestiono Day. - ¿En verdad creíste que estaba muerta solo por estar desaparecida? Son cosas muy distintas, estar muerta y perdida. Ambas. Estoy donde debo estar, y tú estás donde debes estar. Aunque me sorprende verte aquí. Esperaba que estuvieras trabajando con el analista…

Day, Káiser del Team Darkness. Con el título de la constructora. Una chica de cabello castaño amarrado con una coleta de caballo. Ojos color ámbar y una vestimenta que constituía una camisa roja, short café y botas del mismo color.

-Analista… Dark… Él está haciendo un trabajo de recuperación. Shadow rompió su tobillo en un enfrentamiento que tuvieron. Hasta donde sé él debe de estar finalizando con su proceso de recuperación.

-Vaya, veo que nuestro padre al fin se ha puesto duro con el más débil de los 4. – Indicaba Day mientras observaba una pared llena de símbolos Unown, para luego tomar fotografías. – Aunque fue tarde, demasiado tarde. Si madre no lo hubiera consentido desde niño probablemente sería tan fuerte como yo. – Dicho esto la chica se sentó en una roca, saco una computadora portátil que llevaba en su mochila y empezó a transferir datos. – Toma asiento, hermana. Hablemos, hace mucho no lo hacemos.

Light dudo por un momento. No lo podía creer, ella no podía ser Day. Su amiga, la chica que consideraba como su hermana estaba perdida desde hace un buen tiempo, era imposible que siguiera con vida. Ella y Night eran inestables. Ambos. El poder Unown tuvo efectos secundarios fatales en ellos.

-Si vas a dudar así en el campo, entonces no sirves para el mismo, Light. – Comento Day, sacando de sus pensamientos a la ilusionista. – No tienes que ser un genio de mi categoría para darte cuenta de ello.

-Yo… lo siento. Estoy en shock, no esperaba verte aquí. Te creí muerta, luego de que el poder Unonw fuera inestable en ti y Night. – Dicho esto la chica tomo asiento al lado de la segunda Káiser femenina. – Shadow nos contó que explotaron y desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro.

-Un pequeño error de cálculo, nada más ni nada menos. – Indico mientras trabaja a velocidad en la computadora. – Es verdad que explotamos, pero para liberar energía. Luego de ello Shadow nos transportó a otra base para estudiarnos con más detenimiento. No quería que ese error de cálculo interfiriera con sus planes.

-¿Entonces Night…?

-También esta con vida. El mejor combatiente pokémon en la actualidad y de todos los tiempos no iba a dejar el mundo de una manera tan absurda como esa. Mucho menos la mejor inventora de la actualidad y de todos los tiempos. – Comento con arrogancia. – Ya deberías saberlo.

-¿Y dónde está él?

-Trabajando desde la oscuridad, así como yo. Se supone que ustedes no deben saber de nuestro paradero. Tenemos una misión aún más importante que la suya.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que estás haciendo verdad? – Intuyo Light. Day se limitó a asistir en confirmación.

La constructora estaba trabajando arduamente con cientos de datos desde su computadora. Light se asomó a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo en pantalla, alcanzando a apreciar registros sobre Unown, lenguaje del mismo pokémon, y diversos mapas.

-Bien, vamos. – Decía Day mientras extendía sus brazos y manos; manos sobre las cuales tenía unos aparatos electrónicos que se extendían hasta sus dedos y, de los cuales, salió un holograma con cientos de scripts. – Si… que buena soy… bueno, en realidad soy la mejor.

Un nuevo mapa digital fue presentando, abarcando zonas de Kanto, Las Islas Naranja y Johto. Sobre el mismo había unas zonas resaltadas con círculos y triángulos.

-Triangulación de información. – Destaco Light. – Datos, teorías, métodos… diversas fuentes de investigación… para llegar a ese mapa en específico.

-Vaya, parece que también eres lista, capitana obvio. – Comento la constructora. – Aún no está completo. Tengo que investigar estas zonas que resalto y tal vez encuentre algo más útil. – Dicho esto cerró su computadora, y la guardo en su mochila.

-Juguetes nuevos. – Resalto Light los aparatos que estaban sobre la mano de su hermana. – Nunca los había visto… veo que son muy útiles.

-Facilitan muchas cosas. Despliegue de información, recopilación de información, mapas, hacekeo… por supuesto, Dark y tú no los poseen porque yo los invente en el tiempo libre que tuve luego de ser reactivada junto con Night. Alan es bueno, pero yo soy la mejor, soy un genio.

-Sigue endiosada con eso, Day. – Resalto Light. – Pero es bueno verte… luego de mucho tiempo…

-Oh… Ilusionista, la maestra del engaño… me alagas bastante. – Indico sarcástica la constructora. – Cómo sea, tengo trabajo que hacer. Dales mis saludos a Dark. Dile que pronto estaremos reunidos los cuatro jinetes… los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis…

-¿Para qué quieres ese mapa? ¿Qué quieres lograr, hermana? – Cuestiono Light antes de que Day se fuera por completo. – No entiendo… tú y Night deberían de haber tomado esta misión. Pese a que te supere y Dark me supero a mí y a ti… Night… Night siempre fue la diferencia.

-Dark no es tan fuerte como tú crees. El resultado de la batalla para definir los roles fue gracias al producto del arduo entrenamiento del analista… forjo su talento a través de eso, mientras que el tuyo, el mío y el de Night es natural. Si queremos lo podemos superar.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, hermana. – Recalco Light ignorando a la afirmación de la constructora.

-Pokégod. – Por fin respondió Day. – Estoy triangulando tanta información para hallar a los pokégod. ¿Es difícil, sabes? Como la constructora una de mis habilidades es la construcción de algoritmos para procesar información. Night y yo nos encargamos de reunir esa información y procesarla con los algoritmos que he construido… aunque muchas veces los resultados que arrojan son pocos precisos. Solo un genio como yo puede llevar acabo esa tarea.

-O alguien con un análisis de la información superior a la media. – Indico Light, haciendo referencia al analista.

-He… he… vaya, no por nada eres la más astuta, Light. – Comento Day mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su mochila, para luego sentarse al lado de la ilusionista, y destapar esa botella. – En realidad… esta tarea iba a ser inicialmente para Dark y para mí. Él se encargaría del análisis de la información y el descarte de la basura de la misma, y yo de construir los aparataros y algoritmos necesarios para procesar la misma. El proceso con ambos iba a ser más optimizado, más rápido, más efectivo. – Dicho esto tomo un sorbo de agua. – Pero bueno, trabajar con Night no es tan malo. Siempre fuimos la dupla estrella del Team Darkness.

-Suena lógico. Los más inteligentes de los cuatro realizando las tareas de investigación y búsqueda… y los más fuertes a los ojos de Shadow atacando a los Holder…

-Claro… por supuesto que ambas partes estarían descompensadas. Dark y yo podríamos encontrar a los pokégod… pero combatir contra ellos sería otra cosa. Complicado. Dark y yo no tendríamos la suficiente habilidad para debilitar a uno y capturarlo…

-Y allí es donde entra Night…

-Exacto. Con la pareja de Night y yo es más difícil hallarlos, pero una vez hecho será sencillo capturarlos gracias al destructor. Ambas partes están compensadas. Un combatiente y un estratega para cada pareja.

-Vaya… Shadow lo tenía bien escondido…

-Gente como él siempre tiene un plan de respaldo, pero bueno, es imposible que los Holder los derroten a ti y a Dark. – Suspiro. – En fin, tengo cosas que hacer… Night me espera. Yo… Yo te veré pronto, hermana…

-¿Cuándo es "pronto"? – Cuestiono Light.

-No lo sé, y de momento no me importa. Ustedes tienen su misión, yo y Night la nuestra. Deberías regresar con los Holder, sospecharan si no te ven pronto. Bueno, bye. Nidigoddess. – Decía Day mientras liberaba a su pokégod. – Repartición terrenal.

Luego de ello la constructora desapareció, como hace tantos años atrás, dejando a Light expectante.

-… Je… Ruido de hermana.

La luz del día vuelve a en su máximo esplendor.

-a-

El Monte Corona. Uno de los montes (sino el más) imponentes de todo el mundo pokémon, con una amplia extensión por toda la región de Sinnoh, así como múltiples pasadizos, lo cual lo convertían en un laberinto, un laberinto perfecto para tender una emboscada… Y allí era donde la trinidad oscura (Shadow, Luna, Alan) llevarían a cabo el plan que había que, luego del análisis de muchas variables y determinantes, Dark había propuesto como el más óptimo.

El plan era sencillo: Con ayuda de los soldados del Team Darkness el Holder de Unova y los miembros de la policía internacional, Black-two y White-two, serían dividíos y llevados a su aparente destino final. No era muy complicado, sin embargo atraerlos hasta ese punto en específico fue lo realmente difícil.

Y afortunadamente todo marchaba según el plan del analista.

La trinidad oscura esperaba pacientemente a sus víctimas, las cuales, luego de ser separadas en un punto específico de los múltiples laberintos del Monte, no tenían ni idea de donde estaban.

Por supuesto que esto se podía aplicar a los miembros del Team Darkness. Sin embargo contaban con un factor, un elemento, que hacía su trabajo más fácil: Joanna.

Aquella inteligencia artificial fabricada en el pasado por el padre de Light y una de las cuatro Dex Káiser era un factor decisivo y de mucha diferencia. Era capaz de procesar información, administrarla, controlarla y de más cosas. Y eso se vio aún más extendido gracias a la toma de los múltiples satélites de la ya extinta policía internacional.

Pero… ¿cómo es que Joanna podía ser incluso determinante por debajo de la tierra?

Bueno, eso se debe gracias a la semana de planeación que se tuvo para esta trampa.

Antes de que los últimos miembros de la policía internacional y el ex campeón de Unova llegaran, el Team Darkness se la paso colocando cámaras, armando mapas, y armando una red informática para que Joanna tuviera presciencia dentro de las catacumbas del Monte Corona. No fue una tarea fácil, por supuesto que no, pero al final los resultados estaban siendo los esperados, y esos es lo que en verdad importaba.

-Joanna. – Se comunicaba Shadow con su inteligencia artificial. - ¿Dónde está mi oponente?

-Por la ruta predeterminada señor. Calculo que su encuentro se dará dentro de 2 minutos. Le sugiero estar atento.

-Bien… ¿Cómo va Alan y Luna?

-Sus respectivos combates iniciaron exactamente hace 5 minutos con 32 segundos y aumentando. De momento todo marcha según lo planeado.

-Excelente…

Luego de ello Shadow, líder del Team Darkness, se sentó a esperar a su oponente. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras a la distancia se podían escuchar los pasos de la que convertiría en su oponente y potencial víctima.

La última batalla de la policía internacional está por comenzar.

-a-

Tal vez no se podía comparar a Shadow, Luna, o a los miembros del proyecto némesis, pero por algo era parte del Team Darkness. Sus habilidades eran superior a la media, era una de las razones por las cuales el padre de Light lo había seleccionado como su aprendiz. Y no solo eso, había aprendido de los mejores y gracias a ello podía sostener un combate contra uno de los entrenadores pokémon más fuertes de todo el mundo: Black, Holder de Unova.

El combate, según le había informado Joanna, ya llevaba poco más de 5 minutos de duración y, por supuesto, cada uno contaba al menos con una baja; tres de su parte y dos por parte del ex campeón de Unova.

-Eres bueno para no haber combatido hasta este punto. – Señalaba Black con emoción. – Me intimida el hecho de que el Team Darkness cuente con gente capaz de sostener un combate con nosotros, más allá de Dark.

-Luna, Shadow y yo fuimos y seremos los cimientos de la oscuridad, los cimientos de aquel que fue nombrado en honor al Team Darkness. – Respondía con autoridad Alan. – Acabaremos contigo y con todo el sistema.

-No son los primeros en intentarlo. – Indicaba Black de manera confiada. – Hemos enfrentado no una, no, claro que no… docenas de veces a gente y organizaciones como ustedes… y hemos salido victoriosos.

-Es porque aquellas organizaciones cometieron errores muy puntuales. – Señalaba Alan mientras tomaba una pokéball para hacerle frente al Emboar de Black. – Hemos planeado esto por tanto tiempo… hemos esperado este momento y trabajado duro en nuestros propios Dex Holder; nuestros Dex Káiser, para derrotarlos. Ese es nuestro factor determinante, el proyecto némesis, sus némesis.

-Dark cometerá un error, como todos nuestros oponentes, y acabaremos con él. Pero ese ya es trabajo de mis amigos. Derrotándote nos aseguraremos de que Dark no tenga respaldo.

-Si juegas con la oscuridad, esta te va a consumir, y si juegas con la luz, esta te va a castigar. Recuerda ello. En fin. ¡Adelante, Bronzor! – Bronzor hace acto de presencia en el campo de batalla. – Según las instrucciones de Dark… esta es la mejor manera de derrotarte.

-Tengo ventaja de tipo, así que no creo que sea lo más inteligente. – Argumentaba Black. – Pero… acorde a lo que dijo Light… debo de tener cuidado o si no terminare perdiendo.

-Veamos si eres capaz de aprovechar tu ventaja de tipo…

-¡Bo, utiliza nitrocarga! – Indicaba con autoridad Black.

Bronzor enemigo recibe el ataque. Es súper eficaz, a tal punto que el daño es bastante notorio. La velocidad de Emboar aumenta en un nivel.

-Bien… sabía que era rápido, pero era solo para asegurar. – Comentaba Black.

-No servirá de nada. Bronzor, espacio raro. – Bronzor lleva acabo del ataque. Las dimensiones se han alterado. Ahora los pokémon más lentos son los que atacan antes. – Dark ha tomado en cuenta cada detalle, cada variable… no se le ha ido ningún detalle.

-… Je… No podía esperar menos de alguien como él. Si no fuera un criminal me gustaría enfrentarlo en condiciones normales.

-Se lo comunicare, luego de acabar contigo, claro está. ¡Bronzor, trampa de rocas! – Bronzor cumple con la orden. El equipo enemigo está rodeado de piedras puntiagudas.

-Ya veo… la mayoría, por no decir que todos, los miembros de mi equipo pokémon no son precisamente resistentes al tipo roca… Que combate tan… complejo. ¡Bo, utiliza llamarada!

Emboar utiliza llamarada. Es súper efectivo. Bronzor enemigo está mal herido.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Debe de estar debilitado!

-Chaleco asalto… equipado en un Pokémon, multiplica su defensa especial por 1,5. – Señalaba Alan. – Continuemos, ¡Rayo confuso!

Emboar enemigo esta confundido.

-("Maldición… puedo cambiar ahora… pero… eso solo le haría daño a mi compañero debido a las rocas… y le regalaría un turno que puede aprovechar… piensa… piensa"). – Muerde su labio inferior. – Bien… arriesguemos todo, ¡Llamarada!

Emboar enemigo esta confuso. Emboar enemigo lleva acabo Llamarada. Bronzor está debilitado.

-Uff… menos mal que mi apuesta salió bien… tuve bastante suerte…

-Suerte que está por terminar. ¡Misdreavus, adelante!

Inicia el turno.

-Misdreavus, canto mortal, ¡ya!

-Que atrevido… a nuestros pokémon le quedan tres turnos… a menos que cambiemos.

-Espero su movimiento, Dex Holder de Unova.

-("Ya cambiare cuando la cuenta disminuya"). – Toma aire ligeramente. – Bo, golpe roca.

Bo enemigo se encuentra confuso. Esta tan confuso que se ataca a sí mismo.

-Bien… me esperaba un cambio, pero igual esto vale. Misdreavus, mal de ojo.

Emboar enemigo ya no puede escapar.

-… Me equivoque, mi pecado fue confiar. – Señalaba con cierto temor Black. – En fin, aun me quedan cuatro para derrotarte. ¡Nitrocarga!

Emboar enemigo esta confuso. Emboar enemigo utiliza Nitrocarga. Misdreavus apenas se inmuta. La cuenta de canto mortal se reduce a dos. Las dimensiones han sido restauradas.

-Bien… debido a mis anteriores nitrocargas soy más rápido. ¡Bo, llamarada!

Misdreavus enemigo recibe el impacto. Misdreavus apenas y se inmuta.

-Es muy resistente…

-Mineral evolución. Al ser un pokémon que no ha evolucionado tiene más defensas gracias a ese objeto. ¡Misdreavus, espacio raro!

Las dimensiones han sido alteradas. La cuenta de canto mortal ha disminuido a un turno.

-Y otra vez me va segundo…

-Deberías sentirte honrado. Dark hizo esta estrategia exclusivamente para derrotarte. Como sea. Este turno lo aprovechare para cambiar. Misdreavus, regresa. Munchlax, adelante…

Munchlax enemigo sustituye a Misdreavus es este turno.

-¡Todo o nada! ¡Anillo Ígneo!

Emboar enemigo esta confundido. Emboar enemigo utiliza Anillo Ígneo. Munchlax recibe el daño. Munchlax recupera vida gracias a restos.

-Inteligente… no podía esperar menos del anterior campeón de Unova. Anillo Ígneo es un ataque que te deja cansado para el siguiente turno… pero tu Emboar ya no tiene otro turno… sin embargo apenas y dañaste a Munchlax.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Como te dije… Dark diseño este equipo especialmente para ti. Así como a Eve para Pearl… Él tiene una estrategia, un análisis para cada uno de ustedes.

-("Maldición… ya perdí a Goura, a Bo y a Musha… Tula y Brav tendrán problemas… más que nada por la trampa de rocas que dejo…").

-¿Qué pasa, Holder de Unova? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Saldré de esta! ¡Tula, adelante!

Tula enemigo ingresa al combate. Tula recibe daño debido a unas piedras puntiagudas esparcidas ´por el campo.

-Bien… Munchlax, maldición.

-Inteligente, no podía esperar menos del Team Darkness. – Destacaba Black. – Maldición es un ataque de tipo fantasma que, en su mismo tipo, sacrifica parte de su vitalidad para inducir al oponente a un estado similar al envenenamiento… pero… en otro pokémon que no sea del tipo fantasma lo que hace es disminuir la velocidad en un nivel, y a cambio aumenta el ataque y defensa físico…

-La velocidad de Munchlax de por si no es buena, así que es un sacrificio que apenas pesa. Además, eso no importa, pues al ser más lento…

-Atacas primero debido a espacio raro… inteligente y emocionante… Je… Estoy en una pésima posición… Solo me queda probar que tal es su defensa física. Ya ataque por el lado especial sin muchos resultados… Bien, ¡tijera x!

Galvatula enemigo utiliza tijera X. Munchlax apenas se inmuta. Munchlax enemigo recupera vida gracias a restos.

-Es un muro defensivo… no tengo algo bueno contra él…

-Bien… ¡maldición!

-Bueno… de seguir así solo aumentaras tu defensa física… pero no la especial… Ya sé cómo derrotarte. ¡Tula, electrotela!

Tula enemigo utiliza electrotela. Munchlax apenas se inmuta. La velocidad de Munchlax se reduce en un nivel. Munchlax recuperara ps gracias a restos.

-("No importa que sea más rápido. Seguiré atacando primero"). – Pensaba Alan. – ("Supongo que esta es una de las múltiples variables que Dark predijo luego de su análisis… de ser así… bueno, el combate se alargara más").

-Munchlax, maldición…

-Bien… con ello ya disminuiste tu velocidad en tres niveles, más el que yo te hice disminuir gracias a electrotela… Es mi oportunidad. ¡Tula, Bola voltio!

Galvatula enemigo ataca con Bola voltio. Munchlax recibe un daño considerable. Munchlax recupera ps gracias a restos.

-Las defensas especiales de tú Munchlax son muy buenas… probablemente más la especial que la física, ya que es la que estas aumentando… pero Dark cometió un pequeño error de cálculo. Bola voltio provoca un daño que está determinado por la relación entre la velocidad del usuario y la del rival: cuanta más velocidad tenga el usuario con respecto al Pokémon al que va dirigido el ataque, más potencia tiene este movimiento. Estos cálculos son afectados por cambios en velocidad, incluyendo modificadores como viento afín, pañuelo elegido, parálisis, etc. Su potencia mínima es de 40 y la máxima, 150. La velocidad de Munchlax de por si es mala… a eso súmale la disminución de velocidad por maldición y electrotela… ¡La potencia de mi ataque es de 150!

-… He… No podía esperar menos de un Holder. ¡No por nada son los entrenadores más fuertes de todo el mundo! ¡Estás a la altura de lo que Dark se supones debe derrotar!

La confianza que recién había adquirido Black empezaba a disminuir.

-¿Qué…?

-Este es el último turno de espacio raro… ¡Y es hora de que acabe contigo! ¡Munchlax, demolición!

Munchlax utiliza demolición. Galvatula enemigo fue debilitado. Munchlax recupera ps gracias a restos. Las dimensiones vuelven a la normalidad.

-Munchlax no solo estaba aumentado su defensa física… también su ataque… tú mismo lo dijiste. Todo para que al final fuera capaz de derrotarte de un golpe… y eso es gracias no solo a que aumento su ataque.

-Las rocas… las rocas afiladas de trampa de rocas…

-Todo sigue un proceso… un análisis para que tú derrota sea inminente… ¡Esto es el Team Darkness!

-Maldición… ("Que hago… Que hago…"). – Pensaba con desesperación Black. – ("No puedo perder de esta forma… no puedo… si saco a Brav el daño recibido por las rocas de trampa de rocas le disminuirán la vida en demasía… y sus defensas son brutales para este punto… no durara más de un turno").

-Para este punto mis compañeros ya se deberían de haber encargado de tus compañeros… Es imposible escapar. El Monte Corona es una red de laberintos, donde hasta el menos despistado se puede perder.

-No puedo perder así. – Susurro Black mientras buscaba un objeto en su mochila.

-¿Hmm…?

-Este año que tuvimos para regresar a nuestros deberes como Dex Holder… Lo aprovechamos no solo para reacomodarnos… también para revivir ciertas cosas del pasado. La compañía B&W no solo se dedicaba al espectáculo de pokémon… hubo un punto en que nuestra expansión fue tan grande… que nos dedicábamos a la venta de objetos…

-Ve al punto, Holder de Unova…

-¡Tula! ¡Regresa al combate una vez más! ¡Toma esto! ¡Revivir!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Supongo que esto no estaba en tus variables…

-Ma-Maldición… Pero… No estaba enterado que aún existían los revivir…

-Así era, se utilizó el último en la batalla de Kalos de hace un año… pero… la presidenta guardo su fórmula en una de las computadoras de la compañía, para que cuando llegara el día recreáramos el revivir…

-Interesante… le diré a Joanna que ingrese a esas computadoras… le serán muy útiles al Team Darkness esos datos. Pero… si tú utilizaste un objeto yo también puedo… Munchlax, toma este restauratodo.

Munchlax enemigo recupero todos sus ps.

-Aunque vuelvas a utilizar tu estrategia con electrobola, te acabare con demolición en cuanto sea mi turno de atacar.

-Por supuesto, eso lo sé. No tengo oportunidad a esta altura, pero… para este punto no tengo pensado ganar. ¡Tula, destello!

Un amplio ataque de luz se hizo presente en el campo de batalla, cegando en el proceso y de manera momentánea al Doctor Alan, generando una oportunidad de escapar, una oportunidad que Black aprovecharía.

-("Lack-Two… Whi-Two… si voy a buscarlos solo terminare envuelto en otro combate y probablemente termine todo para mi… espero que puedan escapar… afortunadamente quise asegurarme una alternativa de escape…"). – Suspiro. – Bien. Musha, revivir… Y utiliza teletransportación… sácame de aquí.

El ex campeón de Unova; junto con sus pokémon, desaparecieron en el acto, ante un Alan que lo único que podía hacer era tallar sus ojos debido al ataque de Galvatula.

-¡Giratina! Se lo tenía bien guardado… Ya me ocupare de ti… Solo ganaste tiempo…

-a-

-¡Los Dex Holder acabaran contigo! – Exclamaba con un profundo odio Whi-Two. – No se dejaran derrotar por personas como ustedes.

-Para ser la última miembro de la policía internacional, jovencita, no defendiste muy bien ese… "honor".

Shadow, líder del Team Darkness y maestro de los cuatro jinetes, admiraba como su oponente yacía en el suelo luego de ser derrotada.

-Aunque… debo reconocer que es una lástima que la vida de una chica como tú termine en un lugar como este… Pero no quiero dejar cabos sueltos que puedan detener el nuevo orden mundial

-¡Con honor hasta el final! ¡A diferencia tuya y de los desgraciados de tus seguidores! Solo… se dedican a… matar… ¿Cuál nuevo orden mundial? La sociedad tendrá miedo por sus acciones…

-Solo entenderán con miedo… Es como en la escuela básica del lugar de donde provengo… De donde vengo si no respondías a las preguntas que el maestro en turno te hacía, este te golpeaba… Es así con todos los estudiantes, sin excepciones. Y mismo caso con cada maestro. Estabas obligado a aprender, a poner atención… o eras golpeado… ese miedo a ser golpeado te orillaba a estudiar. Y los resultados eran espectaculares. ¡Mírame a mí y a Dark! – Suspiro. – Lo mismo en el nuevo orden mundial. Cada crimen debe de ser castigado… por más mínimo que sea y sin excepciones… Quien no siga las reglas será asesinado y servirá como ejemplo para el resto. Al principio lo verán mal, pero, cuando disminuyan los crímenes, asaltos, robos, extorciones, tráfico de pokémon… habrá valido la pena… y estaremos listos para afrontar el día del juicio final. Ustedes serán el primer ejemplo, luego los Holder, líderes de gimnasio y elite cuatro.

-Eres un maldito loco si crees que los Dex Holder, líderes de gimnasio, y elite cuatro dejaran que impongan ese orden… De una u otra forma acabaran contigo.

-… ¡Ja! Es eso te equivocas. Sería un loco si disfrutara esto… pero no lo disfruto… En verdad… no lo disfruto… Ni Dark ni yo lo disfrutamos… pero tenemos la fortaleza mental para lidiar con ello. Si quieres cambiar al mundo; a la humanidad… debes de estar dispuesto a todo… incluso a sacrificar a tu misma humanidad… La gente constantemente se queja del sistema… argumentado que no es justo. No hacen nada más que quejarse… pero no están dispuestas y dispuestos a hacer algo para cambiar el sistema… al mundo… a la humanidad… simplemente se quejan… Yo… tampoco estaba conforme con su sistema de seguridad y penal… Y es por eso que decidí hacer algo… Y gracias a ello la policía internacional desapareció y con ello todos los criminales que mantenían en las prisiones… Y pronto limpiaremos el mundo… y con el miedo evitaremos que la gente estúpida haga cosas estúpidas… Así que… como te dije. Ni Dark ni yo disfrutamos matar, pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos hacer las cosas distintas… tenemos que cargar con esa carga que la mayoría de personas no quiere…

-No resultara…

-Lo hará… de una u otra forma. Tú misma sabes que hay gente en este mundo que no merece vivir. La diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros es que mi gente y yo si tenemos el valor de matar a aquellas personas.

-No es lo políticamente correcto…

-Yo no quiero ser políticamente correcto. Como sea. He hablado ya bastante contigo, ¿unas últimas palabras?

-Te veré con Giratina, maldito enfermo…

-Ya lo comprenderás… en tu próxima vida…

Shadow se acercó a Whi-Two. La tomo del cuello mientras la alzaba del suelo y esta, en un último intento de salvar su vida, pataleaba desesperadamente.

-En verdad… Es difícil acostumbrarse a esto… Afortunadamente fingir es muy fácil…

Mientras sujetaba del cuello a Whi-Two; ahorcándola en el proceso, Shadow, líder del Team Darkness tomo el cuchillo que estaba en su chaleco y, de un movimiento rápido, lo llevo directo debajo de la mandíbula de la última miembro femenina de la policía internacional, atravesándole todo el cráneo, a tal punto que incluso se podía visualizar la punta del cuchillo saliendo de su cabeza.

-…Uf… Al menos te di una muerte rápida y sin mucho dolor.

-a-

-Usted… era respetado por todos…

Lack-Two yacían mal herido en el suelo, sangrando por su brazo izquierdo.

Por su parte Luna, comandante de las fuerzas del Team Darkness, estaba sentado a su lado, pisando su cabeza para evitar que este se levantara.

-Estaba en el camino incorrecto. Persiguiendo una falsa ilusión de paz. Este es el verdadero camino a la paz.

-Su… familia estaría decepcionada de usted…

-Si hubiera actuado en ese entonces como actualmente lo hago… ellos seguirían con vida… Hubiera asesinado a los miembros del Team Rocket…

-Le tendrían miedo…

-Mejor eso a que estuvieran muertos…

-Se hará justica con ustedes. Tarde o temprano…

-Así como contigo y la policía internacional… estaban… demasiado podridos por dentro… persiguiendo al Team Rocket por mucho tiempo, para al final dejarlo existir por el hecho de que su líder es el padre de uno de los Dex Holder de Johto.

-Hay ciertos intereses de por medio… dinero más que nada…

-Si… siempre ha sido de esa forma. Los "buenos" cooperando con los malos por intereses en común… me dan asco…

-Pero funciono… y eso es lo que importa…

-Como sea. Ya no pertenezco a ustedes… cambiare el mundo, y evitare más conflictos. – Decía Luna, para luego propinarle una patada a la cara a Lack-Two.

Dicho esto se acercó a una de las cajas (con equipo adentro) que tenía cercanas. Busco entre ellas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un hacha.

-Perdón por lo que voy a hacer… descargare todo mi furia y frustración acumulada por todos los años que trabaje para la policía internacional… No los disfrutaras… Y cada segundo será una eternidad para ti…

Luna alzo el hacha con sus dos manos, ante un Lack-Two que solo esperaba el momento de morir…

¡Pam! Un golpe en seco, directo a la pierna izquierda de Lack.

-¡Ahh! – Un grito desgarrador de parte del último miembro de la policía internacional.

-Una pierna… ¡La otra!

¡Pam!

-¡Ba-Ba-Basta, por favor!

-El brazo…

-¡No!

-El otro brazo…

-Yo… solo quería cumplir con mi trabajo. – Indicaba Lack entre lágrimas mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-La cabeza…

-a-

-¿Qué haces, Crys? – Cuestiono Serena mientras tomaba asiento junto a Crystal, la cual estaba jugando con una maquina muy particular.

-Radiotelegrafista…Código morse…

-¿Código morse…?

-Es un medio de comunicación muy antiguo. Se utilizaba con frecuencia por espías y ese tipo de gente especializada. – Indicaba Lyra. – Es normal que no lo conozcas, fue remplazado inmediatamente por la tecnología.

-Gracias a que es una transmisión inalámbrica por radiofrecuencia es imposible que Joanna la detecte. Con esto podemos comunicarnos con el resto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo recibirán su mensajes el resto de nuestros compañeros?

-Hace seis meses, y con ayuda de la elite cuatro de las regiones, desarrollamos un sistema de emergencia en caso de que ocurriera una crisis donde los aparatos electrónicos fueran inutilizables para la comunicación. – Explicaba Red. – De esa forma podríamos desarrollar estrategias, y dar a conocer nuestra situación al resto.

-Es uno de nuestros últimos recursos… hay que aprovecharlo bien… Si continuamos cayendo en las trampas de Dark y compañía…

-Tranquila, Crys. – Le animaba Serena. – Hallaremos la forma de reunirnos con el resto. Si es verdad que tienen esto como plan de emergencia, solo hay que comunicarles nuestra ubicación. Juntos podremos hacerle frente a esta crisis, ¿verdad White? Eh… ¿White…?

La chica antes llamada estaba perdida de un mar de pensamientos.

-¿White…?

-Lo siento, yo… es solo… sentí que algo anda mal con Black… no puedo explicarlo. Es como una sensación de peligro… como si algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-Lamento escuchar eso… pero no lo sabremos hasta que se comuniquen con nosotros… Debemos ser pacientes y esperar que todo esté bien no solo con él, sino también con el resto de nuestros compañeros. – Suspiro. – Seguiré mandando mensajes. Espero que respondan pronto.

-Mi chica súper seria se encargara de momento con las comunicaciones. No te preocupes. Tu gritón estará bien, después de todo fue campeón de Unova.

-a-

-Esto claramente es una advertencia, Silver. – Indicaba Giovanni mientras se detenían en el centro de ciudad Jubileo. – Debemos de tener cuidado…

Un grupo de gente estaba reunido alrededor del edificio de Jubileo TV. ¿La razón? Las cabezas de dos entrenadores pokémon estaban en el centro del edificio, clavadas en estacas metálicas. Una exhibición de lo que les pasaría al resto de Holder, líderes de gimnasio, elite cuatro… básicamente a aquellos que se opusiera al Team Darkness.

-Policía Internacional. – Continuaba Giovanni. – Handsome me los presento hace un año en una reunión que tuvimos. Eran sus mejores miembros. Nombres clave: White-Two And Black-Two. En teoría tenían un potencial similar al de los Dex Holder…

-Sus medidas son más extremas que las nuestras… no esperaba este tipo de competencia.

-Tranquila, Sird. Tal vez sean más directos y extremistas que nosotros… pero les haremos frente. Solo puede haber un grupo criminal potencial en el mundo, y esos somos nosotros, el Team Rocket.

-Un traidor como tú no debería hablar con ese tono tan confiado, Carr…

-No seas pesimista, Orm…

-Todos en cierta parte son traidores. – Hablaba con autoridad Silver. – Pero… son la mejor alternativa para hacerle frente al Team Darkness. Aún más luego de ver este tipo de… advertencia…

La población estaba sorprendida debido a las acciones del Team Darkness. Se podía notar el temor en cada habitante.

Silver al ver esto se acercó a una ciudadana; la cual no podía dejar de temblar por la impresión.

-¿Hace cuánto están…Hace cuanto están las cabezas allí?

-Exactamente media hora… Unos soldados del Team Darkness llegaron e instalaron las estacas… la policía local trato de intervenir, pero fueron pulverizados por un pokémon con aspecto de calaca rodeado en llamas… Luego de ello dejaron estos anuncios…

Silver tomo el anuncio y lo leyó. Decía:

-"Lo que consideramos justicia es, con mucha frecuencia, una injusticia cometida en nuestro favor. Esta justicia e injusticia es en favor del nuevo orden mundial. Líderes de gimnasio, policía local. Si no quieren compartir el mismo destino que la policía internacional, entonces deben desistir de enfrentarnos y ayudar a los pokédex Holder".

-…Vaya que están locos. Como sea. Apartar de este punto podemos aventurarnos en lo más profundo del Monte Corona… aunque es obvio que quieren que vayamos allá… oh… podemos esperar y eludir su trampa…

-Dejaron este mensaje por una razón, padre. Dejaron este mensaje para hacernos tener miedo… para afligir nuestra voluntad de lucha… Están dentro de ese monte. Es ahora o nunca. No tendremos otra oportunidad.

-Bien… le diré a Jessi, James y Meowth que estén preparados con el resto del ejército del Team Rocket. Es todo o nada. Enfrentaremos a la oscuridad de frente.

-a-

En la cima del Monte Corona, la trinidad oscura y sus diversos soldados discutían sobre sus próximos rivales, rivales que por supuesto no serían fáciles de afrontar.

-No puedo creer que se te haya escapada el Holder de Unova. – Reclamaba Luna a Alan. – Con su cabeza hubiéramos provocado más… "sorpresa".

-Todo iba perfecto, hasta que revivió a su Galvatula… Bueno, es un Holder, supongo que no se iba a dejar derrotar con facilidad.

-No importa. Black tarde o temprano caerá con el resto de Holder. Dark se encargara de ello. – Comentaba Shadow. – De todas maneras cumplimos con el objetivo prioritario: eliminar por completo a la policía internacional. Ahora, pasó dos: Joanna.

-A sus órdenes, amo Shadow.

-Con ayuda de tus drones transmite las cabezas de esos dos a nivel internacional. Lo quiero en todos lados: Nav, Whatch, Televisores, Gear… En todos los medios posibles. Quiero que se den cuenta que aquellos que nos desafíen tendrán ese destino.

-En seguida señor. Transmitiendo imagen… operación llevada a cabo con éxito.

-Solo falta encargarnos del Team Rocket. Eso será más complicado. – Indicaba Luna. – Joanna, ¿están en la zona designada?

-Los satélites detectan constante movimiento en diversas camionetas. El escáner térmico detecta a grupos de al menos 10 personas por camioneta. Se acercan a las diversas entradas del monte corona

-Será difícil combatir con tantos al mismo tiempo. – Indicaba Alan. – Dudo que sea todo su ejército.

-Mis escáneres detectan otros grupos acercándose por el norte y sur. Función desconocida. Otros grupos se acercan por el aire por medio de diversos Jets, parece que se dirigen hacia la cima. Funcion igualmente desconocida

-Los utilizaran como refuerzos en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea. – Hablaba Luna. – Es sencillo. Los primeros grupos entran y combaten contra nosotros. En cuanto la situación se ponga fea los segundos grupos ingresaran a actuar como refuerzo. En cuanto al otro grupo… supongo que su función será cerrar esta cima a nuestra presencia, pues saben que podríamos escapar con pokémon con la capacidad de aprender vuelo.

-Básicamente nos quieren rodear. – Deducía Shadow. – Bien… creo saber qué hacer.

Dicho ello, Shadow, líder del Team Darkness, tomo su pokéball especial, pokéball en la cual estaba contenido su pokégod.

-Skelozard. – Hablaba Alan. - ¿Piensas acabar todo con tu pokégod, jefe Shadow?

-No, por supuesto que no. Skelozard ya está bastante molesto por utilizarlo en dos ocasiones para combatir a pokémon y no a pokégod. Si lo utilizo de esa manera otra vez… probablemente pierda el respeto que siete por mí y me termine matando…

-¿Entonces…?

-Ellos no saben que para utilizar un pokégod deben de tener cierto respeto de su parte. Sera divertido ver como tratan de utilizarlo en mi contra y se sale de control por no ser considerados aptos para poseerlo.

-Les ofreces un caramelo… con veneno. – Indicaba Luna. – Puede que funcione.

-Combatiremos aquí. Les daré la pokeball de Skelozard dentro de la cueva, cuando lo liberen lo único que conseguirán será el fuego del infierno, fuego el cual se encerrara, acabando con todos ellos.

-¿Cómo es que caerán en la trampa?

-Ya lo veras… Joanna, mantenme al tanto de la ubicación de las tres bestias…

-a-

Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Pearl, Dex Holder de Sinnoh, estaba ciertamente preocupado. Pero… ¿por qué? Bueno…

Hace ya más de 2 horas que Ash, Dex Holder de Kalos, había regresado. Extrañamente la encargada de hacerle frente a Dark no había vuelto. Por supuesto que al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, probablemente estaba por allí, observando a fondo. Pero el tiempo pasaba y empezó a inquietarse. ¡¿Y se perdido?! ¡¿Oh si se encontró con un pokémon salvaje que la noqueo?! Aunque eso ultimo era muy poco probable, y es que Light era bastante fuerte.

Por supuesto que, de todas maneras, la posibilidad que se pudiera haber extraviado estaba presente; y era la más probable, así que decidió ir a buscarla, aunque ella no se lo hubiera pedido.

-Veamos… Giratina… este sitio es complejo… no tanto como el Monte Corona… pero tiene lo suyo si no lo conoces… creo que debí pedirle ayuda a Red.

Red, el líder de los Dex Holder y el entrenador más fuerte del mundo (después de cierto chico de la oscuridad). Él era todo un experto en este monte, y eso se debe a que paso bastantes años en el mismo tratando de controlar su maldición. De hecho Red fue una de las razones por las que decidieron no ir al Monte Luna como se tenía pensado en un principio, pues él conocía el Monte Plateado a la perfección y les podía servir de escondite.

Por supuesto que esto solo para los Holder, y es que al profesor Oak decidieron ocultarlo con el doctor Omura. No era lo más inteligente, pero aprovecharon el hecho de que Dark y compañía creyeran que murió durante el ataque a Paleta. Por suerte Ash y compañía lo ocultaron antes de que Joanna tomara el control de los satélites de la policía internacional. Ahora solo era cuestión de que no se expusiera al mundo exterior y tuviera cerca aparatos electrónicas con cámaras, micrófonos y esas cosas.

-Unown. – Rompía el silencio Peral mientras ingresaba poco a poco a una sala con ese peculiar pokémon. – Siempre… siempre me han causado mala espina estos pokémon.

-Ellos han prevalecido desde épocas inmemoriales. – Irrumpían. – Queriendo decir algo. Profecías… peligro… y ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Light! ¡¿Aquí es donde te encontrabas?! Tardaste bastante tiempo…

-Lo siento si te preocupe… iba de regreso cuando me entro una… inquietud por explorar este sitio. Cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí. Decidí tratar de leer lo que deciden e interpretarlo, pero es difícil.

-Si… requiere de mucha investigación y conocimientos. Crys y Plat tal vez puedan hacer algo. Tal vez cuando acabe todo este asunto del Team Darkness.

-Terminara tarde o temprano. No puede haber dos grupos de entrenadores extremadamente poderosos.

-Debes de sufrir bastante con todo esto. – Comento Pearl mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Digo… era tu familia, tus… conocidos. Platinum tuvo razón cuando me encaro y se fue. Hasta ahora he pensado en mí… y no me he preocupado por el resto. Te considero una clase de "heroína" pero… no debes de estar disfrutando pelear con Dark… Y no fue hasta que Platinum me reclamo que aquello paso por mi cabeza.

-No estas equivocado. – Hablo cortante Light. – Pero… es un proceso necesario. Una elección que tanto él como yo hicimos.

-Según Yellow no es un mal tipo… tiene sus ideales, tal vez erróneos, salvajes… tercos… ideales que él no tiene la culpa de tener. Tu misma lo has dicho. Ambos crecieron toda su vida en instalaciones… entrenando arduamente día y noche con el único objetivo de enfrentarnos y derrotarnos. Supongo que… cuando te dicen tantas veces que tu único objetivo en la vida es matar te lo empiezas a creer… Dark vivió y vive toda su vida con esa idea.

-¿Qué le hace pensar a Yellow que no es una mala persona?

-Bueno… ella hablo conmigo sobre como la salvo de evitar que se ahogara y como trato su herida… sobre como sus pokémon se expresan de él… no digo que sea un santo… tal vez solo tuvo la mala suerte de tener un padre que le enseño cosas distintas a lo normal… tal vez, si tuviera los ideales correctos… sería un excelente aliado. Como tú, Light.

-…Je… Hablas como si de verdad lo conocieras. – Sonrió sarcástica la ilusionista. – Tienes razón en algunas partes. Pero no es tonto. Sabe por lo que pelea y tiene un objetivo en mente, siempre lo tuvo; más allá de derrotarlos.

-¿Y eso es?

-Derrotar a "él"… superarlo a "el"… ser un líder para el Team Darkness y un líder para el resto de los jinetes. Un referente. Alguien en quien la organización pueda confiar plenamente.

-"Él"… Supongo que te refieres a su hermano…

-Si crees que Dark es un dolor de cabeza… o que Red es el mejor entrenador en el mundo… No tienes ni idea de Night. Él siempre fue considerado el más fuerte de los cuatro… y hasta el momento todo el Team Darkness, incluso yo, lo seguimos considerando el entrenador y peleador pokémon más fuerte de todos los tiempos…

-Tenemos suerte que hayan… desaparecido…

-Sí, creo que sí. Eran inestables debido al poder Unown. Ellos fueron los primeros en recibirlo, era obvio que tendrían ciertos problemas. Problemas que fueron solucionados en la segunda prueba con Dark y yo… afortunadamente para ustedes, los problemas de inestabilidad de Night y Day no podían ser corregidos de manera tan sencilla como en nuestro caso…

-…Sinceramente espero que un día renazcan como buenas personas y en tu segunda vida puedas disfrutar del tiempo con ellos.

-a-

-Tú quieres el control de Team Rocket. Sígueme a mí y al resto de la Trinidad oscura y te lo daré.

Shadow, líder del Team Darkness negociaba acompañado de Alan y Luna con Carr, miembro de las tres bestias del Team Rocket.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar contigo, líder del Team Darkness? – Cuestiono Carr. – Puedo contactar por radio al resto de mis compañeros y hacerles frente.

-Bueno… eres el más listo de los tres. Incluso más listo que Giovanni y su hijo. Por eso quise hablar contigo aisladamente y darte un lugar a mi lado.

-Comándate Carr… solo son tres. Podemos hacerles frente aquí mismo. – Decía un soldado del Team Rocket.

-Aún no. Responde a mi pregunta, ¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Shadow sonrió, para luego tomar de su cinturón la pokeball de Skelozard y arrojársela a Carr.

-Es mi pokégod. Te estoy dando una de las 12 máximas máquinas de matar. Ese es mi voto de confianza.

-Po… Pokégod. – Habla con sorpresa Carr. – Silver y Giovanni me comentaron… me comentaron acerca de estas peculiares criaturas…

-Ve, busca a Giovanni y mátalo con Skelozard. Luego reúnete conmigo en la cima del Monte. Estaremos esperándote.

-Comandante… ¿No estará pensado…?

-Bien… supongo que puedo hacer una alianza contigo. – Aceptaba Carr el trato. – ("Luego yo mismo te matare con Skelozard y me haré con el control de todo").

-De acuerdo. Ustedes. – Señalando a los soldados que acompañaban a Carr. – Es el mismo trato. Acompañen a Carr si no quieren salir pulverizados.

-De… De acuerdo…

-Bien. Confió en ustedes. Me retiro.

-…He… Ahora soy invencible con este pokégod. Contacten con Giovanni y el resto de las bestias, díganle que lo veré en el centro del Monte Corona… Acabare con todos ellos de una vez.

 **¡Comunidad! Nuevamente estoy aquí con esta historia/proyecto que tanto me gusta escribir para… compartir con ustedes.**

 **Observamos al resto del Team Darkness, y su manera de hacer las cosas de manera más directa y gráfica. Además de la muerte de toda la policía internacional y, de menor manera, el debut de la constructora, la Dex Káiser y miembro de los cuatro jinetes: Day.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones si es que lo consideran necesario. Me despido. Espero actualizar pronto. ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
